


Через тернии к звёздам

by tinuvielf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 116,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Космическое AU.Алек, Изабель и Джейс вместе с другими членами элитного подразделения Воины Разиэля отправлены на секретное задание, от которого может зависеть судьба Межгалактического Союза. Но нестандартная и поначалу вроде бы простая операция заставляет их по-другому взглянуть на самих себя и мир, в котором они живут.Беты: 13sadfarewells, Kyokka Suigetsu, Mazoji siksnosparne, TylerAsDurdenАвтор идеи: TylerAsDurdenТекст писался на ФБ-2017 для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017.Великолепная обложка авторства ValleryPrankS, N-arsus http://i.imgur.com/nsksyev.jpg





	1. Пролог

К вечеру Капитолий привычно озарили яркие огни. Сквозь стеклянные стены они сияли и манили выйти из холодного, осточертевшего за четыре часа совещания зала. Мариз потеряла мысль в третий раз за последние минуты: речь Пэнгборна, отчитывавшегося по подготовке к очередному саммиту Межгалактического Союза, была утомительно монотонной и убаюкивающей. Можно было уложиться всего в полчаса, а остальное время потратить на более важные дела — у них так много работы.

— Хорошо, Эмиль, я понял тебя. Задержек по срокам пока нет, но я хочу, чтобы мне немедленно доложили, если будет малейшая угроза, — отключив голопроектор, Малахи устало потёр виски. — Думаю, не стоит напоминать вам всем, адмиралы, что в этот раз представители Межгалактического Союза собираются на нашей родине. Всё человечество, разбросанное по Вселенной, смотрит на нас. Надо приложить максимум усилий, чтобы избежать провокаций. Роберт, Мариз, Воины Разиэля мне нужны на Идрисе во время саммита. Все отряды успеют вернуться?

Мариз было кивнула, но Роберт, задумавшись, уточнил:

— Кроме группы Карстэирс. У них запрос на поимку мятежной шайки от сигма-хищников.

— Сигмы могут подождать, — перебила она, переведя взгляд на гранд-адмирала. — Карстэирс отправятся на Идрис вместе с остальными, Роберт. Мы пошлём от имени Капитолия письмо Греймарку о переносе ареста.

— Да, — Малахи кивнул, — только никаких извинений. Хищники не должны думать, что мы прибежим по первому же требованию. Хорошо, это последний вопрос, который я хотел обсудить, господа. На сегодня всё.

Этих заветных слов, похоже, ждала не только Мариз, судя по тому, как быстро адмиралы повставали со своих мест. Первым из зала совещаний вылетел Элдетри, на ходу отдавая короткие приказы по коммуникатору. Мариз помнила, кажется, он упоминал некий эксперимент с новой порцией генных модификаций для Воинов Разиэля, но не думала, что опыты ставились именно сегодня. Традиционно проводив взглядом всех адмиралов: её с Робертом, Элдетри, Пэнгборна, Пенхаллоу и Блэкуэлла — последней, едва ли не под руку с Малахи, к выходу направилась Имоджен. Она что-то втолковывала ему вполголоса, что именно, расслышать было невозможно, но Мариз и не старалась. Имоджен Эрондейл, всецело соответствуя статусу главы внутренней безопасности и расследований, крайне подозрительно относилась ко всякому постороннему человеку, кто даже случайно мог услышать её речь. Для адмирала Эрондейл случайностей не существовало.

— Тебе не следовало так принижать хищников, — догнав её, заметил Роберт.

— Они поймут. Греймарк, к тому же, если ничего не изменится, будет присутствовать на саммите лично. Как думаешь, о чём он больше будет думать: о собственной безопасности или о мятежниках в своей далёкой галактике?

Тот непримиримо покачал головой.

— У сигма-хищников обострённое восприятие справедливости, и твой поступок для них будет очень болезненным. Надо бы нам переставать ставить другие народы на ступень ниже людей, Мариз. Я думал, ты давно уже забыла об этом. Будущее Союза — полное равноправие, ваша с Малахи политика устаревает, — бросил он, и Мариз остановилась, недоверчиво и потрясённо глядя ему вслед.

— Она не только моя, — сердито возразила она, но супруг уже не слышал: ускорив шаги, он ушёл далеко вперёд, показывая, что разговаривать сегодня больше не намерен.

Потребовалось несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть, чтобы избавиться от мерзкого ощущения, будто они снова вернулись на двадцать лет назад. Казалось, это осталось уже далеко в прошлом, пока в последние месяцы Роберт не начал постепенно отдаляться, уверенный почему-то, что Мариз снова становится похожей на себя молодую в суждениях и поступках. Только он понятия не имел, о чём говорил.

Позиция человеческой расы в Межгалактическом Союзе не менялась последние пятьдесят лет, едва ли не со времени его создания: люди первыми предложили объединиться, разумно было запросить и получить за это определённые привилегии. А что до Воинов — не вина же людей, что представители других рас не переносили искусственных генных мутаций и не могли создать собственные аналогичные подразделения.

Адмиралы быстро разошлись: кто-то отправился сразу домой, кто-то, как Элдетри, возвратился на рабочее место, и Мариз, поначалу тоже собиравшаяся в свой кабинет, передумала на половине пути. Неожиданная и беспричинная вспышка Роберта поразила её, начисто отбив желание заниматься бумагами. Не то чтобы между ними было всё хорошо, чтобы так удивляться, однако до сих пор он ещё не подвергал сомнению её решений. И из-за чего?

Холодная белизна внешней подсветки Капитолия резала глаза, порядком уставшие от мерцания голопроекторов, и Мариз грустно подумала, что зря велела подать шаттл ближе к одиннадцати: на часах было немногим больше девяти. Либо два часа ожидания за делами, когда нетрудно заработаться до рассвета первого из солнц Идриса, Разиэля, либо два часа прогулки по неестественно освещённому саду… хотя в последнее время Мариз бывала там настолько часто, восстанавливая душевное равновесие после перенапряжений, что по Капитолию наверняка уже поползли слухи. А слухи заставляли дёргаться и переживать ещё больше, потому что касались измены Роберта, которая, увы, была реальной.

Настойчивый сигнал коммуникатора застал её практически возле сада: Мариз как раз преодолела мраморную лестницу и в надежде, что это может быть Роберт с извинениями, она ответила на вызов, даже не посмотрев на дисплей.

— Адмирал Лайтвуд, — вкрадчиво начал незнакомый мужской голос, явно смоделированный, и Мариз осеклась на вздохе. Она совсем не ожидала услышать сейчас кого-то другого. — У меня есть для вас деловое предложение.

— Для начала представьтесь, как полагается: имя, звание или должность. Вы говорите с адмиралом Капитолия!..

Её собеседник электронно рассмеялся, и Мариз почему-то пробрало дрожью.

— Я прекрасно знаю, с кем я говорю. А представляться мне нет нужды, я всего лишь курьер. Мне велено передать вам, что одному человеку, которого Мариз Трублад слушала когда-то в юности, очень скоро потребуется её помощь. И он был бы очень рад, если бы в этот раз вы всё-таки объединились…

— Мариз, ты здесь? Я собираюсь домой.

Разговор оборвался прежде, чем она сообразила, сама ли нажала отбой или неизвестный отсоединился первым. Прикрывая глаза рукой от слепящей подсветки, Роберт остановился на вершине лестницы, ожидая какой-нибудь реакции, а Мариз никак не могла собраться с мыслями, унять застучавшее в испуге сердце.

Человек, которого она, молодая и глупая, еще будучи офицером слушала с раскрытым ртом, почти двадцать лет уже сидел в тюрьме Эдом, самой защищённой тюрьме Вселенной. Осуждённый на шесть пожизненных сроков, он никак не мог выйти! Но кто-то посторонний знал о её постыдной связи с ним, передал весточку и намекнул на его скорое освобождение… Мариз никак не могла понять, что же из этого ужасало больше всего.

На фоне неконтролируемого страха Роберт показался единственно верным и таким нужным островком спокойствия, что Мариз, собравшись, выпалила:

— Я еду с тобой. 

Так она выгадает немного времени на обдумывание, что делать. Если это ложь, жестокий розыгрыш, Мариз нужно защитить себя, но если Валентин Моргенштерн действительно может скоро оказаться на свободе, то следует поставить в известность гранд-адмирала, который спросит, как она об этом узнала. 

И не разберёшься же, что правда, а что нет.


	2. Глава 1

— Чёрч, ещё раз повторяю: мне нужна связь с Капитолием. Мы давно вышли из зоны радиомолчания.

Голопроектор перед Алеком не дёрнулся даже слабыми помехами, передатчик молчал, равно как и искусственный разум их корабля. Алек повторил уже приказным тоном, напомнив посудине, кто её командир, но добился лишь упрямого и гнусавого:

— Доступны только незащищённые каналы связи.

— И что? Зашифруй сообщение, мне тебя учить, что ли?

— Доступные протоколы шифрования не соответствуют уровню защитного допуска принимающей стороны. Установление связи невозможно.

— Ржавое корыто, — мстительно и громко выдал Алек, и Чёрч отозвался мерзкой тряской всего корабля.

— Что, снова пытаешься использовать командный голос? — хихикнула Изабель, ужом проскальзывая в узкое помещение. Один из самых старых птичек-шаттлов, Чёрч был построен ещё по модели «Лебедь», которая отличалась сильно выдававшейся вперёд кабиной управления, настолько тесной, что двоим было не повернуться. Алек поднялся уступить сестре кресло пилота и от неловкого движения всё-таки въехал головой в одну из приборных досок.

— Да чёрт же! Напомни мне по прибытии составить запрос на списание этой консервной банки. Мы — элитное подразделение, а рассекаем по галактике на птичке такой старой, что столько не живут.

Плюхнувшись на сиденье, Изабель ласково погладила подлокотник кресла.

— Ты просто не умеешь с ним общаться. Чёрч хороший, верный.

— Ага, что-то этот верный сейчас саботирует нашу работу. Нам нужно доложить об успешном выполнении миссии, а мы без связи уже второй день. И вообще, заканчивай уже свои эксперименты с обновлением его прошивки, для этого есть техники на базе. У Чёрча и так характер старого кота в марте, которому не досталось кошки, а после твоих наворотов он и вовсе дуреет.

Та недовольно наморщила нос.

— Я вас тоже очень люблю, коммандер Лайтвуд, — непроницаемо отозвался Чёрч, и Алек скрипнул зубами.

— Если уж на то пошло, ты тоже похож на мартовского кота, которому не дали, — вполголоса заметила Изабель, и Алек мрачно зыркнул на неё, но смолчал. Затронутая сестрой тема была слишком щекотливой, чтобы обсуждать её как минимум при Чёрче. И вообще, отношение Алека к Генезису было его личным делом.

— Хорошего дежурства, — с каменным лицом сказал он напоследок. — Я буду у себя, зови, если что.

Но вместо отдыха Алек отправился в тюремный отсек. Восьмичасовое дежурство Джейса было ещё в самом разгаре, и тот со скучающим лицом подбрасывал в воздух свой бластер. За ионной решёткой камеры возился, угрюмо сверкая жутковатыми красными глазами, Аксель Мортмейн — незарегистрированный гибрид из расы альфа-хищников. Мортмейн растерзал почти всё население колонии на отдалённой планете Лондон-Пять-Четыре, пока в Капитолий не поступил запрос на его поимку. Вчерашняя операция прошла привычно слаженно и быстро, как по учебнику: полчаса на выслеживание, тридцать секунд на сам захват, из пострадавших — только дверь дома, в который они ворвались.

— На предохранителе, я надеюсь? — поинтересовался он, и Джейс с готовностью продемонстрировал, что это так. — Для того, кто претендует на повышение, ты слишком безалаберно обращаешься с оружием.

— Ну, скорее Аликанте рухнет на Идрис, чем ты отметишь это в отчёте, — невозмутимо пожал плечами тот и, повернувшись на особо шумное движение пленника, выдал такое забористое ругательство на диалекте альф, что Алек присвистнул.

— Когда это ты успел нахвататься?

— Да так, завис тут с одной их самочкой. Подцепил возле Капитолия, думал, даст какую-нибудь информацию для поисков этого, — он мотнул головой в сторону Мортмейна.

— И как, дала?

Джейс многозначительно улыбнулся, обнажая ровные белые зубы (как будто это не ему выбили клык на позапрошлой миссии):

— Дала. Только не информацию.

Закатив глаза, Алек вздохнул. Связи Воинов Разиэля с представителями других рас не приветствовались, и многим даже необоснованные слухи стоили дальнейшего продвижения по службе. Беспечность Джейса в этом вопросе поражала. Алек и так постоянно прикрывал его и Изабель перед руководством. Но однажды эти двое могут, забывшись, случайно спалиться, и тогда их не спасут уже ни Алек, ни даже мама.

— Ну, а ты как? Определился уже с решением, кто?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Ой, да ладно. Можно подумать, тебе предложили вдруг возглавить Межгалактический Совет, а не включили в программу возрождения.

— А, вот ты о чём. У меня нет времени думать на эту тему, — покривил душой Алек, прекрасно зная, впрочем, что Джейс раскусит ложь. Они с детства росли вместе, как братья, понимали друг друга с полуслова. В бою это было только на руку, а иногда, вот как сейчас, только мешало.

— Просто, по-моему, уж лучше разок поработать на благо генно-инженерной службы Воинов Разиэля, а потом спокойно, с чувством выполненного долга, дальше ловить преступников по галактикам.

— Ты меня уговариваешь, что ли?

— Да нет, — Джейс взъерошил волосы и начал разбирать бластер, — так, интересуюсь. Просто, кого тебе предложат в пару и на кого через годик смогу рассчитывать я.

— Вот уж тебе переживать не стоит. Гены последнего представителя рода Вейландов и одного из лучших штурмовиков столетия не пропадут, — Алек хмыкнул, представив себе эту картину. — Будут вокруг тебя бегать множество маленьких Джейсиков.

— Упаси Создатель, — выронив оружие себе на колени, тот замахал руками, — я свои права по программе знаю. Сдал генетический материал и свободен, не надо мне там... всякого.

Алек вскинул брови, услышав замечание о «всяком». Так говорить о детях… Он не понимал Джейса, даже зная, каковы были правила Генезиса, программы возрождения, действовавшей в их подразделении. Непременное участие тех, кого отобрал Капитолий по наступлении двадцати трёх лет, лучшие с лучшими, чтобы не пропадали гены, при желании никакой ответственности в будущем: не хочешь создавать семью — никто не будет тебя винить, но браки приветствовались и стимулировались. А всё потому, что с обязанностями, которые выполняли Воины Разиэля, элитное подразделение флота Межгалактического Союза, времени и желания на рождение детей не особо оставалось. Кто хотел секса, решал проблему короткими связями между миссиями, как, например, Джейс и Иззи. Программа не налагала никаких невыносимых обязательств, однако Алек оттягивал собственное участие в ней как только мог. Окончательный срок назвать имя желаемого партнёра из череды кандидатов подходил через неделю, вроде бы ещё прилично времени, но едва ли не все вышестоящие чины, знавшие его или его родителей, напоминали и спрашивали, когда уже он даст ответ. Их постоянный контроль раздражал тем больше, что Алек и со своим решением по участию определиться не мог, но вот что он знал точно: если согласился участвовать в Генезисе, то будь добр, отвечай за детей и женщину, что их родила. Дети равно брак — так он думал по отношению к другим. Необходимости для себя участвовать Алек, честно говоря, не видел.

— Вообще-то я пришёл узнать о состоянии нашего арестанта. Чёрч не даёт мне связь с Капитолием, но как только она появится, нужно будет отправить полный отчёт по всей форме.

— А что с ним сделается? — Джейс скорчил презрительную мину и отпустил ещё парочку грязных выражений. — Жду, когда уже дежурство наконец закончится, размяться охота.

Потренироваться, конечно, очень здорово, Алек и сам бы от спарринга не отказался, полезно было бы для мышц, окончательно восстановившихся после недавнего ранения. Увы, конструкция корабля такого не позволяла: птички строились быстрыми, маневренными шаттлами с минимальным вооружением, их основной целью являлась транспортировка Воинов Разиэля и арестованных преступников с максимальной скоростью. Компактность обеспечивалась тем, что в них делали только крошечные камеры для заключенных и тесные каюты экипажу, которые размещались в крыльях и были разделены единственным узким коридором в кабину пилотов.

— Я давно не надирал тебе зад, братец.

— Ты давно на гауптвахте гальюн не драил, — Алек хмыкнул.

— Коммандер Лайтвуд снова неосторожен в выражениях с личным составом. — Алеку показалось, или Чёрч действительно издевался? — Снова звание короной голову жмёт?

От неожиданности Джейс прыснул, а Алек, ошалело вытаращившись от такого наезда, так, с размаху, впечатал кулак в переборку, что она, кажется, немного прогнулась.

— Иззи! — гаркнул он. — Не смей больше лазить в обновления этой посудины! Мне одной тебя хватает!

— Ты понимаешь, что сейчас разбудил Лидию и Ходжа, братик? — хмыкнула та в ответ, и Алек чертыхнулся.

— Создатель, когда нам уже вернут Макса? — простонал он, ни к кому конкретно обращаясь. Макс, Максвелл был не просто основной птичкой их отряда. Будь он живым существом — стал бы младшим братом: столько они вместе прошли, с момента создания как отряда, так и самого корабля. — И когда ты дашь моей семье хоть немного мозгов?

— Коммандер Лайтвуд, я уважаю ваши моменты общения с семьёй, но мне удалось установить связь с Капитолием, о которой вы просили.

— Вот с этого и надо было начинать, — буркнул он, со вздохом направляясь из тюремного отсека в коридор к кабине. — Но не думай, Чёрч, что я с тобой закончил.

Изабель встретила его:

— Мог бы и не возвращаться, отдых-то всего шесть часов. Что я, не отчитаюсь, что ли?

— Из Капитолия пришёл запрос на связь именно с коммандером, — ответил за него Чёрч, и Изабель удивлённо округлила глаза.

— Надо же, не знала, что недостойна. Ладно, братик, оставайся, я пока займусь чем-нибудь более полезным.

Внутренне напрягшись, он с неспокойным сердцем сел к голопроектору. Обычно отправить отчёт о завершении миссии мог любой из членов отряда, вне зависимости от должности и уровня допуска; Алек просто хотел сообщить в Капитолий в своё дежурство и с чистой совестью отправиться отдыхать. Однако если оттуда потребовали именно его, это означало, что речь пойдёт вовсе не о текущей миссии. Единственный неразрешённый вопрос, который у него оставался с Капитолием, — участие в программе возрождения и имя партнёрши, которую он выбрал, но Алек пока не готов был об этом разговаривать. И если на связи ждала та, на которую он и думал, сейчас должен состояться полный и качественный вынос мозга на тему его долга и обязанности не просто как члена Воинов Разиэля, но и как успешного лидера и командира.

В мерцании голопроектора возник герб Межгалактического Союза, сменившегося эмблемой Воинов Разиэля, и Алек с трудом подавил вздох. В ожиданиях он не ошибся: слегка щербящееся и помаргивающее изображение матери всё же было легко узнаваемо.

— Адмирал Лайтвуд, рад ви...

— Алек, — выглядевшая заметно уставшей и слегка встревоженной, та прервала его, не дав договорить даже традиционного приветствия. Такого ещё не бывало. — Не будем сейчас о миссии на Лондоне-Пять-Четыре, Капитолий и так уже знает о её успехе: нам доложили с ближайшего космопоста.

— Я слушаю, адмирал.

— Отряд НьюАй направляется на новое задание сразу же после вашего возвращения на базу, поэтому рекомендую после окончания сеанса связи поставить корабль на автопилот и использовать оставшееся время полёта для отдыха. У нас нет возможности предоставить вам полноценный двенадцатичасовой сон, который полагается между заданиями.

— К чему такая спешка? — даже зная, что в данный момент он получит минимум информации о предстоящем деле, Алек всё равно спросил. Тон и слова матери, поспешность, с которой она затребовала связь с Чёрчем, не оставляли сомнений, что миссия будет носить приоритет Экстра, означавший максимальный уровень опасности цели как для окружающих, так и для самого ударного отряда. Однако сколько они ни сканировали эфир, возвращаясь с Лондона-Пять-Четыре на базу, никаких сообщений о массовых убийствах, перевороте или террористической атаке в пределах Межгалактического Союза не было.

Проекция вновь зарябила в самый неподходящий момент, однако Алек смог разглядеть, что мать с неожиданным недовольством коротко отвела взгляд в сторону.

— С планеты «Эдом» вместе с несколькими другими преступниками сбежал осуждённый Валентин Моргенштерн, код преступления RR-08. — Алек озадаченно уставился на неё, силясь вспомнить, что же в судебной практике кодировали таким сочетанием. Однако, как он ни напрягал память, всё равно не мог припомнить такого кода преступлений. Его как будто и вовсе не существовало. — На его поимку был отправлен отряд Институт Уайтло, но… — мать сделала паузу, — они все были уничтожены.

— То есть? — не поверив, Алек вцепился в подлокотники кресла.

Уайтло? Убиты? Их группа считалась одной из самых опытных и успешных, счёт между завершёнными миссиями и провалами разнился на сотни в пользу торжества закона. И услышать, что они потерпели поражение и погибли, Алек оказался не готов. Буквально пару недель назад он вместе с Джейсом проводил с Рейчел Уайтло и её кузенами тренировочный спарринг…

— Ave Atque Vale, — пробормотал, опустив голову, Алек. Воины Разиэля часто теряли своих членов, ведь их жизнь была постоянной борьбой с самыми жестокими преступниками разных рас, но целые отряды — очень редко. Боль ощущалась как своя.

— Валентин сумел скрыться, предположительно изменив идентификационный код корабля. Разыскать его и задержать теперь приоритетная задача Воинов Разиэля.

— Стало быть, это и есть наша миссия. Принято, адмирал. Мы отправимся отдыхать сразу после изучения материалов дела.

— Ваша миссия, — перебила та, — обнаружить и перевезти на базу жену Валентина. Капитолий предполагает, что за отсутствием свидетелей побега и каких-либо предположений, где он может скрываться, это наш единственный способ захватить беглеца.

— Мы ведь не эскорт, — возразил Алек, предчувствуя, впрочем, что спорит напрасно. Адмирал Мариз Лайтвуд прослыла в галактиках Союза одним из самых несговорчивых офицеров Воинов Разиэля, за всю службу Алека в отряде её ещё никто не пересилил. — Мы — ударная группа. На такую миссию лучше послать стандартный транспорт под охраной двух линкоров, а мы бы занялись действительно стоящим делом — искали этого Валентина.

— Алек, ты не хуже меня знаешь, сколько транспортники будут добираться до места назначения, — мать вздохнула, — а Валентину до заключения принадлежал Джонатан…

Алек удивлённо вскинулся:

— Джонатан? Прототип всех нынешних птичек?

— Именно. Поэтому это задание поручается Воинам Разиэля: только мы способны в кратчайшие сроки захватить цель и доставить в нужное место. Так что, Алек, — она выдержала паузу и гордо вскинула подбородок, — Капитолий очень рассчитывает на тебя и на отряд НьюАй. Я рассчитываю.

— Мы не подведём вас, мэм.

— Не сомневаюсь. Все доступные документы по Валентину и его жене уже передаются на Чёрча. Супругу зовут Джослин, она живёт на планете Доротея в одной из солнечных систем на краю Союза, разводит лошадей и рисует.

Его царапнуло это «доступные». Статус миссии Экстра означал повышенную секретность для гражданских, но никак не для членов отряда, а между тем, мать никак не пояснила, за какие преступления был арестован Валентин, и сейчас, похоже, ненавязчиво отказалась предоставлять полную информацию по делу. Как прикажете искать цель при таких вводных? А, ну да. У них же эвакуационная миссия, никак не поисково-штурмовая.

— И вот ещё, Алек, — заговорила снова мать, когда он уже было счёл разговор законченным. — Сегодня ко мне снова обратился адмирал Элдетри из генно-инженерной службы. Сказал, что ты до сих пор не представил документы по своему предполагаемому партнёру.

Со вздохом он прикрыл глаза, искренне благодаря того, кто сконструировал голопроекторы на птичках достаточно маленькими, чтобы нельзя было полностью рассмотреть собеседника. В противном случае мать бы немедленно выговорила ему за непозволительное поведение в присутствии вышестоящего по званию. Однако Алек ничего не мог с собой поделать. Любое упоминание Генезиса в последнее время вызывало у него лишь раздражение, а уж когда с подобными вопросами начинала приставать мать…

— Я ещё думаю. У меня впереди неделя, может, я лучше займусь делом, досье на Валентина с женой, а не...

— Думай скорее, Алек. Воинам Разиэля нужны свежие силы, за последний год у наших бойцов родилось слишком мало детей. Если ты не назовёшь имя до пятницы...

— До пятницы? Сегодня же вторник! 

— Адмирал Элдетри считает, что нет смысла оттягивать этот момент. Сегодня он даже представил мне список подходящих кандидатур.

Такого удара Алек не ожидал и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, с присвистом выдохнул. Вряд ли стоило рассчитывать, что мать решит не контролировать его участие в программе; напротив, как-то поздно она присоединилась. Он исподлобья смотрел, как её проекция перебирала полупрозрачные папки на своём полупрозрачном же столе, пытался угадать, кого мать назовёт первой, но какое бы имя ни приходило в голову, Алек не желал его слышать.

— Я остановилась пока на лейтенанте Бранвелл.

— Что? На Лидии?

Алек бросил растерянный взгляд через плечо в сторону каюты экипажа, где та отдыхала после своего дежурства. Желудок противно сжался и сделал головокружительный кульбит, как и тогда, когда Алек первый раз в Академии перешёл на варп-скорость, только сейчас всё было в разы хуже. К перегрузкам при входе в варп привыкаешь быстро, уже на третьем полёте Алек спокойно расхаживал по кабине корабля как ни в чём ни бывало. С предложением же матери справиться было не так просто. Лидия по праву считалась прекрасным бойцом, её в прошлом году уже включали в Генезис, но капитан Бранвелл, за которого она вышла замуж, погиб через несколько дней после бракосочетания в бою с пиратами. Спустя неделю после похорон Лидия вернулась на службу — она не успела забеременеть. Алек сочувствовал ей негласно, но становиться её супругом не желал, даже зная, что их потомство получило бы прекрасные гены, а затем — и отличные генные модификации.

— Подожди. А как же субординация?

— Нам с твоим отцом это не помешало, — отчеканила мать и нарочито резким движением, показывавшим всю степень её раздражения, что Алек вздумал сомневаться, отложила папку в сторону. — Обсудим это после вашего возвращения с семьёй Валентина, если, конечно, ты не назовёшь своего кандидата. Хотя я не знаю, кто может быть более подходящим: согласно отчёту, у вас превосходная совместимость по всем параметрам…

— Да, поговорим позже, — решительно выдохнул Алек и стукнул кулаком по груди в традиционном жесте уважения, принятом у Воинов Разиэля. — Facilis descensus Averno! — и, когда мать повторила жест и девиз, отключил голопроектор, откинулся на спинку кресла, часто и мелко дыша.

Не будь он Алеком Лайтвудом, давно бы уже повторил все те ругательства, которыми щеголял сегодня Джейс. Матери не следовало заканчивать разговор перед предстоящей миссией именно этой темой. Хотя откуда ей знать, что Алек так отреагирует, он сам от себя не ожидал, но предложение пойти в Генезис вместе с Лидией, а, зная мать, наверняка и завести семью… оно поперёк горла встало. Алек не понимал пока до конца почему, но, кроме отвращения, ничего при этой мысли не испытывал.

— Коммандер Лайтвуд? — ожил Чёрч спустя пару минут, пока Алек просто сидел и пялился на звёзды за бортом звездолёта. В варпе они казались не мерцающими точками, как с планет, а долгими светлыми полосами, и были трудноотличимы от просто искажения пространства, но Алек большую часть своей жизни провёл в звездолётах, так что находил разницу на раз-два. Конкретно сейчас у него это вообще не получалось. — Мне собрать команду в каюте экипажа?

— А? Нет, нет, пока не стоит. Как минимум до тех пор, пока мы не получим из Капитолия документы…

— Они уже закачиваются в бортовую систему. Окончание поступления данных ориентировочно через две минуты тридцать восемь секунд.

— Хоть бы раз сказал что-нибудь хорошее, — пробормотал про себя Алек. — Ладно, буди Лидию и Ходжа, когда будешь готов показать материалы в нашей каюте. Джейса с Изабель тоже позовёшь. Я подойду позже.

Когда он сможет собраться с мыслями и спокойно посмотреть на Лидию, не представляя будущее, которое могло у них быть стараниями его матери. Миссия эвакуации только на первый взгляд казалась простой, но, если они должны были умыкнуть свою цель из-под носа у противника с неизвестными возможностями, кто поручится, во что это превратится? Алек должен, как обычно, сохранять хладнокровие и всё просчитать, некогда думать о Лидии и о программе возрождения. Вообще.

*******

— Впереди пояс астероидов, Джонатан. Будь осторожнее.

— Отец, я знаю, — в голосе того проскользнуло едва заметное раздражение, и звездолёт слегка накренился, уклоняясь от первых помех.

На фоне далёкого угасающего солнца огромные булыжники астероидов видны были вполне отчётливо, однако Валентин не смог удержаться от замечания. Он довольно улыбнулся, с затаённой гордостью наблюдая, как его детище с лёгкостью лавирует по пути к цели. Из-за особо крупных камней уже показались впереди две столкнувшиеся планеты, вокруг которых силой притяжения шлейфом кружились обломки. Когда-то Припять-один и Припять-два, заселённые рептилоидами, были цветущими мирами, пока те с помощью технологий людей не начали разработку полезных ископаемых. Чрезмерная их добыча на Припяти-два привела к тому, что разбалансированная планета с изменившейся гравитацией изменила свою орбиту, а потом столкновение уничтожило жизнь на обоих небесных телах, превратив в вечный памятник жадности и чудовищному незнанию. Мобильная же станция Чернобыль, куда они направлялись, была отправлена сюда для эвакуации жителей и наблюдения за процессом.

— И это не астероиды, — упрямо добавил Джонатан. — Не нужно меня проверять. Хоть я и спал двадцать лет, пока ждал тебя, я уже в полном порядке.

— Да, и я прекрасно это вижу, — он ласково погладил приборную панель и почти тут же, оборвав движение, убрал руку. — Джонатан, я понимаю, ты рассержен, что пришлось изменить тебе имя, но это для нашей же безопасности.

Тот ничего не ответил, только начал набирать скорость, чтобы обогнуть соединившиеся небесные тела. С давно позабытым уже предвкушением и трепетом Валентин ждал, когда за одним из них станет видна платформа Чернобыля, заброшенная и намертво привязанная гравитацией обеих планет к этому месту. Абсолютно ненужная, она не использовалась больше пятнадцати лет и даже не сканировалась флотом Межгалактического Союза, находясь вовсе не на самой его границе. Идеальное место, чтобы укрыться самому и спрятать в доке Джонатана.

— Мне не нравится имя «Джеймс». Хочу быть Себастьяном.

— Хочешь — ладно, — рассеянно ответил ему Валентин, не особо вникая в смысл слов. Он весь был сосредоточен на станции, на тех нескольких звездолётах, которые в режиме стеллс уже прятались в ней и подали сигнал сразу же, как только Джонатан подошёл достаточно близко.

Валентин знал, что даже спустя столько времени его будет ждать не только верный Джонатан, шаттл, обязанный ему существованием, но и те, кто был предан двадцать лет назад, во время неудачной попытки переворота. Их стало меньше, кто-то ушёл, кто-то затаился, но начало было положено. Они начали возвращаться.

— Джонатан, готовься к стыковке, — приказал он с предвкушающей улыбкой.


	3. Глава 2

— Я, конечно, всякие заскоки у мамы помню, но это уже слишком!

— Сержант! — Алеку пришлось, в конце концов, повысить голос. — Вы говорите о старшем по званию!

— Да отсохнут её мозги, — закончила Изабель вполголоса и, не дожидаясь нового замечания, сбежала по трапу Чёрча на лётное поле. Алек рассерженно выдохнул.

— Ну, похоже, Изабель в прекрасной форме, — хмыкнул Ходж за спиной. — Недостаток отдыха как будто совсем на ней не сказался.

Только уважение к старшему не позволило Алеку высказать всё, что он думает. Лучше бы Изабель отдыхала, право слово. Узнав, что у них следующая миссия по прибытии на базу, сразу, без передышки, она уже начала возмущаться, а стоило только сказать, что это задание по сопровождению, как в каюте разразилась настоящая гроза.

— Класс, теперь мы подрядились ещё работать и за этих лентяев из Транспортного! Куда мама вообще смотрела? Мы — элитный отряд, лучший из Воинов Разиэля! Мы не должны заниматься сопровождением!

— Задание сопряжено с высоким риском, его не могли поручить транспортникам.

Кажется, Алек повторил эти слова с десяток раз, но разбушевавшаяся сестра просто не хотела успокаиваться. Даже то, что на эту миссию им возвращали с длительного ремонта Макса, не помогло Изабель примириться с предстоящим заданием. Алек сам был не в восторге, что это всего лишь сопровождение одного человека на базу, но, во-первых, от этого зависела поимка преступника, а во-вторых, на миссии им придётся снова быть в режиме радиомолчания, так что ещё день или два без постоянного капанья на мозги из-за программы возрождения ему были обеспечены. Это не могло не радовать.

— Кстати, Ходж, — как бы невзначай начал он, когда они переходили в ангар, где стоял Макс, — ты ведь служил в Воинах, когда Валентин попал в тюрьму? Я просчитал по датам.

— Ну разумеется, — к своему удивлению, он получил от Ходжа непонимающий взгляд. — К чему такой странный вопрос?

— К тому, что информации из Капитолия недостаточно, и мне нужно знать подробно, кто такой Валентин Моргенштерн и что он совершил. Код преступления RR-08 мне ни о чём не говорит.

После разговора с матерью Алек думал, что присланных материалов хватит, чтобы составить полный портрет преступника и его возможностей, но серьёзно просчитался. Практически через один файлы были зашифрованы, и при попытке их открыть Чёрч своим самым заунывным тоном выдавал «Доступ запрещён», так что в конце концов Алек велел ему заткнуться. Этого он не понимал. До сих пор, даже если миссия Экстра касалась преступников, входивших когда-то в Межгалактический Совет, Воины Разиэля получали полный доступ к информации. Да у Алека уровень допуска был всего лишь на один пункт ниже, чем у родителей, и, получая досье на того, кто содержался на Эдоме (как выяснилось, на самом глубоком ярусе), он никак не рассчитывал то и дело наталкиваться на засекреченные сведения.

Ходж остановился так резко, что Алек по инерции сделал несколько шагов, прежде чем понял, что идёт один.

— Ты чего?

— Мда, — тот с самым мрачным видом покачал головой, — вот и выросло поколение, которое ничего не помнит.

— В каком это сейчас было смысле?

— В самом прямом. И, пожалуйста, Алек, — подойдя ближе, Ходж положил руку ему на плечо, серьёзно заглянул в глаза, — произноси-ка это имя потише здесь. В ангарах работают представители разных рас, а от действий Валентина в своё время пострадали многие народы Союза.

Не совсем понимая, как этот ответ соотносился с его вопросом, Алек нахмурился. Ходж, конечно, заметил верно, несколько сигма-хищников и азуреусов действительно трудилось в ангарах базы Капитолия, выполняя, в основном, грязную работу, однако каким образом это связано с Валентином?

— Я расскажу тебе, что знаю, когда мы будем на Максе, Алек. Тебе и всем остальным. Человек, за чьей женой мы летим, совершил целую цепочку ужасных преступлений против Союза, и Совет постановил вычеркнуть его имя из истории, вымарать, как будто ничего и не было никогда. Не сказать, что многие, в том числе я, согласны с этим решением, но за него проголосовало большинство. По-моему, — он внезапно улыбнулся, — ты был совсем маленьким, когда Валентина посадили. Неудивительно, что вы с сестрой повзрослели, ничего не слыша о нём.

— В каюте экипажа, сразу после взлёта и вводного инструктажа, — велел он, ускоряя шаги, чтобы догнать ушедших вперёд не только Изабель, но и Джейса с Лидией.

— Есть, коммандер.

В какой-то мере позицию Совета Союза Алек понимал. Преступники, пошедшие против самой человечности и Соглашения, не заслуживали того, чтобы о них помнили; так что, с одной стороны, вполне разумно было стереть все возможные упоминания. С другой же, в ситуации, как эта, неизвестно было, чего ожидать от Валентина. Алек не спал весь остававшийся перелёт до базы, изучая материалы последнего боя Института с Валентином, чей корабль был всего лишь немногим больше птички Уайтло. Не говоря уже о том, что как-то Джонатану удалось подобраться незамеченным к планете-тюрьме, а Валентину — выбраться с неё. И всё же, секретность операции поражала и весьма неприятно.

— Максиииик! Родненький мой, хорошенький, а у кого это теперь такие сверкающие иллюминаторы?

Услышав это ещё за пару шагов до соседнего ангара, Алек остановился и выдохнул:

— О, Создатель, скажи мне, что она не…

— Я не Создатель, — кисло отозвался Джейс (он, оказывается, подпирал собой металлическую стену), — но скажу, что наша сестра категорически и окончательно сошла с ума.

— А по-моему, Макс вполне доволен, — добродушно вклинился Ходж. Изабель в это время, встав на цыпочки, запечатлела на носовом обтекателе звездолёта такой любящий и звонкий поцелуй, что Алек с трудом подавил желание закрыть лицо рукой.

Он, конечно, тоже скучал по их родной птичке, но то, что делала Изабель, было как-то чересчур. Обслуживающего персонала в ангаре, конечно, единицы, чтобы увидеть это, однако Алеку совсем не хотелось оправдываться потом перед матерью за «мелкое, но неизменно позорящее честь отряда происшествие», о котором он умолчал в своём рапорте.

— Ладно, давайте все загружаться, — скомандовал он и, пропуская Лидию, посторонился несколько быстрее, чем нужно было. Она скользнула по нему слегка удивлённым взглядом, но промолчала, а Алека всё равно пробрало неприятной дрожью, и он нехотя, последним из всего отряда поднялся на борт. Перед самым подъёмом трапа, не удержавшись, погладил корабль по переборке. — Привет, Макс. Я тоже очень соскучился. Как ты после ремонта?

— О, мне поставили новые фазеры и обновили поисковую систему: Хьюго от Инн Инкорпорейтед, слышал о такой? Чёрчу не понравилось, говорит, странная какая-то, больно наглая, но ты же знаешь, какой у нас Чёрч. Прошивку пока не распробовал, но говорят, что тоже очень классная, так что я уже готов к бою, — затараторил тот со всей радостью, на какую только мог быть способен искусственный интеллект, и Алек улыбнулся. Всё-таки ему очень не хватало Макса в последних миссиях, этой почти детской непоседливости вместе с недюжинным боевым духом и, чего уж совсем недоставало, отличными хакерскими способностями. — Так когда мы сражаемся? Я получил карту, только она какая-то странная, мы как будто летим в самую захолустную из захолустных галактик.

— Именно так, Макс.

Тот недовольно заворчал, но слишком уж неразборчиво, а вскоре гул запустившихся двигателей и вовсе заглушил все прочие звуки на борту. По корпусу и полу Макса прошла привычная лёгкая вибрация — тот самый неустранимый дефект при постройке, из-за которого Мариз Лайтвуд, тогда ещё полковник, чуть было не забраковала его на приёмке, — и Алек на мгновение довольно прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь долгожданным ощущением того, что он дома. Похоже, он успел соскучиться даже больше, чем представлял себе. Когда твоя жизнь — череда заданий, и за месяц ты успеваешь дважды, а то и трижды пересечь всё пространство Межгалактического Союза, домом начинаешь считать не служебное поместье на Идрисе (Алек не был на родной планете уже лет пять или шесть, он не помнил точно) и не базу Воинов Разиэля, космическую станцию Аликанте на орбите родной планеты, а птичку, в которой проводишь подавляющее большинство времени. Алек никогда не привязывался ни к вещам, ни к местам, но Макс был во многом исключением из правил и его личных в том числе.

Когда он зашёл в каюту экипажа, остальные, разложив вещи, уже ждали его. На кораблях классом выше командиру всегда полагалось отдельное помещение, но Алек делил комнату со своим отрядом с большой охотой, несмотря на то, что Джейс всегда занимал нижнюю койку, а из-за высокого роста не удавалось удобно устроиться на постели. И вот сейчас, как обычно, закинув свою сумку на верхнюю полку, Алек кивком велел всем придвинуться ближе и, вытащив миниатюрный голопроектор с картой предстоящей миссии, начал короткий инструктаж. Макс обычно взлетал сам и лавировал в узких лётных коридорах базы с такой ювелирной точностью, что живой пилот в кресле сделал бы только хуже; и Алек с чистой совестью поручил ему самостоятельный выход из ангара на заданный курс, сосредотачиваясь на вещах поважнее.

Перед прибытием на базу все ознакомились с имевшимися материалами дела, больше, конечно, с отчётом о гибели отряда Уайтло, чем о, собственно, побеге Валентина. Ему помогли сообщники, весьма многочисленные, судя по обрывочным наблюдениям космопостов и уцелевшей охраны Эдома, и у Института не было никакого шанса: защитные экраны птичек не рассчитаны на долгий бой с противником превосходящей численности. Уайтло даже не успели подлететь достаточно близко, их просто смели шквальным встречным огнём. После этого Валентин предположительно изменил идентификационный номер своего звездолёта и скрылся.

— Это всё, что нам известно о произошедшем на Эдоме, — сумрачно подытожил Алек. Никогда ещё не было такого, чтобы на описание миссии ему хватило и минуты.

— Удивительно, как побег получился успешным, — серьёзная и собранная более обычного, Лидия задумчиво уставилась на стенку каюты. — Эдом — несокрушимая планета-тюрьма. В своё время её штурмовала даже Эскадра трёх Асмодея и Азазеля Бёзе, когда они пытались вытащить оттуда свою мать, Лилит, но в итоге всё равно потерпели поражение.

— Побеги всегда успешнее, если они идут изнутри, но с поддержкой снаружи, — вздохнул Ходж.

— Я не понимаю одного, — вмешался Джейс, — с чего вдруг Капитолий так уверен, что этот Валентин помчится за женой как миленький? Это же полным идиотом надо быть. А полных идиотов в Эдом не сажают.

Алек адресовал вопросительный взгляд Ходжу. Он и сам не понимал расчёт Капитолия: даже с учётом хорошо вооружённых союзников атака на Аликанте заранее обречена на провал, и если у Валентина уже есть чёткий план действий, он не сорвётся с бухты-барахты спасать супругу. Единственным вариантом для него оставалось перехватить эскорт на обратном пути на базу, но тогда это означало, что Алек и весь его отряд становились наживкой, а где-то в засаде должны ждать ударные силы Воинов Разиэля. Тогда секретность миссии была понятна. Вот только никто в засаде Валентина на живца не ловил, приказ был чёткий и ясный: никакой схватки, никаких переговоров, только поиск, захват цели и её транспортировка живой на базу.

— В его досье, если, конечно, вам дадут его когда-нибудь прочесть целиком, — негромко начал Ходж, скрещивая руки на груди, и остальные, угадав по голосу знание ситуации, повернулись, — чёткая на этот счёт характеристика. Валентин очень привязан к своей семье. До заключения он любил Джослин едва ли не больше своей жизни, его и захватили-то потому, что бежать после поражения он вздумал к супруге. Довольно-таки предсказуемо.

Изабель вцепилась в него пристальным взглядом:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Потому что, когда Валентин только попытался поднять восстание, я уже служил в Воинах Разиэля, — спокойно ответил тот, — и видел, как разворачивались события. Не всё, конечно, тогда это практически сразу же засекретили, но, например, узнать в лицо ту же Джослин Моргенштерн я, наверное, смогу.

В голове Алека из всех его слов щёлкнуло предохранителем и взорвалось только одно — «восстание». Больше не требовалось расшифровывать странный код его преступления: объяснения Ходжа — это и в ангаре, про нападения на другие расы, — нарисовали не красочный, но чёткий портрет одного из тех людей, кто пытался устроить революцию и свергнуть власть Межгалактического Союза.

В этом не было ничего удивительного. Едва ли не каждая десятая миссия Воинов Разиэля заключалась в контрреволюционной деятельности, но обычно мятежники оказывались арестованными задолго до того, как вокруг них собиралось приличное количество сторонников. Алек говорил себе, что много лет назад Валентин, похоже, был очень близок к государственному перевороту, и не верил. На то ведь и существовали Воины Разиэля — чтобы никогда, ни при каких условиях до революции и гражданской войны между расами Союза не дошло дело.

— На его счету множество убийств, пытки, массовые казни, — лицо Ходжа буквально превратилось в ледяную маску, пока он возвращался мыслями в прошлое. — Все жертвы из различных инопланетных рас, всем досталось. Много кого он убил и из гибридов… Считал, что нет выше народа по всей Вселенной, чем люди.

— Ненавижу расистов, — процедил Джейс, и Алек кивнул, соглашаясь. Пусть его самого никакие близкие отношения с представителями других рас не связывали, это совсем не означало, что Алек не уважал народы Союза, их такое же, как и у людей, право на нормальную, спокойную жизнь.

— Ну, свернули Валентина достаточно быстро, когда он заявил о себе. Нам сообщили сначала, что он был убит при захвате, всю информацию быстренько засекретили, и только потом уже пошли слухи, что на самом деле Валентина арестовали, когда он бежал, и посадили в Эдом. Я говорю вам всё это, — сделав паузу, Ходж обвёл их тяжёлым взглядом, — нарушая закон и лишь ради того, чтобы вы представляли, с кем мы можем столкнуться на этом задании. Капитолий так стремился стереть даже слабые воспоминания о нём, что вы все выросли, и не подозревая о восстании Валентина, и сейчас не удосужился дать вам достоверные сведения. Насколько же они ещё ненавидят его и боятся…

— И правильно, — непримиримо продолжил Джейс, — таких и вправду нужно вычёркивать из памяти, чтобы и следа не осталось. Сколько же горя...

— Джейс. Джейс! — почувствовав, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля, Алек одёрнул его и вовремя: тот глянул агрессивно-золотыми глазами, судорожно стиснув челюсти и дыша, как разъярённый бык перед нападением. — Успокойся. Злость — плохой помощник во время миссии.

Он часто так реагировал, когда речь заходила о преступлениях, за которые закон по каким-то причинам не мог покарать виновных: вспоминал своего отца, Майкла Вейланда, погибшего на очередном задании Воинов Разиэля, когда Джейсу исполнилось полгода. Капитолию так и не удалось найти убийцу и привлечь его к ответственности, а поскольку мать Джейса умерла в родах, гибель отца, так и не увиденного, он переживал до сих пор.

— Да, — в очередной раз не выдержав, Джейс отвёл взгляд. — Извини. Ты снова прав.

Повышенная эмоциональность и эмпатия оказались неожиданным побочным эффектом от множества генных модификаций, полученных в детстве, и особо не мешали: Джейс к ним привык и научился справляться. Однако если речь заходила о чём-то, что могло напомнить ему об отце, от самоконтроля не оставалось и следа.

— Боюсь, я не смогу сказать ещё что-то ценное, Алек.

— И на том спасибо, Ходж. Но я напоминаю: наша цель — не Валентин, а его жена, так что, когда прибудем на Доротею, искать будем Джослин Моргенштерн и точка. По тем данным, что есть, она разводит лошадей и по совместительству художник. Макс во время полёта как раз запросит регистрационные данные по ней, мы направим письмо и…

— Эээ, — раздался из динамиков над головой слегка обескураженный голос Макса, — не то чтобы я их не запросил.

— Макс?

— И не то чтобы мне не ответили…

— Макс, говори уже, в чём дело, — нетерпеливо обратился он к потолку, — не то Иззи сгрызёт себе сейчас весь маникюр от волнения.

— Просто вот только что пришёл ответ, что Джослин Моргенштерн на планете нет. Ну то есть как нет, — спешно забормотал он, стараясь как можно скорее вывалить информацию, так что Алек порой даже скорее угадывал, чем разбирал слова, — она как бы была на Доротее, только очень давно: последняя регистрация сделана почти двадцать лет назад.

Ходж быстро посмотрел на Алека:

— Примерно тогда же схватили и Валентина.

— Ясно, — буркнул он, уже устремившись к кабине, — Макс, я иду. А вы отдыхайте, я разберусь.

— Интересно, и что ты сейчас сделаешь? — в спину ему бросила Изабель. — Я с самого начала говорила, что это дурацкая миссия! Не нужно было соглашаться.

Но Капитолий не мог ошибиться, Алек был уверен. Если отряд отправили именно на Доротею с указанием доставить цель в кратчайшие сроки, значит, точно знали, что Джослин Моргенштерн именно на этой планете. В противном случае мать бы отдала чёткий приказ о поисках по всей галактике.

— Ты перепроверил, как я тебя учил?

— Конечно, Алек, — Макс как будто по-настоящему шмыгнул носом. — Дважды! Я даже выяснил, меняла ли она фамилию или нет, — не меняла. Просто двадцать лет назад перестала регистрироваться и всё.

Не дойдя до кабинного голопроектора пары шагов, Алек остановился в дверях, передумав включать его. Не было нужды, он и так прекрасно помнил координаты планеты в заброшенном уголке галактики и, дословно, резолюцию матери. Нет, регистрационные записи врут. Джослин на Доротее. Наверняка она сменила имя, чтобы избавиться от позорной ассоциации с мужем, возможно, даже попыталась переехать, но не смогла. Зато теперь ясно стало, почему записи о профессии Джослин охватывали только один год.

— Макс, запроси полные данные у Шедоухантера: на чём-то же Капитолий основывался, отдавая нам приказ, наверняка на его расчётах.

— Есть!

— Алек, ты что, серьёзно веришь этой консервной банке? — возмущённо выдал динамик голосом Изабель.

— Шедоухантер — лучший из сверхкомпьютеров Союза, он предсказывает такие вероятности с большой точностью. И потом, Изабель, это не патриотично: ты любишь и веришь Максу, но не принимаешь его...

— Этот компьютер, — сердито перебила та, — всего лишь холодная и бездушная вычислительная машина, которая, кроме этого, больше ничего не умеет. А Макс — личность, он мне почти как брат.

— Спасибо, сестрёнка.

— Я понял. Изабель, да и остальные, это приказ: идите отдыхать, я сам разберусь с поиском нашей цели.

Третий раз, слава Создателю, повторять не пришлось: Изабель, продолжая что-то недовольно ворчать, отключилась, Джейс, немного подождав, ушёл обратно в каюту. Алек тяжело вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку кресла, не в пример более удобного, чем на Чёрче.

— Алек, — осторожно позвал Макс через пару минут, — а ты сам отдыхать не собираешься?

Приоткрыв один глаз (когда Алек закрыть их успел), он глянул в иллюминатор на скользящие за бортом звёзды и решительно покачал головой.

— Сначала разберемся с нашей миссией, а потом, если останется время, я посплю. Не переживай, ты ведь знаешь, мне нужно гораздо меньше времени, чем остальным, чтобы прийти в норму.

И, скорее всего, он не отправится отдыхать в каюту, а останется здесь. Там была Лидия, и пусть она ни о чём и не подозревала, соответственно, ничего не говорила, Алек ощущал себя так... противно, что пока не мог найти сил находиться с ней рядом. У него было не много времени обдумать все объяснения матери, но достаточно, чтобы понять: она рассчитывала не на простое его участие в программе в плане «сдал материал и вышел», нет. Речь завуалированно, но шла о самом что ни на есть браке, а Алек не то что не был к этому готов — он вообще не видел в этом смысла. Зачем брак и семья тем, кого в любой момент могли убить во время операции? Зачем в принципе семья, если можно обойтись просто принятой программой возрождения? Брак ведь предполагал более-менее регулярную сексуальную активность, то есть от отдыха отвлекалось время и силы, весьма значительные. Алека никогда он не привлекал, эта скачка голых, потных тел на развороченной постели, — что в этом может быть привлекательного? Если снимать напряжение, так Алек и без этого прекрасно справлялся.

Однако что ещё он знал точно — мать не спросит его мнения. С ней надо было либо вступать в открытую конфронтацию, а ему это не нужно, либо согласиться, и оба варианта Алека одинаково не устраивали. Из этого замкнутого круга он пока не видел выхода, а решиться всё должно было через три дня, и... В какой-то момент он даже поймал себя на желании, чтобы сегодняшняя миссия пошла наперекосяк и их возвращение на базу затянулось как можно дольше.

— Алек, ты в порядке?

Вопрос Ходжа, незаметно зашедшего в кабину, застал его врасплох. Алек, глубоко ушедший в свои мрачные мысли, дёрнулся и вцепился в подлокотники кресла.

— Я ведь приказал вам всем отдыхать.

— Знаю, но ведь ты-то не отдыхаешь.

— Кто тебе это сказал?

— Алек, — решительно произнёс Ходж, прежде чем он смог что-либо добавить, — во время разбора миссии, когда мы говорили о Валентине, я сказал не всё. Просто не мог озвучить это на общем сборе.

Предчувствуя неприятное, Алек кивнул:

— Я слушаю тебя.

— Это касается Джейса, и я надеюсь, до поры это останется между нами, потому что он пока не готов услышать правду. А правда в том, что....

— Алек-Алек-Алек! — от восторга Макс прямо взвизгнул. — Ты не представляешь, что мы с Хьюго нашли! Я спросил, как ты и сказал, у Шедоухантера, тот дал мне искусственно состаренную фотку этой Джослин Моргенштерн, — он вывел изображение на миниатюрный экранчик, и Алек уставился на портрет медно-рыжей женщины, весьма привлекательной, если бы не несколько глубоких морщин на лбу и у рта. — И посмотри, кого, кто обнаружился, когда мы с Хьюго сделали сравнение всех зарегистрированных жителей на Доротее! — Рядом с тем изображением появилось ещё одно фото. Женщина на нём казалась почти близняшкой той, что была на первой картинке, только морщин было заметно меньше, и в глазах у неё неуловимо застыло что-то отталкивающее, неприятное. Какой-то огонёк холодной жестокости. Алек подумал, что, в общем-то, наверное, с такой внешностью эта женщина Валентину очень подходила. — Её зовут Джослин Фрэй, и она живёт на Доротее девятнадцать лет — с того года, когда исчезла Джослин Моргенштерн! Это ведь она же, да, Алек? Да? Я молодец?

— Отличная работа, Макс, — позабыв уже о Ходже, пробормотал Алек, хищно впиваясь взглядом в изображение их цели. — Скажи мне, что ты уже знаешь, где именно она живёт, и мы направляемся туда.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — Макс по-мальчишески зазвенел обидой. — Естественно! Будем через час!

— Отлично. Ходж, буди остальных, начинаем подготовку к высадке. — Сообразив, что тот ждал чего-то ещё, Алек добавил: — Давай продолжим позже, надеюсь, вопрос терпит.

Задумавшись на несколько секунд, тот со вздохом согласился, по его лицу видно было: Ходж очень хотел закончить разговор именно сейчас. Алек спросил себя, что такого он мог сказать ещё, касающегося одновременно и Валентина, и Джейса, и насколько критично будет отложить это до обратного полета на Аликанте, но своё решение менять не стал. Судя по всему, информация касалась Валентина, а не его жены, и на ход миссии повлиять не могла.

Им пришлось облететь Доротею по орбите: нужное поселение находилось на другой стороне планеты от их курса, но Макс данного слова не нарушил, они начали заходить на посадку даже меньше, чем через час.

— Захолустье оно и есть захолустье, — скептически поморщилась Изабель, когда они пролетали над редкими и небольшими поселениями. — Не думала, что такие планеты земного типа ещё сохранились в каких-то галактиках. Выглядит аккурат как из учебника.

Изабель всегда напрашивалась в кабину птички, когда они подлетали к какой-либо планете: говорила, ей нравилось наблюдать за поверхностью во время посадки, видеть пейзажи, которые она при любых других условиях никогда не увидела бы. Работе это не мешало, и потому Алек позволял, зачастую, впрочем, не соглашаясь с её оценками. Изабель родилась, уже когда родители осели на Аликанте, и, кроме военных баз, любила только космические станции и города-небоскрёбы: плотно застроенные, из металла, стекла и бетона, за которыми ничего не было видно. Планеты вроде этой: с зелёными девственными равнинами, испещрёнными сетью рек и ручьев, и совсем без мегаполисов — совершенно её не прельщали. Это в памяти Алека, успевшего пожить немного в их поместье на Идрисе, осталось воспоминание о сочной, синего цвета, листве, об изумрудной траве и о двух солнцах, Разиэле и Итуриэле, поднимавшихся над горизонтом с разницей чуть меньше часа... И, когда он видел планеты вроде этой, земного типа, с лесами, лугами и реками, подзабытое воспоминание поднималось, наполняя душу тоской. С плотным графиком службы побывать на Идрисе Алек смог бы ещё очень нескоро, а больше он нигде не видел такие же прекрасные синие деревья.

— Здесь нет никаких производств, Доротея экспортирует только натурально выращенную пищу и каких-то животных, которых здесь разводят. Инфраструктура и население соответствующее: немногочисленны, к боевым действиям непривычны, учитывайте при движении. Атмосфера от нашей отличается незначительно, так что идём без шлемов, только в очках. Схема следующая: Джейс впереди, затем Ходж и Лидия, я и Изабель замыкаем. Макс, передай остальным.

Тот с готовностью транслировал сообщение по всему шаттлу. Изабель, засобиравшаяся было за вооружением, поднялась и остановилась, задумчиво ухватившись за спинку кресла.

— Когда ты ей скажешь? — резко, не поднимая глаз, спросила она.

— Кому и что?

— Лидии. Ты избегаешь её с того дня, когда последний раз говорил с матерью.

— Изабель, сейчас не лучшее время говорить об этом, серьёзно. Я тебя не слушаю.

— Ну, как хочешь, — пробираясь мимо, она как будто случайно врезала плечом ему в ключицу. — Только разговора тебе всё равно не избежать что со мной, что с ней. Я слышала, о чём вы говорили с мамой.

— Опять подслушивала? — выдохнул Алек. — Знаешь же, что будет, если ты ненароком узнаешь конфиденциальные сведе…

— Мне плевать на сведения, — Изабель, не оборачиваясь, замерла уже почти в коридоре. — Я просто хотела увидеть мать. Но, судя по всему, она опять обо мне не вспомнила.

— Изабель…

Звать её снова Алек не стал — бесполезно. Что бы он ей сказал, раз сестра и так уже слышала весь разговор? Что они говорили сугубо о предстоящей миссии? Тогда почему же целых несколько минут в конце они посвятили личной жизни Алека?

Изабель молчала и не смотрела на него, пока они собирались и готовились к выходу. Очки-сканеры с тепловизором, фазерные ножи, светошумовые и отдельно боевые гранаты, энергонаручники, винтовка. Алек, в свою очередь, отводил взгляд всякий раз, когда видел Лидию. Хорошо хоть, Джейс, этот оружейный маньяк, был слишком сосредоточен на том, какие винтовку и фазерный клинок взять с собой, чтобы что-либо заметить, а Ходж просто сделал вид, что это не его дело.

— Готовность одна минута, — скомандовал Алек, когда Макс, зависнув наконец на одном месте, начал плавно опускаться на поверхность планеты. — Двигаемся стандартно, контакт с другим местным населением — только при крайней необходимости.

Стоявший перед ним Джейс выдохнул с заметным напряжением и вскинул свою штурмовую винтовку к груди, слегка пригнулся, чтобы вынырнуть наружу, не дожидаясь полного открытия шлюза. Плечом к плечу с ним такую же позицию заняли Лидия и Ходж, Алек с сестрой стояли вторым рядом, готовые идти по местности на расстоянии нескольких ярдов, обеспечивая поддержку огнём на расстоянии.

— Джейс, только не уходи далеко!

Однако тот, уже десантировавшийся на землю, на предостерегающий окрик в своём наушнике не обратил никакого внимания, быстро устремляясь вперёд.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Алек, потому что за Джейсом на такой же скорости рванули и остальные.

Догнать их было несложно, но Алек всё равно держался даже немного позади Изабель: будучи единственным стрелком-снайпером отряда, он всегда шёл последним, зато, благодаря генномодифицированному зрению снимал цели задолго до того, как они попадали в зону поражения остальными.

— Я дважды отправил ей письмо о вашем прибытии, — сообщил в его наушнике Макс, — но не получил ответа. Так что будьте готовы, что вам вряд ли обрадуются.

Неожиданно Джейс, оторвавшийся от них уже шагов на тридцать, остановился, вскинул руку со сжатым кулаком — сигнал замереть всем остальным. Инстинктивно среагировав на его жест, Алек только потом понял причину остановки: на сканере его очков тепловизор очень чётко показал несколько живых существ впереди.

— У нас гости, — вполголоса сообщила Лидия, двинувшаяся следом за Джейсом на полусогнутых.

Гонка по лугу закончилась: теперь они ступали медленно, сканируя местность, стараясь держаться кругом, прикрывая друг другу спины. Защитные костюмы-хамелеоны пытались подстроиться под окружающие их, но всё равно отряд находился на открытой местности и виден был как на ладони. Единственная рощица отделяла их от дома цели, но, судя по сканерам, именно там находились посторонние. Алек заметил движение, едва они попали под тень деревьев, вскинул винтовку к плечу, прицелился — и в самый последний момент не выстрелил, потому что с испуганным ржанием мимо них проскакала генномодифицированная под единорога лошадь.

За лесом точно так же встревоженно заржали в ответ.

— Блин, они на этом ранчо что, никаких заборов не имеют? — зашипела Иззи. — Конец всей нашей внезапности.

— Ну… — виновато протянул Макс, — я же не сказал, что там разводят лошадей, да? Забыл, простите.

— Потом разберёмся, — вклинился в радиоканал Алек, — заканчиваем, раз о нашем присутствии уже догадались.

Скрываться больше не было смысла, и они снова перешли на бег. Джейс первым выбежал из-за деревьев к дому и почти сразу же пустил в эфир такую волну ругательств, что пришлось на него прикрикнуть.

— Похоже, народ, мы опоздали, — мрачно сообщил тот, но Алек, вышедшим вместе с остальными из рощи, увидел всё своими глазами.

Некогда, должно быть, симпатичный дом зиял обожжёнными, обвалившимся стенами и балками. Развороченный дворик вокруг сплошь покрывали зола и пепел. Встречный ветерок доносил ещё запах пожарища, но по всему видно было, что дом сожгли не сегодня и не вчера. Пять разномастных лошадей, только заметив людей, с ржанием пустились вскачь по сторонам — испугались. Видели, наверное, как всё это произошло.

Просканировав местность и убедившись, что, кроме животных, никого здесь не было, Алек с тяжёлым сердцем велел:

— Макс, сообщи Капитолию: отряд НьюАй не обнаружил цель на месте. Предполагаем её бегство или… или захват Валентином. Приступаем к поискам.


	4. Глава 3

Пока она говорила, Роберт молчал и даже не шевелился, замер, словно истукан. Единственное, он двинулся, когда кто-то показался на дорожке в другом конце сада Капитолия, — подумал, что их могут услышать. Однако офицер прошёл мимо, и тогда Роберт обратил на неё взгляд уже не с немым изумлением, а с настоящим негодованием.

— Повтори ещё раз: ты отправила НьюАй за женой Валентина, никому об этом не сообщив? И даже им самим дав минимальную информацию?

Мариз догадывалась, что это сомнительное решение ему не понравится, но будь у Роберта что-то другое, она рада была бы выслушать. Проблема в том, что выбора-то особого не было, только полнейшая секретность действий группы даже от членов Капитолия. Тот, кто несколько дней назад позвонил на её коммуникатор и практически предупредил о побеге Валентина, мог быть только из военных, едва ли не из ближнего круга Капитолия.

Где-то среди флота есть предатели. И вообще, не Роберту с его изменой указывать что-либо ей.

— Неужели ты не понимаешь, что это превышение твоих служебных полномочий? Представить себе не могу, что будет, если всё вскроется! Имоджен ни на что не посмотрит, она растопчет тебя, а за тобой — нас с Алеком и Изабель, этого хочешь?

— Нет, это ты не понимаешь, — она многозначительно понизила голос, призывая его умерить пыл. Хоть они и находились сейчас в глубине сада, это совсем не означало, что область действия камер сюда не доходила. Доходила, только едва-едва. — Мы потеряли уже один отряд, который Малахи велел послать напрямую за Валентином, потом мы упустили и самого Валентина. Ты знаешь, где он сейчас? Нет? Вот и я нет. Все свободные от миссий силы направлены на его поиск. Найти и привезти сюда Джослин — самый беспроигрышный вариант: в худшем случае наши потери составили бы пару суток и только, никаких жертв.

— Да, вот только твой беспроигрышный вариант зашёл в тупик. Операция НьюАй будет дольше, чем ты рассчитывала, придётся поставить в известность Капитолий об этом плане, — не удержался тот от ехидства. — И теперь ты пришла просить моей помощи и поддержки.

— За своё решение я отвечу, дело в другом.

— Что же, пока мы не перешли на другое, ответь мне, как тебе в голову пришло отправить ребят без сведений? Они ведь даже не представляют, кто такой Валентин и чего от него можно ожидать. С момента вылета на Доротею Макс передал тебе всего лишь одно сообщение, откуда ты знаешь, Мариз, что они ещё не атакованы Валентином, который мог поджидать их в засаде?

— Знаю и всё. Алек получил звание коммандера не потому, что он наш сын. Они готовы к такой ситуации.

Однако Роберт отрицательно качнул головой, не признавая её правоту.

— К тому же ты прекрасно знаешь его честность. Если бы я направила все данные по Валентину, он бы дошёл до списка поддержавших его тогда Воинов Разиэля, нашёл бы имя Майкла Вейланд и, как ты думаешь, неужели смолчал бы?

Разумеется, нет. Алек не смог бы долго держать в себе эту тайну, рассказал бы всё Джейсу, ведь они же как братья, между ними не могло быть никаких секретов. А зная Джейса, насколько он, несмотря на браваду, громкие речи и безбашенность во время миссий, раним, Мариз могла с уверенностью сказать: НьюАй настанет конец. Узнав, что его отец вовсе не погиб от рук неизвестного преступника на задании, а был убит своими же после того, как перешёл на сторону мятежника Валентина, Джейс пойдёт в разнос и наверняка самовольно оставит команду, Алеку его не удержать. Мариз и так достаточно было отряда Круг, который, если ничего не изменится, придётся расформировывать и перемешивать с другими группами, потому что супруги Эрондейлы, Стивен и Селин, его основа, подали на развод. В последние годы они едва терпели друг друга. Вот и польза хвалёного брака для членов отряда: команда уничтожена, ребёнок не выжил из-за выкидыша, а новых беременностей не получилось, и никакой физической выгоды, обещанного подъёма всех сил организма, для Селин.

Но дело было не только и не столько в Джейсе, сколько… Мариз склонила голову, рассматривая свой коммуникатор. В нём хранилась все те файлы, которые зашифрованными ушли Алеку с командой, и она то и дело возвращалась к ним: то в мыслях, то включая голопроектор. Валентин никогда не являлся членом Воинов Разиэля, хотя у него имелись генные модификации. Его самым выдающимся достоинством был изворотливый, почти гениальный ум и невероятное умение убеждать. Мариз в полной мере испытала его на себе. Когда он решил, будто собрал достаточно сторонников, чтобы успешно совершить переворот, реформировать власть и общество, и наконец публично объявился, многие Воины Разиэля присоединились к нему, взять того же Вейланда… Чуть было за ним не пошла и Мариз.

Уже двадцать лет минуло, а она помнила ярые, невероятно зажигательные и казавшиеся тогда абсолютно правильными слова: Межгалактический Союз исчерпал себя, неравенство между людьми и остальными расами — это пережиток прошлого, пора что-то менять, если не мы, то кто же… И вроде бы капитан Мариз Лайтвуд, меньше года назад ставшая матерью, считала себя настоящей патриоткой, верной и преданной делу Союза, однако и она едва не попалась на удочку Валентина, на его красивые речи и жестокие, но видевшиеся единственно возможными поступки. Если бы Роберт не отговорил её, не открыл глаза, Мариз коротала бы дни в полном одиночестве в тюрьме, а никак не носила адмиральский мундир.

Все эти годы ей казалось, что, кроме Роберта, о её почти предательстве никто не знал. Он сохранил эту тайну как свою собственную, никогда не напоминал, не попрекал, недавно лишь начал, и теперь Мариз, кажется, поняла почему: в её словах и действиях стало проскальзывать слишком много Валентина. И вот неожиданно объявился кто-то, кто знает об её связи с Валентином, и настойчиво предложил ему помочь.

Как Мариз могла быть уверена, что позорное пятно в её прошлом не стало известно и другим людям? Той же Имоджен, которая спала и видела, как раздавить Валентина ещё больше за смерть своего супруга в битве, которая навсегда изменила Межгалактический Союз? Как знать, безопасно ли передавать Алеку знания о Валентине, вдруг он услышит слухи, как-то докопается до правды о ней? Что тогда он подумает о своей матери, которая была для него эталоном офицера, чести и преданности Союзу и Воинам Разиэля?

В конечном итоге всё: её проблемы, сомнения, причины — сводились к тому ужасному звонку, заставшему Мариз после совещания.

Когда она озвучила это Роберту, тот молчал ещё дольше, чем в первый раз, потрясённо глядя себе под ноги, и Мариз не знала уже, что сказать. Она выпуталась бы и без его помощи, наверное, если бы миссия Алека увенчалась успехом, но теперь... теперь Роберт прав, нужно сообщить остальным членам Капитолия и лавировать, чтобы Валентин, собирая вновь своих сторонников под крыло, не упомянул где-нибудь её имя. Он был жестоким, этот человек, и один только Создатель знает, как изощрённо он собирался отомстить тем, кто когда-то слушал его, но откажется присоединиться сейчас.

— Поэтому, Роберт, я понимаю, что у нас в последнее время было слишком много разногласий, но я прошу, пожалуйста, скажи: говорил ли ты кому-нибудь обо мне и Валентине?

— Это было сейчас, — он усмехнулся со злой улыбкой, — очень больно, Мариз. Не веришь мне, думаешь, я способен так с тобой поступить?

— Месяц назад, — с достоинством сказала она, — я ещё могла бы подумать об этом. Теперь же — нет, я имела в виду, кому ты мог обмолвиться ненароком или доверял достаточно, чтобы...

— Мариз, — перебил тот, — я поступил с тобой как подонок, я это признаю и однажды отвечу за это перед Создателем. Но ты же знаешь, я оставил Анну и вернулся, потому что я люблю тебя. Даже под страхом смертной казни я не сделал бы того, что ты мне приписываешь.

В его глазах, когда Роберт на неё взглянул, сверкала злобная, ожесточённая горечь, и Мариз показалось, будто он голой рукой проник в её грудь и стиснул сердце, ногтями оставив кровоточащие царапины.

— Прости, — прошептала она, когда Роберт, тяжело и устало, сел рядом на скамью. — Я не сплю и вся на взводе с того самого звонка.

Мариз оскорбила его подозрением, а в ответ получила признание, что он всё ещё любит. Холод, установившийся между ними в последние недели из-за открывшейся измены и ухода Роберта к другой, презрение из-за того, что вернулся, — всё это развеялось в один миг. Может быть, Роберт сказал так, чтобы успокоить её, на самом деле по-настоящему ничего уже не чувствуя, но сейчас Мариз не хотела в это верить. Любит, готов, кажется, поддержать, а почему именно, пока неважно. Однако это совсем не означало, что Мариз можно и нужно было вывалить на него всю правду о задании НьюАй.

— Какого звонка?

Поколебавшись, Мариз всё-таки рассказала и про звонок, и про предупреждение, ожидая услышать, что следовало как минимум тут же сообщить ему, и вместе они что-нибудь бы придумали, но Роберт, хмыкнув, сказал другое:

— Надо же. Я думал, что позвонили только мне.

— Ты… Что?

— Да, со мной тоже попытались связаться и предложить союзничество с Валентином. И если с тобой это ещё как-то оправданно, то я никогда не был на его стороне, и все это знают, — он помолчал, как-то странно усмехаясь. — Теперь я даже думаю, а не получили ли подобные звонки и другие члены Капитолия? Уж больно подозрительными все стали в последние дни.

Пришедшая от его идеи в ужас Мариз не нашлась, что ответить. Потому что Роберт был прав: если о ней Валентин мог сообщить своим сторонникам, зачем же тогда им потребовалось привлекать ещё и его?

Наконец тот решительно поднялся и протянул ей руку:

— Организую встречу с Малахи. Он должен знать о твоей операции и о звонке, без правды о прошлом, конечно, — добавил он, увидев, как изменилось её лицо. — Но если моё предположение верно, и, кроме нас двоих, к Валентину зазывали всех, это может означать…

— Заговор, — одними губами закончила за него Мариз.

*******

— Великолепно, — протянула Изабель, поднимая на лоб свои очки. — Она сбежала или её сбежали?

— Да мы же задолбаемся это выяснять, — раздражённый Джейс сплюнул себе под ноги. — Тут и свидетелей никаких нет, ни одного дома на пару миль вокруг! Не сканировать же память всем этим лошадям!

— Джейс, предложение, конечно, прекрасное, вот только такой сканер изобретут, наверное, лет через пятьдесят. Не думаю, что Капитолий устроит твоё решение проблемы.

Они, излишне заведённые горячкой предстоящего боя, которую не удалось излить в битве, заспорили, цепляясь к словам, не обращая ни на кого внимания, и Алек, сдерживаясь, сделал глубокий вдох. Это хорошо, что Макс заранее проверил местность, и они знали, что поблизости никого нет, а будь всё иначе, этих двоих бы сняли снайперы в ту же минуту. Сколько раз Алек не говорил уже — требовал сохранять хладнокровие и собранность даже в моменты осечек?

— Я не вижу следов борьбы, — заметила Лидия, и он прищурился, оглядывая то, что уцелело от дворика и дома, — хотя, может, их все уничтожил огонь?

В том-то и дело, что пламя разрушило едва ли не всё, что могло. Сквозь дверной проём видна была часть комнаты, заваленная углями и опалённым до черноты деревом, ни одного хоть частично уцелевшего предмета, вообще ничего. Алек не понимал. Если Джослин, каким-то образом узнавшая о побеге Валентина, решила спрятаться, такой пожар бы многое объяснил: она стёрла всё, что принадлежало ей и могло как-то позволить разыскать. Однако если принять, что её успел забрать муж или она сама пошла за ним (почему Алек до сих пор не подумал об этом? Ходж ведь ничего не говорил, поддерживала ли Джослин Валентина или нет), то для чего устраивать тут пылающий ад?

Что-то здесь было не так, внезапно понял Алек, не только в мысли, над которой он размышлял, но и в самом доме. Он никак не мог уловить, что именно, почему всё смотрел на останки здания, ища какой-то подвох, однако нечто мешало ему успокоиться, и неважно, что органы чувств уже приняли произошедшее на веру. Сколько раз уже Алек полагался на интуицию, и ни разу ещё она не подвела.

Потому что, кажется, они впятером смотрели на не руины сгоревшего здания, а на искусно сделанную проекцию.

Вскинув винтовку к плечу, Алек выстрелил, особо не целясь; фазер должен был пройти сквозь голограмму, ненадолго развеяв её, но короткий синий луч неожиданно врезался в стену, и в следующий миг весь дом взлетел на воздух. Мощной ударной волной их всех отбросило назад.

— Мать твою! — ошарашенно проорал Джейс.

Оранжево-чёрно-жёлтый шар огня, вытянувшись в высоту, поднялся выше деревьев, от него по земле пронеслась волна удушающего жара, а во все стороны полетели обломки дерева и кирпичей, превратившиеся в острые метательные снаряды. Защитные комбинезоны выдержали своеобразную шрапнель, лицо более-менее было закрыто широкими очками-сканерами, так что Алек, не поднимаясь, отвернулся, лишь чтобы не надышаться пеплом и копотью. 

— Эй, смотрите!

Огненно-дымовая туча ещё висела над ними, когда — Алек не поверил глазам — высоко в небе одна за другой начали проступать красивые витиеватые буквы.

«Отсоси», довольно красноречиво гласило послание. Провисев в воздухе секунд тридцать, оно с громким хлопком синими и золотыми искрами осело на землю, и сразу же жутко, насыщенно запахло серой, как после фейерверка.

— Никого не задело? — спросил он, кашляя, потому что металл и старинный порох как будто забрались ему в самое горло. — Чёрт, вот это было сейчас неожиданно.

— Более чем, — Джейс всё ещё растерянно пялился на то место в небе, где только что сверкала издевательская надпись. — Что это была за хрень?!

— Понятия не имею, — убрав винтовку в спинные держатели на разгрузке, Алек медленно побрёл внутрь того, что с минуту назад ещё казалось разрушенным домом.

Вот теперь совершенно точно здесь уничтожено всё. Уцелел лишь один угол стены, остальное рухнуло или разлетелось по округе. И так обгорелые деревяшки кое-где запылали заново, Алек на пробу поворошил быстро побелевшие угольки носком ботинка, и из золы и пепла вдруг вынырнул уголок фоторамки, старинной, кажется, под серебро. Эти развалины уже были настоящими. Уничтожил ли всё тут случайно устроенный Алеком взрыв или же кто-то сделал это заранее? Есть ли смысл изучать обломки в надежде найти какие-нибудь стоящие улики?

— Алек, как ты догадался?

— У меня было ощущение, что тут что-то не так. То самое, Иззи, да.

— Великое предчувствие коммандера Александра Лайтвуда, явление семьдесят седьмое. Тебе случайно интуицию не модифицировали, нет?

— Сержант, шутки сейчас неуместны, — Алек кинул на сестру сердитый взгляд. Изабель продолжала чересчур эмоционировать и отвлекаться на какую-то ерунду; мало того, что сама она этим пользу не приносила, так и ему ещё не удавалось обдумать всё произошедшее, наводя дисциплину. — Вы все, сосредоточьтесь уже на нашем задании, здесь творится какая-то чертовщина! Валентин опередил нас на шаг или наша цель пустилась в бега, нам надо понять, что именно здесь произошло…

Ходж поскрёб подбородок и, приподняв очки, протёр глаза.

— По-моему, «Отсоси» предназначалось не нам.

— Ещё бы это обращались к нам! — прорычал Джейс, с силой рассекая фазерным клинком воздух. — Я лично найду урода и вытрясу из него мозги, чтобы он знал, как следует обращаться к Воинам Разиэля.

— Ну, я имею в виду, что обращаются к одному человеку, а не к нескольким. Джослин как-то узнала, что Валентин придёт за ней, вот и оставила такое красноречивое письмо на прощание.

Аргумент сомнительный, но ничего другого у них не было. Задумчиво глядя на свои ботинки, посеревшие от пепла, Алек вернулся к остальным, на ходу прокручивая в голове идеи, что делать в первую очередь. Очень хотелось верить, что Джослин Моргенштерн, она же Фрэй, бежала с этой планеты сама, потому-то и не отвечала на все их запросы, но именно что «хотелось верить». Доказательств этому предположению Алек не смог бы найти тут даже при всём своём желании.

— Эй, ребята, вы как, в порядке? — в наушнике, перемежаясь помехами, прорвался взволнованный голос Макса: тот, когда переживал, всегда забывал контролировать чистоту радиоэфира. — Я видел взрыв. Вы же в порядке, да?

— Да, Макс, всё нормально, пострадавших нет. Мы тут… решаем проблему.

— Ууу! Только не говорите, что эта неуловимая женщина сбежала от нас. Я так не играю!

— Это не игра, Макс. Нам нужно разделиться, — наконец решился Алек, всё взвесив. — Обойдём ближайшие фермы и ранчо, опросим жителей, кто-то же должен был что-то видеть.

Остальные молчали, ожидая продолжения речи, когда Лидия медленно кивнула:

— На таких тихих планетах, как эта, редко происходит что-нибудь значительное. Соседи обычно живут далеко друг от друга, но дым от пожара или садившийся, взлетавший звездолёт сто процентов привлекли внимание.

— Встречаемся здесь же через три часа, больше времени на поиски у нас просто нет. Я пойду с Джейсом на северо-запад, Ходж, Иззи, Лидия — на вас, соответственно, юг и восток.

— При всём уважении, коммандер, — Лидия повысила голос, привлекая к себе внимание, явно недовольная тем, как Алек её проигнорировал, — разумнее было бы мне или Изабель пойти с вами. Местные жители охотнее будут доверять девушкам, чем двум до зубов вооружённым воякам со зверскими лицами.

— Спасибо, Лидия, но мы справимся, — кивком головы показав, что больше никакие возражения не принимаются, Алек отдал последний приказ: — Макс, ты пока займёшься сканированием этих руин. Знаю, всё стоящее наверняка сожжено, но меня интересует любая улика. Что угодно может привести нас к этой Джослин Моргенштерн. Подключи Хьюго, что ли, мне нужен результат.

С некоторой неуверенностью Макс всё-таки ответил, что постарается изо всех сил, и это сомнение подстегнуло Алека жёстче, чем обычно, потребовать, чтобы остальные исполнили приказ. В этой миссии счёт шёл на часы, если не на минуты, а они и так потеряли прилично времени на развалинах. Валентин или Джослин могли удалиться уже на несколько световых лет отсюда, или, если они были на Джонатане, то и вообще оказаться в любой другой галактике. Вот почему жизненно необходимо как можно скорее разыскать свидетелей и понять, похитили ли эту Джослин Фрэй-Моргенштерн или она скрылась сама, а если так, то от кого: от мужа или от Воинов Разиэля, которые шли за ней. Слишком разные силы тогда придётся задействовать в поисках, слишком много галактик обшаривать, и нужно ли будет вообще продолжать разыскивать её или флот и Воины сосредоточатся на самом Валентине. Логика несложная, даже очевидная. Почему же Алеку приходилось то приструнять излишне взбудораженных Джейса и Иззи, то сражаться с Лидией, вздумавшей вдруг отстаивать свои права? На заданиях слово командира непререкаемо, только ребята почему-то начали об этом забывать.

Молча они с Джейсом быстрым, обычно незатратным бегом преодолели две мили, пока впереди, ещё милях в полутора, не замаячили крыши домов. Сцепив зубы, Алек устремился туда, проклиная не в меру мягкую землю, которая не позволяла двигаться достаточно пружинящим шагом, экономя силы, многочисленные ручьи и реки с вязкой грязью по берегам, высокую, никем нескошенную траву, на которой скользили мокрые подошвы ботинок. Всё это снижало скорость, а так бы, будь они на пустынном Лос-Анджелесе или на ровной поверхности Лондона-Один, планеты небоскрёбов, уже минут пять-десять достигли бы того поселения и уже получили первые сведения. В Капитолии ждали ответа, без него там не могли принять верное решение, кого, где и какими силами искать; полученное донесение Макса никак им в этом не помогло.

— Ты выдыхаешься, — требовательно зазвучал в наушнике Джейс, убежавший далеко вперёд. Генные модификации позволяли ему преодолевать значительные расстояния вообще без намёка на усталость. — Сбавим темп.

— Не вздумай, я в норме, нам надо идти.

— Ага, а ты уверен, что мы добьёмся своего? Лидия вообще-то права: аборигены гораздо охотнее будут говорить с девчонками, чем с нами.

Не понимая, почему ещё и он теперь был настроен так пессимистично и чего хотел добиться этим разговором, Алек всё-таки перешёл с бега на шаг, добрался наконец до ждавшего его Джейса. За зеркальными очками-сканерами выражение лица распознать было бы достаточно трудно, не знай Алек его так хорошо. Эти упрямо, плотно поджатые губы, резко очерченные складки у носа, напряжённо нахмуренные брови яснее слов говорили, что тот зол достаточно, чтобы начать спорить прямо сейчас, невзирая на субординацию, миссию и то, что у них не было времени. И разозлил его не кто иной, как сам Алек.

— Что ты хочешь мне этим сказать? Серьёзно, это задание уровня «Экстра», от его успеха зависит, возможно, благополучие Союза, а тебе поговорить приспичило?

— Я могу делать это и на ходу, — парировал тот, — только ты же всё равно не захочешь слушать. А вообще да, ты прав, у нас крайне важное задание, но при этом ты ведёшь себя так, будто хочешь сорвать его. Ты и Иззи. Вас обоих какая-то одинаковая муха укусила, — настойчиво продолжил Джейс, преследуя едва ли не по пятам, когда Алек вновь начал ускорять ход. — А мне не всё равно, что с ней случилось и что стряслось у тебя с Лидией, потому что вы мои брат и сестра, несмотря на все ваши заскоки. Не забывай, я же вас чувствую.

Ну да, эмпатия, чтоб её.

— Изабель злится, а ты в смятении. Так что лучше рассказывай.

Алек попытался было сделать вид, что не слышал, возможно, справедливого замечания, но взгляд Джейса буквально жёг ему спину, а выразительное молчание, которым Алек сам часто осаживал его и стыдил, было хуже ругани. Джейс умел заставить его слушать себя, когда хотел, другое дело, что в их тандеме это Алек обычно играл роль того, кто вправлял мозги.

— Иззи переживает из-за матери, — произнёс он. — Мама в последнее время как будто не замечает её, не знаю, с чем это связано.

— Мариз сосредоточена сейчас только на тебе. Ты — её проект по усилению Воинов Разиэля, причём во всех смыслах. Иззи радоваться надо, что её эта участь обошла стороной, а она недовольна. А я тебе спасибо скажу, — серьёзно ответил Джейс на его недоумённый взгляд, — я бы так не смог, даже зная, что я действую ради высшей …

— Джейс, остановись. Мне не хочется сейчас отвлекаться на это. У нас есть цель, мы должны её достигнуть, а обо всём остальном поговорим позже, когда вернёмся. Так что если ты ещё раз заговоришь на эту тему, клянусь, я тебе врежу. Можешь занести это в рапорт.

— Надо же. Не думал, что ты когда-нибудь начнёшь драться из-за моей правоты, — скептически протянул Джейс и, ускорившись, снова обогнал его, рванул вниз с холма, к очередному ручью, который, не дай Создатель, им придётся опять переходить вброд.

Пристальный взгляд Алека исподлобья не подействовал, и он, чертыхнувшись, двинулся следом, скользя по травянистому склону. Отвратительнее всего, что Джейс действительно прав: это Алек начал мешать их команде. Корил других за недочёты, ошибки, излишние эмоции, якобы вредившие их работе, а на самом деле сам препятствовал ей куда больше. Нужно было давно уже поговорить с Иззи, когда она только задумалась, будто мама разочаровалась в ней. С Лидией… С Лидией тоже, по-хорошему, требовалось сразу же прояснить всю ситуацию, кто знает, вдруг мама не только предупредила его, а ещё и ей рассказала. Алек же смолчал, и в итоге Иззи могла вспылить по поводу и без, а в глазах второй девушки их отряда он наверняка превращался в несправедливого командира, от которого лучше от греха подальше перевестись в другой отряд.

— Ладно, ты прав, — нехотя признал он, когда сил выносить игнорирование Джейса уже не стало. — Возможно, я веду себя не слишком достойно вашего командира. Но всему есть свои причины. Мы можем поговорить, когда вернёмся, брат? Потому что сейчас я действительно могу думать только о нашем задании.

Ведь оно должно быть выполнено, неважно, как много сил и времени бы на это ушло. Капитолий ждал от их отряда в этих поисках только победы, можно даже не спрашивать у Макса, какой ответ от них пришёл, Алек и так знал. Равно как и понимал то, что, отвлекаясь на разговоры вроде этого, терял концентрацию. А не отвлекаясь — варился в своём собственном соку, унижая Лидию и показывая Изабель, что на неё всё равно не только матери, но и брату.

Однако работа — всегда первее.

Тот молчал слишком долго, заставив его уже подумать, что в этот раз ссора продлится долго, до возвращения на базу, до того, как они выпустят пар в спарринге, когда Джейс наконец сказал:

— Вот теперь это тот Алек, которого я знаю. — Хмыкнув, он, судя по голосу, снисходительно улыбнулся. — Так и быть, дотерплю до Аликанте, а потом — на целых полдня в тренировочный зал, и я выбью из тебя всю дурь, уж будь уверен. И про Иззи мне расскажешь, и про Лидию.

Лучше бы он этого не говорил. Успокоившийся было Алек, решивший всё для себя, снова помрачнел. Если с сестрой понятно, что делать: она же, несмотря на фигуру и поведение, всё ещё девчонка, то определиться бы, что сказать Лидии. Вообще определиться, чего он всё-таки хочет для себя.

А потом Лидия в какой-то мере оказалась права. В поселении, которое Алек с Джейсом увидели издали, оказавшемся на самом деле всего лишь парой дворов с несколькими сараями и загонами, не было людей. Ещё питая смутную надежду, Алек обошёл все постройки, осмотрел почти все комнаты: кто-то жил здесь совсем недавно, может, день или два назад, слишком много было личных вещей, одежды, фотографий. Однако уходили местные жители не в спешке, не так, как если бы пришлось бежать, спасая свою жизнь из-за того, что они увидели что-то лишнее.

— Они же тоже разводят лошадей, верно? — сумрачно спросил он у Джейса, когда тот, осматривавший подворье, вернулся к дому. — Сейчас самое начало лета, наверное, хозяева перегоняют табун на новое пастбище. Чёрт, надо было сразу сообразить.

— С чего ты это взял?

— Потому что, в отличие от некоторых, на занятиях географией и основах культур других народов я не дремал, а учился. Возможно, именно поэтому меня и назначили коммандером, а не тебя.

Джейс фыркнул, но совершенно беззлобно:

— Можно подумать, я к этому стремился. Всем же понятно, что на пост командира из нашей троицы подходишь только ты.

Они предприняли ещё одну попытку найти кого-нибудь из местных: в полумиле от этих дворов стоял третий дом, немного покосившийся на один бок, однако выглядевший вполне обитаемым, однако он тоже оказался пуст. Выйдя на крыльцо, Алек с таким чувством саданул за собой дверью, что от косяка взметнулось облачко пыли и полетели щепки. Он начинал уже думать, что какой-то злой рок преследовал их или эту миссию. Всё складывалось так, чтобы они не нашли ни Джослин, ни намёк на то, как и с кем она исчезла.

Капитолий будет не просто недоволен, они там все придут в справедливую ярость. Алек с командой упустили, похоже, единственный шанс быстро поймать Валентина и, возможно, избежать многих жертв. Не имея другого способа его найти, не зная, что от него ожидать, флоту предстояло обыскивать галактики, планеты, космические станции одну за другой, а для этого, разумеется, рассказать всё гражданам Союза, заставить их чувствовать себя неуверенно, бояться за свою жизнь. Всего этого, возможно, удалось бы избежать, если… Алек сказал себе, что тут не могло было быть никакого «если». Вступи они в бой с Валентином тут, на Доротее, и проиграй, тогда у него имелись бы причины себя корить. Но дом Джослин Моргенштерн превратили в мину-фейерверк задолго до того, как отряд НьюАй приземлился на этой планете, и Алек делал единственно верное, что мог, в этой ситуации: искал ниточки, зацепки, что-то, что указало бы им дальнейшее направление.

Однако кто-то: Валентин, Джослин или даже сама судьба — обрывали каждую из них с садизмом того, кто отгибает пальцы висящего над пропастью человека.

Потому-то голос вышедшего на связь Макса показался ему едва ли не настоящим спасением.

— Ребята, по-моему, вам надо возвращаться. Мы тут кое-что нашли.


	5. Глава 4

— Кое-что? — скептически осмотрев Изабель с Лидией, которые, кажется, абсолютно не чувствовали себя виноватыми, и такого же Ходжа, Алек перевёл взгляд на их добычу. — Ваше кое-что это рептилоид?

— Во-первых, я не кое-что! — тот, молодая и странно тощая для своего вида особь, немедленно взвился и встал перед Алеком, широко расставив ноги, уперев руки в бока. У рептилоидов-женщин, от природы более ярких, чем их мужчины, это вышло бы куда эффектнее. Алеку же было тем более смешно, что этот парень так хорохорился перед ними всеми, но в его выпуклых тёмных глазах с неровно-узким зрачком, как у ящериц, отчётливо читался страх. — Меня Саймон зовут!

— Видишь? — Изабель хмыкнула.

— Рептилоид — это «кое-кто», а не «кое-что», Из. Не перенимай у других отрядов их дурных привычек. Все расы Союза должны быть равноправны, никто из нас не лучше и не хуже. И что он здесь делает? Это ваш свидетель?

— Ну, учитывая, что вы с Джейсом пришли с пустыми руками, — не преминула съехидничать Лидия (и, как всегда, с таким непроницаемым лицом, что захочешь — не прикопаешься), — то да, это наш свидетель.

— А во-вторых, я — единственный рептилоид не только на Доротее, но и во всей этой солнечной системе! — воскликнул тот, привлекая внимание к забытому себе. — Вас это что, совсем не удивляет?

Ещё пытавшийся пересилить Лидию взглядом, Алек всё-таки отвлёкся на него. Тот гневно потрясал зеленовато-чешуйчатой головой, увенчанной парой едва заметных кожаных наростов-гребней, и совершенно точно требовал ответа. Поразительное упорство для того, кто был заведомо слабее их отряда, но при этом наглел прямо на глазах.

— Слушай, зеленушка… — начал было Джейс.

— Меня зовут Саймон!

— Ладно, зеленушка Саймон, ты хотя бы понимаешь, кто перед тобой? Мы — Воины Разиэля, отряд НьюАй, мы избороздили все галактики Союза столько раз, что у тебя пальцев на руках и ногах не хватит их сосчитать. — Рептилоид, как-то нервно хмыкнув, негодующе зашипел. — Нас трудно чем-то удивить.

— Однако это действительно рептилоид, оказавшийся на Создателем забытой планете в галактике, где в принципе живут одни люди, — медленно проговорил Алек, понимая, что конфликт им сейчас нужен меньше всего. Назвавшийся Саймоном парень что-то видел, не зря же девушки и Ходж притащили его. — Учитывая, что обычно вы живёте большими гнёздами на более влажных планетах, ты прав, я удивился, увидев тебя здесь.

— Вау, — тот улыбнулся искренне, но как-то кривовато, — вы, генномодифицированные, знаете, как мы живём. Обычно ж вы вроде не утруждаете себя запоминанием мелочей вроде этой. Только мы предпочитаем говорить семьи, а не гнёзда, но спасибо, я польщён.

Стоявший по правую руку от Алека Джейс картинно, со вздохом, закатил глаза.

— Меня усыновили, когда я только вылупился, так что я даже не знаю, кто мои настоящие родители. Да мне они и не нужны, тут у меня настоящая семья, и мама есть, и сестра, Ребекка.

— Да кто сказал тебе, лягушенция, что нам нужна твоя биография?!

На секунду растерявшись от такой атаки Джейса, Саймон вдруг обернулся на Изабель:

— Ну, когда мы шли сюда, мне показалось, что вот та красотка проявила ко мне большой интерес. Кстати, псс, — заговорщицки понизив голос, он подался к Алеку, — ты мне не скажешь, у неё есть кто-нибудь? А то я, знаешь ли, в данный момент как раз абсолютно свободен… Чего?

Он так и не понял, почему Изабель закрыла рукой лицо и сдавленно, едва сдерживая смех, буркнула «Забудь». С трудом, но Алек заставил себя всего лишь криво ухмыльнуться, хотя, по правде говоря, руки прямо-таки чесались вытащить из-за спины винтовку и хорошенько погонять этого недоделанного кавалера по местности. Изабель у многих мужчин (и не только) вызывала желание ухлестнуть за ней, но никогда ещё среди ухажёров, даже случайных, такого неумелого и недальновидного не было. Впору то ли смеяться, то ли брать этого рептилоида за шкирку и втолковывать, что к чему.

— Вообще-то это её старший брат, — сжалился Ходж, и Алек, не удержавшись, наклеил на лицо самую маниакальную из своих улыбок (Изабель утверждала, что так он был похож больше на сумасшедшего, но конкретно сейчас это не играло никакой роли) и даже помахал рукой. Вполне приветливо, ну, как он думал.

Растерянно заморгав поначалу, Саймон вдруг вытаращился так, что показалось даже, будто его глаза сейчас начнут двигаться отдельно друг от друга, как у давно вымерших хамелеонов с Земли. Даже чешуя ровного травянистого оттенка словно слегка поблёкла, когда он, виновато, заискивающе кривясь, отшатнулся назад и даже, на всякий случай, поднял подрагивающие руки над головой.

Да уж, если бы он не сказал сейчас, что стал сиротой во младенчестве, Алек бы прекрасно понял, почему именно родители его бросили. Минимум ума, максимум нелепости. Судя по тому, что Джейс смотрел на него с характерным «что-это-пожалуйста-уберите-его-от-меня» выражением лица, мысли у него шли примерно в том же направлении.

— Эээ, я ж всего лишь пошутил, что, пошутить уже нельзя? Вы ведь не собираетесь меня за это убивать, правда?

— Парень, уймись.

— Не, я серьёзно. Мне дорога ещё моя чешуя! Так что, не убьёте же, да? — верно угадав в Алеке командира, Саймон принялся юлить уже перед ним, и тот поймал себя на мысли, что ещё немного — и точно отвесит приставучей и недалёкой рептилии пинка, несмотря на все заявления о равноправии. Это же надо быть таким идиотом! — Воу, это что? — он резко осёкся. — Это что, у тебя за спиной Л.У.К.?

Поразившийся такому резкому переходу от раздражающего лепета к вполне здоровому интересу, Алек едва не пропустил тот момент, когда рептилоид с горящими от восторга глазами рванул на него с воплем «Дай посмотреть!». Отпрыгнув в сторону, он рванул из-за плеча винтовку, машинально снимая с предохранителя, но даже поднять в стойку не успел: между ними вклинилась Изабель и, с силой толкнув его руку вниз, заявила:

— Да, это Л.У.К., а держит его мой контуженный старший брат, который с чего-то вдруг решил, что это нормально — размахивать винтовкой направо и налево перед гражданским.

Пристыженный Алек вернул оружие в крепления, с удивлением глядя на Саймона. Тот, вроде бы только что боявшийся, что его могут убить, в этот раз вообще не испугался, напротив, был воодушевлён и активен сверх меры. Хоть Изабель и отталкивала его подальше от Алека и Джейса, положившего руку на рукоять своего фазерного клинка, он то и дело порывался снова подойти и смотрел на дуло винтовки, видневшееся у Алека из-за спины, с неприкрытым восторгом.

— Офигеть, — выдал он наконец, утирая чешуйчатый лоб ладонью, — Л.У.К., настоящий! Я думал, они только в комиксах остались.

Насупившийся Алек сделал вид, что не услышал, как Джейс и Изабель почти одновременно хмыкнули. Ну да, Л.У.К. устарел уже как пять-шесть лет, с вооружения флота и Воинов Разиэля его сняли, но свой экземпляр менять на что-то более современное Алек отказался наотрез. Эта винтовка никогда его не подводила, зачем отказываться от почти идеальной во всех отношениях вещи? Однако родным его привязанность к одному конкретному оружию почему-то казалась смешной.

— Вы чего, комиксы не читаете? Про Капитана Галактику того же, у него как раз в одной из вселенных такая винтовка была…

— Изабель, что это за цирк? — устало спросил Алек, которого чрезмерная активность рептилоида стала раздражать ничуть не меньше, чем извиняющееся лепетание пару минут назад. — Я думал, он знает что-то стоящее про Джослин Моргенштерн, а он только треплет нервы…

— Эй, я ничего не знаю про эту Морган… как-то там! Я думал, вы прилетели расследовать, куда делись Клэри и миссис Фрэй!

Едва терпевшие его Лидия и даже обычно очень сдержанный Ходж мгновенно обратились в слух, и даже Джейс, всё это время стоявший с таким видом, будто не прочь открутить болтливому рептилоиду голову, недоверчиво переспросил:

— Ты сказал — миссис Фрэй?

— Конечно. А вы, народ, разве не за этим здесь? — он переводил тревожный взгляд с Алека на Иззи и остальных. — Они ведь пропали, обе, и Клэри, и её мама. Вообще бесследно. Даже сообщения на коммуникаторе не оставили. Ну, то есть Клэри оставила: якобы она собиралась полюбоваться Доротеей с орбиты вместе с Люком — и я хотел встретить её, а потом увидел дым и со всех ног сюда, и… — обернувшись на развалины дома, оставшегося в нескольких ярдах позади, рептилоид вдруг преобразился окончательно, как будто по-настоящему вспомнив, зачем он здесь. Дурашливость сползла с него, словно чешуя во время ежегодной линьки, и третье веко заслонило нижнюю половину круглых глаз, придавая ещё более печальный вид. — А тут это. И никто больше ничего не видел.

— Стоп. Стоп-стоп-стоп, — тот, беспомощно моргая, замер, когда Алек заговорил. — А теперь ещё раз и со всеми подробностями. И кто такие эти Клэри и Люк?

— Клэри — моя лучшая подруга и моя девушка!.. Ну, почти, я как раз собирался предложить ей встречаться, когда она и-исчезла. Она дочь миссис Фрэй, единственная, а Люк — это друг семьи, он нам с Клэри как приёмный отец… — неожиданно он ухмыльнулся, — и он из сигма-хищников. Классная же, да, у нас семья? Люди, рептилоид и сигма, нам бы ещё кого-нибудь из этих, кто мысли читать умеет, азуреусов, например, и был бы миниатюрный Межгалактический Союз.

Его снова понесло куда-то в дебильные шуточки, но сейчас Алек не обратил на это никакого внимания. Саймон действительно оказался свидетелем, да ещё и настолько ценным: до этого момента они даже не подозревали, что у их цели мог быть ребёнок, который тоже пропал. Но теперь хотя бы было какое-то имя: Люк, Люк из сигма-хищников. Велев Максу проверить через Шедоухантера, можно ли его разыскать, Алек включил записывающее устройство и приказал:

— Саймон, давай с самого начала и по порядку.

Поняв, что его и вправду были готовы внимательно выслушать, рептилоид, глубоко вдохнув, стал рассказывать, больше не придуриваясь. Алек жадно ловил каждое слово, подмечая любую деталь, которая могла иметь отношение к их делу, а их оказалось немало: этот Саймон жил рядом с Фрэй очень долго и сыпал подробностями. Он познакомился с Джослин и Клэри, когда ему было тридцать три — возраст, соответствующий тринадцати человеческим годам — те как раз переехали на это ранчо с другой части Доротеи. Обе были очень красивые, яркие, с медно-рыжими волосами, Саймон тогда ещё очень удивился, почему они выбрали этот слабозаселённый, отдалённый район, а не постарались поселиться где-нибудь поближе к столице. Жили тихо, с соседями почти не общались, никто к ним не приезжал; некоторые вообще не знали, что на вроде бы заброшенном ранчо Гринпойнт кто-то поселился. Саймон и с Клэри-то познакомился совершенно случайно: искал отбившихся от табуна лошадь с жеребёнком, а нашёл ещё и девчонку, которая, прячась под деревьями, рисовала мирно пасшихся животных.

— Откуда они тут появились? Может, прятались от кого-то? — уже с живым интересом то и дело спрашивал Джейс, перебивая рептилоида. — Ты разве об этом ни разу не думал?

Саймон думал и много, пытаясь первое время докопаться до правды. У него в голове просто не укладывалось, что кто-то такой красивый, с таким талантом (и Клэри, и её мать рисовали просто потрясающе) предпочтёт прятаться в глуши вместо того, чтобы пробивать себе дорогу прочь со скучной и отсталой Доротеи.

Попросив у него коммуникатор, Алек полез в галерею гаджета, задумчиво перелистывая фотографии. Клэри или Саймон с Клэри занимали большую их часть, редко кое-где появлялась так называемая миссис Фрэй, но она никогда не смотрела прямо в камеру, всё время стояла то боком, то спиной.

— Клэри говорила, что её мама не любила фотографироваться. Говорила, что снимки — неживые, не то что рисунки.

Но этому существовало куда более прозаичное и, скорее всего, верное объяснение: Джослин Фрэй не хотела, чтобы её изображение попало в Сеть и чтобы её случайно узнали те, от кого она скрывалась. Однако вслух Алек этого не сказал, кивком велев рептилоиду рассказывать дальше. Итак, у их цели есть дочь, которой на вид около двадцати лет. Наверное, эта Клэри почти ровесница Джейсу. Даже примерный расчёт сделал уже неприятное открытие: Клэри родилась после того, как исчезла Джослин Моргенштерн и появилась Джослин Фрэй, кто же она, как не дочь Валентина?

Вопросов, на которые у Алека не было ответа, резко стало в десятки раз больше. Валентин знал? Или Джослин удалось сохранить свою тайну? Хотелось бы, чтобы правдой было второе, ведь тот же Макс девушку не нашёл… или забыл поискать? Макс только виновато промолчал, когда Алек спросил его об этом. Дальше, как Джослин стало известно, что её муж сбежал из тюрьмы? А ведь она узнала и заранее подготовилась; Алек почти не сомневался, что весь спектакль с прогулкой Клэри по орбите был устроен исключительно для Саймона, чтобы тот своим присутствием не помешал им исчезнуть. Рептилоид сам косвенно подтвердил это, сказав, что в тот день, когда Клэри пропала, а ранчо сгорело, он не видел миссис Фрэй с самого утра.

Эстафету вопросов перехватил Джейс, Алек же, слушая их вполуха, погрузился в фотографии на коммуникаторе, пытаясь найти среди них изображение того самого Люка, который так много помогал этой семье. Однако он скрывался не менее успешно, чем сама Джослин: лишь на одном снимке Алек обнаружил что-то похожее на сигма-хищника вдалеке. Смазанный, неровный контур высоченного, плотно сбитого существа, чьи мускулистые руки и длинные босые ноги, видневшиеся из-под одежды, были сплошь покрыты крупными серыми кожаными пластинами. Определённо, сигма, но больше ничего не понять, слишком уж нечёткое фото. Хорошо, почему он скрывался? Среди сигм, более мудрых и уравновешенных, чем их альфа-ветвь, не считалось зазорным общаться и даже заводить семьи с представителями других рас, другое дело, что дети в них не рождались. Этот Люк не хотел подставить Джослин, понятно, однако для чего сам скрывался от фотографий? Потому что он — известная фигура среди своего народа и его лицо слишком узнаваемо? Или же потому, что те же люди, кто мог прийти за Джослин, пришли бы и за ним?

Слишком много вопросов. Слишком мало ответов. Алек сжал коммуникатор в руке, ощущая себя как будто снова во времена Академии, на одном из тренировочных сборов на Идрисе: тогда их подняли среди ночи и, сонных, ничего толком не соображающих и полуголых, вышвырнули далеко в лесу без средств связи, оружия и фонариков. Сейчас было что-то подобное, только в разы хуже, потому что у их отряда имелось и оружие, и навигация, всё — кроме информации. Алек спросил себя, не это ли содержалось в тех зашифрованных, конфиденциальных файлах? Знал ли Капитолий о Клэри, о Люке, был ли НьюАй отправлен сюда наобум или же их намеренно ограничили в сведениях, чтобы это не повлияло на ход миссии? И если второе, то какие ещё секреты Моргенштернов утаивал Капитолий? Вопросы рождали смутное опасение, что часть этих тайн касалась кого-то из их команды — вспомнился тут Ходж, пытавшийся рассказать что-то о Джейсе.

Их отправили сюда с минимумом данных, меньше даже того уровня, какой был необходим для безопасного исхода миссии Экстра. Определённо, Капитолий не хотел, чтобы его команда узнала что-то большее.

— Нет, я понятия не имею, где Люк живёт на самом деле. Он часто гостил у миссис Фрэй по неделе-две и даже больше, а потом отсутствовал несколько месяцев. Клэри тоже мало что о нём знала. А что? Вы что, его подозреваете?!

Алек уже думал было вернуть ему коммуникатор, когда добрался в галерее до совсем других изображений: картин, которые нарисовали, похоже, эта Клэри и её мать. Там были и простые карандашные наброски, и пастель, и краски; Алек не сильно разбирался в живописи, не было нужды, однако отметил, что большинство рисунков были если не великолепными, то красивыми уж точно. И угадать, что рисовала мать, а что — дочь, оказалось довольно легко: большинство пейзажей посвящено было различным видам Доротее, это явно работа девчонки, не видевшей в своей жизни ничего другого; но за пасторальными видами планеты внезапно обнаружился космос — созвездия, видные с Идриса, космическая станция на её орбите, флагманы Капитолия — линкоры «Консул» и «Конклав», и, словно чтобы окончательно добить Алека, Идрис. Ярко-синие деревья Идриса, изумрудная трава и два солнца, едва вставших над горизонтом. Алек неверяще смотрел на фотографии, листая их то взад, то вперёд. Аликанте, Идрис, флагманы флота — откуда о них могла знать эта Джослин? Она была на Идрисе? Она была как-то связана с Капитолием?

— Алек, Капитолий ответил наконец на твоё сообщение. Я знаю, долго, но я бы выдал себя, спросив снова. Они велели продолжать поиски, соблюдая приоритет и секретность миссии.

Это было неожиданно: обычно в случае провала отряд возвращался на базу, где разрабатывалась новая операция. Так было установлено Кодексом. Однако, быстро всё прикинув, Алек понял, что, скорее всего, это — единственно верное решение.

— Макс, мне нужна копия всего содержимого этого коммуникатора, — скомандовал он под аккомпанемент громкого «Эй!» от рептилоида и ответил на невысказанный вопрос Джейса: — Она рисовала флот Капитолия и виды Идриса. Странно для жены преступника, едва не устроившего переворот, не так ли?

— Чего? — заорал Саймон так громко, что все яростно шикнули. — Какая такая жена преступника? Что за бред вы несёте?

Оставив Изабель с Лидией объяснять ему, кем в действительности была та милая женщина, с чьей дочерью он почти встречался, Алек отозвал в сторону Джейса и Ходжа.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что шансов найти сигма-хищника Люка у нас практически нет? Да их с таким именем сотни! — вполголоса тут же начал Джейс, не дав ему даже озвучить свои догадки. — Лучше пусть Макс запустит поиск этой девчонки, фотографии её же всяко есть? — Алек отдал ему коммуникатор рептилоида, и тот замолчал так резко, уставившись на изображение девушки, словно ему заткнули рот кляпом. Складка между бровей, проступавшая всё чётче и чётче, пока Саймон вываливал на них новые сведения, стала почти незаметной, в глазах же золотым сиянием загорелся интерес, любопытство… Алек часто видел это: всякий раз, когда Джейс приглядывал себе новую подружку. Вот ещё этого им не хватало.

— Мы можем взять Саймона с собой, и он опознает Люка. По крайней мере, так мы найдём девушку, а уж она-то наверняка знает, куда сбежала её мать.

— Думаешь, Ходж? Мне почему-то больше видится, что Джослин отослала её без спроса, чтобы спастись самой. — Алек не знал, откуда у него была такая уверенность, видимо, новый всплеск всё той же интуиции.

— Нет, — возразил Джейс неожиданно резко. — Мать не поступила бы так со своей дочерью. Нет, Клэри похитили, и, возможно, это сделал сам Валентин, выманивая жену…

Алек покачал головой: странная уверенность Джейса, отвергшего вроде бы очевидные аргументы против его версии, неприятно поражала. Саймон сказал, что не видел в день исчезновения Клэри никакого другого звездолёта, кроме корвета Люка. Валентин же владел Джонатаном, и даже тот, кто никогда не вылетал с планеты, их не перепутает. Нет, девчонку увёз друг её матери, увёз явно, чтобы защитить, пока сама Джослин будет в бегах от мужа… или от Капитолия. Нужно взглянуть правде в глаза: Алек не был уже так уверен, состояла ли цель их миссии только в том, чтобы поймать Валентина с помощью его супруги, или же Капитолию тоже, по каким-то своим причинам, нужна была эта Джослин. Одно ясно: у своих никаких ответов они не получат.

— Ищем девчонку, — сказал он, решившись, и Джейс уже привычно вскинулся, чтобы возразить, когда до него дошло.

— Ты серьёзно сейчас? — не веря, переспросил Ходж. — По правилам мы должны вернуться и позволить Капитолию организовать новую операцию.

— Абсолютно: Капитолий сам велел нам продолжить поиски, и мы не можем отступить, а все зацепки, какие у нас есть — её дочь и этот Люк.

— Кхм, вообще-то есть ещё одна, — робко напомнил о себе Макс, и Алек требовательно и нетерпеливо посмотрел в сторону их птички, забыв, что тот не мог их видеть снаружи. — Я тщательно просканировал то, что осталось от дома, как ты и просил, и нашёл ещё кое-что. Похоже, того, кто помог устроить этот потрясный трюк с фейерверком… ой, то есть, я хотел сказать, тот ужасный, совсем невежливый…

— Макс, кого ты нашёл?

— Магнуса Бейна. Я обнаружил цифровой код последнего гаджета, который тут сработал; его, похоже, пытались стереть, но так небрежно, что мы с Хьюго мигом восстановили. Так вот, последним тут был Магнус Бейн.

— Вот это было сейчас неожиданно. — Джейс и Ходж с почти одинаковыми лицами удивлённо переглянулись, и последний продолжил: — Не знал, что Бейна интересуют забытые Создателем уголки вроде этого.

— Кто такой этот Бейн? — потребовал Алек, ощущая, что вокруг все всё знали и понимали, кроме него.

— Тусовщик, — мигом ответил Джейс.

— Торговец, — добавил Ходж, — гибрид, живёт на Бруклине.

— И владелец самой известной лавки во всём Межгалактическом Союзе! — захлёбываясь от восторга, затараторил Макс. — Говорят, он может достать всё, что угодно, даже линкор Капитолия тебе притащит, только заплати. А ещё говорят, — он заговорщицки понизил голос до свистящего шёпота, и у Алека засвербело в ухе с наушником, — что у него есть тентакли, вы представляете?

— Макс, брось. Ни у кого из гибридов нет тентаклей, иначе знаешь, какие слухи бы поползли по всему Союзу?

— Алек, — вмешался Ходж, возвращая разговор в серьёзное русло, — ты уверен в решении на все сто? Нужно время, чтобы добраться до станции, где живёт Бейн, чтобы добиться встречи…

— Слушайте, Магнус Бейн — наш единственный стоящий шанс добиться успеха, — Алек обвёл обоих тяжёлым взглядом, показывая, что переубеждать его бесполезно.

Сказать, что Ходж выглядел разочарованным, значит ничего не сказать.

— Ладно. Есть, коммандер.

Джейс же, напротив, по-братски хлопнув его по плечу, искренне произнёс:

— Спасибо. — Но Алек так и не понял, за что именно.

— Так, ладно, все, слушайте приказ, — он повысил голос, привлекая внимание, и перебранка девушек с рептилоидом, всё продолжавшаяся вдалеке, почти мгновенно утихла. — Мы летим за Магнусом Бейном на станцию Бруклин, скорее всего, он последний, кто видел Джослин или Клэри. — Услышав это, Саймон едва ли не подпрыгнул на месте, требуя взять его с собой, и Алеку пришлось осадить его: — Даже не думай. Мы — военные, элитная полиция, и наша птичка — это боевое судно, принадлежащее Капитолию. Гражданский может ступить на его борт только в одном статусе — как заключённый.

— Мне всё равно, я полечу с вами и точка! Думаете, я смогу просто сидеть здесь и ждать, не зная, что с Клэри?

Встретив взгляд его глаз: озлобленно-отчаянных, полных решимости солдата, но никак не гражданского, Алек помедлил, но всё-таки отрицательно покачал головой. Он понимал этого парня, догадывался, как было тошно на этой планете, на своём ранчо, потому что он ничем не мог помочь девушке, к которой был очень привязан. Невозможность как-то вмешаться, что-то сделать едва ли не убивала его… но Алек попросту не имел права рисковать чужой жизнью. Членов его команды и его самого растили как воинов с самого детства, внушали мысль, что с двенадцати лет они станут частью Воинов Разиэля и будут наводить порядок в Межгалактическом Союзе. Они привычны были к смерти и опасности, а этот Саймон, рептилоид, который, наверное, и собратьев-то своих ещё ни разу в жизни не видел, — определённо нет.

— Прости, Саймон, но ты остаёшься здесь. Джейс, Из, отконвоируйте его домой, чтобы не мешал. Остальные — загружаемся. Мы взлетим, как только будем все в сборе.

Они разошлись, исполняя приказ: Лидия, не глядя на Алека, проскользнула в шлюз Макса; Джейс и Изабель потащили упиравшегося и вырвавшегося Саймона, и Алек прикрыл глаза, чтобы отрешиться от его воплей. Как бы ни проклинал его этот парень, Алек поступил правильно, возможно, даже жизнь спас. С теми белыми пятнами, что были в истории Валентина и Джослин Моргенштерн, сложно даже предположить, с чем они столкнутся; Алеку и так хватало ответственности за отряд, чтобы сажать себе на шею ещё и рептилоида, который наверняка понесётся куда угодно, сломя голову, за своей девчонкой.

— Я бы хотел сказать, что это, возможно, самое ошибочное решение в твоей жизни, — негромко заметил ему Ходж, когда они остались одни, — но промолчу, потому что это бесполезно.

— Вот и правильно.

— Алек, ты ведь только недавно получил звание и возглавил эту команду. Каждое твоё действие и так под пристальным вниманием, не стоит давать повода завистникам говорить, что ты стал коммандером только из-за того, что твои родители — видные адмиралы Капитолия.

— Ходж, если это всё, то тебе пора на борт.

Тот красноречиво посмотрел на него, без слов говоря «Создатель, какой же упрямец!», но остался стоять.

— Нет. Ещё о Джейсе.

— Да, — быстро оглядевшись и убедившись, что того нет рядом, Алек спросил: — Что, по-твоему, я должен знать? Как Джейс связан со всем происходящим?

— Его отец, Майкл Вейланд, связан.

— Каким образом? Он же погиб на задании.

— В том-то и дело, что он погиб не на задании, — выражение лица Ходжа стало совсем жестоким, и даже глаза как будто остекленели, видимо, он собирался сказать абсолютно неприятную вещь, и Алек плотно стиснул зубы. — Майкл был в числе тех Воинов Разиэля, кто поддержал мятеж Валентина. Его убили наши же при подавлении восстания.

Услышать это Алек оказался не готов. Подозревал, знал, что Ходж держал в себе неприятную тайну, однако не такого рода. Среди Воинов Разиэля, элиты из тех, кто должен был поддерживать в Союзе закон и порядок, нашлись люди, пожелавшие создать новый уклад вещей. И Майкл Вейланд оказался одним из них… Эта мысль как будто ударила его под дых. Как возможно, чтобы он предал мир, который должен был защищать? И как Джейс справится с этим, если вдруг узнает?

— Не говори Джейсу, — одними губами попросил он, потому что по спине пробежал леденящий холодок и горло крепко сжало осознанием. Джейс ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен узнать правду, а ведь если они как-нибудь столкнутся с самим Валентином или с кем-то из его сподвижников, те не преминут уничтожить его, раздавить этим.

— О чём ты, я всё понимаю. Джейс не услышит от меня ни слова, и ты тоже должен молчать, Алек.

Однозначно. Это ведь даже не обман.

В голове не укладывалось.

— Ходж, — негромко позвал его Алек, — Валентин ведь был революционером и расистом, так? Но за ним пошла часть Воинов Разиэля… А его жена была на Идрисе и видела наши флагманы, они есть на её рисунках. Ходж, кого мы на самом деле ищем?

Алек уже не знал ответа. Всё было так просто и однозначно на каждой из всех его предыдущих миссий, а здесь: тайна на тайне, и сколько ещё неприятных, тяжёлых для принятия открытий сулило им это задание? Впрочем, неважно сколько, они всё равно пойдут вперёд. Валентин — угроза для Межгалактического Союза, а в преддверии саммита на Идрисе нужно сделать всё, максимум, из кожи вон вылезти, чтобы сохранить мир.

— Я уже и сам не знаю, Алек.


	6. Глава 5

— Я устал уже стоять, отец. Сколько ещё?

Подойдя ближе, Валентин ласково провёл ладонью по полированному корпусу Джонатана, почти ощущая, как корабль, словно живое существо, отзывается на его прикосновение. Гнать из прогнившего флота тех инженеров, которые до сих пор уверены, что у звездолётов нет личности, что их искусственные интеллекты — всего лишь очень тонко запрограммированные компьютеры. Джонатан, его, их с Джослин, единственное дитя, был живее многих людей. Долго ждавший его возвращения, сейчас он застоялся, спрятанный в брюхе Чернобыля, чтобы Капитолий не смог отследить сигнал; Валентин всецело понимал его нетерпение и усталость. Ему и самому не терпелось уже в бой, но он дал себе зарок не повторять прошлых ошибок, а это означало, что нужно подождать. Затаиться, накопить силы и наконец нанести такой удар, от которого его цель уже не оправится.

— Не беспокойся, придёт время, когда нам с тобой больше не придётся прятаться, Джонатан. Потерпи ещё немного. Здесь ты в безопасности, со мной.

— Я хочу увидеть маму. Я скучал по ней, по вам обоим.

— Мама…

Джонатан не мог видеть, как Валентин перестал улыбаться добродушно, искривляя губы в злобном оскале. Джослин. Хотел бы он сам знать, где эта женщина и что с ней, и на что вообще она рассчитывала, думая обвести его вокруг пальца. Ей не занимать остроты ума, но и ему тоже, а почти двадцать лет в одиночной камере, когда редко есть что делать, кроме как думать, кого угодно превратят в мудреца. Валентин понимал, почему она сбежала, мог принять и простить это предательство, но она посмела оставить Джонатана. Корабль, который они вместе создавали с нуля, собирали по винтику, по плате, вкладывая всю любовь и душу… Когда Валентин оказался в Эдоме, Джослин даже не попыталась разыскать их практически сына, которого он укрыл до своего возвращения. Что, так сильно пыталась забыть его, что вычеркнула из памяти абсолютно всё?

Страшная женщина, безжалостная и страшная. Но всё ещё любимая.

— Мы скоро найдём её, я обещаю. Она снова будет с нами.

На пустой космической станции, которая только-только начала заполняться, его шаги отдавались громко и гулко, с эхом, словно по палубам маршировала целая гвардия. Однако Чернобыль медленно, но верно вбирал в себя его сторонников: старых, которые отозвались на призыв, и немного меньше новых — и Валентин не мог больше без затаённой гордости смотреть на них, на то, с какой готовностью они кивали или отдавали честь, встречаясь по пути. Он был всё ещё далеко от своей цели, но приближался к ней если не бегом, то быстрыми, огромными скачками.

В полутёмном зале для совещаний (не все системы жизнеобеспечения Чернобыля ещё работали как надо) ждали двое новоприбывших, и Валентин не смог отказать себе в удовольствии встретить их покровительственной улыбкой победителя.

— Энсон, Эмиль, — те, прятавшиеся в тени, заметно вздрогнули, едва он произнёс вслух их имена. — Рад видеть вас снова в добром здравии и в моих рядах. Смотрю, вы далеко смогли продвинуться по службе, пока я искал способы вернуться.

— Мы не могли тебе помочь, Валентин, если ты об этом, — с вызовом ответил ему Пэнгборн. Кто бы сомневался, он всегда был более смелым из них двоих. — Иначе бы сами разделили с тобой одну камеру.

— А я ничего такого и не говорил. Просто констатирую факт и радуюсь тому, что два адмирала Капитолия теперь на моей стороне. Было бы глупо в нынешних условиях разбрасываться такими кадрами. Итак, — обойдя большой овальный стол, Валентин занял кресло прямо напротив них, — есть что-то, чем вы можете быть полезны мне прямо сейчас? Что с моим розыском? Насколько активно меня ищет Капитолий? Как я понял, вы решили сохранить мой побег втайне от остальных народов Межгалактического Союза.

Те, заметно напрягшиеся в первые секунды, постепенно расслабились. Блэкуэлл, правда, с немного нервной усмешкой, ослабил ворот форменной рубашки, но это было единственное, чем он выказал своё волнение.

— Капитолий решил молчать об этом столько, сколько удастся, — сказал он. — Впереди саммит членов Союза, ратификация нового Соглашения, гранд-адмирал ни за что не допустит, чтобы началась паника. Тебя ищут Воины Разиэля.

— Ну, с этим я как-нибудь разберусь. И всё?

— Вчера было экстренное собрание Капитолия, — продолжил за него Пэнгборн, испепеляя коллегу тяжёлым взглядом, — как выяснилось, Мариз втайне ото всех отправила за твоей женой один из лучших отрядов Воинов Разиэля. Сказала, что хотела таким образом выманить тебя на приманку.

А вот это было что-то новое, новое и весьма глупое. Покачав головой, Валентин усмехнулся. Мариз Лайтвуд никогда не отличалась блестящими тактическими способностями, а годы спокойной, замужней жизни, видимо, и вовсе расслабили её, иначе с чего она так уверена была, будто Валентин рискнёт своей долгожданной свободой ради спасения Джослин? Нет, разумеется, он найдёт Джослин и вернёт в лоно семьи: без неё исполнение плана станет гораздо сложней, если даже и невозможно — но со временем. И уж совершенно точно, он не поставит всё на карту ради беглянки.

— Они опоздали к Джослин, я прав? — и, получив утвердительный ответ от Пэнгборна, продолжил: — Само собой. Она водила их за нос столько лет, прячась, и чтобы сейчас позволила себя перехватить? Нет, конечно же нет. Её ведь продолжают искать?

— Да, отряд НьюАй передал, что они отправились на поиски, но это было почти сутки назад. С тех пор они больше не выходили на связь, хотя гранд-адмирал велел любым образом передать им приказ остановиться и вернуться на базу.

Что же, по крайней мере эти двое не лгали. Валентин уже знал всё это из другого источника, но нужно же было проверить, пришли ли Пэнгборн и Блэкуэлл к нему по собственной воле или их послал Капитолий, надеясь так обмануть его и пленить.

— Устройте так, чтобы этот ваш отряд НьюАй не получил приказ Капитолия как можно дольше. Пусть они ищут Джослин для меня, а ваши адмиралы отвлекаются на своих дезертиров.

— Но что нам тогда делать?

— Собирать для меня армию. Много ли у вас преданных людей, Эмиль, Энсон? Уверен, что нет. Но также я уверен, что есть среди хищников, рептилоидов и всех прочих осталось прилично ещё тех, кто недоволен положением своих рас в Союзе и мечтает всё изменить. Двадцать лет назад их нашлось немало. Пусть наиболее верные вам отправятся на Бруклин к лидеру сигма-хищников Люциану Греймарку… надо же, он решил вернуться к данному при рождении имени. Посмотрим, остался ли он верен мне. Если нет, думаю, новый глава альфа-хищников, как его, кстати?

— Аларик, сэр.

— Да, этот Аларик присоединится ко мне с большей охотой. Другим нужно найти бывшего лидера рептилоидов, серпента Камиллу Белкур. Она кое-что должна мне, пришла пора платить по счетам.

Переглянувшись между собой, адмиралы откланялись: отдали честь и поспешили исполнять приказ; Валентин проводил их взглядом, не прекращая улыбаться. Он знал, что стоит вырваться на свободу, и прошлые друзья и сподвижники снова начнут стекаться под его знамёна, гонимые погоней за наживой ли, страхом, что раскроется их участие в прошлом, или верой в действительно лучшие времена под его управлением. Мотивы всех тех, кто поддерживал его, Валентина интересовали лишь с одной стороны: чтобы знать, как лучше и с меньшими усилиями управлять ими — тем более приятной неожиданностью стало, что Пэнгборн и Блэкуэлл, когда-то давно не блиставшие храбростью и преданностью, явились к нему и поклялись служить. Мариз же, на которую Валентин возлагал самые большие надежды, отвергла, что тогда, что сейчас.

— А чем обрадуешь ты меня? — обратился он наконец к третьему человеку, до того прятавшегося в самом тёмном углу. — Эти двое, например, ни слова не проронили про то, что всё-таки решили на экстренном совещании Капитолия. Так как вы собираетесь ловить меня?

Молчавший до сих пор, тот ответил не сразу:

— Воины Разиэля под разными предлогами отправлены во все значимые галактики Союза, а вчера к поискам подключили и Шедоухантера: он просчитывает все вероятности того, где ты можешь быть, пытается отследить передвижения Джонатана после того, как на нём сменили сигнал. Но на его счёт тебе не следует беспокоиться, Хьюго с ним справится.

— Хьюго? Значит, так теперь зовут мой вирус Хугинн?

— Ставший новой поисковой системой, установленной на многих передовых кораблях нашего флота. Капитолий не подозревает, что вся информация, касающаяся тебя, сначала проходит через Хьюго и… ни к кому не попадает. Кстати, Хьюго есть и на птичке отряда НьюАй, преследующего Джослин, так что ты будешь узнавать об их прогрессе из первых рук. Там же, что весьма кстати, оказался один из наших…

Валентин с деланным удивлением вскинул брови, предлагая произнести уже имя. Неважно, что этот парень «из наших» связался с ним сразу же, как только узнал о его побеге; главное: чтобы этот союзник, настаивавший, чтобы его имя осталось тайной для всех остальных, подтвердил свою преданность.

— Ходж Старквезер. Помнишь его? Курсантик из молодых да ранних, всё рвался присоединиться перед твоим арестом. Он остался верен нам, то есть тебе, и уже начал действовать. В их команде — Джейс Вейланд…

О, да. Его величайший эксперимент. Джонатан «Джейс» Вейланд, по крови и генам — Эрондейл, прототип его будущих Воинов Разиэля, скопище лично им самим разработанных генных модификаций. Какая жалость, что Валентин все эти годы не мог наблюдать за развитием, вносить коррективы, но, возможно, даже без его влияния опытный образец получился… весьма впечатляющим.

— И Ходж уже рассказал главе их отряда, что Майкл Вейланд — не такой уж герой Союза, каким они с Джейсом привыкли его видеть.

— Какой в этом смысл?

— Ну, отрядом командует Александр Лайтвуд, сын Мариз.

— Наверняка унаследовавший её огненный характер.

— Не наверняка, а унаследовал. Его психологическая характеристика весьма красноречива в этом плане. Уверен, они не успеют ещё добраться до Бруклина, как этот надёжный друг сообщит всё Джейсу.

А дальше Валентину стоит только в нужный момент сообщить этому парню, что его настоящие, биологические родители живы, и Джейс-Джонатан пойдёт за ними хоть на край света.

— Вижу, ты уже всё продумал и в точности, как сделал бы я. Позаботься о том, чтобы Стивен и Селин перебрались сюда, на мою станцию, как можно скорее. Пусть наша дорогая Имоджен, — он жестоко улыбнулся, вспоминая выражение лица этой женщины много лет назад, когда она поняла, что её дорогой супруг, так бездумно кинувшийся на него, умер мгновенно, — потеряет ещё немного своих близких.

Оставшись наконец в одиночестве, он подошёл к большому, в половину стены, иллюминатору, через который зал медленно заливал слабый красноватый свет. Станция, повинуясь силе притяжения двух столкнувшихся планет, медленно вращалась вокруг их оси, и сейчас на Чернобыле наступало утро: угасающее солнце, центр здешней системы, светило слабо, и даже эти лучи наполовину закрывали обломки небесных тел. Картина постепенной гибели этого мира завораживала, одновременно и ужасная, и такая прекрасная, и так приятно было осознавать, что вскоре она распространится на средоточие зла в этой Вселенной. Капитолий своими неумелыми действиями всецело приближал его, ни о чём не подозревая.

Но всё же, рисковать не следовало. К полудню на этой станции будет достаточно людей и звездолётов, чтобы организовать первую вылазку. Члены Капитолия наверняка уверены были, что Валентин собирается сорвать предстоящий саммит Межгалактического Союза (как будто это знаменательное событие нельзя использовать другим, более полезным для дела образом), не стоило их в этом разубеждать.

Зайдя в другую комнату, он плотно притворил за собой дверь и учтиво поклонился сидевшей на вычурном переносном кресле, заложив ногу на ногу, маленькой девочке. Пересадив с кончика хвоста на острое ухо бабочку-робота та смотрела выжидательно, а вот стоявший за её креслом высокий и худощавый найри — с раздражением и опаской. Валентин заметил у него на верхней части уха металлическое кольцо: зарегистрированный гибрид, надо же. Он был уверен, найри не принимали своих гибридов с другими расами.

— Ваше Величество, Королева Сил, премного извиняюсь за то, что заставил ждать.

— Извиню я тебя или нет, зависит от того, зачем ты меня позвал. Так что ты хотел предложить найри, Валентин Моргенштерн?

*******

Из каюты экипажа то и дело доносились взрывы смеха: громко, заливисто, хохотал над собственными шутками Саймон, изредка ему вторили Изабель или Ходж, но чаще — Макс, который, похоже, так восхитился их безбилетным пассажиром, что будь он живым созданием — не отлипал бы от него вообще никогда. Алек сбежал от оказавшегося чересчур разговорчивым рептилоида в кабину пилотов, но даже тут не удалось добиться уединения и хотя бы относительного спокойствия, чтобы всё обдумать.

Он хотел бы поговорить с ними всеми: с Изабель о матери, с Лидией — о том предложении, которая она, скорее всего, получит по прибытии на Аликанте, с Джейсом… просто с Джейсом. Только Саймон, который неожиданно обнаружился на борту их птички, в отсеке для шасси, свёл все шансы на нормальный полёт до станции практически к нулю. Тогда Алек смотрел на него, скрючившегося в тесном и холодном ящике между стенкой и «ногой» шаттла, и мысленно перебирал в уме, что ему светит, если прямо сейчас выкинуть незваного гостя за борт птички, а что — если посадить его без предъявления обвинения в ионную камеру для заключённых.

— Чего ты так сердишься, Алек? Он же забавный и, кажется, может нам пригодиться в пути, — немедленно кинулся на его защиту Макс, и Алек вздохнул. Конечно, если кто и мог протащить безбилетника незамеченным на борт Макса, то это сам Макс.

— Он тебе может пригодиться: будет с кем обсуждать эти дурацкие комиксы про Капитана Галактику.

— Они не дурацкие! — в один голос, с почти одинаковым жаром возразили Макс с Саймоном. Алек же пожалел, что обнаружил рептилоида слишком поздно, когда возвращаться на Доротею означало бы потерять полдня пути.

Не сказать, что с присутствием Саймона дисциплина рухнула окончательно; она и так всегда серьёзно хромала на этом корабле, но, кажется, остальные не то что повеселели — слегка расслабились, а это, Алек признавал, было именно то, что нужно. Их миссия приобретала длительный, непредсказуемый характер, напряжение, которое должно было спасть в случае успешного визита на Доротею, не нашло своего выхода и копилось, и множилось, а Алек как никто другой знал, насколько взрывоопасны Изабель и Джейс в таких ситуациях. Наверное, по окончании миссии он с неделю не увидит ни того, ни другого: они будут отрываться по клубам Идриса.

Другое дело, что Алек никак не мог улучить подходящий момент, чтобы всем всё разъяснить. Изабель вроде посмеивалась над нелепыми ужимками Саймона, пытавшегося произвести на неё впечатление (и при этом не перестававшего напоминать, что похищенная Клэри — без одной минуты его девушка), но вся как будто окаменевала, стоило увидеть Алека. Думала ли она, что это Алек рассказал матери о её многочисленных ухажёрах из других рас, и поэтому та разочаровалась? Или сердилась, потому что он ей ничего не рассказал? Алек не мог разобраться. Он никогда не был хорош в том, что касалось человеческих чувств и эмоций, за исключением тех случаев, когда это требовалось для работы. На службе всё было понятнее и проще, и правильнее.

Вот и тот же Джейс. Когда Ходж только сказал, как в действительности погиб его отец, Алек, в замешательстве и почти ужасе, решил, что ни за что не позволит другу узнать правду. Но прошло несколько часов, достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать всё, и… теперь уже Алек не был так уверен, что молчать — это правильно. Джейс — великолепный боец, надёжный товарищ и почти брат; он не заслуживал того, чтобы находиться в спасительном неведении, во лжи, в то время как эту ложь могли использовать против него. Что самое ужасное — все же знали правду. Адмиралы Капитолия, наставники в Академии, да вообще все старшие офицеры, кто уже служил в Воинах Разиэля во время восстания Валентина: неужели они не в курсе были, что Майкл Вейланд поддержал врага? А если так, то как они могли столь долго, красиво и убедительно врать Джейсу? Надеялись, что благодаря запрету на упоминание имени Валентина и всё с ним связанное, Джейс ничего не узнает? Или не придавали этому никакого значения — этому, человеческой жизни, гордости? Алек слишком хорошо знал своего названого брата, чтобы понимать: правда, сказанная не теми людьми и не в то время, уничтожит его, оставит от вроде бы крепкого духом солдата лишь рваные ошмётки. Потому-то, чем чаще он возвращался к этой мысли, чем больше сталкивался с Джейсом в тесной птичке — пусть всего лишь взглядом! — тем назойливее в голове стучало: расскажи ему, расскажи, пока не стало поздно, пока это не сделал кто-либо другой. Может, от Алека Джейсу будет немного легче узнать истину, хотя… нет, нисколько не легче. Но, по крайней мере, потом никто не сможет использовать это знание против него.

— Коммандер? — шлюз с лёгким шипением мягко отъехал в сторону, пропуская Лидию. Алек, замешкавшись, попытался сесть в кресле ровно, сделать вид, что он занят чем-то более серьёзным, чем просто размышлениями, но всё же мысленно махнул на это рукой. Лидия прекрасно понимала, что он просто сбежал из ставшей слишком тесной каюты сюда, другой причины, по которой Алек торчал в кабине пилотов уже шестой час, быть не могло. Все расчёты: и траектории до пояса астероидов Бруклин с одноимённой станцией, и времени прибытия — Макс сделал уже давным-давно.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что не нужно так меня называть, — поморщившись, Алек махнул ей рукой на соседнее кресло. — Мы не на Аликанте.

— Последние действия коммандера на Доротее заставили меня думать иначе, — холодно заметила та, буквально окатывая его ледяным взглядом, однако его предложение присесть приняла. — Мне даже на какой-то момент показалось, что я, неизвестно почему, больше не член этой команды.

— Лидия, послушай, я понимаю, это всё выглядело очень некрасиво, и мне жаль, что я заставил тебя так чувствовать себя. Однако этому была причина, я могу объяснить.

Она поджала губы, отвернулась, глядя в зеркальную поверхность иллюминатора, где застыли их с Алеком отражения: её, сердито-решительное, и его, с бегавшими в смятении глазами, — и с тяжёлым вздохом опустила плечи.

— Не стоит, Алек. Я знаю о Генезисе. Адмирал Лайтвуд прислала мне письмо.

— То есть, ты… — на несколько секунд он лишился дара речи. Нет, Алек подозревал, что мать без его ведома сама свяжется с Лидией, но что она сделает это так быстро… — Ты всё знаешь? И давно?

— Сообщение пришло на мою личную почту, а Макс прогрузил её только пару часов назад.

Мысли Алека тут же, радостные, что можно переключиться, скакнули на их птичку. Макс что, хотел поставить под угрозу их режим радиомолчания? У него же был строгий приказ: ни с кем не связываться до Бруклина, а если он обновил личные почтовые ящики команды, то наверняка оставил след в сети, по которому на них легко выйдет Шедоухантер, а за своим мощным сверхкомпьютером — и сам Капитолий!

— Эй, — Лидия осуждающе зацокала языком, — не обвиняй Макса во всех грехах.

— Я ничего такого не говорил.

— И не нужно: у тебя на лице всё написано. Макс у нас умница, он умеет обходить протоколы безопасности как никто другой. Думаешь, он стал бы рисковать нашей миссией ради какой-то почты?

Она была права, и Алек это понимал. Макс сам по себе был золотом, умнейшей из всех птичек, а на пару с этим поисковиком, Хьюго, они, наверное, могли дать фору даже самому Шедоухантеру. И правда, только полный идиот предположил бы, что Макс их подведёт; но Алек так счастлив был хоть на несколько секунд отодвинуть неприятный разговор. Вроде бы он уже решил всё для себя за эту ночь, что лежал без сна на своей койке, однако на душе по-прежнему было неспокойно. Наверное, оно, это чувство, так и останется: Алек же не принял, не осознал эту необходимость для солдата завести семью.

— Прости, нужно было сказать тебе сразу же. Ну, и что ты обо всём этом думаешь?

— Я исполню свой долг как Воина Разиэля, — не моргнув и глазом, сказала та, и Алек кивнул. Он не сомневался, что ответ будет именно таким. Да, возможно, слухи не лгали, и замуж за капитана Бранвелла Лидия когда-то выходила по любви, но сейчас она и в самом деле действовала только из чувства долга, из той высшей обязанности, которая лежала на них всех.

— Как и я, — медленно проговорил он и замолчал, встречая её потрясённый взгляд. Забыв о своём нежелании смотреть на него, Лидия развернулась так резко, что кресло даже скрипнуло.

— Мне казалось, ты не слишком обрадовался этой перспективе…

— Ты права, я далеко не в восторге. Но лично с тобой это не связано. Лидия, меня растили солдатом, Воины Разиэля — моя работа и вся жизнь, и я, откровенно говоря, не вижу смысла в том, чтобы заводить семью и детей в полном смысле этих слов. Генной службе адмирала Элдетри давно бы пора уже снова изобрести что-нибудь, чтобы создавать солдат из пробирки, а не традиционным способом.

— Вот как? — светлые брови Лидии взлетели едва ли не до кромки волос, а лицо ожесточилось ещё больше. — А что насчёт благотворного влияния на организм родителей и, особенно, женщин?

— Ты в это веришь? Я лично нет. Ну, может, какой-нибудь полезный эффект и есть, но он нивелируется девятью месяцами непригодности к службе и долгим дальнейшим восстановлением.

— Не относись к женщинам, как к машине, Алек, — тихо заметила та, — жизнь тебе подарила тоже женщина.

— Ну прости, говорю как есть. Я хочу быть с тобой честным, Лидия, потому что иного ты не заслуживаешь. Если мы всё-таки будем участвовать в этой программе полной меркой, — помедлив, Алек набрал воздуха в грудь и решительно продолжил: — я не могу обещать, что стану тебе хорошим мужем. По правде говоря, я не умею любить, не знаю, каково это, и не уверен, что мне вообще это нужно. Только помешает службе.

Понятно было, что такая откровенность кого угодно поставит в тупик, однако Алек думал, что Лидия, такой же солдат, как и он сам, поймёт. Любовь, чувства, секс — Алек прекрасно прожил без них до сих пор, и пока ничто не предвещало, что ему вдруг станет хуже от их недостатка. Иногда даже казалось, что Создатель вообще генномодифицировал его, обделив этими ощущениями, и слава ему на этом. Наблюдая, как порой переживала Изабель из-за своих поклонников, Алек радовался, что ему подобное неведомо. Как можно полноценно исполнять свои обязанности, если голова забита романтической чепухой или дурными мыслями после недавней ссоры? Воины Разиэля — не обычное подразделение флота, тут даже крошечная ошибка может стоить жизни. Одно дело, когда ты погиб и тебя оплакали лишь коллеги, но совсем другое, если у тебя осталась семья и дети, которые как-то должны жить дальше.

— А… — оторопевшая Лидия не сразу нашлась с ответом, её и так малоэмоциональное лицо и вовсе словно заледенело, — а как же секс? Или скажешь, что он тоже отвлекает тебя от службы?

— Так и есть. Нет ничего хорошего для солдата в том, чтобы поддаваться эмоциям и феромонам, на этом могут сыграть враги. А если ты говоришь о сексе как о способе разрядки, то мне это не нужно, я и так прекрасно справляюсь.

В этот раз та молчала ещё дольше, и Алек, у которого никак не получалось считать с неё ничего, кроме растерянности, невольно задумался, не сболтнул ли он лишнего. Да уж, вряд ли Лидия ожидала услышать от него что-то в таком роде. Может, она даже причислила его к этим, как их там, импотентам, но, откровенно говоря, Алеку было всё равно. Он жил службой, стараясь по максимуму отталкивать от себя то, что её не касалось.

— Если что, то ты — первая, кому я это говорю. Даже Иззи не знает.

— Алек, тогда я не могу понять, зачем ты это делаешь. Если тебе не нужны секс, семья и дети, то для чего? Только из-за долга?

— Да, мне достаточно того, что это мой долг. 

— Всё равно, я не понимаю тебя Алек, — Лидия покачала головой. — Не понимаю, — в её поначалу стеклянных, невыразительных глазах внезапно проявилась горечь, и Алек не знал, как на это реагировать. Вроде же она только что сама сказала, что готова действовать во благо их отряда, тогда почему задавала глупые вопросы, почему не принимала его точку зрения?

В глубине души зашевелилось нехорошее подозрение: не рассчитывала ли Лидия на нечто большее, чем просто брак из чувства долга, и, кажется, Алек взглянул на неё в полном ужасе. Вот уж к чему он точно не был готов, потому что всё это время фактически изливал душу, признаваясь в собственном нежелании иметь настоящий союз, а не просто узы на бумаге. Алек понятия не имел, что сказать, как успокоить, что… что вообще делать дальше, если окажется, что у них были разные планы.

— Если ты откажешься, я пойму.

— Нет, я ведь уже сказала: я исполню свой долг. Просто, Алек, эта твоя откровенность, — она вдруг усмехнулась и уронила голову себе на грудь, — она всегда казалась такой привлекательной, такой правильной. До этого момента я даже не задумывалась, как может быть больно испытать её действие на себе.

С замиранием сердца Алек потянулся к её плечу, надеясь этим простым жестом хоть немного выказать свою поддержку, но Лидия, вздрогнув всем телом, резко встала, как будто что-то толкнуло её на ноги.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я действительно навоображала между нами какие-то отношения, — выдавила она сквозь сжатые зубы, трепеща раздувающимися ноздрями. — До этого я ещё не дошла. Однако ты должен знать, Алек: для того, кто собирается, пусть и под давлением обстоятельств, создавать семью, ты ведёшь себя бесчувственно. Я уже даже почти верю, что ты и в самом деле не умеешь любить и ощущать.

*******

Бруклинский пояс астероидов, протянувшийся на несколько световых лет и похожий издалека на шлейф из капель крови, находился в так называемой буферной зоне Межгалактического Союза. Хотя чаще его называли просто Бруклин — по имени находившейся в нём станции — или и вовсе Центр: отсюда, как ни странно, до большей части галактик Союза было одинаковое расстояние. Такое расположение много лет назад и сыграло решающую роль в выборе именно этого места для постройки самой крупной во всём Союзе станции. Явившаяся продуктом работы двух поколений людей и по одному — рептилоидов, хищников и индиго, она представляла собой причудливое многоуровневое и разветвлённое сооружение, такое, какое даже при богатейшей фантазии сложно себе представить. Отсеки пристраивались один к другому, объединялись в залы и палубы по мере того, чьё финансирование и участие в строительстве преобладало, и пусть официально Бруклин была закончена более двадцати лет назад, она, как необычное многоклеточное, всё разрасталась и разрасталась.

Люди станцию не жаловали. Алек помнил, как в Академии, когда она изучали станцию, наставник высказывался о ней с пренебрежением, называя скопищем тех, кто не смог найти своё место на Идрисе или в других галактиках людей. Сюда действительно стекалось множество беглецов, преступников и мошенников в поисках лёгкой наживы, но куда больше тех, кто искал работу или наивно верил, что на Бруклине они смогут многого добиться. Смешиваясь с представителями других рас, люди попадали в кипучий бесконечный котёл: на станции никогда, ни на секунду, даже во время искусственной ночи, не прекращалось бурление жизни. Шла торговля: товаром и услугами, зачастую такими, какие в других уголках Союза было не достать, подпольно, поговаривали, даже людьми, потому что Соглашение Межгалактического Союза поставило работорговлю вне закона. Работали лавки, рестораны и роскошные заведения для тех, кто побогаче; для бедняков готовили еду многочисленные забегаловки, и где-то, на одной из нижних палуб (Алек сам не видел, слышал лишь слухи), располагался вроде бы самый настоящий блошиный рынок. Здесь даже находились смешанные школы, где дети разных рас занимались в одном классе, но, поскольку нигде больше, кроме Бруклина, терпимость разных видов друг к другу так не процветала, дальше станции это образовательное нововведение так и не вышло.

Кому-то Бруклин нравился, кто-то его едва терпел, а кто-то, особенно разочарованный крахом своих надежд, в конце концов начинал станцию ненавидеть, однако поток авантюристов и вообще новых жителей не иссякал. Ну а если требовалось достать что-то редкое или необычное, искателю вообще вела прямая дорожка прямо сюда, а конкретно, Алек уже успел понять, в одну из лавок, самую известную своим небывалым ассортиментом и небывалыми же ценами.

«Пандемониум» Магнуса Бейна в базе Макса был помечен едва ли не всеми возможными флажками: торговля едой, напитками, антиквариатом, транспортными средствами, жильём, незапрещёнными животными, услугами, даже какого-то «магического» сорта. Проще было сказать, чем этот проходимец не промышлял. Алек потратил добрых два часа, изучая его досье и все имевшиеся сведения на лавку: даже глупцу было понятно, что такой чело… гибрид, который явно проворачивал какие-то незаконные делишки, по доброй воле сотрудничать с представителями правосудия вряд ли пожелает. Принуждать его силой — наихудшее решение, к которому они могли прибегнуть, и оно стопроцентно означало поражение: во-первых, этот Магнус Бейн как-то умудрялся сотрудничать сразу с противоборствующими семьями рептилоидов — серпентами и сауриями — что уже делало честь его изворотливости; во-вторых, так бы он точно замкнулся в себе и ни за что не выдал бы, что знает о местонахождении Джослин Моргенштерн. А то, что он знал, не подлежало сомнению: в официальном перечне услуг как раз числилась «организация вечеринок, праздников, огненных шоу, фейерверков», а в неофициальном наверняка было нечто вроде «помогаю скрыться от преследования, цена безумная, зато качественно».

Одной проблемой было добраться до пояса астероидов незамеченными, однако тут блестяще справился Макс: сохраняя радиомолчание, в режиме стеллс он умудрился проскочить незамеченным мимо всех космопостов и даже не привлёк внимание отряда Круг, оказавшегося в паре световых лет от них. Определённо, с этим новым поисковиком Хьюго они стали отличной командой, это уже не раз пригодилось и, Алек знал, неоднократно поможет им в будущем. Однако, к сожалению, участвовать в переговорах с Магнусом Бейном везунчик Макс по понятным причинам не мог, и вот тут перед Алеком вставали две новые трудности: найти самого Бейна и заставить его сотрудничать.

— Не понимаю, в чём здесь сложность, — Джейс нахмурил лоб, разглядывая изображение гибрида на своём коммуникаторе. — Даже не будь он этим Бейном, внешность специфичная, запоминающаяся, много отличительных черт. Одни глаза чего стоят! Сразу видно: гибрид с рептилоидом, а их так мало рождается, что…

— Джейс, чем ты слушал? Я же говорил, он наполовину фелин.

— То есть ещё более редкая особь, — пожал плечами тот, — Алек, я тебе гарантирую: спроси любого на станции, как найти Магнуса Бейна, и тебя чуть ли не за руку проводят к Пандемониуму.

— Разумеется, если ты будешь при этом выглядеть своим, — ввернула Изабель, и Алек адресовал ей вопросительный взгляд.

— Предлагаешь нам идти без спецзащиты и вооружения?

— Ну, убить он нас точно не убьёт, — протянула та, — кому ж нужно такое пятно на своём заведении? И что, ты в нас сомневаешься, думаешь, голыми руками не скрутим какого-то гибрида?

— Наоборот, я опасаюсь, что на пару с Джейсом вы именно это и сделаете, — оба почти одинаково сверкнули на него глазами. — Так что придётся нам разделиться. Двое пойдут напрямик в Пандемониум, трое оставшихся…

— Двое, — вдруг поправил его Ходж, — кто-то же должен в это время координировать вас с Макса.

— Макс сам прекрасно с этим справится, — возразил Алек. — Скажи лучше, что ты не хочешь с кем-то здесь случайно пересечься.

Помедлив немного, тот тяжело вздохнул:

— И это тоже.

— Ладно, — времени докапываться не было, и потому Алек просто кивнул, мысленно пометив себе позже всё-таки выспросить Ходжа, кого именно и почему он боялся встретить на станции. — Будем работать двое на двое. Может, это и к лучшему: вряд ли десант из нас пятерых сразу Магнус Бейн воспримет нормально. Итак, двое — в Пандемониум, двое же будут искать Бейна на других палубах и присоединятся позже.

— Не совсем понимаю, зачем дробить наши силы, но если ты так сказал, то ладно, — заметила Лидия и тут же отвела глаза в сторону, едва Алек посмотрел на неё.

Это движение кольнуло его холодком сожаления и совершенно точно не укрылось от остальных. После окончания своего дежурства, как раз когда настало время Джейсу с Изабель и Ходжем бодрствовать, Алек озвучил им всем принятое решение и… не сказать, чтобы услышал много радости и поздравлений. Ожидаемо отреагировал только Ходж, Джейс сухо пожелал счастья (хотя, учитывая их стычку на Доротее, это уже прогресс), но куда более эмоциональной оказалась Изабель. Улучив момент, сестра буквально оттащила его в сторону и прошипела:

— Ты? С ней? Да ты в своём уме? Лучше бы на дизайнерском издании Соглашения женился, всё было бы больше пользы!

Возможно, она думала так, потому что до вчерашнего дня Лидия не особо отличалась проявлением чувств, какой-то человечности; Алек хотел было сказать, что на деле всё иначе, но не смог. Он и сам не осознал до конца, что случилось вчера между ним и Лидией, и, наверное, было бы слишком нечестно, жестоко делиться этим, её минутной слабостью, с кем-то другим.

Поэтому он просто предпочёл промолчать.

— Окей, — заговорил снова Джейс, вытаскивая Алека из неприятных воспоминаний, — расстановку сил я понял. Кто конкретно куда идёт и под каким прикрытием?

И хотя оставалось меньше двух часов до посадки на Бруклине, Алек до сих пор не смог продумать до конца эту часть операции. От первого впечатления всецело зависело, станет ли Бейн сотрудничать с ними; Алек не имел права ошибиться, а потому всё штудировал и анализировал его досье, пытаясь понять, кто из отряда наиболее подходит для этого ответственного задания. Будь у него возможность связаться с Шедоухантером, проблема бы не стояла так остро: суперкомпьютер бы вмиг вычислил совместимости и выкатил Алеку подробное обоснование — но, пока прячась, надо было обходиться своими силами, и… голубоватые строчки текста на голопроекторе мерещились Алеку уже всюду, куда бы он ни смотрел. Магнус Бейн, гибрид человека и фелина, получивший редкое наследство в виде золотых кошачьих глаз, зарегистрирован, точный возраст не установлен, предположительно больше ста лет; семейное положение не установлено, в разное время был замечен в любовных отношениях с представителями самых разных рас обоих полов; возможно, обладает способностью читать мысли. Алек минутами гипнотизировал изображение на экране приборной панели Макса, под конец уже не особо понимая, почему: пытаясь ли понять его, его характер и возможные мотивы, или просто потому что смуглое лицо с выразительными кошачьими глазами притягивало взгляд и не отпускало.

Идеальным вариантом связаться с ним, конечно же, было бы прикинуться клиентами, но нечего было предложить торговцу взамен. Чем больше Алек думал об этом, тем сильнее склонялся к мысли, что, в общем-то, использовать от безысходности силу — не такое уж и глупое решение.

В конце концов, уже когда он сообщил, что к Бейну пойдут девушки, а он и Джейс параллельно будут прочёсывать соседние палубы, в каюту экипажа неожиданно ввалился Саймон и с горящим взглядом фаната выпалил:

— Я с вами.

— Ещё чего не хватало, — в один голос ответили Алек с Изабель.

— Народ, да вы что, не понимаете, что ли? Это ж Магнус Бейн! Да на скучных планетках вроде моей Доротеи он с его шоу и вечеринками — уже сам по себе праздник! Бейн один раз организовывал торжество у нас в столице, так мы потом год успокоиться не могли, так зашибенно всё было! — выражение лица рептилоида стало совсем умоляющим: — Да ладно вам, я ведь не помешаю. Постою тихонечко в уголке…

— Ага, — вполголоса, посмеиваясь, продолжила Изабель, — постоишь в уголке, попускаешь слюни.

— Вот-вот, попускаю слюни… эээ… несмешно, — сердито сообщил он, щуря отливающие травой ноздри. — И потом, все ж говорят, что у него вроде как тентакли есть. Что, если это правда? Он же тогда будет прямо как мистер Гидра из комиксов про Капитана Галактику, поверить не могу…

— Алек, лучше соглашайся, — наклонившись к нему, посоветовал Ходж, и тот, скрепя сердце, так и сделал, чувствуя, что если отказать, этот рептилоид попытается увязаться за ними, забыв о приказе, и тогда спланировать происходящее станет сложнее.

— Тогда Саймон и будет легендой, — решил Алек, смерив того долгим красноречивым взглядом, так что рептилоид моментально заткнулся. — Скажем, что нашему другу срочно необходимо скрыться. Из, вам с Лидией нужно будет только убедить Бейна согласиться помочь: это автоматически подтвердит, что он и Джослин прикрывал, а дальше мы его раскрутим.

План, конечно, был далеко не идеальный, да что там, по швам трещал, слишком много чего могло пойти не так, но за неимением лучшего все его одобрили. Сиявший от того, что ему доверили столь важную роль, Саймон не затыкался уже по этой причине, но Алек и все остальные слишком сосредоточены были на предстоящей вылазке, чтобы обращать на него внимание. Макса решено было оставить на самой дешёвой и дальней посадочной площадке: ею часто пользовались контрабандисты, и потому корабль, тщательно скрывавший свои позывные и большую часть времени проводивший в режиме стеллс, не должен был вызвать подозрений. Куда сложнее было слиться с местным населением людям: находившаяся на борту птички одежда относилась либо к спецзащите для боя, либо к официальному обмундированию, и с большим трудом удалось превратить форменные рубашки и брюки в нечто похожее на просто одежду. Поколебавшись немного, фазерный пистолет и такой же клинок Алек всё-таки взял, как и Джейс, благо размер оружия был относительно невелик и позволял спрятать его под курткой. Всё-таки им предстояло пообщаться с аборигенами станции на далеко не самых благополучных палубах.

— Удачи, — проводил их Макс заговорщицким шёпотом, пока они поодиночке покидали звездолёт: Изабель при своем самом сногсшибательном макияже и Лидия, которая вела за собой за руку Саймона (тому, чтобы уж совсем точно соответствовал роли, на самые глаза натянули капюшон). — Саймон, узнай мне про тентакли!

Последним из птички, не замедлившей тут же слиться с окружающей средой, вышел Алек и тоже надвинул на глаза капюшон. На посадочных площадках вроде этой обязательные камеры слежения либо смотрели в стену, либо работали через раз, но всё равно решено было не рисковать и максимально не попадаться под прицел. Потому-то вдвоём с Джейсом они проскочили площадку и скрылись в коридоре, полном жаркого, душного воздуха с запахами машинного масла и отработанного топлива. Дальше предстоял путь на верхние уровни, более оживлённые, полные не особо любимой Алеком суеты, и вроде бы все проблемы он успешно разрешил: распределил силы на вылазку, помог Лидии и Изабель придумать легенду для первого разговора с Бейном — однако одна всё-таки осталась. Эта проблема шла сейчас впереди, стараясь не сбиваться с небрежной походки обычного работяги на размашистый военный шаг. Алек пялился в затылок Джейсу, изо всех сил стараясь совладать с назойливой мыслью, что им ничто не мешало сейчас поговорить. Во время полёта застать Джейса одного никак не удавалось: с ним неизменно оказывались Изабель или Лидия, или Саймон, а то и все сразу; Алек же пытался поговорить, но как будто сама судьба противодействовала ему.

А ведь Джейс не просто имел право — должен был знать правду о своём отце. Алек обдумал всё дважды, трижды, но так и не смог привести себе достойных аргументов, чтобы смолчать. Пока этого не сделал кто-то другой, желая морально уничтожить его названого брата, Алек должен был сказать сам. И да, он выбрал самое отвратительное время — в самом начале операции, от успеха которой очень многое зависело, — однако выбора не оставалось. Никто не поручится за этого Магнуса Бейна: он ведь жил, судя по досье, очень долго, вполне мог помнить события прошлого восстания Валентина, Кто знает, вдруг он захочет уколоть Джейса этим родством? А может и не захочет, но тогда та же Джослин Моргенштерн, когда они её найдут, выплюнет правду ему в лицо. Как Джейс будет себя чувствовать, поняв, что многие — и Алек в их числе! — знали, но не сказали ему?

Он никак не мог найти подходящий предлог, чтобы завязать разговор. Не впервой же было проводить неприятные беседы, но никогда ещё Алек не сообщал такие вести и такому близкому человеку. Даже реакцию Джейса представить не получалось: сейчас он был сдержан и собран, весь сосредоточен на их операции и совершенно не помышлял о том, какая тайна шла за ним по пятам…

— Почему ты пошёл со мной? — неожиданно тот первым нарушил молчание, когда они поднялись уже на три палубы выше и оказались в сутолоке вещевого рынка. — Почему не с Лидией?

— Я…

— Это как-то связано с тем, что она выглядела не особо радостной, когда ты нам всем сказал сегодня утром?

— Джейс, ты же знаешь, что для Воинов Разиэля брак не праздник, а долг. Это было наше с ней осознанное решение, исходя из всех иных возможных вариантов.

Но сердцем Алек понимал его правоту. Раз уж Джейс заметил, всё ещё хуже, чем Алек думал. Значит, Лидия действительно рассчитывала на что-то большее, на взаимность, чувства… а Алек не мог этого дать ей. Даже хуже, сразу, не задумавшись о её мотивах, заявил об этом и ранил, должно быть, сильно. Как она до сих пор так невозмутимо держалась, срываясь лишь изредка, он не мог себе представить. Наверное, в тесном пространстве их птички, в этом близком кругу людей, сработавшейся команды, у Лидии просто не было выхода.

Как она сказала? Ощутить на себе его объективность оказалось очень больно? Ну да, похоже, Алек просто не умел приносить хорошие новости (кроме отчётов по службе). А вся эта история с ней — лишь ещё одно доказательство, что чувства только мешают.

Ускорив шаг, он поравнялся с Джейсом, который, заложив руки в карманы, пробрался уже к лестнице на верхнюю палубу. Удачно, что рядом почти не было посторонних.

— Джейс, мы должны поговорить.

— Слушай, в этот раз я повторю твою любимую фразу — не сейчас. Ты же сам меня завернул тогда, на Доротее, когда я думал по-братски помочь. Я уважаю тебя за то, что ты делаешь ради долга и матери, но давай потом, ладно? Нам надо как можно быстрее дойти до палубы 43С, некогда отвлекаться на разговоры, если они не касаются миссии.

— А если касаются? — тихо спросил Алек, и это заставило Джейса наконец замереть. Поставив ногу на ступеньку выше, он нехотя обернулся, смерив Алека нетерпеливым взглядом. — И нашей миссии, и тебя лично.

Тот в лёгком удивлении приподнял светлые брови, призывая продолжить, а у Алека внезапно будто воздух кончился в лёгких: он не смог заставить себя произнести ни слова. Смотрел на Джейса, нетерпеливо постукивавшего каблуком ботинка по ступеньке, и видел того, кто готов был к любым новостям, кроме конкретно этой.

— Ты меня заинтриговал. Что, мы тут с тобой сейчас потому, что я во благо нашей операции должен, как всегда, сделать ужасную несанкционированную глупость? — белозубо улыбнулся он, горделиво поводя плечами.

Алек криво ухмыльнулся, стиснул зубы, делая глубокий вдох, а потом — нет, надо рубить сразу, с плеча, потому что, как ни старайся, мягко такое не преподнести, — чётко и быстро выговорил:

— Твой отец, Майкл Вейланд, не погиб на миссии. Он был одним из тех, кто поддержал восстание Валентина, и был убит…

Лицо Джейса потемнело почти мгновенно. В глазах сверкнула холодная ярость, рот исказил близкий к звериному оскал; он шарахнулся в сторону, врезавшись в стену, и низко, угрожающе спросил:

— Что за хрень ты несёшь?

— Джейс, это сложно принять, я сам не сразу поверил, но…

— Мой отец, — отчеканил тот, — всегда был предан Воинам Разиэля и Межгалактическому Союзу. Кто бы ни сказал тебе эту муть, которую ты только что повторил, Алек, он ни йоту не знал отца.

— Джейс.

— Я не хочу этого слышать. Никогда, понял, Алек? Мой отец погиб героем, не надо делать его предателем! — рвано вздохнув, он кинул на Алека сумасшедший взгляд. — Попробуешь хотя бы ещё раз намекнуть мне об этом или кому-нибудь заикнёшься — пощады не жди. Ты мне как брат, но этого я даже тебе не прощу.

Резко развернувшись, он, перепрыгивая через две, а то и три ступеньки, бегом поднялся на палубу выше и скрылся в шлюзе. Алек же остался стоять, оглушённый его яростью и нежеланием даже выслушать, не то что поверить. Он ведь понимал, что для Джейса это окажется слишком невероятно и больно, готов был получить отпор, однако не настолько злобный, полный такой агрессии, словно они друг другу никто. Теперь уже в голове зазудело, а правильно ли Алек сделал, не уничтожил ли он только что Джейса своими собственными руками, и нужна ли была тому такая честность. Нет, для Джейса так определённо лучше, он будет готов ко всем ударам, какие ему только захотят нанести этой правдой. Алек знал его: сейчас Джейс вспылил, но позже он непременно начнёт думать, надо только подождать, немного подождать…

Только пока Алек ощущал себя так, словно отогнал от себя последнего человека, который был на его стороне. С сестрой свои заморочки, надежд Лидии он жестоко не оправдал, Джейса, как наверняка тот считал, предал. Ребята далеко не всегда понимали, что даже неприятные для них поступки, причинявшие им боль, Алек совершал во имя их же блага, но со временем они всё поймут. Наверное. Должны. Да если даже и нет, Алек всё равно не поступил бы иначе.

Раздираемый сомнениями и отчаянными надеждами он двинулся следом за Джейсом, то и дело спотыкаясь на металлической решетчатой лестнице, мокрой из-за откуда-то капавшей воды. Надо было как-то попытаться окончить этот разговор, объяснить, что это не делало Джейса предателем или преступником… но когда он через шлюз перешёл в соседний отсек, того уже там не оказалось. Лишь на коммуникаторе конвертиком мелькнуло входящее сообщение «С делом я разберусь сам», и Алек, сцепив зубы, изо всех сил саданув по стене кулаком, опёрся на неё, трудно и рвано дыша. Он всё испортил? Снова?


	7. Глава 6

Выключив голопроектор, Мариз устало прикрыла заболевшие от мерцания глаза, прижала ладони к вискам. Ответное письмо Люциана Греймарка на её отказ прислать Воинов Разиэля само по себе могло стать шедевром бюрократизма и искусства в немногих словах заставить собеседника почувствовать себя ничтожеством, а тут ещё и некстати начала гудеть голова — сказывались переутомление и напряжение.

Её коммуникатор ожил сообщением от Роберта, интересовавшегося, одна ли она, и стоило только отправить ответ, как дверь кабинета приоткрылась.

— Ты был прав, — произнесла она, узнав мужа по шагам. — Не стоило так обходиться с Греймарком. Его ответ просто разгромен.

— Чего-то подобного я и ожидал, — серьёзно ответил тот, — пока у альфа-хищников не сменился лидер, Греймарк был более уравновешенным, что ли. А сейчас чувствуется, что сотрудничество с Алариком даётся ему нелегко.

Открывшая глаза Мариз откинулась на спинку кресла и промолчала. Сложные взаимоотношения двух подвидов хищников не были её коньком, для этого у Совета людей имелась отдельная служба, и какие именно проблемы лидер сигм испытывал, работая с лидером альф, касались именно их двоих, но никак не её. Хватало заморочек с военным сотрудничеством с ними. Альфа-подвид никогда не вызывал Воинов Разиэля: их превосходящей все живые существа в Союзе физической силы, врождённой свирепости и отличной тактики, подкреплявшейся сильным командным инстинктом, с лихвой хватало, чтобы самостоятельно разбираться с проблемами. Любители жестоких развлечений, они даже в Соглашение протащили возможность исполнения смертной казни, назначенной Союзом, через свои арены для боёв. С сигмами было несколько проще, но тоже не без проблем… Мариз не хотела на свою голову ещё холодного конфликта с ними, однако, похоже, именно это уже и случилось. Надо было послушаться Роберта, а не следовать почти бездумно политике Малахи.

— Есть новости? — Роберт резко сменил тему, и его голос от волнения даже немного поехал вниз. Мариз, виновато опустив голову, ответила отрицательным кивком, хрипло добавила:

— Нет. Они так и не выходили на связь. Макс шифруется, по-видимому, постоянно прячется под стеллс режимом, их невозможно засечь. Я привлекла наших лучших компьютерщиков, но это бесполезно. Пока они сами не захотят, чтобы их нашли, мы можем искать вечно. Не верится просто, что мы не в состоянии обнаружить собственный шаттл! А ведь его описание и позывной переданы на все космопосты, и остальные отряды по мере возможностей сканируют космос!..

Помолчав немного, тот растянул губы в печальной улыбке.

— Достойные ученики, ничего не скажешь.

— Да уж. Я почти уверена, что это Изабель отключила аварийный спасательный маяк, а ты знаешь, сколько сил приложили инженеры, чтобы настроить маячок на бесперебойную работу в любых условиях. Я знаю, что ты скажешь, Роберт: что мне не следовало отпускать их одних на эту миссию.

— Тебе надо было сказать Малахи и сразу же. Он бы дал разрешение раскрыть ребятам конфиденциальные документы из досье, и они улетели бы подготовленными. Ведь их молчание многое может означать, Мариз: то, что они в погоне за целью тактически не могут выйти на связь, или же с равной вероятностью, что НьюАй угодил в ловушку Валентина, и наших детей… может быть, уже больше нет в живых.

Как будто она этого не понимала. Алек всегда строго следовал Кодексу, а в таких случаях Воинам Разиэля предписано было в первую очередь связаться с Капитолием для дальнейших указаний. Судя по последнему донесению Макса, Алек ослушался, сразу отправившись на поиски цели; поступил ли он так по собственной воле или же отчет выслали люди Валентина, которым ребята проиграли в бою? Мариз знала своего сына, знала, на что способен его отряд, но превосходящим силам противника, напавшим из засады, мог уступить любой.

— Они живы, — глядя ему прямо в глаза, твёрдо произнесла она. — Если они молчат, значит, на то есть причины. Уверена, Алек объяснит всё, когда они вернутся, успешно выполнив задание. И, Роберт... — Мариз помедлила, в последний раз взвешивая всё, — перед тем, как дать им эту миссию, я говорила с Малахи. Он согласовал вылет одного отряда.

— В смысле? Но почему ты не сказала этого раньше?

Потому что до этого Мариз не верила ему, таков был правдивый ответ. Однажды Роберт уже предал её и семью, и хоть тогда, в их первый разговор о Валентине и задании НьюАй, он сказал, что никогда не посмел бы раскрыть кому-нибудь её прошлое, что-то остановило её от признания. Сообщить сейчас она решилась, понимая, что нуждалась в полноценном союзнике (на тот случай, если, не дай Создатель, последуют обвинения в адрес Алека, Изабель и Джейса), а недосказанность только отвернула бы Роберта от неё. И — как ни старалась Мариз, отрицать это она не могла, — ещё из-за того, что Роберт действительно ушёл от Анны Хайсмит и вернулся к ней.

Но вслух она, предостерегающе понизив голос, сказала другое:

— Потому что прежде это не имело значения.

Всё поняв по одному взгляду, Роберт одними губами выговорил:

— Ты хочешь сказать, что…

Чтобы говорить откровенно, они находились не в том месте: через камеры безопасности просматривался почти весь кабинет, и слышно было каждое слово. Но Роберту ничего не пришлось объяснять вслух, он сам вспомнил туманные, прежде ещё необоснованные подозрения о заговоре, сложил последние события и получил… тревожное, пугающее предположение, что в предательстве замешаны далеко не самые нижние чины среди военных. Именно это, а ещё то, что отправить НьюАй за Джослин Моргенштерн в обстановке абсолютной секретности было просто невозможно, и побудило Мариз обратиться к Малахи за санкцией на вылет, вообще посвятить его в эту операцию. Конечно, она затребовала у него и допуск на хотя бы какую-нибудь часть данных для ребят; страх, что из досье Валентина Алек узнает и об её причастности к прошлому заговору, ушёл: для этого требовалось поговорить с фигурантами того дела, что Алек бы не смог по многим причинам. Однако гранд-адмирал отказал, и пришлось подчиниться, отправить отряд без должного информационного сопровождения. Если Алек неправильно оценил силы, если они попали в засаду, если Джослин объединилась всё-таки с Валентином, и команда, двигаясь за ней, направлялась прямиком в ловушку… Гранд-адмирал ведь уже отправил один отряд почти на верную гибель, что ему стоило повторить то же и с Алеком, ведь для него он — солдат, всего лишь более результативный, чем остальные.

А ещё предательство отряда Круг… Малахи засекретил эту информацию, как только Капитолий получил подтверждение, что позывные птички Круга, неожиданно ушедшего в самоволку всем составом, зафиксировали в том же секторе, где, скрываясь, пропал и Валентин. На Имоджен после этого известия страшно было смотреть. Мариз сталкивалась с ней несколько раз в коридорах Капитолия и видела не адмирала внутренней безопасности, а Цербера, какого-то демона из тех времён, когда люди ещё не освоили космос и обитали на одной лишь Земле. После первого восстания Валентина недолго, но ходили слухи, будто молодые Эрондейлы могли присоединиться к нему, однако Имоджен решительно пресекла их, убедив Капитолий, что её семья всегда служила и будет служить лишь законной власти Межгалактического Союза. И вот её сын и невестка вместе с остальными членами отряда сбежали. Мариз не хотелось думать об этом, но дурацкая мысль, что предательство как будто оседает в крови и его никак не вытравить, не покидала её. Когда-то членом отряда Круг был и Майкл Вейланд, переметнувшийся к Валентину, а Джейс...

Мариз допускала, что Имоджен после такого удара будет рвать всех на части, каждого подозревать в предательстве, а отряд НьюАй являлся для этого слишком хорошей мишенью.

— Надеюсь, ты ошибаешься, — наконец медленно и как-то даже жутко произнёс Роберт, — очень на это надеюсь. Он не мог.

— Мы не знаем этого наверняка. Роберт, я всё продолжаю вызывать ребят, но мне нужна помощь: если у тебя ещё остались связи со времён работы послом…

— Можешь не продолжать, — выдохнул он, поднимаясь, и Мариз одарила его благодарным взглядом, на мгновение поймала и крепко сжала его ладонь. — Сделаю всё, что смогу. Это же наши дети.

И их нужно было остановить, спасти до того, пока они окажутся в западне врага или пока свои же назовут их изменниками. О третьем, самом страшном варианте — что спасать уже некого, — Мариз велела себе не думать.

Остановившись на выходе, куда не достигал обзор камеры, Роберт жестом показал, что будет ждать новой возможности поговорить без свидетелей и прослушек, но выйти из кабинета не успел. Без стука и приглашения дверь рванул на себя адъютант Мариз, Радж, бледный и непривычно растерянный.

— Сэр, — не ожидавший увидеть здесь Роберта, он коротко кивнул ему и, уже собравшись, повернулся к Мариз: — Мэм, экстренное совещание в кабинете у гранд-адмирала.

— Экстренное? — на какой-то миг она забыла, что нужно дышать; в голове немедленно пронеслись все возможные варианты того, что они могли сейчас услышать, — один хуже другого, и в каждом так или иначе были Алек и Изабель. — А причина? Она ведь не засекречена, нет?

— Нет, мэм. Час назад Валентин и его сторонники напали на станцию Лофт на территории индиго. Альдус Никс, их первый представитель в Союзе, только что скончался в результате атаки.

*******

Алек совсем съехал с катушек. Джейс понимал: пост коммандера в двадцать три, ответственность за команду, постоянное давление матери — это, конечно, объясняло многие из заскоков, но не сегодняшний, не эту бредовую ложь. Майкл, его отец, поддерживал Валентина! Как у Алека вообще язык повернулся сказать такое?

Взбешённый его словами так, что кипящая негодованием кровь шумела в висках ритмом военного марша, Джейс, не разбирая дороги, шёл, расталкивая толпу локтями. Несколько рептилоидов, не пожелавших убраться, злобно зашипели вслед, но, если бы Джейс развернулся, одним своим оскалом он заставил бы их заползти в свои гнёзда и не высовываться оттуда несколько дней. Лучший друг уверен был, будто его отец — предатель. Будь на его месте кто-то другой, Джейс бы врезал, не задумываясь; он ударил бы и Алека, начни тот настаивать. Драться по-серьёзному, не шутя, не вовремя спарринга, — до этого они ещё не опустились, это означало бы всё, конец, и Джейс сбежал, пока не стало слишком поздно. Хоть Алек и сказал сегодня немыслимую чушь, он был друг, брат, его страшно и больно было потерять… и Джейс, сцепив зубы, широким шагом всё нёсся и нёсся вперёд, совершенно бесцельно, забыв о том, зачем пришёл на эту палубу.

Слова Алека не могли быть правдой. Джейс бы знал, такое никто бы не посмел скрыть. Зачем почитать предателя как героя? Да и не в правилах Воинов Разиэля молчать и утаивать правду ради чьего-то благополучия. В семьях членов отряда не было детей, были воины, которых не ограждали и не жалели. Тогда с чего вдруг и откуда вообще Алек это взял?

Не заметив, он врезался плечом в костяную спину какого-то хищника.

— Прости, парень, без обид, — бросил было Джейс, но тот повернулся, агрессивно опустив голову и набычившись, явно настроившийся на драку. Джейсу попался альфа: плотно сбитый, с яростной аурой убийцы, наверняка из тех, кто зарабатывал на жизнь смертельными игрищами на аренах с преступниками или с безумцами, готовыми заплатить за адреналин.

— Иди осторожнее, человек, — проговорил хищник, демонстрируя угрожающие клыки. Не дожидаясь ответа, он шагнул вперёд и толкнул Джейса окостенелой грудью так, что тот едва не отлетел на группку синекожих индиго-азуреусов позади. — Здесь не твоя территория.

— Но и не твоя, — парировал Джейс, отвечая сумрачным взглядом исподлобья, и, как будто невзначай коснулся рукояти фазерного клинка. Он вроде уважал все расы Союза, но таких наглых и враждебных альфа-хищников ненавидел без зазрения совести, а из-за Алека вообще чувствовал себя готовым устроить бой прямо здесь и сейчас. И плевать на то, что тогда бы их прикрытие рухнуло в один миг. — Так что ты тоже оглядывайся по сторонам, пока будешь на Бруклине, — почти рыкнул он, наступая.

В маленьких красных глазах хищника засверкало бешенство; смерив Джейса взглядом, он ощерился и презрительно плюнул ему под ноги. Джейс не спускал немигающих глаз с примечательной, одетой в глухую чёрную кожу фигуры, пока тот, бухая ножищами по палубе, не скрылся в коридоре, ведущем к лифтам. Столпившиеся покупатели и прохожие расступались перед ним, как вода перед каплей масла, да и вокруг самого Джейса, тяжело дышавшего, едва не вытащившего при таком количестве свидетелей оружие, тоже образовалась пустота. Наверное, он выглядел не лучше этого хищника.

Ощущая, что ещё немного, и он просто сорвётся на первого же встречного, Джейс нырнул в закоулок между какой-то торговой лавкой с запчастями для звездолётов и дешёвой закусочкой, из которой несло запахами пережаренного синтетического мяса. И только отойдя достаточно далеко, он позволил себе зарычать и со всей дури врезать кулаком по стене забегаловки, а потом ещё раз и ещё, так что содранные костяшки оставили на металле кровавые полосы. Слова Алека бесили тем больше, чем чаще Джейс вспоминал о них. Он то и дело начинал подбирать всяческие аргументы, доказывая невидимому брату, как ужасно тот неправ, но звучали они всё время одинаково: отец не мог, он наверняка верил в правую цель Межгалактического Союза и Воинов Разиэля, и у него уже был Джейс, когда всё это якобы произошло. Зачем это ему вообще?

Но проникнуть в голову Майкла Вейланда, зная его только по фотографиям, воспоминаниям наставников из Академии и по отчётам миссий, Джейс не мог. Это он не допускал и мысли о предательстве отца, а если тот тогда допускал? Если его, например, заставили, угрожая жизни самого Джейса? Вот же Алек кретин… для чего это сказал? Расстроить хотел, из себя вывести? Потому что это прекрасно удалось: Джейс забыл уже и о цели их пребывания на Бруклине, и о том, что нужно работать, что их основная миссия оказалась на краю срыва — думал только об отце. Почему мысленно возразить Алеку он мог только своей верой? Почему отчёт о той миссии, на которой и погиб капитан Майкл Вейланд, внезапно начал казаться фальшивым, состряпанным лишь для того, чтобы его сын успокоился и, считая своего родителя героем, продолжал служить Воинам Разиэля, не задавая вопросов? Он снова с силой впечатал кулак в металлическую переборку, представляя на её месте того ублюдка, который скормил Алеку эту гнусную ложь и убедил поверить. Алек же не просто так пришёл к нему: зная, как дорожил Джейс памятью отца, наверняка проверил… как-нибудь, пусть они и летели в режиме радиомолчания.

Раз Алек убеждён, что теория о предательстве Майкла Вейланда как минимум имела право на существование, Джейс должен был, нет, мог попробовать выслушать. Прослушать все доказательства, если они, конечно, есть, а затем разметать их своими… или от безысходности смириться с ужасной правдой, которая, он всей душой надеялся, была не про его отца. Но для этого надо выполнить задание и с чистой совестью вернуться к Максу, чтобы потом ничто не отвлекало от разбирательств. Джейс не считался образцовым солдатом, далеко нет, однако ещё не проваливал миссию из-за личных проблем или чувств, а сейчас — тем более, слишком далекоидущие для Союза последствия могли быть в случае неудачи. Изменник его отец или нет (а он точно, совершенно ясно нет, Джейс это знал!), но свой долг Джейс исполнит и с честью, и…

Справедливая злость, подпитываемая недоверием, ещё текла по его жилам с кровью, когда он, отдышавшись, вернулся на оживлённую палубу. Даже сказав себе, что необходимо полностью сосредоточиться на уровне 43С и поисках там Магнуса Бейна, выбросить сказанное Алеком из головы просто не получилось. Да, Джейс шёл уже медленнее, пробираясь к лестнице на нужную палубу, и внимательно разглядывал всех тех, кто проходил мимо, но мыслями всё возвращался к отцу. К тому заданию по поимке серийного убийцы из рептилоидов, которое с самого начала пошло не так, и Майкл Вейланд оказался убит неизвестным вскоре после высадки на планету. Наверное, Джейс должен был ненавидеть рептилоидов за это, а он — нет, никак не выделял их среди прочих рас Союза. Цыпочки среди них попадались иногда очень и очень даже, и в целом рептилоиды, хоть были скользкими на вид и в общении, и в Совете Союза чаще всего выступали оппозицией, всё же нравились ему больше тиранов хищников или индиго, которых, кроме самих себя, ничто особо не интересовало. Может, это тоже в какой-то степени доказательство, что Алек говорил правду? Ну нет, точно нет, ни за что.

Добравшись наконец до нужной палубы, Джейс уже трижды порывался связаться с Алеком, но всякий раз останавливался. Он всё ещё не готов был увидеть друга, пока нет, иначе снова сорвался бы в ругань и, может, даже драку. Лучше им пересечься, когда кто-нибудь обнаружит Бейна; тогда всё внимание сосредоточится на нём и некогда будет ссориться. Может, пришла в голову запоздалая, даже немного злорадная мысль, этот торговец (знавший Джослин и поэтому, возможно, слышавший о Валентине и его союзниках) и рассудит их… Но прежде его нужно было найти, а судя по тому, что никто до сих пор не отозвался — они условились сохранять тишину в эфире до тех пор, пока не выйдут на Бейна, — с этим их отряду ещё не посчастливилось. Ну и ладно. Джейс будет первым, кто его найдёт.

Уровень 43С представлял собой неожиданно настолько бойкое место, что ему, за последнее время привыкшему к спокойствию птички, гомон разнообразных голосов: человеческой речи с кучей акцентов, подрыкивания хищников, свистящего шипения рептилоидов и мелодично-тягучих реплик разных видов индиго — на какое-то время дезориентировал, сбил с толку. Палуба тянулась далеко: по обе стороны располагались всяческие заведения, но больше развлекательного толка, — а посередине ещё уличные торговцы сбывали товар с маленьких переносных лотков; пока Джейс пробирался к первой привлёкшей внимание лавке, ему несколько раз буквально проорали в ухо, предлагая то дешёвые фрукты, то дешёвые же запчасти, то (и якобы абсолютно законно) лицензии на неограниченное перемещение между галактиками.

— Легально! Законно! Ни один космопост не придерётся! — надрывал горло тощий таурус, который имел при этом такой вид, что при всём желании ему невозможно было поверить. — Торопитесь, осталось совсем немного!

Джейс сверкнул на него глазами, жалея, что не было никакой возможности подойти, попросить документы, а потом сдать местной полиции этого обманщика и зазывалу. Такая лицензия, введённая ещё одним из самых первых Советов Союза ради сохранения индивидуальности и национального самосознания всех рас, стоила баснословных денег и уж никак не могла продаваться на практически базарной площади. Пусть наведение общественного порядка в функции Воинов Разиэля никогда не входило, Джейс не прошёл бы мимо, если бы не эта дурацкая необходимость скрываться… но, наверное, вряд ли он по-настоящему смог бы исправить ситуацию. Бруклин с его многонациональным населением представлял собой совершенно особую территорию, где полиция издавна на многое закрывала глаза.

Из лавки, в которой, как оказалось, торговали бывшей в употреблении одеждой, Джейс вышел тут же: там не было клиентов, скучавший продавец рептилоид, похожий на большую игуану, даже не успел подняться со своего места. Заманчивая яркая вывеска, на которую Джейс и купился, себя явно не оправдывала. Снова вернувшись на кишащую палубу (кажется, там стало даже больше покупателей), он заставил себя отойти на приличное расстояние, туда, где поспокойней, и ещё раз осмотреться. Алек объявил, что они должны внимательно проверять всё на этой палубе, ведь неизвестно, где именно Бейн мог находиться в это время суток, но теперь Джейс не видел в этом особого смысла. Понятно, что в тот же секонд-хенд, например, торговец не сунется. Если Бейн, согласно записям, бывал здесь очень часто, напрашивались три вывода: он здесь живёт, у него тут свой бизнес или Магнус Бейн просто приходит отдохнуть и развлечься. Немного подумав, Джейс выбрал последний вариант, чтобы поскорее его проверить, и решительно направился в самый центр палубы: там огромными, резавшими глаз неоновыми буквами мигала вывеска бара «Нефритовый волк», и не менее яркая волчья голова с оскаленной пастью не оставляла сомнений — это местечко принадлежало хищникам.

И предназначалось, видимо, только для клиентов из них же: когда Джейс зашёл внутрь, в желтоватом полумраке ламп, нормальном для хищников, но слишком тёмном для всех остальных рас, он не увидел ни одного рептилоида, человека или индиго. Со сцены гремела музыка, пара тонких сигма-хищниц танцевала у шестов, и Джейс прищурился, стараясь угадать, нет ли среди них или девушек, которые разносили заказы, его недавней знакомой с Лондона-Пять-Четыре. Посетители — а их было немного — все сплошь из альф, почти синхронно отвлеклись от еды и напитков и повернулись в его сторону, когда Джейс нагло остановился у самой сцены, чтобы получше их рассмотреть.

— Тебе здесь не рады, гемод, — наконец низко прорычал-прогудел один из них, сидевший к Джейсу ближе всего. — Убирайся. Ты не на территории своего обожаемого Союза.

Посмотрев на него (как же напоминал он того хищника с нижней палубы!), Джейс в том же тоне ответил:

— Чего-то я не помню, чтобы это было написано на двери. А станция под юрисдикцией Союза, так что обломись, хищник: я хожу где хочу, — и быстро прошёл вдоль столов к барной стойке, где разливала напитки стройная барменша из сигм. Она кинула на него нетерпящий взгляд. — Детка, плесни-ка мне чего-нибудь самого забойного из твоего арсенала.

— Ты что, не слышал, гемод? Тебе здесь не рады, шёл бы, пока не нарвался на неприятности. И я тебе не детка, — из-под её странно полной губы (обычно хищники: что альфы, что сигмы — отличались костлявостью во всех смыслах этого слова) сверкнули белоснежные клыки, напоминая, что она хоть и разумное прямоходящее сознание, но в первую очередь — хищник, холодная и безжалостная убийца при необходимости.

— Да ладно! Посетители лишние, что ли, в вашем заведении? И я тебе не гемод: поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но, по-моему, у сигм не настолько развито обоняние, чтобы так тонко чуять, а, — он прищурился, всматриваясь в бейдж на её груди, — Майота?

Сигма скорчила короткую гримаску, но всё же принялась смешивать для какой-то коктейль.

— Да от тебя за световой год модификациями пахнет, чистокровный человек. Бесплатный совет — не наглей там, где сидит почти два десятка хищников, каждый из которых уделает тебя в полплевка.

Тут бы Джейс поспорил: всё ещё в заведённом состоянии, он готов был столкнуться в бою со всеми этими хищниками и далеко не факт, что проиграл бы. Люди вообще круче хищников по всем параметрам, да и не только их, ещё и индиго, и рептилоидов; пусть не по чисто физическим характеристикам, а по уму и силе, и оружие у людей самое мощное, и их просто больше… Но, подумав, он решил сделать вид, будто проникся внушением барменши, и, получив из её рук напиток — похоже, действительно забойный, уже по одному кроваво-алому цвету и такой же пене, — отхлебнул немного, искоса осматривая зал. Как ни хотелось признавать, девчонка была права: он немного перегнул палку своим появлением, но что же делать, альфа-хищники его всегда подбешивали, а уж если Джейсу удавалось обнаружить какое-нибудь их логово…

Другие гости, кажется, понемногу успокаиваясь, возвращались к своим занятиям: кто-то пил, кто-то пожирал (да, не ел, буквально пожирал) большой ломоть синтетического мяса, пара альф в свежих царапинах и порезах вполголоса переругивалась между собой, играя партию в карты, — и Джейс поджал губы, осознавая, что в своих догадках не ошибся. Этот бар не был просто баром, а самым настоящим логовом: с ширмой-рестораном, чтобы отводить подозрения, и с обширными внутренними помещениями, где хищники готовились и тренировались к своим битвам на арене, где, возможно, держали будущих жертв, добровольных или вынужденных. Чувствуя, как всё нарастала, подступая к горлу злость, Джейс сделал глубокий вдох, притворяясь, будто снова пьёт коктейль (редкая гадость на вкус). Вот за что он так ненавидел хищников — за их арены, за далеко не всегда санкционированные убийства, которые тем не менее им сходили с рук. Каждый год самых отъявленных преступников Межгалактического Союза казнили на аренах, выпуская сразу нескольких против одного или максимум двух альф, и ни разу ещё никто из осуждённых не уходил оттуда живым. Но казнь — одно дело, многих из тех, чья жизнь закончилась на арене, на справедливый суд доставили Воины Разиэля, и Джейс знал, что среди них не было ни одного честного человека, рептилоида, хищника или индиго. Только помимо преступников существовала ещё целая плеяда, в основном, людей, которые гнались за острыми ощущениями и платили бешеные суммы, чтобы попасть на арену и попытаться там выжить. Разумеется, возвращались единицы. Все знали, что хищники по-прежнему промышляли своей древней забавой, несмотря на запрет Совета, однако никто ничего не собирался делать, равно как и доказывать, что большинство наёмных убийств по всему Союзу совершались именно альфа-хищниками и что расследовать эти смерти, задержать киллеров не составляло особого труда, если поднапрячься. Однако Совет и даже сами Воины Разиэля закрывали на это глаза, прижимая отдельных, вконец зарвавшихся убийц, лишь когда уже совсем припекало.

Джейс старался это понять, как понимали и принимали члены других отрядов Воинов, но не мог, а особенно, как могли те богатые безумцы подвергать такой угрозе собственную жизнь, ведь она у них всего одна. Как будто они никогда никого не теряли, как будто сама возможность жить для них ничего не стоила. Почему-то он, чья мать умерла в родах, а отец погиб, когда ему ещё и года не было, ценил свою и чужие жизни…

Магнуса Бейна тут и быть не могло, Джейсу давно пора уже было вернуться на палубу и дальше обходить здешние злачные места, но он медлил, сидел, обхватив стакан обеими руками, и ждал, пока не случится что-то, что позволит ему впоследствии прикрыть это логово раз и навсегда. Даже понимая, что так он рискует провалить задание, зная, что наверняка у здешних хищников есть свои связи в полиции и «Нефритовый волк» проходит по её записям как абсолютно законное заведение, всё равно бездумно ждал, говоря себе: ещё минуту, пару минут, вдруг сейчас ему представится шанс… Хотя единственный шанс, который ему действительно светил, это ввязаться в потасовку с хищниками — в бар как раз зашли ещё трое, со свежими, только зарубцевавшимися в шрамы ранами, свидетельством недавнего боя на арене. И, кажется даже, что те тоже не прочь были устроить драку прямо здесь, судя по тому, как пристально уставились на Джейса: словно примерялись, каким образом лучше порвать его на части.

— Эй, красавица, ты чего тут забыла? — внезапно с искренним удивлением спросила за его спиной Майота, и Джейс, вздрогнув, повернулся на её голос, чтобы обнаружить в дальнем конце бара недоумённо озиравшуюся рыжеволосую девушку.

Та шла медленно, потерянно, будто искала кого-то глазами и не могла найти. В своём смятении она походила на одну из жертв, ожидавших битвы на арене, которую одурманили, чтобы не допустить побега, а она всё равно смогла вроде бы выбраться, только попала в место, где ей не от кого было ждать спасения. Джейс без труда узнал её. Только что зашедшие в бар хищники с таким боевым вожделением поглядывали на девчонку, и Джейс рывком поднялся, под молчаливое деланное равнодушие других подошёл и, широко улыбнувшись, крепко схватил её за руку:

— Хэй! Я уже устал ждать, думал, ты не придёшь! — и тут же, пока она приходила в себя от шока, шепнул: — Ты очень, очень рада меня видеть, поняла? Притворись сейчас же. Я помогу тебе выбраться отсюда, иначе они тебя убьют.

В её округлившихся зелёных глазах мелькнули поочерёдно страх, недоверие, а затем чувство абсолютной безнадёжности, но Джейс, уверенный, что девчонка совсем не глупа (продержалась же она как-то до сих пор в логове хищников!), понял, что требуемое она выполнит, и не ошибся. Ну, почти.

— Ну да, не всё же тебе одному опаздывать, — протянула та с настоящим ехидством, которое совсем уж неуместно было по отношению к потенциальному спасителю, и теперь уже Джейс бросил на неё растерянный взгляд. — Заказал уже мне что-нибудь?

Мягко, но она вывернулась, вытащила руку из его пальцев и, безошибочно угадав его место у барной стойки, двинулась туда. Джейс шёл на пару шагов позади, улучив момент, чтобы быстро осмотреть её: видимых ран нет, одежда — куртка, кажется, из натуральной кожи, футболка и джинсы — довольно странная и старомодная, но не порвана и без кровавых разводов. Никаких следов насилия, ни ссадин, ни синяков, да и вела эта Клэри себя совсем не так, как жертва похищения. Кто бы ни забрал её с Доротеи, он очень хорошо с ней обращался.

— Так и знала, — сморщив носик, заметила она, забравшись на соседний барный стул, — только один алкоголь на уме. Жмот.

Плюхнувшись на своё сидение, Джейс крикнул барменше принести чего-нибудь посытнее, а сам уставился на Клэри, пытаясь угадать, какую игру она затеяла. То ли она не догадалась, кто он и что прислан за ней, то ли решила, что сможет его провести. Джейс никогда не был силён в таких логических выкладках и решениях (почему звание коммандера и пост главы их отряда НьюАй и получил Алек), может, именно поэтому он вскоре понял, что вовсе не пытался проникнуть в образ мыслей девушки, а просто смотрел на неё. Длинные, слегка вьющиеся волосы ярко-рыжего цвета были чистыми и как будто даже небрежно уложенными, светлое, с лёгким оттенком загара, лицо — ровным и свежим, без царапинки, морщинки или любого другого несовершенства; зелёные глаза смотрели уже без опаски, даже с каким-то вызовом. Вообще-то такие девчонки, которые в один миг не впечатлялись им, Джейса не особенно привлекали, но в этой было нечто, что он не мог сформулировать словами, что не позволяло отвести взгляд. К тому же эмпатия снова сработала на все сто, и его затопило растерянностью, непониманием и смятением; немного к ним примешивались опаска и волнение — хотя Клэри этого не показывала, — и всего ничего любопытства по отношению к нему. Джейс не считал себя сентиментальным, но ей хотелось помочь: обнять, подбодрить, сделать что-нибудь...

— Как ты здесь оказалась? — понизив голос, спросил он, когда барменша принесла еду — огромную запечённую синтетическую курицу — и с заметным облегчением вышла из-за стойки, направившись к самым дальним столикам принять заказы. — С виду ты не похожа на тех придурков, которые нервишки хотят пощекотать, сражаясь с хищниками на арене. Тебя похитили?

— Что? — с усилием отведя глаза от жутковатого на вид блюда (голодная, наверное), Клэри откинула со лба мешавшиеся волосы. Джейс неожиданно для самого себя следил за каждым движением. — На какой арене?

Понятно. Он кивнул собственным мыслям, ничуть не удивившись её незнанию. Эта девушка всю жизнь провела на Доротее, спрятанная матерью, она столько всего не видела и не знала… столько всего ей можно было показать.

— Нет, я здесь ищу кое-кого, своего друга, но его, — она слегка приподнялась на стуле, оглядывая зал, — тут нет. — Джейс дёрнул её за рукав куртки, усаживая на место, и услышал пылкое: — Эй, руки-то не распускай! Не думай, что если ты единственный человек в этом заведении и у тебя относительно смазливая мордашка, на тебя все будут вешаться.

— И я ему то же самое говорила, только другими словами, — с хищной улыбкой ввернула вернувшаяся за стойку Майота.

— Вау, — он потёр левое ухо, улыбаясь. — Ты нанесла сейчас непоправимый урон моей неотразимости. Я поражён.

— О Создатель, зачем ты послал мне навстречу этого идиота? С чего ты вообще взял, что меня здесь могут убить? «Нефритовый волк» вроде бы вполне приличное место.

— Для приличного места тут как-то слишком много хищников, зарабатывающих на жизнь как минимум боями на арене, — хмуро заметил Джейс, и его вид, кажется, наконец заставил Клэри перестать усмехаться. Она плотно сжала губы, глядя уже не так уверенно и заносчиво, готовая вроде бы слушать, и это надо было использовать. Джейсу давно уже следовало скрутить её, чтобы непокорная девчонка не сбежала, и вместе с ней вернуться к Максу. Тогда и Бейн бы был толком не нужен: Клэри сама могла пролить свет на происходящее, ставшее уже совсем запутанным. Кажется, с Доротеи Джейс с отрядом улетали, считая Клэри Фрэй похищенной, однако она вела себя здесь относительно непринуждённо и даже искала кого-то, скорее всего, того самого Люка, который и привёз её на Бруклин. Его она почему-то считала своим другом. Не догадывалась, что это он организовал похищение? Или похищения как такового не было? — Не знаешь, что такое арена, я угадал? Конечно, на мирной провинциальной Доротее ничего такого и быть не может. На арене хищники убивают осуждённых на смерть. Дают им оружие, любое, какое те пожелают, а сами дерутся только голыми руками и зубами. Видишь тех двоих за игрой в карты? — побледневшая Клэри повернулась в указанную сторону. — Посмотри, сколько на них шрамов, сколько свежих ран. Руку даю на отсечение, они только недавно с боя.

Притихшая девушка вновь села прямо, зябко кутаясь в куртку. Её слегка обветренные губы растерянно приоткрылись, медно-рыжие брови чуть нахмурились, и Джейс, удивляя самого себя, чуть улыбнулся, придвинулся ближе, надеясь её подбодрить. Ну да, эта Клэри совсем не походила на тех девчонок из разных рас, которые вешались на него гроздьями, даже когда на нём не было формы офицера Воинов Разиэля. Она не кокетничала, не стреляла глазками и уж точно выжила бы даже в таком жутком месте, как логово хищников, без его помощи, но это-то в ней Джейса и прельщало. За тонкими чертами лица, за непокорно вившимися волосами и поведением так мало повидавшей провинциалки ощущались сталь и пыл воительницы. Джейс почувствовал это ещё на Доротее, впервые увидев фотографию Клэри в коммуникаторе её воздыхателя-рептилоида.

Вспомнив о Саймоне, Джейс шумно вздохнул. Его вдруг укололо ревностью.

— Откуда ты знаешь про Доротею? — внезапно спросила та, глядя на него с подозрением. — Я тебе про неё не говорила.

— Эээ… — он запоздало понял, как глупо прокололся. Хотел же предстать случайным спасителем, чтобы не напугать Клэри своей принадлежностью к войскам, и сам же всё испортил. — Я приятель твоего этого друга…

Пару секунд, наверное, Клэри смотрела на него с непроницаемым выражением лица, а потом насмешливо фыркнула:

— Лжец!

— Послушай, я могу всё объяснить, — начал было Джейс, даже подняв вверх руки в знак своего поражения, но это не помогло: вмиг соскочив со стула и опрокинув его, Клэри с остервенением швырнула в него какой-то шарик, который тут же взорвался, окатив Джейса облаком мерцающей красноватой пыли. — Твою мать же!

Глаза, хоть он и зажмурился, сразу пронзило режущей болью, нос и рот забились, словно в них высыпали всю перечницу, и Джейс рухнул на пол, кашляя и задыхаясь. Тяжёлый металлический барный стул приземлился на него сверху, крепко врезав по позвоночнику.

— Что это за хрень? — сдавленно провыла из-за стойки Майота. Ей должно было быть ещё хуже, чем Джейсу: у хищников, даже у сигм, обоняние в разы лучше человеческого. — Кто-нибудь, вентиляцию!..

Мимо Джейса, скорчившегося на полу, пытаясь сделать вдох, проскочил кто-то в кроссовках. Инстинктивно угадав Клэри, он выбросил вперёд руку, пытаясь ухватить за щиколотку, но промахнулся. Ничего не оставалось, как ползком — у пола как-то можно было дышать — добраться до выхода; надрывно кашляя и почти ничего не видя, Джейс наощупь поднялся, толкнул дверь и вывалился на палубу. Тёплый, ещё недавно казавшийся противно несвежим воздух благотворно полился в раздражённое, саднящее горло, и он, кажется, никогда ещё не дышал ничем более приятным.

Хищники посыпали из «Нефритового волка» лишь через несколько минут. Джейс, уже успев оправиться после перечной гранаты, наблюдал за ними из закоулка между двумя лавками поодаль; его было совсем не видно из-за лотков палубных торговцев, зато ему обзор открывался хороший. Если бы граната у Клэри оказалась меньшего радиуса действия, Джейсу бы не поздоровилось: разъярённые альфы нашли бы его в мгновение ока, следуя по запаху; однако облако перцовой пыли накрыло, похоже, весь бар, и Джейс не мог перестать злорадно улыбаться. Маойту, правда, было немного жаль, но, с другой стороны, нечего работать в таком заведении.

Плохо было только одно: Клэри сбежала и, похоже, уверилась, что он — враг. Джейс подозревал, что её друг, кем бы он ни был, велел ей никому не доверять здесь. Будь он хоть немного осторожнее и осмотрительнее, как, например, Алек… Вспомнив о нём, Джейс помрачнел. Ему предстояло вдвойне неприятное дело: найти Алека, с которым сейчас не то что говорить — видеться пока не хотелось, и доложить, что он упустил Клэри Фрэй.

— Джейс? — осторожно позвал Макс у него в наушнике. — Джейс, может, сообщим Алеку, что Клэри Фрэй здесь, на Бруклине? Он, правда, будет в ярости, что она смогла убежать.

— Не надо, я сам, лично это сделаю. И далеко Клэри от меня уже не убежит: я подсунул маячок в карман куртки, пока мы сидели у бара. Макс, сможешь ведь отследить?

Тот с заметным облегчением воскликнул, что, разумеется, сможет; Джейс был бы и рад разделить восторг, вот только ему было совсем не весело, что их миссия внезапно огромным рывком почти приблизилась к завершению.


	8. Глава 7

Изабель не успевала удивляться тому, на какую широкую ногу жил и работал на Бруклине Магнус Бейн. Как и предсказывал Саймон, дорогу к его лавке, «Пандемониум», здесь знал едва ли не каждый: они остановили всего лишь одну пожилую пару из таурусов, а направление, услышав вопрос, указали все, кто проходил мимо. Пандемониум занимал едва ли не половину всей палубы, на которой находился, а его вычурная неоновая вывеска с попеременно мигавшими словами «демон» и «пан…иум» была видна и слепому. Изабель ожидала у входа толпу, ну или как минимум небольшую очередь, однако раздвижные стеклянные двери показывали абсолютно пустой коридор.

— Стекло? — проходя мимо, Лидия не удержалась и коснулась одной из створок ладонью. — Серьёзно? У него в отсеках лавки несметные богатства, а на входе — стеклянные двери?

— Стекло бронебойное, — приглушённо, с восторженным благоговением сказал Саймон, касаясь другой двери почти любовно, — с маркировкой фирмы «Железные сёстры», вы только посмотрите! Да оно же стоит, наверное, как половина Доротеи!

Изабель только в удивлении вскинула брови: откуда это Саймон, который всю жизнь провёл на Доротее, разбирался в броне? На Лидию же его слова особого впечатления не произвели: скептически хмыкнув, она ускорила шаги, переходя в следующий отсек, но почему-то практически сразу же остановилась, как будто не зная, что делать. С того момента, когда Алек объявил всей команде, что они с Лидией будут вместе участвовать в Генезисе и, скорее всего, поженятся, Лидия начала активно не нравиться Изабель. И дело было не столько в том, что она старше Алека и уже успела, хоть и недолго, побывать замужем, сколько в том, как они оба вели себя. Изабель же видела, что им обоим это по-настоящему не нужно: ни брак, ни сама программа — что они просто следовали приказу и чувству долга, разве из этого могло выйти что-то стоящее? Если у них будут дети, какую же родительскую любовь они получат, если Алек с Лидией уже сейчас едва-едва могли общаться между собой?

Зная своего брата, Изабель была уверена: если кто из них что и ляпнул, то уж точно Алек. Он не умел чувствовать тонко, не всегда замечал, как приводил в смущение или причинял боль своей прямолинейностью, а уж если вбивал себе в голову, что лучше сказать правду, то не солгал бы даже и во благо. Вот только что он сказал Лидии и на что та рассчитывала до их разговора, раз держалась рядом с ним так отстранённо и холодно, как родители самой Изабель когда-то лет семь назад, когда в их отношениях наступил настоящий спад и все думали, что они разведутся…

— О, — наконец поравнявшись с напряжённо замершей Лидией, Изабель растерянно заморгала, — я не думала, что тут и ночной клуб есть.

В огромном зале пока ещё было поразительно тихо. Несколько официанток — в основном, молоденькие рептилоиды и азуреусы, одетые в мини и вульгарно накрашенные — прибирали помещение, видимо, после вчерашнего. Под потолком неожиданно крутился большой серебристый дискотечный шар, отбрасывая на покрытый блёстками и мишурой пол прямоугольнички яркого белого света; Изабель видела такой только на архивных изображениях и не подозревала даже, что где-то в галактике подобные шары ещё существуют. Вдоль стены располагались просторные кабины с кожаной мебелью, где можно было отдохнуть и перекусить; стену за длинной барной стойкой сплошь заставили бутылки самого разнообразного алкоголя, при виде которых Изабель поразилась: это же сколько надо денег, чтобы собрать тут такой ассортимент? А сколько — чтобы поддерживать в клубе порядок: судя по мешкам с мусором, скопившимся у бара, и всему тому, что ещё оставалось на полу, вечеринка вчера прошла просто ураганоподобная.

— Как найти Магнуса Бейна? У нас к нему дело, — обратилась Лидия к одной из синекожих, и та, смерив их странную троицу пристальным взглядом, указала на дверь в дальнем углу зала.

— Благодарю, — ответила за Лидию Изабель, сообразив, что та не настроена даже на такой простой жест вежливости, и, взяв Саймона за руку, настойчиво потянула за собой. Рептилоид как будто совершенно одурел от того, где оказался: постоянно оглядывался, широко открыв рот в восхищении, и не замечал, куда шёл; появись у него из ниоткуда, например, вентиляционная шахта, он рухнул бы в неё, не издав ни звука. — Саймон, соберись! Мы не веселиться сюда пришли!

Хотя она с большим удовольствием задержалась бы на Бруклине, а конкретно — в этом ночном клубе. На Аликанте, построенной военными для военных, ничего такого не водилось и в помине, Изабель отрывалась на танцполах на других планетах, если удавалось там задержаться после миссий, ну или изредка на Идрисе, но там слишком велик был риск оказаться кем-то замеченной, а потом писать объяснительные матери за неподобающее поведение. На Бруклине, или на этой палубе, царил Магнус Бейн, а это, как она уже успела понять, означало отсутствие категоричных и дурацких правил Воинов Разиэля.

Стоило вспомнить о матери, как приподнятое, воодушевлённое настроение от пришедшегося по душе места улетучилось само собой. Помрачнев, Изабель выпустила руку Саймона и, уже не оборачиваясь на клубный зал, пошла следом за Лидией, которая, даже не пытаясь притворяться, чеканила шаг к шлюзу в соседнее помещение. Ругала Саймона, а самой бы не помешало тоже привести мысли в порядок и сконцентрироваться на операции. Если сейчас они её провалят да ещё и по вине Изабель, у матери будет целая уйма новых поводов разочароваться в своей дочери. А Мариз и так уже довольно давно, с самого назначения Алека коммандером, не обращала на Изабель никакого внимания, недовольная, видимо, тем, что из двух её родных детей и одного приёмного только старший сын смог хорошо продвинуться по карьерной лестнице. А ведь Изабель не хуже Алека работала на операциях, могла в одиночку обезвредить нескольких вооружённых преступников сразу и в переговорах тоже добивалась успеха. Чем она тогда не устраивала маму? Тем, как часто её имя упоминалось в рапортах о неподобающем поведении?

Джейс говорил, что Изабель лучше не париться, а наслаждаться тем, что она может не выворачивать свою жизнь в угоду долгу и родительским амбициям, однако если он так мог, то она — нет.

За стеной, к удивлению их троих, оказался вовсе не очередной отсек-склад, а кабинет, обставленный весьма и весьма впечатляюще: массивный стол из тёмного и красного дерева, кресло с изогнутой спинкой, почти в человеческий рост, большой ковёр с длинным ворсом — Изабель поверить не могла, но похоже, он был настоящий, не дешёвая синтетическая подделка. Стены тоже были отделаны панелями из разных пород дерева, и хоть Изабель предпочитала в интерьере стекло и металл, этот дизайн ей неожиданно понравился. От всего этого: обстановки, большого камина (настоящего, с настоящими поленьями и углём!) — веяло теплом и уверенным спокойствием, так что ей сразу же захотелось, перейдя комнату, усесться в одно из предназначенных для клиентов кресел и провести тут остаток дня.

— Да я в жизни такого богатства не видел, — едва слышно прошептал Саймон, и Изабель видела, как на него недоверчиво посмотрела Лидия. Ей, похоже, не верилось, что одно дерево, без всяких гаджетов, без модного ТВ или других гаджетов, могло стоить дорого.

Хозяина в кабинете не оказалось, и, постояв немного в нерешительности, Изабель всё-таки исполнила задуманное: осторожно ступая по ковру, села в кресло, откинулась на спинку и на короткий миг от блаженства даже прикрыла глаза. Пальцы скользили по настоящему лакированному дереву, ощущавшемуся именно так, как она себе и представляла.

— Всё это, конечно, замечательно, но где Бейн? — заметила Лидия весьма грубовато, но Изабель не успела сделать ей замечание: с места, принадлежавшего хозяину кабинета, раздалось рассерженное шипение, и все трое замерли, боясь пошевелиться.

С кресла на стол, сбросив на пол несколько бумаг, запрыгнуло странное, похожее на кота существо: маленькое, с парой острых ушей и розовым носом, спина у него была светло-серой с тёмными полосками, а живот и четыре лапы — абсолютно белыми. Потревоженный, видимо, громким и неприятным голосом, он прижал уши к голове и зашипел ещё громче. Изабель уставилась на него во все глаза, не понимая, кто или что это.

— Вот тебе раз, — растерянно произнёс Саймон, — я слышал, конечно, что Магнус Бейн вроде как всякие магические штуки проворачивать может, но чтобы в кота превращаться?..

— Это — кот? — Изабель, не хуже него самого пару минут назад, открыла рот. Маленькое создание, продолжавшее угрожающе дыбить спину, — кот? — Минутку, а почему у него тогда такой странный окрас? Почему он не розовый, ну или не фиолетовый? Где крылья или хвост с перепонками?

— Потому что это — настоящий кот, а не ваши напичканные модификациями помеси голубя и морского котика, — заносчиво заметил кто-то за ними, и Изабель, едва не подскочив в кресле, обернулась. Хозяин кота и кабинета, Магнус Бейн собственной персоной, стоял у двери, скрестив на груди руки. Одетый в броскую синюю рубаху с шёлковым отливом и чёрные брюки с золотыми узорами, с подведёнными чёрным кошачьими глазами и необычной причёской — его тёмные волосы с прядями алого и голубого оттенков стояли дыбом, — в здешнем спокойном интерьере он смотрелся потрясающе чужеродным элементом. Как будто один из отъявленных завсегдатаев самых крутых дискотек вместо очередной вечеринки явился в художественную галерею. — А вы, ребятки, несмотря на любопытный состав, весьма скучная компания, — хмыкнул он, по очереди быстро пожав им всем руки. — Другие клиенты реагировали на Бейна-кота гораздо забавнее.

Продолжая говорить, он подошёл к столу и поднял животное, которое тут же довольно замурчало, на руки, ласково погладил по его спине.

— Председатель Мяо, между прочим, единственный во всей этой галактике чистокровный кот, без единой генной модификации. Его предки — с самой давно погибшей Земли, — ласково проворковал он, чмокнув кота между ушей. — Могли бы проявить к нему толику уважения.

— Мы… 

— Мы просто привыкли к котам несколько другого вида, — продолжила за Изабель Лидия, не сводя с торговца и его зверя серьёзного взгляда. Во всей её позе и выражении лица без труда угадывались напряжение, собранность, но — никакого волнения, какое должен испытывать человек при виде того, кто мог помочь в решении проблемы. Ну, никакого притворства, а Алек же говорил, что они должны предстать перед Бейном клиентами, чтобы получить доказательства связи с Джослин, чтобы было его чем прижать. Лидия что, так хотела насолить Алеку, что готова была поставить на кон благополучный исход задания?

— Оно и видно, — вполголоса проворчал тот, опуская животное на пол. — Ну, выкладывайте, зачем потревожили Великого и Ужасного Магнуса Бейна в такую рань? Нормальные люди и рептилоиды, — поправился он, глядя на Саймона с таким неприкрытым любопытством, что тот даже поёжился, — ни за что не встанут раньше часа дня, а вот вы, похоже, подхватились ни свет, ни заря, что весьма прискорбно, — он картинно прижал ко лбу унизанные перстнями пальцы. — Ну, чего молчим-то? Предупреждаю, терпением я не отличаюсь, всё распродал, ничего себе не оставил. Не будете говорить, дверь вон там…

— Нам нужна помощь, — перебила Изабель, пока этого не сделала Лидия. Прерванный на середине фразы торговец перевёл на неё заинтересованный взгляд и взмахнул рукой призывая продолжить. — Нашему другу, — она кивнула на Саймона, который тут же принял самый что ни на есть несчастный вид, — нужно исчезнуть. Он нечаянно разозлил очень влиятельных рептилоидов, которые ни за что не оставят его в покое. Мы слышали, что Магнус Бейн много чем занимается на Бруклине, наверняка, у вас есть связи, чтобы Саймон… мог скрыться.

Пока она говорила, Бейн всё переводил глаза с неё на Саймона и обратно, и в груди Изабель сердце всякий раз замирало, когда он так делал: казалось, что вот-вот он рассмеётся им в лицо и велит Воинам Разиэля катиться подобру-поздорову.

— У нас есть чем заплатить, — поспешно добавила она, изображая тревогу, что им сейчас откажут. Хотя, в сущности, тут ничего особо изображать и не пришлось. — Не смотрите, что мы выглядим бедно, у нас есть деньги.

— Ну почему же вы выглядите бедно… Бедным в мою лавку проход заказан, так что да, деньги у вас однозначно есть. Другое дело — хватит ли их, чтобы оплатить такие услуги? — протянул тот задумчиво, и Изабель уже на какое-то мгновение позволила себе думать, что торговец купился на их замысловатую легенду, когда Бейн, хищно сверкнув желто-зелёными кошачьими глазами, ухмыльнулся. — И как отнесётся Капитолий к тому, что их солдаты вместо того, чтобы доставить очередного преступника на казнь, пытаются спрятать его с помощью моей далеко не скромной персоны? — легко обойдя стол, он покружил рядом с Саймоном, рассматривая его с головы до ног. — Ящерка моя, ты ведь далеко не из богатых, чем же ты им заплатил за такую помощь?

— Вы что? Мы не военные! — вскочив на ноги, горячо воскликнула Изабель, и тот рассмеялся.

— Не военные, говоришь? А у твоей подруги прямо на лбу написано: военные, Воины Разиэля, отряд вот только не могу разобрать, рябит…

— Ух ты, — в голосе Саймона вновь зазвучало благоговение, — вы и вправду мысли читать умеете.

Торговец самодовольно дёрнул плечом, изображая, видимо, «всегда пожалуйста», и уже куда более сурово взглянул на Изабель и подошедшую к ней Лидию:

— Так что, оловянные солдатики, давайте, говорите, зачем вы на самом деле сюда пожаловали. У меня очень плотный график, мне некогда тратить время на то, чтобы выуживать информацию из вас по крупицам. Чем быстрее вы мне всё скажете, тем быстрее я вам откажу, и мы спокойно отправимся каждый по своим делам.

— Вы должны нам помочь, — приказным тоном произнесла Лидия, и Бейн отрицательно покачал головой.

— Неа, никому я ничего не должен. Я здесь не сотрудничаю с властями и военными, знаете ли. Исключение только для тех случаев, когда мне самому это выгодно, а сейчас прямой пользы для себя я не вижу.

— Мы ищем Клэри, Клэри Фрей, и её маму, Джослин, — взволнованно влез Саймон, и Изабель мысленно похвалила рептилоида за находчивость и самостоятельность. Продолжай Лидия в том же духе, и Бейн выставил бы их, даже не дослушав. — Они пропали с планеты Доротея, вы могли их знать, — путаясь в собственных длинных конечностях, он выудил из кармана коммуникатор и, найдя нужное фото, буквально ткнул его под нос торговцу. Тот, отступив на шаг, скосил глаза на изображение, однако ни тени эмоций или узнавания не скользнуло по его лицу.

— Дом, где они жили на Доротее, разрушен, а последнее цифровое устройство, сработавшее там, подписано Магнусом Бейном…

— И? — Бейн невозмутимо пожал плечами. — Золотко, по всем галактикам Союза и не только ходят товары, проданные в моей лавке. Мало ли, кто у кого перекупил коммуникатор или голопроектор… С моими оборотами сложно вести учёт всех клиентов.

— То есть хотите сказать, что в вашей лавке не ведётся учёт реализуемых товаров? А если в Пандемониум однажды пожалуют мятежники или преступники? Насколько мне известно, в одном из отсеков здесь приторговывают оружием, думаю, если покопаться, мы сможем отследить часть оружия с нераскрытых преступлений до этого места…

— Лидия, что ты несёшь? — зашипела на неё Изабель. — Магнус, послушайте, это не…

— Хочешь взять меня на испуг, так же, как вы привыкли обращаться с другими? — голос Бейна стал отдавать металлом, и последняя игривая насмешливость сползла с его лица, оставив лишь холодную жёсткость. Это был уже не тот тусовщик, торговец или устроитель грандиозных вечеринок, каким его описывали друзья; перед ними стоял опасный хитрец, расчётливый и безжалостный, а они действительно бесцеремонно вторглись на его территорию и пытались тут командовать. — Восстание Валентина Моргенштерна двадцать лет назад, видимо, вас ничему не научило, раз вы снова наступаете на те же грабли, считая нас низшим сортом, трусами, которых легко подчинить своей воле. Так что же ты сделаешь, Лидия? — нагло, с презрением спросил он. — Снова начнёшь угрожать? Вот только чем? Гибрид я зарегистрированный, — Бейн чуть повернулся, показывая металлическое кольцо в верхней части уха, и его глаза сверкнули опасным, хищным огнём, — лавка моя — законная, и ты удивишься, сколько высоких чинов этого вашего Совета многим мне обязаны, чтобы они посмели что-то против меня сделать. Нет, люди, ничему вы не учитесь, — закончил он вдруг устало и разочарованно, отворачиваетесь. — Боюсь только, как бы теперь это не закончилось для вас совсем печально: недовольных вами в Союзе гораздо больше, чем вы думаете, и много кто может пойти за Валентином, если он снова попытается поднять мятеж.

— Ты знаешь о Валентине? — Изабель подалась вперёд, ещё отчаянно пытаясь сгладить ситуацию, потому что, о Создатель, Магнус Бейн обладал гораздо большими сведениями, чем они поначалу могли представить. — Пожалуйста, расскажи нам, мы…

— Хорошо, — вдруг хмыкнул тот, — но чтобы я всё рассказал вам: и про Валентина, и про Джослин, — вы продадите мне эту ящерку, — он ткнул пальцем в замершего Саймона. — А что? Он всего лишь ваш безбилетный пассажир, Воины Разиэля ничего не потеряют.

— Работорговля запрещена! — возразила Лидия, прежде чем Изабель успела вмешаться. — Люди соблюдают это правило, и тебе тоже следует…

— Ясно, — Бейн выпрямился, глядя на них с непримиримым презрением. — Как я и думал. Готовы ухватиться за любую, даже малейшую возможность подтвердить нашу низшую, преступную натуру.

— Минуточку! Ты сам первым предложил противозаконное…

Но тот, уже не слушая, дважды хлопнул, и внезапно половина кабинета с камином, на которой стояли Изабель, Лидия и Саймон, совершенно бесшумно повернулась вокруг своей оси, вышвырнув их на палубу, уже с другой стороны от первого входа, прямо к рядам торговцев с их переносными лотками. Не сумев сгруппироваться от неожиданности, Изабель упала на колени, больно ударившись, но почти сразу же поднялась на ноги, наскочила на совершенно растерянную Лидию.

— Чёрт возьми, что это только что было?! Ты понимаешь, что угробила всё дело? Лидия, да что на тебя нашло?

Когда та лишь виновато отвела глаза, единственное, что смогла сделать Изабель, так это испустить рваный, дрожащий вздох. Да, такого сокрушительного провала она не то что не ожидала — с ними его ещё не случалось! И что хуже всего: Магнус Бейн мог поведать им столько всего, а они про Джослин ничего не выяснили, да ещё и настроили его против себя так, что возвращаться и пытаться снова бесполезно. Пока Саймон безуспешно ощупывал металлическую стену, чтобы заставить потайную дверь вернуть их в кабинет, Изабель в растерянности пыталась придумать, что им делать теперь, как вообще доложить Алеку, что они потерпели крах и как искать Джослин Моргенштерн — непонятно… На Лидию, молча подпиравшую собой стену, она старалась не смотреть, потому что иначе сорвалась бы на крик, на вереницу вопросов без ответа и, может быть, даже ругань. Потому что всего пару дней назад Лидия себя так не вела. На Доротее, когда, опрашивая местное население, они нашли Саймона, она была дружелюбна с рептилоидом, не в пример многим другим членам Воинов Разиэля; что же случилось сейчас?

— Лидия?

— Прости, — наконец произнесла та через силу, всё ещё старательно глядя мимо Изабель. — Прости. Когда Бейн разгадал нас, я подумала, что нам нечего предложить за информацию. Надавить показалось мне лучшим выходом… прежде, когда мы делали так с Джоном, это всегда срабатывало.

— Но ты не с Джоном! — воскликнула Изабель, не удержавшись. — Ты давно уже член нашей команды, а у нас так не принято, мы уважаем тех, к кому обращаемся за помощью! И вообще, что за отношение такое к не-людям? Все расы Союза равноправны.

Лидия вновь промолчала, признавая её правоту, а Изабель, внутренне кипя от негодования, которое не могло найти выхода, отвернулась, сердито топнув ногой. С Джоном у них, видите ли, таким образом всё получалось! Вот и работала бы Лидия в отряде, где раньше служил Джон, а не саботировала их миссии… Однако это не выход. Злость, обида, раздражение тут ничем не помогут, если Магнус Бейн их послал. Наверняка он сейчас свяжется с Джослин, передаст ей о розыске, и тогда поминай как звали. А ещё эти слова про Воинов Разиэля и Валентина с его восстанием, они поразили и напугали Изабель больше даже, чем странное поведение Лидии. Ведь если верить торговцу, масштаб бедствий, связанных с Валентином Моргенштерном, был в разы больше, чем они представляли себе, особенно сейчас, когда он сбежал из Эдома и готовился, похоже, ко второй попытке переворота.

Надо было доложить обо всём Алеку. Изабель обречённо вздохнула и потянулась к передатчику, чтобы попросить Макса связать их. Доложить надо, только она до сих пор не знала, как объяснит брату произошедшее в Пандемониуме и как он отреагирует.

— Скажи ему правду, — тихо попросила Лидия, и Изабель невольно покосилась на неё. — Чего уж тут скрывать? Я накосячила, мне и отвечать.

— Разберёмся, Лидия, разберёмся.

Но, глядя на её подавленное, расстроенное лицо, Изабель подумала, что она, кажется, уже во всём разобралась. Лидия упомянула Джона и почему-то, спустя год после перевода в отряд НьюАй, стала вести себя так, как привыкла с покойным мужем… Не означало ли это, что она и на предложение Алека согласилась только потому, что каким-то образом видела в нём Джона?

— Иззи? — в наушнике вдруг прорвался голос Алека. — Изабель, ты слышишь меня?

— Да, слышу прекрасно, говори.

— Мы с Джейсом разминулись, я пока никак не могу на него выйти. Как ваши успехи? Удалось найти Бейна?

— Алек, то есть коммандер Лайтвуд… докладываю о результатах операции.

*******

— Простите, ребята, — спустя пару минут сканирования растерянно сказал Макс, — но максимум что я смог — это определить сектор, откуда идёт сигнал. Тут столько стенок и переборок, они экранируют маячок. Простите.

— Ну, хотя бы уже какой-то результат. Что за сектор?

— 24А, это на четыре палубы ниже и на восемь палуб к югу от того места, где вы сейчас находись.

— Принято, Макс, ты неплохо потрудился.

Однако по тону Алека явственно было заметно, что он предпочёл бы сейчас разговаривать с самой Клэри Фрэй, чем гоняться за ней по всей станции. Удивительно, но Джейс не ощущал себя виноватым за то, что упустил девушку. Несколько часов назад они вообще не подозревали, что она тоже на Бруклине, встреча с ней была чистым везением, к тому же подложенного маячка она не заметила, Макс бы всё равно разыскал её, рано или поздно… Нет, лучше до того, как нашли бы хищники из «Нефритового волка».

— Идём? — вопросительно посмотрел на него Алек, и Джейс вместо ответа наконец поднялся с металлического ограждения палубы, на котором сидел последние несколько минут.

Он первым разыскал Алека, чтобы передать, что Клэри здесь, на станции. Этого они не ожидали и свой план строили иначе; в новых же обстоятельствах тем более нужно было действовать слаженно и сообща, так что Джейс велел себе оставить нелепое признание брата и разборки на потом, когда у них будет время поцапаться. Сейчас нужно было найти Клэри и потому, едва они наконец столкнулись с Алеком в одном из коридоров, Джейс, не дав ему ничего сказать, выпалил:

— Алек, слушай, нам нужна эта девчонка и как можно скорее. Давай объединим наши усилия, хорошо?

По тому, с какой поспешностью Алек кивнул, понятно было, что он отчаянно хотел бы оставить позади их ссору, однако в тот момент Джейса это, честно говоря, волновало мало. Бруклин — огромная станция со множеством запутанных коридоров, переходов и порой с совершенно невменяемой нумерацией палуб и отсеков; чтобы обнаружить Клэри до хищников, которые наверняка ориентировались тут в разы лучше, им с Алеком нужно было что-то посущественнее, чем навигационные способности Макса, карта палуб и везение.

Они были уже на полпути к нужному сектору, когда Алек всё-таки сумел связаться с Изабель. Докладывала она лично ему, Джейс ничего не слышал, однако по тому, как мрачнело и мрачнело, делая его похожим на предгрозовую тучу, лицо брата, без труда догадался, что в Пандемониуме всё закончилось провалом. Но масштаба этого провала Джейс не представлял: когда Алек кратко озвучил произошедшее, он молчал несколько минут, прокручивая это в голове и собираясь с теми мыслями, которые казались более-менее вразумительными и не содержали ругани.

— Что ты обо всём этом думаешь?

Стремительно шагавший вперёд Алек был настолько погружён в свои мысли, что ответил не сразу.

— Нам надо любой ценой пробиться к Бейну и поговорить с ним. Он знает куда больше, чем говорит, в нашей ситуации это может оказаться жизненно важно.

— Тогда нам ещё больше нужна Клэри, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, произнёс он. — Если она попросит рассказать о матери, вряд ли он откажет.

— Меня беспокоит другое, — прервал его Алек, и Джейс понял, что брат его почти не слушал, — Изабель передела мне, как этот Бейн говорил о Валентине и об его прошлом мятеже. С его слов выходит, что тогда восстание как будто бы было спровоцировано действиями людей… Знаешь, как он выразился? Что те события ничему нас не научили и что сейчас недовольных очень много, и они могут пойти за Валентином.

— И? Ты ведь сам говорил, что досье Валентина, присланное из Капитолия, практически полностью зашифровано, и ты не смог ничего оттуда узнать. Может, это как раз то, что там и было.

— Да, вот только если верить Бейну, за Валентином пошли представители разных рас. — Джейс вопросительно посмотрел ему в спину, всё ещё не понимая, что Алек хотел этим сказать. — А Ходж говорил, что Валентин был отъявленным расистом и убил множество рептилоидов, индиго и даже хищников. Как-то это не слишком стыкуется между собой.

— Нашёл кому верить — Бейну! Да он что угодно мог наговорить девчонкам, чтобы выпроводить их и запутать им мозги. Понимал же, что тогда они будут отвлекаться на что-то более масштабное, чем на поиски Джослин. Говорю тебе, давай приведём к нему Клэри, перестанет он юлить и отпираться.

Но, по правде говоря, Джейс куда больше просто хотел найти Клэри и убедиться, что она в порядке, что те чёртовы хищники, разозлённые перцовой гранатой в их логове, не обнаружили её первыми. Девчонка боевая, была бы неплохим солдатом (может, даже служила бы в их отряде), сложись её жизнь иначе, однако против нескольких доведённых до бешенства альф даже элита Воинов Разиэля с трудом выдержала бы бой. Чувствовать беспокойство за неё было… странно. Джейс привык волноваться только за своих друзей, но все они являлись частью их команды, то есть практически постоянно, в том числе во время миссий, были у него перед глазами; в их силу, способности и благоразумие он искренне верил. Клэри же оказалась белым пятном, неизвестностью… хотя чего уж там, она деревенская девочка с провинциальной планетки (чей отец — один из самых страшных преступников Союза, а мать каким-то образом связана с военными, хороший такой набор), привыкла к спокойной и размеренной жизни, а не к многочисленным опасностям такой станции, как Бруклин. Джейс слишком хорошо осознавал, что могло с ней здесь произойти даже без хищников, и это не давало покоя, просто не хотело уходить из головы, несмотря на все уверения, что раз у неё была перцовая граната, значит, она сможет защититься, если что.

Чёрт возьми, в первый раз кто-то после одной встречи так его цеплял и вовсе не мыслями о хорошем сексе.

— Кстати, Макс, — обратился Алек к птичке, поставив её на громкую связь для них двоих, — ты поискал для меня всех сигм, которых зовут Люк? Много их? Есть такие, кто живёт тут, на Бруклине?

— Ну, Люков, конечно, прилично набралось, и официально на станции зарегистрировано пятнадцать из них. Это не считая всяких других имён, которые можно сократить так.

— Видишь? — обернулся тот. — Думаю, Люк прятал её в логове, на которое ты случайно наткнулся, затем исчез надолго, а девчонка выбралась и пошла его искать.

Если Алек был прав, ничего хорошего это Клэри не предвещало. С приятелем её матери могло случиться всё, что угодно, то есть она осталась одна, без родных и даже знакомых, в таком безумном мире, как Бруклин… Джейс осознал, что ускорил шаги в глупой попытке побыстрее найти её, только когда обогнал Алека и услышал позади его «Эй!».

— Давай разделимся, — предложил он, едва впереди показался указатель «Палуба 24А», и тут же быстро добавил, когда Алек заметно вздрогнул, — нет, это не то, что ты подумал. Не из-за того, что ты сказал… Так у нас будет больше шансов быстрее найти Клэри.

— Ты так стремишься разыскать её.

— Ну, конечно, это ведь этап нашей миссии, — Джейс попытался сделать вид, что ничего выдающегося тут не было, только Алек знал его большую часть сознательной жизни. Утаить от него что-либо казалось практически невероятным. Наверное, отчасти из-за этого Алек всё-таки рассказал ему ту якобы правду про отца… Тряхнув головой, Джейс отбросил эти мысли подальше. Они ведь решили, что поговорят позже. — Нет, Алек, не раздувай из мухи слона. Она симпатичная и только.

— А ещё она осталась без матери, одна, в жестоком и суровом мире станции Бруклин, — тихо закончил за него Алек, и Джейс вздохнул. Это всегда срабатывало с ним, лишившимся семьи раньше срока, но всё-таки Клэри больше зацепила другим. — Не увлекайся только слишком сильно, не мешай работу с попытками личной жизни. Ничего хорошего не выйдет.

— В самом деле? Ты пытался, что ли? — но, сообразив, что он только что сказал, Джейс виновато захлопнул рот. Не следовало напоминать про них с Лидией, про то, что после этого Лидия, сама не своя, сорвала операцию с Магнусом Бейном. Джейс не знал подробностей, но, докладывая Алеку, Изабель эмоционировала так сильно, что и без громкой связи в общих чертах было слышно.

— Я беру на себя север и запад, остальное твоё. Эта палуба — сплошь из жилых помещений, придётся хорошенько потрудиться, — ровным голосом, словно ничего не произошло, заметил Алек и, резко повернувшись налево, быстро зашагал вперёд. — Давай-ка поторапливаться.

Он быстро исчез из виду, и Джейс двинулся к коридору, что вёл на восток. Ясно же было, что Алек не готов разговаривать про себя и Лидию точно так же, как и Джейс не хотел пока обсуждать тему отца; для того, чтобы осознать и примириться или окончательно отвергнуть, требовалось время… которого у обоих не было. Но Алеку всё-таки было проще. Лидия жива, с ней можно поговорить, обсудить, выведать, почему же она поступила именно так, а не иначе, как-то всё исправить… а если Майкл действительно много лет назад предал Воинов Разиэля, Джейс уже ничего не изменит. Ему придётся жить с этой правдой, пятном на совести, чести и гордости.

Но всё это по-прежнему казалось невозможным: измена отца и, наверное, и других членов Воинов Разиэля, то, что Валентина в его первом восстании поддержали многие расы Союза и что им было против чего протестовать.

Всегда и до сих пор мир был устроен правильно и просто. Межгалактический Союз казался единым и нерушимым, Соглашение защищало всех жителей, да и никому вроде не требовалось преступать закон — ну, как учили в Академии. Особо зарвавшихся: психов, безумцев, отступников, желавших захватить мир или отдельно взятую его часть, — всегда нейтрализовывали Воины Разиэля. Добро всегда было добром, зло — злом. Не то чтобы Джейс в своём возрасте всё ещё верил в подобные сказки, однако сколько себя помнил, их служба на благо Капитолия и всего Союза именно на этом и строилась. Всё было просто… Не требовалось задумываться над последствиями, над тем, как поступали другие; они своим отрядом делали то, что требовал Кодекс, а свободного времени всегда оставалось слишком мало, чтобы тратить его на философствования, а всё ли так в их жизни и мире.

Джейс никогда не любил размышлять подолгу: он был человеком действия, как и все прирождённые бойцы и штурмовики, а если и начинал ломать себе голову, то, как правило, ни к чему хорошему это не приводило. Он или принимал неверное решение, или верное, но делал всем или самому себе только хуже. А на этой миссии с самой Доротеи всё пошло наперекосяк. Цель ускользнула у них из-под носа, а в поисках они, кажется, потянули за нить и начали раскручивать что-то весьма неприятное, что им ещё столько раз аукнется… Не будь всего этого, Джейс никогда не задумался бы, предатель его отец или нет, притесняют ли люди другие расы в Межгалактическом Союзе, кто когда поддерживал Валентина, и… Да чёрт возьми, как же его это достало!

Он просто хотел найти Клэри, неважно, кем и кому она приходилась и какие тайны могла раскрыть. Конкретно в этот момент, Джейс должен был найти её.

Обшарив около восьми жилых отсеков, где на него с изображением рыжеволосой девушки на коммуникаторе смотрели с затаённым подозрением и опаской (видимо, то, что он — генномодифицированный, на лбу у него всё-таки написано), он начал уже закипать. Здесь никто не видел Клэри: ни сейчас, ни несколько минут назад, ни когда-либо вообще. Ну не могла же она догадаться о маячке, найти его и выбросить! Она, в конце концов, девчонка, впервые оказавшаяся в таких обстоятельствах, а никак не шпионка, обученная, если что, убегать и прятаться. Но, видимо, удача благоволила ей, а не Джейсу.

— Взгляните ещё раз, — упрямо повторил он, буквально подсовывая коммуникатор под нос одному пожилому азуреусу, но синекожий индиго, даже не посмотрев на дисплей, так сильно затряс головой, что Джейс в сердцах сплюнул. Как только она у него не отвалилась? — Что? Так никто и не видел, что ли?!

Дальше начиналась, похоже, заведомо ненавистная территория — хищников. Их становилось заметно больше по мере того, как Джейс, разговаривая с местными, придвигался ближе. Пока что они не обращали на него никакого внимания, но где гарантия, что на гемода, как его презрительно окрестили в «Нефритовом волке», не кинутся, если Джейс пойдёт дальше? А идти нужно было. Друг семьи Фрэй — сигма-хищник, так что если Клэри куда и отправилась, то только сюда.

Сцепив зубы, стараясь не обращать внимания на косые взгляды, которыми его провожали, Джейс посильнее натянул капюшон и быстро двинулся вперёд, пробегаясь глазами по узеньким переулкам-тупикам между жилыми отсеками. Недалеко тускло мигала вывеска — эмблема местного отделения полиции, и вот чего уж Джейс точно не хотел, так это задерживаться здесь, где всё пространство наверняка с нескольких сторон простреливалось камерами наблюдения.

Потому-то, шагая широко и поспешно, он по инерции ещё прошёл пару отсеков после того, как заметил рыжеволосую девушку в тупике аккурат возле полицейского отделения. Даже не столько заметил — оттуда просто полыхнуло уже знакомыми Джейсу чувствами.

— Ты… это… ты что тут делаешь? — Та, сосредоточенно, с затаённым страхом вглядывавшаяся в происходящее внутри через полутёмный иллюминатор, поспешно отпрянула к другой стене. На Джейса она посмотрела с таким ужасом и почти отчаянием, что он, проглотив ругательства из-за идиотского поведения (серьёзно? Не придумала ничего лучшего, кроме как подглядывать за полицией?), шагнул к ней, крепко схватил за локти. — Что случилось, Клэри? Что происходит?

— Там… — от волнения у неё дрожали губы, и в глазах сверкали слёзы от предательства и обиды. — Там… я думала, Люк наш друг. Он столько для нас делал… был мне как отец!..

Уловив из косноязычного, сбивчивого бормотания чётко только одно — имя друга её матери, Джейс, не выпуская её, повернулся и осторожно приник к иллюминатору, стараясь рассмотреть, что же так напугало Клэри. Не сразу, но он это увидел: в кабинете, где напротив окна стоял единственный стул, сидевший на нём сигма-хищник пристально сверлил взглядом двух своих противников. Это были люди, мужчина и женщина, не местные и — что неприятно удивило Джейса, — военной выправки: такую осанку, за годы службы едва ли не под кожу въедавшуюся, невозможно перепутать ни с чем другим. Напряжённая поза и немигающий взгляд хищника выдавали, что пришедших он знал и откровенно не рад был видеть, а судя по позе женщины, вызывающе нагло усевшейся на край стола, в кабинете только что звучали если не угрозы, то шантаж и тёмные намёки уж точно.

— Подумай ещё раз, Люциан, — прозвучало в тишине кабинета особенно громко, и надменный голос женщины заставил Джейса заскрежетать зубами. — Валентин второй раз предлагать не будет.

— Я уже сказал, — ответил тот вроде бы устало, однако больше похоже на низкое, угрожающее рычание, — мне нет дела, где сейчас Джослин и эта девчонка. Пусть Валентин делает с ними что хочет.

Стоявший у другой стены мужчина, чьё лицо Джейс смутно видел сквозь грязный иллюминатор, в два шага оказался возле хищника и с такой силой врезал ему в лицо, что тот опрокинулся на спину вместе со стулом. Оторопевшая Клэри вскрикнула, но Джейс успел зажать ей рот рукой и крепко обхватить за талию, потому что она рванулась раненой львицей в попытке броситься на помощь. Разочарование и боль в её душе сменились злостью, окатившей Джейса будто кипятком.

— Пусти, — захлёбываясь зашептала она, когда пришлось, спасаясь от укуса, отнять пальцы от её рта. — Пусти, они же убьют Люка!

— Ну как? А теперь не передумал? — насмешливо поинтересовалась женщина, пока хищник, кряхтя, пытался подняться. Его мелькнувшие глаза полыхнули свойственной не сигмам, а альфам жаждой убийства, но в следующий миг он снова оказался на полу, хрипя и изворачиваясь, потому что мужчина сапогом надавил на горло. — Скажи нам, где Джослин. Или и дальше будешь утверждать, что помогал им столько лет, а куда они делись, не знаешь?

Хищник выпустил когти, с бессильной яростью пытаясь распороть стоявшему на его горле человеку ногу, но форменная одежда защитила от ран, и он только усилил нажим, судя по тому, как сигма, беспомощно распластавшись на полу, заскулил.

— Стивен! — одёрнула того женщина, и Джейс, которого и так уже трясло от злости при виде этого кошмара, поймал себя на мысли, что голос, вот так произносящий это имя, показался знакомым. — Убьёшь его, и мы уже точно ничего не узнаем.

— Я скажу… — прохрипел еле слышно хищник, и Клэри в руках Джейса, всё рвавшаяся на выручку, оторопело замерла, крупно дрожа. — Скажу. Джослин… — дальше он заговорил неразборчиво даже для своих мучителей, потому что Стивену пришлось присесть рядом на корточки.

— Вот и молодец, — усмехаясь, продолжила та. — Валентин в тебе не ошибся, Греймарк.

Неожиданно для самого себя поняв, что всё это время он тяжело дышал, Джейс буквально сдавил руку Клэри в своей. Люк, значит. Друг семьи. На самом деле, Люциан Греймарк, лидер сигма-хищников, и он только что сдал Клэри и её мать Валентину. А до этого он привёз Клэри на Бруклин якобы спрятать…

— Ну что же, если ты нас обманул, ты пожалеешь, Люциан, — поднявшись, мужчина от души приложил его сапогом под рёбра. Клэри жалко трепыхнулась, но с места так и не сдвинулась, шумно шмыгая носом.

— И обдумай ещё раз предложение присоединиться, — добавила его спутница, когда Стивен уже практически выволок почти бессознательного Люциана из кабинета. — Мы дважды повторять не будем.

— Идём, — шепнул Джейс Клэри, сообразив, что сейчас те двое выйдут и заметят их, и потащил её обратно, в ту сторону, откуда пришёл.

Несопротивлявшаяся девушка только закусила губу, рвано, дрожаще дыша, и едва поспевала за широкими шагами. Лишь спустившись на палубу ниже, протолкавшись сквозь встречный поток работяг, возвращавшихся, видимо, с какого-то машинного отделения, Джейс укрыл Клэри за массивной вентиляционной трубой и счёл их обоих на несколько минут в безопасности. Хвоста вроде не было… он внимательно разглядывал плотную одномастную толпу станционных рабочих, ища, выделится ли кто-нибудь поведением или одеждой, но тщетно. То ли им повезло, и даже попав под камеры, они не вызвали подозрения, то ли преследовали отстали и затерялись.

Наконец повернувшись к Клэри, Джейс поразился тому, как она выглядела. Пощекам текли слёзы, и губы подрагивали, однако глаза горели пламенем ущемлённой справедливости и непримиримым желанием заставить всех заплатить за обман.

— Эй, ты как?

— Сам-то что думаешь? — жарко спросила она, уколов взглядом исподлобья, и, подавив всхлип, продолжила: — Мы верили Люку: и я, и мама. Она говорила, что, кроме Люка, у неё не осталось в этом мире больше друзей, что он единственный, кто может прийти к нам на выручку, если что случится.

— Ну, теперь уже нет. В смысле, он не единственный. Есть ещё я.

— Но теперь выясняется, что Люк нас предал! — будь Клэри хищницей, она точно прорычала бы эти слова, столько в них было ожесточения, ненависти, непонимания и обиды. А Джейс поймал себя на мысли, что она совсем не обратила внимания на его речь. — Не понимаю, в голове не укладывается, как он мог обмануть маму… Это ведь он привёз меня сюда! Сказал сначала, что хочет устроить мне экскурсию, показать Доротею с орбиты, как и обещал, на мой день рожденья. А когда мы взлетели, наш с мамой дом, он просто взорвался, и Люк сказал, что нам нужно на время спрятаться, дал слово объяснить потом всё… А теперь, теперь всё стало яснее некуда, — тяжело вздохнув, решительно закончила она.

Открывший было рот Джейс так и не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. Да уж, то, что они увидели, всяко понятнее любых рассказов и пояснений. Для Клэри это только лишь предательство семьи, матери, ужасно болезненное — ведь с этим Люком много лет была тесно связана её жизнь, — но, как страшно это ни звучало, их, пострадавших, тут всего лишь двое. Это Джейс видел всё шире. Видел лидера сигм, когда-то поддержавшего Валентина в стремлении разрушить Межгалактический Союз. Подозревал в пришедших к нему людей своих, военных, приближённых к Капитолию, а то и ещё выше. С ужасом осознавал, что, кажется, торговец Бейн, над словами которого он посмеялся и сказал Алеку не верить, мог быть отвратительно прав.

— Подожди, — собравшись с мыслями, всё-таки начал он, — подумай немного, Люциан необязательно сразу предатель. Он заговорил под пытками, а так кто угодно…

— Но он заговорил, — жёстко отрезала Клэри и резко замолчала, глядя на него не затравленной жертвой, но ожидая очередного жестокого удара, готовая в любой момент вновь обратиться в бегство.

— Я — Джейс, Джейс Вейланд, Воины Разиэля. Слышала когда-нибудь о нас?

— Если ты говоришь о себе во множественном числе, то, наверное, тебя я бы точно запомнила, — фыркнула та, и Джейс улыбнулся, уловив уже знакомые нотки вызова. Молодец, девочка, не собиралась сдаваться. — Но нет, это мне ничего не говорит.

— Мы: я и мой отряд — военные, спецподразделение при Капитолии Межгалактического Союза, занимаемся поимкой особо опасных преступников. Нам дали задание: привезти твою мать на Идрис, чтобы она помогла нам арестовать Валентина Моргенштерна, сбежавшего из тюрьмы, но, — он пожал плечами, — мы тоже увидели только ваш разрушенный дом. А потом этот попугай Сайсел…

— Саймон? — оживившаяся Клэри встрепенулась. — Саймон здесь?

— Ну да, здесь, с нами. Мы искали тебя, чтобы…

— Вот же идиот! Кто ему позволил улететь с Доротеи? — не замечая его, продолжила сама с собой та. — Наверняка его мама и сестра с ума сходят!

— Эй, Клэри, Клэри! Слушай, речь сейчас не обо мне и не об этом твоём Селлинджере.

— Саймоне.

— Неважно, пусть будет Саймоне. Ты нужна нам, чтобы отыскать твою маму, Джослин, она может быть в опасности. Если мы не найдём её первыми, то…

— В том-то и дело! — Увидев, как снова предательски заблестели её глаза, Джейс понял, что наступил на больное место. — Я не знаю, где мама! Люк обещал мне всё рассказать, когда мы будем в безопасности, вроде бы он упоминал, что она ушла в подполье, заметала следы… — Клэри тряхнула головой, вспоминая, и сосредоточенно прикусила губу, тут же побелевшую от напряжения, — но я не знаю, могу ли я верить тому, что он говорил. И как я могу тебе верить, якобы Джейс Вейланд, я тоже не знаю.

— Ну, знаешь ли! Я служу с пятнадцати лет и впервые такое слышу. Да мои ребята доверяют мне свои жизни по несколько раз на дню!

— Как-то непохоже, — та кисло улыбнулась, — твоё эго уже малость перебарщивает.

— Клэри, ты должна пойти со мной. В одном из доков стоит наша птичка…

— Кто?

— Шаттл, на котором мы прилетели. Мы соберём всех членов отряда и твоего Саймона, всё обсудим и решим, как ещё раз пойдём к этому торговцу выведывать, где сейчас твоя мама. Потому что, поверь мне, Бейн точно знает, где она, он помогал ей бежать с вашей планеты.

— Погоди-ка, Бейн? Ты сказал — Бейн? — последние недоверие и беспомощность исчезли с её лица всего в одно мгновение: сделав шаг вперёд, Клэри крепко вцепилась в воротник его куртки и дёрнула на себя. — Магнус Бейн пару раз приезжал к нам, помогал поддерживать ранчо. Я видела его за два дня до маминого исчезновения, он как будто прятался, не хотел, чтобы его заметили. 

— Я тебе больше скажу, — Джейс посмотрел на неё с превосходством, — с тобой вместе мы точно его разговорим и найдём Джослин в два счёта.

Глаза Клэри вспыхнули.

— У тебя мой друг Саймон и ты знаешь, как попасть к человеку, спрятавшему мою маму. Думаешь, я правда могу сказать: «Нет, Джейс, спасибо, я буду и дальше прятаться по углам и ждать, когда за мной придёт этот Валентин»? Ты, знаешь ли, тоже не очень приятный тип, но речь идёт о моей матери, так что, — выпустив его воротник, она протянула руку, и Джейс, помедлив, сжал её, — веди, куда нам там надо. Придётся поверить тебе на слово. А если обманешь, тебя же совесть замучает.

Джейс не стал уточнять, что будь он на самом деле коварным злодеем, решившим похитить её, то уж никоим образом не терзался бы угрызениями совести за ложь. Его куда больше зацепило другое: Клэри назвала Валентина по имени, так странно, не «мой отец», а «этот Валентин». Как будто она понятия не имела, кем он ей приходился… Тут можно было только похвалить самого себя за предусмотрительность, что Джейс поостерегся напрямик назвать её дочерью Валентина, мало ли кто мог их случайно услышать. Теперь же, если его опасения верны, как-то нужно будет сказать правду, вот только как? Сжимая её ладонь в своей, подстраиваясь под неожиданно ровный, уверенный шаг, Джейс спрашивал себя, как Клэри выдержит, ведь она уже убедилась в том, что Валентин — враг их семьи, виновник их бед, исчезновения её матери и уничтожения их дома… Как бы поступил Алек на его месте? Ну, он бы однозначно не стал бы скрывать, решив, что лучше пережить это сразу, чем потом страдать, узнать от кого-то другого, от того же врага. А вообще, почему это Джейса должно было заботить, как незнакомая девушка, цель миссии, отнесётся к той или иной информации? Его дело было с помощью Клэри найти Джослин, а потом арестовать Валентина Моргенштерна, и точка.

Нет, многоточие. Почему-то всё, что касалось Клэри, теперь волновало его не меньше, чем сама миссия.

Особенно то, что он вдруг в её глазах выглядел не очень приятным типом.

— Джейс? — позвал Алек в его наушнике, и он закатил глаза. Умел же брат появляться «очень вовремя». — Ты нашёл её? Я обшарил уже половину сектора и безрезультатно.

— Конечно, безрезультатно.

— Ты что имеешь в виду? Ты…

— Восемьдесят пять против семидесяти шести, и вновь в мою пользу, — услышав раздосадованное сопение, Джейс не мог не улыбнуться.

— Коммандер Лайтвуд, — обеспокоенно вклинился Макс, — ваша проигрышная серия дошла до четырёх, и это уже настораживает.

— Макс, что я говорил насчёт тотализатора? — яростно выдохнул Алек. — Хватит делать на нас ставки!

— С кем ты говоришь? — встревожившись, спросила Клэри, дёрнув его за руку, и Джейс приобнял её за плечи, вновь успокаивая.

— Это всего лишь мои друзья. Они нас ждут.


	9. Глава 8

Установленные в зале совещаний кондиционеры не справлялись со всё накалявшейся атмосферой. Мариз с трудом подавляла уже желание начать обмахиваться ладонью, сидевший по правую руку Роберт то и дело поправлял воротничок форменной рубашки, желая на самом деле немного оттянуть его и вздохнуть свободней. Нервное напряжение, не спадавшее два часа как, подавило и подмяло под себя всех присутствующих, не обойдя и гранд-адмирала. Всё то время, что длилась голопроекторная связь с Малькольмом Фейдом, вторым после убитого Никса представителем индиго в Совете, Малахи говорил отрывисто и сдержанно: казалось, что даже принося соболезнования и обещая все силы бросить на расследование и поимку преступника, он отдавал кому-то приказы. Это царапало слух и коробило саму Мариз, привыкшую к манере его разговора, а уж у Фейда, и так пребывавшего на взводе из-за убийства лидера, подобные слова вызывали бурное негодование.

— Люди! — рокотал его голос из динамиков голопроектора под потолком. — Вы гарантировали всем членам Совета безопасность, но не успел саммит начаться, как нас уже убивают! И кто? Валентин Моргенштерн, с которым, как вы заявляли, двадцать лет назад было покончено навсегда!

При этих его словах Мариз отвела взгляд в сторону. Ни упрёком, ни замечанием в личном деле, ни отстранением провал миссии отряда НьюАй на Доротее, отряда Институт и ещё нескольких команд, искавших Валентина по всем уголкам необъятного Союза, ей не аукнулся, но всё же это был камень в её огород. Следовало ослушаться приказа гранд-адмирала и вооружить Воинов Разиэля всей доступной информацией о беглеце, возможно, тогда бы стольких жертв удалось избежать.

— Мы не располагаем однозначной информацией, что за нападением на станцию Лофт стоит именно Валентин. Эти сведения пока ещё проверяются; первоначальное подтверждение было поспешным.

После такой откровенной лжи пришедший в совершенную ярость Фейд оборвал связь, заявив, что делегация индиго прибудет на саммит, но люди ещё об этом пожалеют, а в зале для совещаний воцарилась жутковатая, пронзительная тишина. Мариз опасалась поднимать глаза на Малахи во главе стола и только искоса посматривала на Элдетри и Пэнгборна, сидевших напротив: они слишком плохо скрывали свою растерянность и ошеломление.

— Гранд-адмирал, сэр, — к большому удивлению, заговорить первым решился Роберт, обычно куда более осмотрительный, — возможно, в свете произошедшего нам стоит рассмотреть вопрос о переносе даты саммита?

Такое предложение неосязаемо витало в воздухе с того самого момента, когда адмиралов только собрали на экстренное совещание. Станция Лофт, на которую вторгся Валентин, не считалась современной или супер-укреплённой и прежде на неё уже нападали пираты, но это было давно, на заре создания Межгалактического Союза. Однако все последние годы она служила резиденцией лидеров конфедерации индиго и, конечно же, защищалась как космопостами, так и внутренними силами полиции. Вот только никто так и не смог помешать людям Валентина, проникнув на станцию, устроить теракт. Кроме самого Альдуса Никса, главы азуреусов и одновременно всех индиго, погибло ещё пятеро: его охрана и ближайший советник — но даже не сама смерть такой высокопоставленной личности потрясла всех, а то, кто именно это сделал. Теперь уже давнишнее решение Совета, на котором настоял тогда Капитолий, уничтожить историю Валентина и его восстания, предать забвению его дело всеми народами Союза казалось в корне неверным и… и вообще так и не сработавшим. Валентина с его страстными, не лишёнными смысла речами слишком хорошо помнили. Мариз с внезапной грустью поняла, что если кого Капитолию и удалось оградить от этого знания, так это молодое поколение Воинов Разиэля, которому и нужно было искать Валентина.

— Исключено, — стали в голосе Малахи хватило бы на обоюдоострый меч длиной в человеческий рост. — Мы не станем отменять встречу участников Союза из-за Валентина. Так мы только покажем ему, что он на верном пути и может заставить нас делать то, что угодно. Усилим меры безопасности, приставим охрану к Люциану и Аларику, а также к Рафаэлю и Лили.

Дёрнувшаяся было возразить Джия Пенхаллоу под его примораживающим к месту взглядом смогла пробормотать лишь невнятные извинения.

— Объявляю перерыв на полчаса. Ровно в четыре жду вас с планами действий по саммиту и этому… — он презрительно поджал губы, — Валентину. С нормальными планами действий, а не с такими предложениями, какие прозвучали на этой встрече. Джия, как куратор связей с общественностью, предоставишь мне дополнительно черновик официального заявления.

У Роберта, когда все выходили из залы, было такое лицо, будто он всё ещё собирался отстаивать свою точку зрения, и Мариз, тронув его за плечо, шёпотом велела не лезть. Конечно, перенести саммит: и в целях безопасности, и в знак траура и солидарности с горем индиго — было наилучшим решением, однако Малахи твёрдо дал понять, что этого не случится. Почему? Действительно ли он поступал так по той причине, которую озвучил, или это было всего лишь прикрытием?

— Это же безумие! — горячечно начал Роберт, едва они отошли по коридору на приличное от зала расстояние. — Неужели Малахи этого не понимает? Отрицать, что к нападению причастен Валентин, когда на станции его видело несколько свидетелей! Как можно было до этого додуматься?!

— Он защищает сейчас весь людской род, — возразила Мариз, хотя на деле ей не особенно-то хотелось оправдывать действия гранд-адмирала. Малахи совершил ошибку, вот только случайную или же намеренную, разыгрывая какую-то хитроумную комбинацию? — А не только Капитолий и флот. По-твоему, было бы лучше, если бы он сразу всё признал? Я вот в этом не уверена.

— Да, возможно, только сейчас вся власть у индиго перешла к Малькольму Фейду, смею напомнить, таурусу со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями. Таурусу, которого только что разъярили до предела, во-первых, убийством его друга, а во-вторых, откровенным нежеланием признавать очевидное и свою долю ответственности за произошедшее. Теперь, Мариз, во время саммита мы можем ожидать чего угодно, вплоть даже до вооружённого конфликта и объявления войны.

Он явно преувеличивал, до такого просто не могло дойти. Индиго — не настолько сплочённые существа, как, например, люди или даже хищники; они и единой-то расой не были: азуреусы, таурусы, фелины и мермейды объединились в своеобразную конфедерацию перед вступлением в Союз. Захотят выйти одни, не факт, что их поддержат и другие. Взбунтуется часть, так оставшиеся народы могут сами подавить восстание своих же сородичей. Да даже если, не дай Создатель, все индиго в знак протеста решат оставить ряды Союза, подавляющее большинство людей им просто этого не позволит. Но всё же, терзаемая смутным опасением, Мариз осторожно поинтересовалась:

— А разве его ближайшая помощница — не та рассудительная и осторожная Катарина Лосс из азуреусов? Она же до этого много лет консультировала Никса, смогла перебороть его упрямство, думаешь, с этим таурусом она не сладит?

— Сомневаюсь, что в нынешней ситуации Фейд захочет кого-нибудь слушать, особенно если это будет касаться людей.

— Не тебе одному так кажется, — вполголоса обронил внезапно проходивший мимо Элдетри, и Мариз, как ужаленная, повернулась к нему. Тот ответил невозмутимым взглядом, как будто и не говорил ничего, однако, поравнявшись с Робертом, всё так же тихо продолжил: — Не здесь. Вы же не хотите, чтобы следующим досье, на которое поставят гриф конфиденциальности из-за предательства, стало ваше?

Заглянув ему за спину, Мариз увидела невдалеке мрачную Имоджен Эрондейл и торопливо кивнула.

— Не переносить саммит сейчас в высшей степени неразумно, — только когда за ними тремя плотно закрылась дверь кабинета главы генно-инженерной службы, Элдетри заговорил нормально, не скрываясь. Удивительно, и до этого момента у Мариз не было повода задуматься на эту тему, однако Элдетри, по роду деятельности имевшему дело со многими секретными медицинскими разработками, была обеспечена куда большая приватность, чем всем остальным, ежедневно работавшими с сотнями голограмм конфиденциальных документов. — Но лично меня куда больше беспокоит другое. Я не понимаю, чего Валентин хочет добиться этой атакой, кроме срыва предстоящей встречи, конечно.

— По-твоему, этого недостаточно, Виктор?

— Нет, вполне, но это противоречит тому, что я когда-либо слышал об этом человеке. Кофе? — вдруг любезно предложил он, сменив тему, однако Мариз и Роберт одинаково покачали головами. — А я выпью, надо как-то привести мысли в порядок перед следующим раундом. Заседать нам сегодня долго…

— Что ты не понимаешь в мотивах Валентина? — не выдержала в конце концов Мариз.

Уж кому-кому, а ей они были известны весьма хорошо. Хотелось бы забыть, да не получалось. Двадцать лет назад Валентин не был ни фанатиком, ни безумным мечтателем, чьи идеи не имели ничего общего с реальностью; напротив, зоркий, незамыленный взгляд человека острого ума легко препарировал тогдашнее общество и Межгалактический Союз, выворачивая наружу его пороки и недостатки так, как робот-хирург — опухоль в мягких тканях. Потому-то его слушали и за ним шли все: бедняки и богачи, глупые и умные, рядовые рабочие и военные.

Валентин говорил о том, что Межгалактический Союз, создававшийся на условиях полного равноправия всех членов, никогда не был и в существовавшем тогда виде не будет давать разным расам одинаковые возможности. Люди всё равно были главней: они галактика за галактикой осваивали эту Вселенную, приходя с миром, но больше с войной; они инициировали заключить Соглашение и стать наконец Союзом, чтобы не допустить жесточайших войн и полного уничтожения… Снять лавровый венец основателей, «мудрых» правителей с головы людского рода, не напоровшись на угрозу превосходящего военного потенциала и на более искусных, убедительных в политических интригах игроков, не мог никто. Это людям тогда принадлежало приоритетное право голоса при принятии Советом каких-либо решений и возможность наложить вето едва ли не на любую инициативу других сторон. Практически все высокие посты в структурах Союза: суде, флоте — занимали люди; исключительно люди же могли служить в элитных подразделениях вроде Воинов Разиэля, а дети представителей других рас не могли учиться в одной школе с человеческими детьми. Мариз была молдой и оттого ещё более ярой патриоткой своего народа, и охотно верила в то, что молодым людям втолковывали в Академии: про закон, порядок, всеобщее равенство, провозглашённое и поддерживаемое людьми. Именно Валентин был тем, кто открыл ей глаза: Межгалактический Союз по сути больше походил на добровольное… если не рабство, то подчинение всех прочих рас людям. И если ничего не предпринять, однажды относительная свобода превратится в однозначную неволю да так, что никто и не заметит, как это произошло, не сможет выбраться.

Как ни странно, но среди его последователей людей было тоже достаточно много: находились те, кто думал не только о себе, но и о прочих расах. И вроде бы Валентин преследовал благую цель: устранить неравенство, поставить всех на одну ступеньку, чтобы каждый мог попасть в элиту войск или свободно перемещаться по галактике, не боясь задержаться на территориях тех же людей больше положенного… сложно сказать, почему всё изменилось, как вышло так, что от идеи мирных переговоров и постепенной трансформации Валентин почти молниеносно перешёл к революции и вооружённому восстанию. Мариз Лайтвуд, которая в то время только чудом не оказалась на стороне врага Союза (благо Роберт узнал о нападении Моргенштерна на космопост и первых жертвах и предупредил её), так и не узнала правды: сначала всю информацию о мятежном преступнике засекретили, а позже, когда адмирал Лайтвуд получила все допуски, выяснилось, что на допросах Валентин молчал и только презрительно обещал, что ничто ещё не закончено, что даже если упрячут его, то когда-нибудь найдутся и другие, готовые продолжить его дело.

Однако, если и вправду задуматься… то восстание Валентина стоило жизни, в основном, людям: военным, полицейским и некоторым гражданским. Рептилоидов, индиго или хищников он не тронул.

— О, вижу по твоим глазам, что ты поняла, о чём я говорю. Ведь в прошлый раз целью Валентина были мы, люди, и наша система. Сейчас же он убил первого представителя индиго в Совете, разом оттолкнув от себя их конфедерацию. Я могу и ошибаться, но, — Элдетри решительно закончил, — невозможно, пусть и за двадцать лет, так кардинально изменить свои взгляды.

— Этого никто не знает…

— Роберт, он прав, — со вздохом признала Мариз, — Валентин не был убеждённым расистом, ему претило само это слово, — уже договорив это, она сообразила, что ей вроде как неоткуда иметь такие сведения, что она только что практически выдала сама себя, однако по счастью Элдетри ничего не заметил. — Я бы скорее поверила, если бы он снова напал на наши отряды или полицию, но никак не на индиго. Для него это означает предать собственные идеалы равноправия всех членов Союза. Должны быть веские причины, чтобы он на это пошёл.

— А то, что таким образом он нанесёт удар по людям куда более серьёзный, чем простым физическим нападением, это недостаточно веская причина для тебя? — тот посмотрел на неё осуждающе и даже гневно, заставив Мариз вспомнить, как давно они уже вот так не сталкивались лбами, не спорили — что по рабочим вопросам, что в личной жизни. Решительность в голосе, отточенно-резкий, целеустремлённый тон говорил, что Роберт не отступит от своего мнения, и если она считает иначе, ей придётся или смириться, или уйти. — Наша позиция как хозяев этого саммита весьма существенно пошатнулась: наш преступник убил лидера другой расы, теперь на встрече будет твориться полный хаос, и ещё неизвестно, сможем ли мы обеспечить всем должную безопасность — вот, кстати, тоже удар по нашей гордости и статусу. Нет, Валентин сделал то, что хотел сделать. Теперь он не своими руками уничтожит преимущество нашего рода — за него это сделают остальные народы.

Ощущая, как закипает, Мариз фыркнула:

— Чушь! Ты не знаешь, как он действовал и чего хотел тогда, а я знаю! И я говорю тебе, что это действительно на него не похоже.

— А гранд-адмирал убеждён, что целью Валентина были именно индиго, и следующие нападения будут на других членов Совета. — Встряв в их зарождавшуюся перепалку как раз вовремя, в самый накал страстей, Элдетри вбросил свою мысль и деловито умолк, давая возможность всё обдумать. — Что они — новая цель Моргенштерна. Иными словами, бывший революционер спустя двадцать лет заделался ярым расистом…

— Малахи не говорил ничего подобного.

— Вслух — разумеется, нет, Роберт, но кулуарно именно этой позиции он и придерживается. Так что вместо того, чтобы готовиться к защите своих объектов, мы будем растрачивать силы на охрану этих рептилоидов и хищников, — он недовольно качнул головой и, вспомнив наконец о приготовившемся кофе, взял в руки чашку, отпил немного и произнёс едва слышно, так что Мариз в первое мгновение показалось даже, что она ослышалась. — Может быть, нарочно, чтобы облегчить Валентину его задачу.

Не поверив, она подняла на него глаза, однако сдержанно-суровый, собранный вид Элдетри весь говорил о том, что он произнёс именно то, что и имел в виду. Подтвердил её собственные догадки, которые только крепли день ото дня, но которые Мариз по вполне понятным причинам опасалась произносить вслух и даже делиться ими с кем-то, кроме Роберта.

Если кто-то ещё считает, что одним из изменников в Капитолии мог быть сам гранд-адмирал, от таких подозрений больше нельзя отмахиваться.

— И я не единственный, кто думает так, — вполголоса, уже будто сомневаясь, а стоит ли рассказывать, продолжил тот, косясь на Роберта. Тут же обернувшись, Мариз яростным взглядом осадила его, готового вновь начать доказывать иное. — Пэнгборн и Блэкуэлл тоже сомневаются, правильно ли мы делаем, слепо принимая на веру новую мотивацию Валентина.

— Тайное сообщество внутри Капитолия? — переспросила она пересохшими губами. Почему-то от этих слов Элдетри холодок прошёл по спине: наверное, ненужная ассоциация с событиями прошлых дней, когда Мариз ходила по острию ножа из-за Валентина. — Не слишком ли?

— Нет, нет никакого тайного сообщества, мы ведь все здесь взрослые люди. Просто некоторые из нас уже пристально наблюдают за гранд-адмиралом. Слишком уж странно всё складывается… — приняв их молчание за согласие, Элдетри расправил плечи и закончил уже совсем уверенно и решительно: — И лучше потом покаянно склонить перед Малахи голову, чем оказаться не готовым в тот миг, когда от наших действий будет зависеть судьба всего Союза.

В этот момент Мариз отчётливо поняла, что да, похоже, так всё и произойдёт. В сговоре ли гранд-адмирал с Валентином или же он, ещё верный Капитолию и Союзу, неверно оценивает ситуацию, — многое решится не его поступками, а реакцией на них других. На карту поставлены были их жизнь и мир во всём Союзе, и нельзя было допустить ошибку, что означало… означало быть готовой в любой момент принимать решения против своих же когда-то единомышленников.

Но если так нужно, Мариз это сделает.

*******

— Гранд-адмирал, сэр, прежде чем мы продолжим заседание, — внезапно взяла право голоса Имоджен, едва они все, вернувшись в зал, расселись за столом, — я прошу разрешения на вопрос вне повестки.

Её категоричный вид и нездорово блестевшие глаза (так случалось всякий раз, когда Имоджен видела цель и устремлялась к ней, любым, даже самым радикальным способом, расчищая дорогу) взволновали Мариз, но она постаралась не показывать вида. О чём ещё хотела поговорить Имоджен, кроме того, как объявить ещё кого-нибудь предателями? А из всех отрядов Воинов Разиэля сейчас только Алек с его командой игнорировали указания Капитолия и не выходили на связь.

— Имоджен, у нас нет времени.

— Если речь идёт о безопасности Межгалактического Союза и самого Капитолия, у нас всегда есть время! — отрезала та с азартом истинного фанатика, и Мариз вновь подумала, как Имоджен Эрондейл пугала. Ужасала даже не тем, что могла каким-то образом прознать о тёмном пятне в её прошлом (хотя как? Свидетелей не осталось, кроме Роберта и самого Валентина), — а тем, сколько невинных жизней могла разрушить маниакальным преследованием. С её лёгкой руки и безмолвной поддержки Малахи началась охота на ведьм, и в условиях возможной скорой войны понятно было, что подозревали любого, чьё поведение отклонялось хоть на йоту, что лучше перестраховаться, чем потом…

Взгляд Роберта как будто обжёг затылок, и, коротко повернувшись к нему, она отвела глаза в сторону. Тот не мог ничего сказать сейчас, да это и не требовалось, Мариз сама прекрасно всё понимала. Несколько минут назад, когда предполагаемым изменником оказался было сам гранд-адмирал Малахи, она без колебаний собралась действовать, но стоило подобной угрозе нависнуть над её детьми…

— Отряд НьюАй не выходит на связь уже несколько дней, при этом грубым образом нарушив главное правило нашего Кодекса.

— Если Алек так поступил, у него должны были быть веские при…

— Молчать! — Имоджен с таким зверским лицом сверкнула глазами, что дара речи лишилась, кажется, не только Мариз, но и все остальные. — Мы не можем и дальше игнорировать их неповиновение. Я выношу на голосование вопрос о признании отряда НьюАй предателями.

— Постой, Имоджен, — вмешалась Джия, — ты, наверное, хотела сказать — дезертирами?

— Я сказала то, что хотела.

Несколько секунд сокрушительной тишины она как будто упивалась произведённым эффектом: ужасом Мариз и Роберта и замешательством других — а потом добавила неожиданно спокойным голосом, словно не она только что, а кто-то иной вёл себя настолько жестоко и безумно:

— Вы должны понимать, адмиралы, что это вынужденная мера предосторожности. Сейчас любой может представлять угрозу для нас.

— Алек, Джейс и Изабель — не угроза, — процедила Мариз, отчаянно жалея, что не обладала какими-нибудь необычайными способностями индиго, чтобы испепелить адмирала внутренней безопасности на месте. Имоджен, скатившаяся в бесконечную подозрительность и поиск изменника в каждом встречном после бегства сына и невестки, всё ещё обладала полной властью и… и объективно была права. Если бы речь шла о любом другом отряде, Мариз бы поддержала её, несмотря на то, что во всех командах Воинов Разиэля она была уверена (как и в группе Стивена и Селин…). Однако сейчас абсурдные обвинения всё-таки прозвучали в адрес её семьи и… и лучше бы Имоджен громогласно объявила бы всем правду о ней, чем попыталась уничтожить её детей. — Они верны Капитолию. Вы не хотите рассматривать иные варианты того, почему они не вернулись на Аликанте, из принципа?

— Они могут быть уже мертвы, — внезапно произнесла Джия, и Мариз осеклась. Её словно окатило могильным холодом.

Краем глаза она заметила, как сжались кулаки до сих пор молчавшего Роберта, и он отрывисто съязвил:

— Если это были слова поддержки, Джия, то такого рода она нам не нужна.

— Это объективное предположение. Я тоже не допускаю и мысли, что коммандер Лайтвуд перешёл на сторону Валентина.

— Но в его отряде — сын Майкла Вейланда, — задумчиво, с отрешённым взглядом, проговорил Малахи, — и он — лучший друг вашего сына, Мариз, Роберт. Вы считаете его своим сыном… Надеюсь, как адмиралы Капитолия, вы поступите правильно.

Всё ещё не веря, Мариз сделала глубокий вдох, выдохнула, пытаясь успокоиться, но какое, к чёрту, могло быть спокойствие, если её детей, воспитанных Капитолием и для Капитолия, Воинов Разиэля, обвиняли в преступлении, на которое они не пошли бы даже под угрозой собственной жизни? Бессилие убивало её. Ещё несколько дней назад всё было прекрасно, Мариз отправляла Алека и его отряд на, казалось бы, простую миссию… Вернувшись, Алек должен был вступить в программу возрождения — а сегодня как раз эта проклятая пятница — и ей всё равно уже было, согласился ли бы он или продолжил тянуть время, или вообще отказался бы! Сейчас Мариз поддержала бы любое решение, только этого уже не будет. Если Алека объявят преступником, если его отряд, вернувшись, не разберётся в ситуации и окажет сопротивление тем, кто попытается их арестовать….

— Я поддерживаю Имоджен и выношу этот вопрос на голосование, — сухо произнёс Малахи, и она обречённо закрыла глаза.

*******

Алек был против того, чтобы ждать если не день, то хотя бы несколько часов перед новой попыткой поговорить с Магнусом Бейном. У них просто не было столько времени! Чем быстрее эта Клэри Фрэй-Моргенштерн разговорила бы Бейна, тем быстрее их отряд нашёл бы Джослин, а за ней — и Валентина… Хотя, по правде, Алек с каждым часом всё меньше верил в то, что изначальный план Капитолия, поймать Валентина на наживку, сработает: к тому времени, пока они выйдут на свою цель, враг вполне может их опередить.

Но вчера Джейс появился возле их птички, неся Клэри на руках: от усталости и, по-видимому, бессонной ночи и голода та совсем выбилась из сил и провалилась то ли в обморок, то ли в сон. А когда Алек после короткого медицинского сканирования, проведенного Максом, только заикнулся о том, что им лучше как можно скорее привести Клэри в порядок и отправиться к Бейну, на него внезапно уставилась не одна пара сердитых глаз — Саймона — а две, причем Джейс неожиданно выглядел гораздо злее рептилоида.

— Я ведь тебя просил, — сказал он Джейсу, когда удалось улучить момент и остаться наедине, — не привязывайся слишком сильно. Она — наша миссия и дочь врага.

— А я — сын изменника, забыл? — ответил тот ядовито, и Алек прикусил язык. — Два сапога пара.

После такой демонстрации, что от него и Клэри лучше отстать, ничего не оставалось, как действительно отступить и дать девчонке отдохнуть и выспаться, прежде чем как-то действовать дальше. В и без того тесной птичке теперь и вовсе было некуда деться: в каюте экипажа на койке Изабель и укрытая её покрывалом спала Клэри, рядом на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, дремал Саймон. В дверях как будто намертво приклеился Джейс: скрестив руки на груди, он гипнотизировал взглядом обоих, девушку и рептилоида, и хотел бы Алек знать, о чём он думал в этот момент, с чего вдруг, толком даже не зная эту Клэри, начал заботиться о ней больше, чем о друге. Изабель с Лидией и Ходжем от греха подальше переместились от этого странного треугольника в отсек для пленников и занялись проверкой и чисткой оружия, и Алек вновь остался в одиночестве в кабине пилотов, не испытывая никакого желания присоединяться ни к тем, ни к другим.

— Просто Джейс умеет думать не только о службе, — заметила Изабель, направлявшаяся в хвост птички с несколькими штурмовыми винтовками в руках. — Чего и тебе желаю, братец. Вообще-то он прав. Клэри много чего пережила за последние дни: её дом разрушен, мама пропала, близкий друг семьи оказался предателем и завёз её в логово хищников, а ещё ей предстоит узнать, что её отец — самый страшный преступник Межгалактического Союза за последние пятьдесят лет. А ты требуешь мужества и стойкости солдата: чуть что, сразу в бой.

— Из, ты думаешь, я этого не понимаю? Она гражданская, мы вообще не должны прибегать к её помощи и рисковать ею, встречаясь с Бейном, мало ли чего можно от него ожидать после вашего столкновения. Но сейчас любая задержка играет против нас.

— Что не дает тебе повода вести себя как бесчувственный чурбан, — перехватив наконец поудобнее оружие, Изабель остановилась и, вздохнув, посмотрела на него с неожиданным сочувствием. — Алек, слушай, мы ведь не будем служить вечно. Может случиться что угодно и когда угодно, и любого из нас комиссуют, даже тебя, коммандер Лайтвуд. Что ты тогда будешь делать, если привык жить только работой?

Не понимая, к чему она клонила и зачем вообще завела этот разговор, Алек, передернув плечами, фыркнул и попробовал от неё отделаться:

— Можно подумать, ты уже для себя всё продумала.

Легкомысленная в плане обычной жизни, Изабель привыкла, как и Джейс, не загадывать дальше конца этой недели, и слышать от неё такие нравоучения о будущем было, мягко говоря, странно. Если она в очередной раз пыталась по-своему вправить ему мозги, это тем более вызывало недоумение и даже лёгкую панику: что же такое должно было произойти, что Изабель неожиданно начала планировать будущее на много лет вперёд. Он внимательно посмотрел на сестру, с затаённым волнением боясь услышать сейчас что-то вроде «Да, потому что я смертельно больна и жить мне осталось всего ничего», пусть это и было из разряда невозможного: все члены Воинов Разиэля проходили регулярный медицинский осмотр и, при необходимости, соответствующее лечение.

— Нет, но, по крайней мере, я хотя бы имею представление, чем буду заниматься после увольнения. А вот ты даже не пытаешься. Алек, я, конечно, не в восторге, что в Генезисе ты собираешься участвовать вместе с Лидией: мало того, что она тебя старше, так ещё и…

Она резко замолчала, видимо, в последний момент едва не сболтнув лишнее, и Алек разочарованно подался вперёд, жаждая услышать продолжение. Что Иззи не нравилось в Лидии? Что она была замужем? Что, как и он сам, на первое место ставила службу? Или — и от этой мысли его пробрало холодной дрожью — сестра догадалась, что именно произошло между ними, и уверена была, что на таком фундаменте невозможно построить нормальную семью и дать будущим детям столь необходимые им любовь и ласку? Алек же сам в глубине души понимал, что это нереально.

— Просто я хочу сказать, что раз уж вы всё-таки решились на это пойти, то тебе стоит хотя бы попробовать думать о вас с ней не как о солдатах, а о паре, — выпалила Изабель, старательно отводя глаза. — И поступать соответствующе. Потому что ей очень плохо из-за провала с Бейном, и единственный, кто сможет тут что-то сделать, — это ты.

Очень хотелось думать, всё это время Изабель пыталась сказать, как сильно Лидия нуждалась в его поддержке из-за своей ошибки, только Алек знал, что это не так. Больно ей было из-за него, и, Изабель права, ему же это исправлять, вот только… нечем. Алек мог бы пойти к ней и соврать, что он всё обдумал, прислушался к себе и понял, что тогда, наговорив всякого о своём нежелании быть по-настоящему мужем, жестоко ошибался. Мог бы. Только сколько продержалась бы эта ложь? Так быстро себя не переломаешь, если тут, конечно, вообще можно измениться, полюбить… даже не Лидию, а в принципе кого-то, привыкнуть регулярно заниматься сексом — после того, как долго жил с твёрдой уверенностью, что ни то, ни другое тебе абсолютно не нужно и только помешает. А когда обман раскроется, будет в сотни раз хуже, чем если сейчас смолчать и сделать вид, что, как командир, Алек всё ещё зол и не готов разговаривать с Лидией.

Интересно, а когда он будет готов?

Уединившись наконец в кабине пилотов, Алек устроился в кресле, накинув сверху форменную куртку, надеясь хоть ненадолго тоже прикорнуть: в этой беготне по станции сначала за Джейсом, а затем за Клэри, он просто понапрасну истратил свои силы. Разговор с Бейном предстоял тяжёлый, что произойдёт следом, Алек предсказать не мог и потому, раз его не послушали и остались в птичке на ночёвку, предпочёл если и бездействовать, то с пользой. Однако сон не шёл. Мысли всё возвращались к Джейсу, необычно молчаливому и задумчивому, с несвойственными ему проявлениями человеческого тепла и заботы обращавшемуся с этой Клэри Фрэй. К Изабель, настойчиво советовавшей обратить внимание на будущую практически невесту, и собственному жутковатому пониманию, что Алеку нечего Лидии предложить. Похоже, ни сейчас, ни потом. Она видела в нём мужа, мужчину, возможно, неосознанно сопоставляла даже с погибшим супругом, а Алек не ощущал себя готовым дать ей желаемое, хотя и понимал, что это жизненно необходимо для счастливого воспитания детей. Почему это с ним? Он какой-то не такой, неправильный? Когда Джейс и Изабель ходили на свидания, меняли партнёров, а Алек не испытывал подобной потребности, потому что самоудовлетворения было вполне достаточно, он и не думал переживать. Казалось, что всё в порядке, ну, вот так Алек устроен, никому же это не мешало… А теперь он никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что был поломанной куклой, не до конца человеком, что ли, неживым, ненастоящим.

Вот почему жить службой, думать только о службе было проще и правильней: Алек не отвлекался на постороннее, не сомневался и не терзал себя. Понимая, что заснуть он вряд ли сможет, он с трудом, но переключился на произошедшие за последние сутки события и на то, что им предстояло сделать. Бейн, судя по рассказу Изабель, — фигура похлеще того, каким они его представляли, во всех смыслах. Как теперь заполучить доверие и убедить пообщаться, кроме как не с помощью Клэри? А если и у этой девчонки тоже ничего не получится? Она ведь не железная, у неё потрясение за потрясением, и если Бейн откажется помочь, наверняка у неё сдадут нервы. Надо было сказать Джейсу, чтобы завтра он получше следил за ней, как, например, сегодня.

Да, что касается сегодня… Алек сел, поднял опущенное было кресло в вертикальное положение и, уронив куртку, в глубокой задумчивости пошёл к кофеварке. Глотать обжигающе горячий напиток пришлось едва-едва, и то, это тело замечало боль, Алек же, если бы мог, опрокинул в себя кружку целиком и даже не поморщился бы. Сегодняшние события… они как-то не укладывались, не вязались с тем, что Алек уже знал о Валентине Моргенштерне и его сторонниках, и одновременно поражали его масштабом возможностей и помыслов их врага. Ходж упоминал, конечно, что в первый раз у Валентина оказалось достаточно единомышленников в его расистских идеях, однако то, что увидел и передал Джейс, однозначно говорило: в этот раз на стороне Валентина есть военные. Дезертировали они или же продолжают служить, подрывая работу флота изнутри, — кто знает? Те двое, что пытали Люциана Греймарка: Стивен и так и неназвавшаяся женщина, откуда они были? И если Валентин привлёк под свои знамёна рядовых солдат, кто поручится, что среди высших чинов нет сочувствующих ему? Капитолий должен был узнать об этом, выяснить, кто имел официальное основание находиться в это время на Бруклине или был в отгуле, допросить всех полицейских того участка, найти предателей… но приказ продолжать операцию в режиме строгой секретности нельзя было нарушить даже по такой важной причине. Если бы только Алек вчера оказался рядом с Джейсом и Клэри, он бы тех двоих не упустил!

Однако сам по себе факт предательства среди силовиков — это полбеды. Алек уже уяснил для себя, что Валентин, обладая выдающейся харизмой, легко подчинял людей своей воле; после побега из тюрьмы ему требовалось как можно скорее собрать армию, а как ещё это можно сделать быстро, если не переманить военных? Здесь всё было, как ни хотелось признавать, логично. Зато убийство первой персоны индиго, Альдуса Никса (Макс во время стоянки аккуратно собрал последние новости, и эта была самой первой и шокирующей из них), затем открытое нападение на лидера сигма-хищников здесь, в полицейском участке — всё это говорило о том, что Валентин не собирался тянуть, долго и тщательно готовиться. Нет, похоже, у него уже был готовый план, понимание и силы претворять его в жизнь шаг за шагом, не размениваясь на мелочи. Он уже атаковал лидеров двух рас, какими же возможностями он располагал? Алек пытался представить масштаб, но не получалось: достать индиго и хищников можно было в равной мере как маленькой группой хорошо вооружённых наёмников, так и гигантской армадой. Начал ли Капитолий действовать, обеспечили ли они охраной самих себя: Малахи и Пенхаллоу, представителей в Совете Межгалактического Союза, — и лидеров рептилоидов, до которых Валентин по какой-то причине ещё не добрался? Потому что не нужно быть дураком, чтобы, зная, кто он, какие цели преследовал, не догадаться, что будет дальше? Скоро на Идрисе состоится саммит Союза — идеальная возможность для него разом обезглавить все народы, посеять раздор и панику и дальше воплощать свой замысел по унижению и уничтожению всех прочих рас, кроме человеческой. Даже смутно представляя себе масштаб сил Валентина, Алек понимал, что это не просто возможно — так оно всё и будет.

Но если Валентин мечтал об окончательном главенстве людей, разве не должен он был привлекать на свою сторону только людей? Зачем тогда потребовалось подсылать тех двоих к Люциану Греймарку и предлагать присоединиться? Алек крепко сжал в пальцах чашку с уже остывшим кофе, про который он забыл, осознав, что нащупал именно то, что его по-настоящему беспокоило. Валентин — расист, так ведь Ходж рассказывал? А подобные люди не будут заключать союз, даже временный, с теми, кого всей душой стремятся подчинить и раздавить. Тогда почему тот Стивен и его оставшаяся неизвестной спутница говорили с Греймарком так, будто он когда-то уже поддерживал Валентина, но затем оставил его? Сигма-хищники, да и вообще хищники, обладали здоровым эгоизмом (но у какого народа его нет?) и повышенной, по сравнению с другими, агрессией и жестокостью, однако уже довольно долгое время она находила своё выражение в аренах и всём, что было с ними связано. Никто не замечал за ними стремления вырезать рептилоидов или людей. Противоположного стремления помогать другим народам Союза, конечно, тоже не было, но так у кого оно есть? Пока они с Джейсом, разделившись, искали Клэри, Алек натолкнулся на живую иллюстрацию этому: на одной из палуб он увидел просившую милостыню маленькую девочку, похоже, гибрида темнокожего человека и мермейда — на шее у неё Алек заметил жабры. Нищенка была ещё совсем крохой, почти не говорила, только жалобно тянула грязную ладошку к каждому встречному, а все проходили мимо, не удостаивая девчушку и взглядом. Один урод, куда-то торопившийся, не заметил её и, налетев, начал орать, едва даже не ударил — Алек успел перехватить его руку и в двух словах велел убираться. На него смотрели как на идиота, когда он отдал девочке все деньги, что имел с собой (увы, их было не очень много), было и несколько настолько пристальных взглядов, что Алека буквально обжигало ими. В какой-то миг ему показалось даже, будто он видел кого-то, похожего на Бейна, видел золотые глаза…

Так вот, Магнус Бейн говорил Изабель и Лидии о Валентине как о человеке, собравшем разношёрстную армию, а не только людей. Какой же он тогда расист? Алека уже цепляло это несоответствие, но тогда Джейс его отвлёк; однако, если противоречие никуда не делось. Алек знал слишком мало о Валентине, об его прошлом, чтобы увидеть это противоречие и сделать верные выводы. Его досье же было строго засекречено, и, возможно, Ходж тоже пребывал в заблуждении, рассказывая, что знал о нём. Только подумав об этом, Алек вздрогнул. Не дай Создатель, это окажется правдой, ведь тогда все выводы, какие они делали о Валентине, со слов Ходжа, будут неверны, а ошибочная оценка ситуации… нет ничего хуже для них, отрезанных от Капитолия и вынужденных опираться только на свои собственные силы.

Только действительно ли отрезанных от Капитолия? Алек лишь сейчас, прокручивал ещё раз рассказ Джейса о нападении на Греймарка в полицейском участке, задумался: а каким образом Валентин и его люди узнали, кого и где нужно искать? Когда его отряд прибыл на Доротею, не было никаких свидетельств, что кто-то другой успел побывать на ранчо Джослин Фрэй, а единственного остававшегося на месте свидетеля, знавшего, что у неё была дочь, Алек с ребятами тут же забрали с собой. Откуда же Валентин узнал о Клэри, о том, что её забрал некий сигма-хищник Люк и что этот Люк, Люциан Греймарк, сейчас находился на Бруклине? Слишком много всего, чтобы быть простым совпадением. Значит, за ними следили? Но тогда бы Макс обнаружил хвост, он ведь умница, легко обращается со всем вооружением и отслеживающими устройствами. Как вариант, Валентин мог действительно знать Люциана ещё с первого своего восстания, предполагать, что тот будет поддерживать его супругу, однако подтвердить это или опровергнуть могла лишь Клэри… которая до сих пор даже и не подозревала, кто был её отцом.

Замкнутый круг. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что предстоящий разговор с Магнусом Бейном — он должен состояться, должен и точка — прольёт свет на всё происходящее.

*******

— Ты так и не сказал ей, — вполголоса заметил Алек Джейсу, глядя, как Клэри, одетая в футболку и куртку Лидии и запасные форменные штаны Изабель, с решительным видом прошагала к выходу на палубу.

После хорошего сна и плотного завтрака, пусть и сухим пайком, девушка заметно успокоилась, как будто осмыслила всё случившееся и смирилась (наверное, только внешне) с предательством лучшего друга своей семьи. По крайней мере, рассказывая о последних днях своей жизни, она уже не дрожала, не истерила и не сыпала проклятиями, как можно было ожидать. Впрочем, это всё равно не помогло Алеку узнать нужные сведения. Клэри знала немногое: свою маму в последний раз видела рано утром в тот день, когда Люк обманом вывез её с планеты, а до этого их посетил Магнус Бейн, который очень хотел остаться незамеченным, но всё равно попался ей на глаза. На орбите Люк дал ей, похоже, снотворное, потому что проснулась Клэри уже на Бруклине, в верхней комнатке над баром «Нефритовый волк», с запиской от Люка на подушке — просьбой не выходить из заведения, где её и спрячут, и накормят, пока он не убедится, что она в безопасности. Но Клэри не могла просто сидеть и ждать, в то время как её мама оказалась в беде, а остальное… остальное Алек уже знал по рассказу Джейса. Но косвенно Клэри всё-таки подтвердила его подозрения: до начала всех событий на Доротее никто подозрительный (кроме Бейна) не появлялся.

— Не думаю, что это я должен говорить, — в том же тоне ответил Джейс. — Знаю, что ты скажешь: ей надо услышать правду до того, как кто-нибудь сможет использовать это против неё. Ты ведь и со мной точно так же поступил, я прав?

— Ты ведь мне как брат, — Алек напрасно пытался поймать его взгляд: тот говорил не оборачиваясь, показывая, что всё ещё в глубине души сердился, хотя на другие темы они общались вполне нормально. — Как по-твоему я должен был поступить? Молчать до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не причинил тебе боль этой правдой?

— По крайней мере, проверить…

— У меня нет оснований не доверять тому человеку, который рассказал мне о Майкле.

— Тогда дай нам поговорить, и я в два счёта докажу, что вы оба ошибаетесь, — коротко обернувшись, Джейс прошил его пронзительным, как выстрел из снайперской винтовки, взглядом и сбежал на палубу следом за Клэри, Изабель и Лидией. — И если ты попытаешься сказать всё Клэри или подобьёшь на это того же Саймона, клянусь, я буду драться с тобой, пока руки не устанут. А ты знаешь мою генную модификацию на выносливость.

Алек только длинно, с присвистом выдохнул. Злоба в словах и тоне… так Джейс с ним ещё не говорил. Даже когда они ожесточённо сталкивались лбами во время спорных ситуаций на миссиях, подобного не случалось. Причина больше была в Клэри (Алек ведь просил не привязываться к ней!) или в нежелании верить в предательство отца? Хотя какая разница, из-за чего именно Джейс стал воспринимать его своим врагом, главное… Главное, что в любой момент правота Алека могла подтвердиться, и тогда Джейсу нечем будет крыть: тот же Магнус Бейн, явно уже настроенный крайне негативно к их команде, не преминет ткнуть в лицо Клэри, дочерью какого человека она является. Что тогда будет делать её защитник, когда девчонка поймёт, что он всё знал?

— Ходж, мне не нравится, конечно, что ты остаёшься, — напоследок сказал он тому, застывшему возле люка, — но если мы пойдём все вместе, нас гораздо проще будет засечь на камерах.

Тот философски пожал плечами:

— Кто-то же должен держать транспорт наготове. Я прикрою, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Машинально кивнув, Алек думал уже спросить, готов ли он переговорить лично с Джейсом об его отце, когда понял, что остальные ушли слишком далеко и, бросив короткое:

— Будь настороже, — устремился следом за основной группой, сожалея, что такой удачный момент наедине с Ходжем сорвался.

Джейс, сам того не зная, подсказал, что нужно делать: свести их и оставить поговорить. Да, Ходж просил ничего не сообщать Джейсу, но раз уж всё вскрылось, не станет же он отрицать и изображать из себя ничего не знающего! Джейс не хотел верить Алеку, хорошо, пусть услышит всё от человека, который жил тогда, во время первого восстания Валентина. Может, хотя бы это заставит его понять, почему Алек так поступил, и осознать, что и Клэри тоже следует знать. Она же девчонка, всю жизнь прожила на мирной планетке у мамы под крылом, никакой военной закалки, никакой твёрдой шкуры… правда, Джейсу его шкура не особо-то помогла.

Догнать отряд, растянувшийся, потому что все передвигались поодиночке, не составило особого труда; поравнявшись с Изабель, Алек с удивлением обнаружил впереди, шагавшим под руку с Клэри Саймона. Что-то он не припоминал, чтобы, планируя вторую вылазку к Бейну, они собирались брать с собой рептилоида.

— Ну и кто ему разрешил? — поинтересовался он у сестры, и Изабель хмыкнула.

— А кто же ему запретит?

— Он что, забыл, как его в прошлый раз чуть не продали?

— Сказал, что не доверяет нам достаточно сильно, чтобы отпустить с Клэри без присмотра. По-моему, Джейса это очень задело.

Чуть прищурившись, Алек внимательно посмотрел на того, неотступно следовавшего за девушкой и рептилоидом на расстоянии нескольких шагов. Со стороны, если не знать подробностей, казалось, что он за ними вообще чуть ли не с преступными намерениями крался. Что же на него такое нашло, в конце концов? Да ещё, как назло, когда их миссия всё затягивалась и затягивалась, когда требовалось всё хладнокровие, концентрация и самообладание. Прежде Джейс никем из своих многочисленных подружек не увлекался настолько, чтобы так меняться.

Когда они с Изабель последними подошли к Пандемониуму, Джейс уже нетерпеливо подгонял остальных заходить.

— Думаю, если мы и попали где в поле зрения камер, то некритично, — сказал он. — Главное, чтобы этот торговец или его работники шум сейчас не подняли из-за такого массового вторжения.

— Хотели бы — уже подняли бы. Вряд ли у него на камерах нет системы распознавания лиц, Саймон с Лидией наверняка попали в чёрный список, но что-то нет никакой реакции, слышишь? — Алек сам прислушался на всякий случай, однако не было ни пронзительного воя сигнализации, ни даже простых криков, если бы их друзей схватили местные вышибалы.

Это настораживало. Магнус Бейн ведь не такой идиот, чтобы не сделать выводов из вчерашнего визита Изабель с Лидией. К нему заявились Воины Разиэля, военные, которые искали его клиентку да ещё и принялись выспрашивать о Валентине; да ему следовало бы, по-хорошему, сбежать и затаиться где-нибудь, а не ту же сигнализацию настраивать, например. Почему Алек вчера не настоял на том, чтобы сразу вломиться к Бейну? Теперь это казалось чудовищной ошибкой.

Словно прочитав его мысли, помрачневший Джейс попробовал сгладить ситуацию:

— Даже если он и сбежал, Макс его быстро найдёт.

— Я предпочёл бы, чтобы нам вообще не потребовалось его искать. Джейс, у него в лавке наверняка полно контрабанды, и нужных связей у него навалом, да мы скорее состаримся, чем отыщем его по всему Союзу. Меня и так уже серьёзно напрягает, что мы вынуждены действовать до сих пор в тайне от своих же…

Видимо, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Джейс, передумав заходить в лавку, шагнул навстречу.

— Что тут может быть не так?

— Не знаю. Пока что это всё ещё на уровне только моих смутных подозрений, которые вполне могут не оправдаться. Не бери в голову.

— Эй, — тот знакомо, но позабыто уже за последние дни, усмехнулся, — а где же знаменитое предчувствие коммандера Лайтвуда?

Алек посмотрел на него, словно увидел в первый раз в жизни. Интуиция, над которой остальные периодически подтрунивали, не молчала здесь: она теребила его, подсказывая, что в истории с Валентином что-то нечисто и что кто-то водит их за нос. Но довериться только лишь чутью, когда, возможно, мир во всем Межгалактическом Союзе стоял на кону… нет, здесь нужны доказательства.

Уловив за спиной, кажется, в отсеке напротив какой-то шум, Алек вновь сосредоточил всё внимание на Джейсе и велел:

— Иди. Девчонкам потребуется твоя помощь, особенно Клэри. Мне не верится, что этот Бейн пощадит её чувства, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Алек, не начинай сначала…

Сзади раздался сдавленный, как будто приглушённый чем-то крик, и то ли Алек единственный услышал его, то ли ещё что-то, но он один обернулся, инстинктивно положив руку на пояс, на скрытую под курткой кобуру фазерного пистолета. Джейс повторил его движение с секундной заминкой.

— Тебе точно не нужна помощь? — прошептал он на грани слышимости, получив жестом приказ двигаться дальше.

— Посмотреть, что там происходит, я могу и сам.

Не дойдя немного до двери-шлюза, откуда и доносились подозрительные звуки, Алек осёкся и — вот реально на одной интуиции — успел отшатнуться в тот самый момент, когда тяжёлый металлический люк с грохотом врезался в стену. Прямо на него, ничего не видя, вылетел рептилоид: с перекошенным от ужаса лицом, в разодранной, как от удара когтями, одежде, он на бегу прокричал «Спасайтесь!» и убежал, продолжая причитать на своём диалекте. Всё произошло так быстро, что Алек лишь каким-то чудом не выхватил оружие, тем самым выдав себя немногим свидетелям, которые, впрочем, тут же разбежались, едва из отсека вывалились, спасаясь бегством, ещё двое рептилоидов. Перепуганные, как и тот, первый парень, они с вытаращенными, как гигантские бусины, глазами повторяли только одно слово:

— Предо! Предо!

— Джейс, идите без меня, — скомандовал Алек, широким шагом направляясь в отсек. Буханья тяжёлых форменных ботинок того слышно не было: повезло, за пару мгновений до появления рептилоидов Джейс, всё-таки послушавшись приказа, скрылся в Пандемониуме. Иначе пришлось бы не только разбираться с взбесившимся хищником, но и сдерживать Джейса.

— Что случилось? — моментально отреагировал тот. — Помощь?

— Пока нет, справлюсь, не отвлекайся.

Ему не сразу удалось попасть внутрь: из глубины помещения раздался полурык-полувой, и посетители, нет, жильцы (Алек успел выхватить взглядом целую вереницу раскладушек и спальных мешков на полу) в суматохе бросились вон, застревая в дверях, так что Алека едва не сбили с ног. Протиснувшись в отсек, он, уже не скрываясь, выхватил из-под полы куртки оружие, одним щелчком сняв с предохранителя, и на несколько секунд даже прицелился — пока не понял, что пострадавших (по крайней мере, серьёзно) не было, а хищник, вернее, хищница, раскидав постели по сторонам, вертелась в центре комнаты. Передвигаясь как животное, на четвереньках, юная альфа, подвывая и скаля ещё ровные зубы, металась взглядом по сторонам, поводила головой и подпрыгивала, будто кого-то искала, так быстро она реагировала на каждый посторонний звук. Алек замер, едва заметив её, даже задержал дыхание, но всё равно уже было слишком поздно: костяная голова в косичках-дредах повернулась к нему, и в её звериных глазах знакомо полыхнула жажда… нет, не убийства. Тут было что-то другое.

Хищница глухо, предупреждающе зарычала, едва он встал между ней и дверью, закрывая выход на палубу, однако не атаковала, как сделало бы загнанное в угол животное. За её спиной оставался ещё узкий коридор, похоже, в соседние помещения, может, поэтому альфа ощущала себя хозяйкой положения; Алек отчаянно надеялся, что если там кто-то и оставался, то, услышав крики, спрятался. Перекрыть дорогу хищнице со своей позиции он бы попросту не успел. Однако пока она только угрюмо скалилась, всем своим видом показывая не приближаться, и вдруг начала громко принюхиваться.

— Стой! — успел выкрикнуть Алек, заслышав торопливые шаги, и в коридоре беспомощно застыла такая же перепуганная, как и все прочие, девушка. Молоденькая человеческая девушка, черноволосая, бледная, как смерть, с глазами на пол-лица; она в ужасе прижалась к стене, глядя на моментально повернувшуюся к ней хищницу. — Не двигайся, — медленно проговорил он, плавным движением руки показывая девчонке, что не стоит так рвано дышать и вообще всячески выдавать волнение. — Будешь двигаться, и она бросится на тебя.

Он видел такое много раз: зачастую преступниками, которых отлавливали Воины Разиэля, были именно хищники — взбесившиеся или в здравом уме начавшие бесконтрольно убивать. В приступе зверского буйства альфы чрезмерно реагировали даже на малейший шорох или шевеление, разрывая на клочки зубами и когтями; Алек должен был быть уже давно мёртв, потому что он стоял перед альфой с оружием в руках и представлял собой для неё смертельную опасность. Почему она до сих пор не напала? По той же самой причине, по которой не убила никого из здешних жильцов, хотя в тесноте этой комнаты могла двумя ударами положить с десяток рептилоидов?

— Что здесь…

Предупредить второго Алек не смог: тот возник в коридоре внезапно и бесшумно, как будто появившись из ниоткуда. Заметив его, хищница низко нагнула голову и зарычала громче, агрессивнее, так что парень инстинктивно отпрянул, сжал руку беспомощно дрожавшей девушки, потянул её к себе, пытаясь увести подальше.

Взволнованный взгляд его золотых глаз переместился с хищницы на Алека, задержался на пистолете, который сжимал в руке, а затем Магнус Бейн — его смуглое лицо с кошачьим прищуром и редкими для гибридов фелинов человеческими ушами невозможно было не узнать, — посмотрел исподлобья так же настороженно и с затаённым напряжением, как и альфа.

— Не шевелись, — сказал ему Алек и, подумав, добавил: — Пожалуйста. Не надо её провоцировать.

— Не трогайте её! Не трогайте Марси! — воскликнула девушка, стоило ему сделать одно неосторожное движение, и хищница, щёлкнув зубами, издала яростный вой. Та снова отчаянно закричала, перекрывая звериный рёв: — Она не виновата! Она никого не ранила здесь! Это она из-за меня!..

— Дорогая, попридержи-ка язык, — с внезапной нежностью и заботой, совершенно не подходившими к ситуации, велел Бейн. Не спуская глаз с притихшей, но всё ещё скалившейся альфы, Алек всё-таки подметил, как тот плавно, понемногу завёл руку за спину и снял, кажется, с пояса плотно свёрнутый в кольцо металлический кнут. — А вам, уважаемый Воин Разиэля, здесь абсолютно нечего делать, мы сами во всём разберёмся. Я прав, Марси?

Хищница взрыкнула на него так, словно понимала обращённые к ней слова, и Алек недоумённо помедлил. Обычно альфы полностью теряли над собой контроль, нападая на всех без разбора, но эта вела себя в какой-то степени осмысленно, что ли. Она действительно ещё никому не нанесла серьёзного вреда, а как будто искала… да эту же самую девушку, которая со слезами на глазах пыталась защитить её: стоило той заговорить, как альфа по-собачьи вскинулась, и животная жестокость, уходя, ослабила резкие черты, сплошь из костяных пластин, лица. Под тихое, словно даже виноватое поскуливание Алек заставил себя опустить пистолет и тут же вновь крепко сжал его, готовый вскинуть в боевую стойку, потому что Бейн, как ни в чём ни бывало, раскручивая свой кнут, шагнул к хищнице, и та ответила злобным рыком.

— Тише, тише, девочка. Дай мне о тебе позаботиться, пока эти злые военные, не разбираясь, ничего с тобой не сделали.

— Стой, где стоишь! — рявкнул Алек, когда альфа, вся подобравшись, сделала в его сторону прицельный выпад, и Бейн лишь каким-то чудом и фелинской ловкостью смог увернуться от острых когтей.

От страха забытая было ими девушка завизжала чуть ли не на ультразвуке.

— Не надо! Не делайте ей больно! Мы всего лишь дурачились! Она не виновата, она не знала, что там волчеягодник!

— Адрианн, я ведь просил! — Бейн взвыл почище хищницы, которая, взволнованная криками и движением, снова начала дёргаться. — Просил убрать всю эту отраву из общежития!

Остолбеневшего на несколько секунд Алека наконец осенило. Так всё дело в волчеягоднике? Это же в корне меняло ситуацию. Этой дрянью частенько баловалась молодёжь, у которой не хватало времени на сон или денег на настоящие энергетики: разбавленный в определённой пропорции сок растения давал определённый стимулирующий эффект, — но у хищников от него чуть ли не голову сносило, обеспечивая почти наркотическое воздействие.

— Ты не справишься с ней один, — нарочито медленно, чтобы это видели и альфа, и её подружка, и сам Бейн, Алек убрал пистолет в кобуру. — Я могу помочь.

Ещё не зная об этом несчастном волчеягоднике, он и так собирался стрелять лишь в самом крайнем случае, и то не на поражение: если бы хищница нацелилась на убийство, — но она не хотела этого, и Алек тоже. Теперь же и вовсе речи не могло быть об оружии. Девчонке надо помочь: поймать, связать, запереть, пока не пройдёт дурман, потому что это же несчастный случай, она не сошла с ума и не взбесилась, и не по собственной воле принялась атаковать всех и вся. Она просто совершила глупую ошибку. Каждый имел право ошибиться.

— Благодарю покорно, мы наслышаны о вашей помощи, — к удивлению, в голосе Бейна засквозило высокомерие, и, увы, он понимал почему. Как военный, ставший свидетелем нападения, Алек обязан будет доложить об инциденте, а полиция не будет разбираться. В лучшем случае, её вышлют с Бруклина. — Не мешай нам, красавчик.

Алек поймал его взгляд, ставший почему-то из недоверчивого пристально-долгим, и сглотнул пересохшим горлом. Вроде бы напряжения ничуть не убавилось, но спина между лопатками только сейчас покрылась потом, и отчего-то кинуло в жар, когда он попросил:

— Позволь мне. Вместе мы совладаем с ней гораздо быстрее.

Тот заметно вздрогнул, не отводя от него мерцающих золотом глаз; Алек тоже замешкался, не понимая, что происходит, и всего на несколько секунд позабытые ими девушки не замедлили этим воспользоваться.

— Марси, пожалуйста, успокойся, — всхлипнув, Андриан бросилась было к альфе и с криком повалилась на пол: массивная лапа той с выпущенными когтями оставила на её белой ноге кровоточащие царапины.

— Проклятье! — Магнус лихо взмахнул кнутом, и тот резко и громко щёлкнул буквально у хищницы перед носом, заставив её с подвыванием отшатнуться. Резко отведя руку, он снова атаковал и, когда металлический ремень кнута обвился вокруг одной из лап альфы, дёрнул на себя — та распласталась на полу с жалким, испуганным тявканьем.

Улучив момент, Алек рванулся вперёд, на ходу вытаскивая энергонаручники. Хватило нескольких мгновений, пока хищница отвлеклась на кнут, чтобы переставить режим сдерживания на самый минимум.

— Не делай ей боль… — Бейн растерянно замолчал, не договорив, потому что Алек уже поднялся с колен, усаживая альфу, которая очумело трясла головой и, кажется, даже порывалась сгрызть сковавшие руки наручники. — … но.

— Ну, вот и всё, — Алек осторожно погладил юную хищницу — та снова щёлкнула зубами, но уже без прежней агрессии, видимо, все её силы уходили теперь на то, чтобы избавиться от браслетов. — Дай я осмотрю твою ногу, — предложил он второй девушке, однако та, затравленно глядя, попыталась отползти в сторону, несмотря на то, что из порезов обильно сочилась кровь. — Эй, я ведь ничего тебе не сделаю. У меня в аптечке хорошие препараты, а твои раны надо очистить, мало ли что.

— Ничего, — сдавленно пробормотала та, громко шмыгая носом. — Что вы теперь сделаете с Марси? Сдадите её полиции, да? Но она же ничего не сделала…

Полуобернувшись на хищницу, у которой Бейн озабоченно щупал пульс и проверял реакцию зрачков, Алек вздохнул. Конечно, по правилам он должен сообщить, куда следует, в этой ситуации только чудом обошлось без жертв. Однако ломать чью-то жизнь из-за несчастного случая…

— Если хотите кого-то обвинить, — жарко выпалила Адрианн, вдруг наседая на него, — то обвиняйте меня! Это у меня был волчеягодник!

— Адри, дорогая, — торопливо подошедший Бейн тронул её за плечо, останавливая, и это было весьма кстати: Алек наконец смог, вытащив аптечку, лазером быстро продезинфицировать ранки, остановив кровь, и сшить края скобами. — Лучше помолчи, мы сами во всём разберёмся. Если сможешь идти, уведи-ка Марси в самые дальние комнаты и оставайся с ней там, пока я не позову.

Алек помог ей встать, потом точно так же поднял на ноги её подругу и, пока девушка, несмело приобнимая слабо трепыхавшуюся хищницу (похоже, после пленения эффект от волчеягодника начал проходить), плача и причитая, проковыляла в коридор, быстро подошёл и закрыл наконец шлюз на палубу. Надо было сразу же это сделать, чтобы как можно меньше свидетелей снаружи увидели происходившее здесь, но поначалу, ещё не зная, чего ожидать, Алек попросту не мог так рисковать. Бейн неотступно следил за ним; его смуглое лицо выражало смесь недоумения, сомнения и любопытства, столь неприкрытого и непонятного, что Алеку как-то стало не по себе.

— Я не собираюсь кого-то обвинять и куда-то докладывать, — сказал он, неожиданно разозлившись на чужое недоверие. — Скорее Аликанте рухнет на Идрис, чем я так поступлю. Это был несчастный случай, нельзя из-за него наказывать их двоих так жестоко, как это может сделать полиция.

— Ну, только по счастливой случайности обошлось без жертв, — протянул Бейн, тоскливо оглядывая перевёрнутые раскладушки, разбросанное постельное бельё и одежду, пятна крови, успевшие собраться на полу из раны Адрианн. — А жившие здесь рептилоиды пугливы и болтливы, так что огласки всё равно не избежать.

— Да, но разве у вас нет связей, чтобы укрыть этих девушек? Переправить их на другую станцию или выправить им документы… или замолвить словечко перед той же полицией. — Бейн попытался изобразить искреннее недоумение оскорблённого в лучших стремлениях человека, и Алек вздохнул. — Мистер Бейн, вы ведь сходу определили, кто я такой, а я изучал ваше досье. С чего бы мне вас не узнать?

— Флот сильно переоценивает мои возможности. Но спасибо за оказанную помощь с этими двумя глупышками. Полагаю, мне и вправду пришлось бы туго, если понадобилось бы одновременно успокаивать одну и останавливать другую.

Посмотрев на протянутую руку, на искреннюю вроде бы улыбку того, Алек, на секунду задумавшись, ответил на рукопожатие.

-— Я всего лишь хотел поблагодарить за помощь, — пояснил тот, неожиданно крепко, но даже как-то ласково сжимая его ладонь. — Обычно от людей, тем более, генномодифицированных, мы видим здесь другое отношение.

Алек почувствовал, что он намеренно не употребил слово «гемод» — а именно так обычно, с полупрезрением, отзывались другие расы о подобных ему, — и это, странное дело, подкупало. Вместе с его улыбкой, ставшей гораздо искренней и расслабленней, едва Алек дал понять, что не собирается добиваться наказания.

— Я всего лишь сделал то, что должен был. В первую очередь, кому она навредила, так это себе. Думаю, этой альфе хватит уже и того, что всё случилось на глазах у многих и её подруги, что она её поранила. Это не так-то легко перенести.

Бейн с заметным сожалением отпустил его руку.

— И я понимаю, что большинство моих коллег поступило бы согласно закону, но я не тот случай, мистер Бейн. Я не собираюсь требовать её ареста или высылки со станции...

— Просто Магнус, — перебил тот, жмурясь, от чего его золотые глаза сделались желто-зелеными, но всё равно не утратили своего блеска. — И я говорил не о том, что твои собратья проявили бы неоправданную жестокость к этой девочке. Никому из людей не пришло бы и в голову предлагать помощь.

— В смысле?

— О, в самом прямом. Люди в большинстве своем проходят мимо нас, предпочитая не замечать, что кому-то плохо, кому-то больно, а кого-то нужно оградить от вредного влияния. Я уже не говорю о вашей полиции. Так что твоё предложение действовать вместе... приятно меня удивило. Даже как-то не верится, что такой отзывчивый человек может служить во флоте, да ещё и с такими весьма агрессивными девушками.

— А... вот как ты читаешь мысли, — сообразил Алек, — тебе надо прикоснуться к кому-либо.

— А ты проницательный, — тот усмехнулся так, как это умели делать только фелины: по-кошачьи довольно урча, — мало того, что симпатичный, терпеливый, толерантный и отзывчивый, так ещё и умный. Не в пример, похоже, тем твоим людям, которые сейчас добиваются аудиенции в моей лавке. Мне нравится.

Не ожидавший, что на него после всего произошедшего начнут сыпать комплиментами, Алек внимательно посмотрел на него, выискивая подвох, намёк на издевку, но Бейн, Магнус улыбался широко и естественно. Если его что и забавляло во всём, так это только реакция самого Алека, потому что он, не зная, что говорить, просто решил сделать вид, что ничего не было. Но кончики ушей от такого пристального и неприкрытого внимания, загорелись, как и скулы, и Алек поспешил перевести взгляд на что-нибудь другое. Ему почти никогда не перепадало чужое внимание, не связанное с работой: ни от старших по званию, ни от пострадавших, с которыми их отряд сталкивался во время миссии... и оно отвлекало. Алек опомнился, что должен был уже тысячу раз объяснить, что им нужно найти Джослин Моргенштерн, а не циклиться на той открытости, которую по отношению к нему неожиданно излучал этот Магнус.

— Я Алек, Алек Лайтвуд, — он решил попробовать начать заново.

Не помогло.

— Я уже знаю. Коммандер Александр Лайтвуд. Александр — в честь Македонского, я прав?

— Э, нет. То есть меня назвали так, не вкладывая в это особого смысла.

— Позволю себе с этим не согласиться. У имени «Александр» много значений, и первейшее из них — «защитник». Как будто... очень подходит.

— Не называй меня полным именем. Я Алек, просто Алек, окей?

Чуть склонив голову, Магнус посмотрел как-то странно — Алек заморгал, у него перехватило дыхание, — и осторожно уточнил (пожалуй, даже слишком осторожно, так что Алек до глубины души поразился):

— Тебе не нравится, когда я так тебя называю?

Вообще имя «Александр» он не любил. Оно было гордое, звучное, но всякий раз, слыша его от родных, Алек ощущал себя каким-то сторонним, официальным и очень холодным. Вот «Алек» — это было имя живое, теплое, и его не в пример удобнее и быстрее было произносить. Однако прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, он почувствовал, что нет, то, как произносил его имя Магнус, не бесило. Напротив, эта его вибрация в конце слова, урчащее «Александер-р-р», рождало какой-то необъяснимый трепет в груди, непонятный, неудобный, и Алек сам не понял, как так вышло, что он ответил:

— Нет. Можешь называть меня так.

И это было глупо, совершенно не к месту, и Алек, собравшись с духом, решительно начал:

— Мистер Бейн...

— Магнус, — поправил тот, но Алека это не сбило:

— Магнус, нам нужна помощь. Мы посланы найти Джослин Моргенштерн, ей угрожает опасность от её бывшего мужа. С нами её дочь, Клэри, и если ты не хочешь сотрудничать с нами, флотом, то помоги хотя бы ей. Она напугана и понятия не имеет, где её мать и что теперь делать.

Тот выслушал внимательно, не проронив ни слова, только когда Алек упомянул Клэри, глаза на мгновение вспыхнули ярче.

— Всё было так замечательно, пока ты не заговорил о работе, — вздохнул он совершенно без притворства. — Хотя глупо было предполагать, что такой красавчик из военных явится сюда, на Бруклин, только затем, чтобы помочь мне угомонить налакавшуюся стимулятора хищницу. Ну что же, пойдём, коммандер Лайтвуд. — Алек не понял, почему этот официоз вдруг так задел. — Пока твои подчинённые не разнесли всю мою лавку.

Алек последовал было за ним к выходу, но, уже оказавшись на палубе, обернулся на разворошенное, перевёрнутое вверх дном общежитие. Отсюда оно казалось таким жалким в этом бардаке, где едва не произошло трагедии. И что действительно станет потом, когда разбежавшиеся в панике местные жители начнут возвращаться? Ясно же, что этим Адрианн и Марси здесь больше не найдётся места. Это Алек отнёсся с пониманием, другие, особенно те, кто столкнулся с перевозбуждённой хищницей, не будут настроены так доброжелательно.

— Что с ними будет? — спросил он, и Магнус, уже успевший прилично отойти, обернулся. — С этими девчонками.

— Ну... для начала, думаю, им придётся прибрать весь тот беспорядок, который они устроили своей неосторожностью.

— Нет, я имею в виду вообще.

Тот покровительственно улыбнулся:

— Насчет этого тебе в самом деле не стоит беспокоиться, Александр. Как ты и сказал: у меня есть достаточно связей на такой случай.


	10. Глава 9

Внутри лавка Магнуса Бейна казалась магическим образом в несколько раз больше, чем снаружи. Разумом Алек понимал, что такой эффект создавался, потому что снаружи, с палубы, клиент попадал только в самый первый зал — в клуб, а на самом же деле Пандемониум занимал несколько ярусов и бесчисленное множество отсеков. Однако даже он, непритязательный к быту и редко чему удивлявшийся, следуя за владельцем лавки по веренице разнообразных помещений, без устали поражался тому, что обнаруживалось за каждой новой дверью. В одном даже не отсеке — ангаре в ряд стояли до блеска отполированные автомобили, явно раритетные, которые умели только ездить, а не летать; под ярким светом потолочных ламп сверкание металла даже резало глаза. В другой комнате, в разы меньшей, стояли скульптуры: самые разнообразные, стилизованно изображавшие людей (задержавшись у одной из них, Алек так долго смотрел, не понимая, что Магнус со смехом пояснил, что это всё-таки танец двух человек, а не просто кое-как сваренные металлические прутья) и достоверно, с такой чёткостью, что издали было не отличить. Под конец путешествия Алек уже с любопытством гадал, а не пройдут ли они действительно мимо какого-нибудь космического дока, где будет стоять, как пошутил кто-то из его команды, линкор Капитолия.

Остальные расположились в весьма уютном зале: с пушистым мягким ковром (Алек очень сожалел, но по нему пришлось пройти форменными ботинками), с несколькими диванчиками и креслами. В одной из стен даже устроено было фальшивое окно, в котором радостно сияло солнце и чирикали птицы; Алек слышал о такой технологии, и стоила она очень недёшево. Хотя после того, как в одной из, похоже, личных комнат Магнуса он увидел даже бассейн в нескольких ярдах от кровати (и это с учётом, что на космических станциях вроде Бруклина вода всегда в дефиците), его ничто не могло удивить.

— Где тебя так долго носило, братец? — взвилась Изабель, едва он в одиночестве (Магнус отлучился, велев подождать) показался в дверях. Правда, она буквально утопала в плюшевом кресле, потому окрик вышел не такой уж и грозный. — Расчёт же был, что мы задавим Бейна всей своей массой!

— Спокойно, Из, думаю, давить ни на кого не придётся. — Алек на всякий случай одёрнул рукава куртки, коротко осмотрел обувь, нет ли нигде следов крови. Подняв голову, он встретил взгляд Джейса: от того не укрылось движение, и смотрел он с осуждением, что Алек, необдуманно рискнув, явно в чем-то поучаствовал и без напарника. Хорошо хоть, что, доверившись интуиции, он не разрешил Джейсу присоединиться, иначе бы те девушки так легко не отделались. — Я случайно столкнулся с Магнусом, на палубе был один инцидент. Думаю, теперь он не станет совать нам палки в колёса.

Сидевшая рядом с Изабель Клэри посмотрела на него с надеждой. Пытаясь не показывать волнение, она теребила полу курточки, но сдерживаться выходило плохо, настолько плохо, что Саймон встревоженно затараторил:

— Ну, вот видишь? Что я тебе говорил? А ты не верила. Нет, эти ребята по-прежнему мне не нравятся, особенно белобрысый, но только представь: сейчас мы переговорим с Бейном, узнаем, где твоя мама и спасём её! И Люка тоже, и…

— Ты говорил с Бейном? — поинтересовался «белобрысый», подходя. Вскочившая со своего кресла Изабель тут же встала рядом, навострив уши, и Алек не понял, с чего это вдруг сестра защеголяла подозрительной улыбочкой. Обычно она не предвещала ничего хорошего. — И он вдруг стал для тебя Магнусом?

— Кто ты и что сделал с нашим братом?

— Скисните оба, — буркнул Алек, сообразив, за что они так зацепились. Он мог всё объяснить, но не время для разборок подобного рода и, тем более, не на глазах у Лидии. Да, на любом другом задании Алек держал дистанцию, вёл себя официально — как-никак, Воины Разиэля в какой-то степени представляли власть, — но тут просто не получалось заставить себя вновь произнести «мистер Бейн» или «Бейн». Не после его открытых поступков, не после искренней заботы (пока они пробирались по Пандемониуму), а не задела ли Алека хищница. Магнус вёл себя более чем дружелюбно, и Алек не мог ответить как-то иначе.

На единственный пустовавший в комнате диванчик прыгнул маленький серый клубок и недовольно зафыркал, устраиваясь на подушках; Алек, скорее угадав, чем узнав кота, шагнул к нему. Следуя за Магнусом, он подмечал кое-где клочки кошачьей шерсти, и Изабель говорила, что тот держал здесь необычное животное, но как-то не верилось, что вот этот комочек меха, всего лишь с четырьмя лапами и одним хвостом, — кот и что он принадлежал Магнусу. Тот, даже в простых джинсах и тёмной поблёскивавшей рубашке, в которых он был в общежитии, казался ярким, а этот зверь, посматривавший на Алека, прижав к голове уши… он был такой маленький, незаметный, непритязательный. Но, если подумать, кот у полуфелина — очень даже понятно. И Алек, пожалуй, мог объяснить, почему из всего обилия генномодифицированных животных Магнус выбрал именно этого, чистого, крохотного и беззащитного.

— Осторожнее, — отозвался сзади Джейс. — Кусается, зараза, я проверял.

Тот, словно услышав, зашипел, выгибая дугой спину, но пальцы Алека, потянувшегося, несмотря на предупреждение, погладить, начал обнюхивать осторожно, с интересом. Его маленькие голубые глазки похожи были на глаза Магнуса: с таким же острым зрачком и переливами цвета, на которые всё хотелось смотреть и смотреть.

— Конечно, кусается, — почесав замурчавшего зверя за ухом, Алек хмыкнул, — нас тут столько, естественно, ему не по себе.

— Именно, потому что из всех гостей и клиентов только вы вздумали расположиться в комнате моего кота! — негодующе воскликнул Магнус от дверей, и Алек, вздрогнув, повернулся, тут же заработав истошное обиженное мяуканье от позабытого зверя. Отлучившись всего на пару минут, Магнус успел переодеться: сменил рубашку на ярко синий шёлковый кафтан, и глаза как будто подвёл, и алые пряди в его волосах стали ярче… — Всё хорошо, Председатель Мяо, эти недалёкие люди уже уходят, не надо волноваться. А вы давайте, давайте, перемещайтесь куда-нибудь в другое место, хотя бы в соседнюю гостиную.

Остальные на его возмущение отреагировали по-разному: Джейс, похоже, хотел бы покрутить пальцем у виска, Изабель только вскинула брови, но ничего не сказала, Саймон снова оторопел от восторга… Клэри, кажется, пришла в ярость от того, что Магнус тратил время на какую-то ерунду, — она поджала губы, шумно и гневно дыша. Одна лишь Лидия повиновалась просьбе с непроницаемым лицом, двигаясь почему-то так, словно ноги ей сковали короткой цепью. Алек ощутил укол вины. Следовало всё-таки поговорить с ней перед тем, как снова идти сюда, дать понять, что хоть она и допустила ошибку, всё ещё можно было исправить. Конечно, не сведи счастливый случай Джейса с Клэри, пришлось бы хорошенько потрудиться, чтобы нормально переговорить с Магнусом, но так или иначе, Алек нашёл бы решение. Зато времени, пока они отдыхали и ждали, чтобы Клэри пришла в норму, на разговор с Лидией Алек так и не выкроил. И тем более гадко, что несколько минут назад он дал шанс абсолютно незнакомой хищнице, а члену своего отряда и, на минуточку, будущей жене — нет, вообще об этом словно забыл. В том, что сейчас она ощущала себя так неуютно, что не знала, куда деться, была его вина.

Он последним зашёл в соседнюю комнату, действительно оказавшейся просторной гостиной с высокими потолками, стенами, отделанными будто бы под каменную облицовку, и с тремя огромным окнами в человеческий рост. Здесь, в отличие от комнаты Председателя Мяо, сымитирован был поздний вечер, и тёмный силуэт ненастоящего города в фальш-окне, уже подсвечивался пятнами фонарей.

— Располагайтесь, — Магнус эффектным жестом всемогущего хозяина указал им на кожаные диваны. — Ужин я вам предложить не могу: здесь всё-таки мой дом, а не ресторан быстрого питания, — но может быть, есть желающие отведать чая? Кофе? Или, возможно, — тут он повернулся к Алеку, привалившемуся к стене отдельно ото всех, и чуть улыбнулся, — чего-нибудь покрепче?

— Магнус, просто скажи, где моя мама! — взорвалась Клэри. Так и не успев толком устроиться на диванчике, она снова оказалась на ногах, упёрла руки в бока и уставилась на Магнуса настолько злым взглядом, что Алека пробрало дрожью. — Я знаю, что ты помог ей убежать, я видела вас вместе до того, как она исчезла! Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал, куда дел её!

Саймон напрасно дёргал её за рукав курточки и громким шёпотом призывал успокоиться и присесть; Клэри просто-напросто отмахнулась от него.

— Почему я должна молчать, Саймон? Мой дом сожгли, мама пропала, а Люк оказался предателем! И никто не может мне помочь!

Её всё нарастающая злость передалась и Джейсу: теперь он смотрел мрачно, исподлобья, так что будь кто-нибудь другой на его месте, и Алек с уверенностью бы сказал, что тот уже готов применить силу. Он бросил на Магнуса быстрый взгляд, пытаясь понять, нужна ли ему помощь, но тот уже, подняв руки вверх в знак поражения, тяжело вздохнул и сказал:

— Я никуда не девал твою мать, Кларисса. Я помогал ей прятаться все годы после твоего рождения и, не буду врать, и в этот раз тоже прикрыл, но куда именно она отправилась, я не знаю. Джослин не доверяла никому, кроме себя самой.

Полыхавшая от ярости Клэри открыла было рот для возражения, но Магнус, устало приложив пальцы к вискам и ненадолго прикрыв глаза, продолжил:

— Ты должна понять: Валентин Моргенштерн — ваш враг, очень могущественный и беспощадный. Джослин боялась, что однажды этот день, когда он сбежит из тюрьмы, всё-таки настанет, и знала, что он непременно придёт за вами. Она решила упредить его, почему и скрылась.

— Она сказала бы мне! Взяла бы меня с собой!

— Уверена? Одному человеку легче затеряться, а двое, мать и дочь, уже привлекают внимание. Нельзя недооценивать Валентина, у него повсюду глаза и уши. Джослин ушла одна, потому что она защищала тебя, Кларисса: так, даже найдя её, Валентин бы не смог выведать, где пряталась ты. Полагаю, собственно о тебе должен был позаботиться Люк, но что-то пошло не так.

— Да, — прочистив горло, вступил Алек и с молчаливого согласия остальных коротко поведал произошедшее в полицейском участке. Магнус слушал, не перебивая, лишь сильнее поджимая губы, когда что-то, видимо, особенно задевало его.

— Вот так-так. Я подозревал, что на сторону Валентина вновь станет флот, но чтобы это случилось так скоро…

— Минутку, стой, подожди, — Алек взмахнул рукой, и тот с некоторым удивлением замолчал. Изабель с Джейсом и Лидия настороженно покосились на него, но всё же промолчали, пока он собирался с мыслями. — Ты сказал, что флот снова поддержит Валентина? В прошлое его восстание среди военных были предатели?

Краем глаза он заметил, как хрипло выдохнул Джейс, и запоздало сообразил, что и у кого спросил, но было уже поздно. Чуть наклонив голову, Магнус как будто раздумывал, отвечать или нет, и Алек на какой-то миг малодушно подумал, что тот сейчас откажется говорить, и болезненного для Джейса момента удастся избежать.

— Разумеется, — в этот раз во взгляде, каким наградил его Магнус, не было ни капли всего того, что Алек увидел после их удачной совместной работы в том общежитии. Он смотрел холодно, не жёстко, но отстранённо, погружаясь в неприятные воспоминания. — И достаточно много, чтобы ваш Капитолий всполошился и, когда восстание было подавлено, запретил любое упоминание о Валентине и его соратниках. Невероятно глупое решение. Вы вырастили целое поколение, которое понятия не имеет об его преступлениях и не видит ничего ужасного в том, что происходит вокруг.

— Объяснись, — внезапно потребовал Джейс, и Алек моргнул, осознавая, что тот собирался вступить с Магнусом в перепалку. Внезапно всё прочее перестало иметь для них значение, осталось только то, что Магнус мог им поведать, а оно… Алек и раньше чувствовал, что это будут какие-то неприятные открытия, но, похоже, серьёзно ошибся в масштабах. — Что такого ужасного вокруг ты тут увидел? У тебя что, какие-то претензии к Капитолию?

Смерив его тяжёлым взглядом, Магнус неожиданно ничего не сказал и отошёл к противоположной стене. В ней по его щелчку открылись маленькие дверцы бара, и, только осушив наполовину бокал какого-то алого напитка, Магнус заговорил снова:

— Представь себе. И первая же из них — то, что ты сам ничего не замечаешь. Позвольте, я спрошу вас, Воины Разиэля, — он гордо поднял голову, глядя почему-то прямо на Алека, — кто такой Валентин? Что вы знаете о нём? Вы ведь учились в этой вашей Академии, вам по идее должны были преподавать, как не повторять ошибки прошлого. А Валентин был холодным и расчётливым убийцей, который обнажил все пороки Союза и попытался их исправить, но не реформами, а силой, кровью. Вам бы, люди, запомнить этот урок, но вы предпочли его забыть и вот, — он усмехнулся, — снова наступаете на те же грабли. Да, Воины Разиэля, — в голосе Магнуса послышалось незнакомое ещё Алеку надменное презрение, подействовавшее вдруг как ведро холодной воды, — у меня есть претензии к Капитолию. Просто потому что вы — люди, вы ставите себя главнее других, считаете нас недостойными вашего внимания и нормального обращения. Презираете? Да, может быть, и презираете. Двадцать лет прошло, а ничего не изменилось: по-прежнему дети не-людей должны учиться отдельно от ваших, им не попасть в элиту флота, полицию, им не заслужить в конце концов человеческого отношения! Вы говорите, что Межгалактический Союз — это то, что уравняло нас всех в правах и возможностях, но только все они принадлежат вам, а не нам. И снова, как и много лет назад, ничего не предвещает хороших изменений.

Его слова вливались Алеку в уши, заставляя его кипеть, гореть, сжимать кулаки и кусать губы от недоверия и повторять, это всё ложь и бред. Вот только каким же искусным актёром и хитрым лжецом надо быть, что говорить столь яростно, чтобы чувствовалась та застарелая боль, шедшая из глубины души? Алек не мог поверить Магнусу, не должен был, тот ведь ни единого доказательства не привёл, а сам Алек ничего подобного никогда не наблюдал.

— Александр, возьми хотя бы то общежитие, где ты был со мной. Неужели ты уже забыл, как испугалась Адрианн? Как ты сам спрашивал меня, смогу ли я их спрятать, чтобы закон не покарал этих глупышек несправедливо жестоко? Уверяю вас, мои дорогие Воины, будь на месте сорвавшейся хищницы пьяный человек, суд обошёлся бы с ним благосклонно. С хищником же… — он печально покачал головой, и густые тени залегли на его лице. — Я много раз видел такое: здесь, на других станциях, — и это общежитие на моей палубе я создал для тех, кто нуждался в помощи и защите, когда люди не смогли ничего сделать.

— Это всё слова, — голос Джейса прозвучал надреснуто, — ты ничего доказать не можешь. Ругаешь Союз так же, как и Валентин.

— Не смей равнять меня с Валентином, — хищно прошипел Магнус, и фелинская кровь заклокотала в нём, отражаясь в безумной вспышке золотых глаз и заметно удлинившихся клыках. — К твоему счастью, ты понятия не имеешь, каким он был. А я, увы, знаю и прекрасно помню. Такое не забыть. Хочешь доказательств? Тогда загляни в ваши архивы на двадцать лет назад, посмотри, что там есть по лайнеру «Ликан». По тому самому, что был захвачен террористами-хищниками, а люди, в частности Воины Разиэля, объявив, что с террористами переговоры не ведут, просто уничтожили корабль со всеми живыми существами на борту. Их было почти семьсот, из них пятьдесят детей! И ни одного человека... Зато спустя пару месяцев вы перевернули вверх дном станцию Лофт, ища случайно потерявшегося человеческого ребёнка, и...

Зло полыхая глазами, он не заметил даже, как выпустил из рук бокал с остатками напитка; стекло разбилось бы вдребезги, окатив осколками, если бы Алек, отделившись от стены, сделав широкий шаг, не успел подхватить его. Вручив бокал неожиданно замолчавшему Магнусу, посмотревшему как-то разбито и растерянно, Алек чуть кивнул ему, призывая успокоиться. Всё, что Магнус говорил сейчас, казалось таким же невероятным, как и ужасным, и поначалу первой реакцией Алека, как и у Джейса, тоже было отторжение, неприятие. Но эти слова, боль, разочарование и бессильная ярость, стоявшие за ними, задели так сильно, что на какой-то момент Алек допустил, что сказанное могло быть правдой. Его самого ещё коробило, всё внутри кричало об обмане, но он посмотрел в глаза Магнусу, безотчётно покусывавшему нижнюю губу, и... ему хотелось верить. Несмотря ни на их недолгое знакомство, ни на абсурдность его слов, Магнусу хотелось верить. Алек плохо разбирался в людях, не умел чувствовать их, как, например, та же Иззи, и откровенно признавал это, тем непонятней, необъяснимей было острое желание поверить. Без доказательств и без обоснований.

— Я подниму тот архив, — сказал он Магнусу, — обещаю. Я разберусь.

Взгляд того потускнел.

— Боюсь, одного хорошего Воина Разиэля будет мало, чтобы что-то изменить, — устало ответил Магнус, поводя плечами, и Алек, сообразив, что переступил черту, поспешно отошёл. Хотя, наверное, когда кому-то так тяжело и трудно, никак нельзя оставлять его одного, без поддержки. — Ведь Ликан — это всего лишь один из примеров. Не надо далеко ходить: выйдите из моей лавки, осмотритесь на станции, и вы увидите, на какой ступени в вашем равноправном Союзе находитесь вы, а на какой — мы. Вот только... — он покачал головой, отступая, и, взяв другой бокал, снова налил себе выпить. Стоял Магнус уже спиной, но даже так Алек ощущал, что его подбрасывало буквально от едва сдерживаемых эмоций. Это на него самого оказывало настолько сокрушительный эффект, что, раздираемый противоречиями, Алек мог пока только слушать, даже возражать толком сил и слов не находилось. — Только вы же ничего не увидите.

— Почему? Мы ведь не...

— Потому что вы привыкли видеть так, как вам сказали, — с болью перебил его Магнус, оборачиваясь. — Академия, в целом режим растят вас таким образом, что вы искренне верите в его правильность и справедливость, ни на секунду не допуская сомнений, что это не так. И не надо говорить, что вы другие, — добавил он, едва Алек открыл рот, — вы не первые Воины Разиэля, которых я вижу. Джон Бранвелл, например, отличался редкостной нетерпимостью ко всем, у кого цвет кожи хоть сколько-нибудь отличался от общепринятого, а тот же Майкл Вейланд в конце концов открыто поддержал Валентина. Насколько я помню, это стоило ему жизни.

Осёкшийся Алек только и смог что хватануть ртом воздух, да так и застыл, глубоко и растерянно дыша, глядя на Магнуса, невозмутимого и жестоко-холодного. Он сказал это? Действительно произнёс так... не грубо, но безжалостно, как будто ничего иного, кроме удара в спину, они не заслуживали. Он же только что говорил с Алеком как с равным... Неожиданно стало ясно, что Магнус ведь ничего не обещал, и если Алек рассчитывал на что-то иное, то это его проблемы из-за завышенных ожиданий.

Ему страшно было смотреть на Джейса и Лидию, но Алек всё-таки заставил себя. Джейс смотрел на Магнуса хищно, широко распахнутыми, стеклянными от злости глазами, раздувая ноздри, низко пригибая голову, как перед броском; Алек не хотел, но предательская мысль — да, он был прав, его слова подтвердил другой — все же мелькнула, заставив устыдиться. Джейс был почти братом и такого злорадства за спиной не заслужил.

— Мой муж таким не был, — резко, звенящим от напряжения голосом произнесла Лидия, и Алек метнулся к ней взглядом. Он не слишком хорошо лично знал Джона — они почти не пересекались на миссиях, — но думал, что за год совместной службы на одной птичке успел неплохо изучить Лидию. И это мог сказать кто-то другой, только не она. Лидия никогда не смотрела на кого-то с такой ненавистью и яростью. — Он верил в Союз и Капитолий, жизнь за них отдал, а то, что говоришь ты, просто невозможно.

— Тем не менее, так оно и бы… Твой муж? — переспросил Магнус чуть растерянно и, забыв о напитке, который собирался пригубить, обессиленно привалился к стене у фальш-окна. — Твой муж… А ты, значит, — обратился он к Джейсу, — судя по реакции, родственник Майкла Вейланда.

— Сын.

Несколько секунд Магнус молчал, кривя подрагивающие губы в ухмылке, и комната погрузилась в пугающе пронзительную тишину, отвратительную в своей недосказанности и одновременно ясности. Остро хотелось уйти, хлопнув дверью, и плевать, что они так и не получили важной для задания информации. Магнус оказался совсем не тем, что нарисовал себе Алек при первом впечатлении: под маской вроде бы изворотливого хитреца, но заботливого хозяина прятался расчетливый бессердечный полуфелин. Робкое сомнение, что он мог сболтнуть случайно, вовсе не собираясь их уколоть, поскреблось немного, но стихло, не получив поддержки.

Опустив глаза, тот тихо и горько рассмеялся.

— Вот значит как. Что ж, моя вина. За мысли и имена, лежащие на поверхности, ухватиться проще всего, — забормотал он, всё покусывая губу, — но не всегда успеваешь подумать, значат они что-то хорошее или нет. Я должен попросить прощения, — Магнус наконец решительно поднял голову, глядя почему-то на Алека, — что по неосторожности задел ваши чувства. Говорят, что на правду не обижаются, но…

— По неосторожности? — Тот сразу же виновато замолчал, едва Алек заговорил. — Ты ведь умеешь читать мысли.

— Хорошо — лишь если после физического контакта, и чем он теснее, тем лучше, и да, секс идеально для этого подходит. Я живу долго, в моей голове, если ненадолго забыть об осторожности, могут оказаться мысли нескольких тысяч существ со всего Союза, так что… Александр, если ты говоришь о том, что я знал, кто пришёл с тобой, и намеренно оскорбил вас, то нет, я не знал. Поверь мне, это так.

— Сложновато поверить, — протянула притихшая было Изабель, и Магнус вздрогнул от её слов как от удара.

А Алеку хотелось. В груди ещё саднило страшно, болело за Джейса с Лидией, которым пришлось лицом к лицу столкнуться с неприятной правдой, но к этим чувствам стало примешиваться облегчение — всё же это оказалось не нарочно, — и залихорадило уже за муку и явное переживание Магнуса.

Вообще Алек привык опираться только на факты, а доверять лишь тем, чью надёжность проверил бой или поступки, и Магнус пока не подходил ни под то, ни под другое, но его искреннему раскаянию Алек верил. Он даже позволил себе коротко и слабо улыбнуться, кивнув, когда Магнус, с затаённым волнением ждавший его решения, буквально расцвёл.

— Ну, раз прошлые примеры оказались не совсем удачными, вот свежий. Отряд Круг, во главе которого стоят Эрондейлы — надеюсь, среди вас нет Эрондейлов? — в полном составе перешёл на сторону Валентина.

— Этого не может быть! Эрондейлы — потомственные Воины Разиэля, самый известный род, они бы никогда!.. Да даже если такое случилось бы, никто не позволил бы узнать об этом за пределами Капитолия!

— Я же умею читать мысли, миссис Бранвелл, забыли? Но в данном случае моя генетическая способность ни при чём: у меня есть свои источники информации и весьма надёжные. Можно сказать, что близкие к вашему Капитолию, — закончил Магнус совсем медленно и тихо, напряжённо над чем-то раздумывая. — Минутку, дорогие Воины Разиэля, Клэри и Сесил…

— Я — Саймон!

— Вы хотите сказать, что гоняетесь за Джослин с самой Доротеи, долетели до сюда через половину Союза, — и не в курсе, что творится за пределами вашего шаттла? — Алек угрюмо отвел глаза в сторону после такого вопроса. Да уж, Магнус сейчас наверняка скажет, что это нонсенс, и будет всецело прав, никогда ещё ни один отряд Воинов Разиэля не пребывал в такой долгой информационной изоляции. Не объяснять же ему, что приказ сверху о радиомолчании, пусть и с сомнительной эффективностью, не обсуждается. — Пожалуй, если так подумать, у нас найдётся, что с вами обсудить, — продолжил Магнус после недолгих раздумий, отвесив вдруг Клэри полушутливый поклон, — и, возможно, я смогу чем-то помочь в поисках твоей матери.

Позабытая ими всеми Клэри, сидевшая поразительно скромно, видимо, потому, что просто не успевала вмешаться, фыркнула в ответ на его жест.

— И вообще, нужно же как-то исправлять неверное обо мне впечатление, — сообщил Магнус вроде бы им всем, но снова посматривая на Алека, и дважды хлопнул. — Эй, кто-нибудь, организуйте нам ужин.

— У нас нет времени, — угрюмо бросил Джейс, но тот невозмутимо пожал плечами:

— Поверь мне, пару часов ваши поиски вполне потерпят. Если Валентин до сих пор не нашёл Джослин — а я, заметьте, уверен, что не нашёл, — в ближайшее время вряд ли что-то изменится. Ну а я предлагаю вам, совершенно бесплатно, чего я не делал для власти уже несколько лет как, нормальный ужин вместо этого вашего пайка в брикетах. А ещё информацию и, — мимолётный взгляд, который показался Алеку очень долгим, — приятное общество.

Насчёт приятного можно было поспорить: Джейса и Лидию явно тяготило их пребывание здесь, — но если Джейс, Алек видел это, держался и готов был воспринимать новые сведения, то Лидия всем своим видом демонстрировала желание поскорее уйти. Джейс, если такое возможно настолько быстро, как будто смирился с изменой отца, хотя нет, скорее он просто гнал от себя эти мысли, необходимость осознания и принятия; так было проще сейчас, и Алек его не осуждал. Он сам ещё совсем недавно глупо и безжалостно требовал от Джейса согласия с болезненной правдой, не задумываясь, что как минимум на время такого важного задания тому лучше бы не знать и не верить. Но куда больше его волновала Лидия: выражение её лица, полное непримиримого недоверия, без слов говорившего: «Лги сколько угодно, я не слышу ни одного твоего слова», сердито выпрямленная спина, все эти взгляды в сторону их с Джейсом и Иззи вроде: «И как долго вы намерены терпеть этот бред?». Алек не совсем понимал произошедшую перемену, Магнус не так уж сильно оскорбил Джона Бранвелла, чтобы нужно было размазывать его своим презрением. Он вообще не сказал ничего, кроме правды. Осознав, что хватило меньше, чем получаса, чтобы поверить в искренность Магнуса и его казавшихся невероятными откровений, Алек поджал губы и так и провёл весь ужин: стараясь не смотреть на Магнуса лишний раз, меньше говорить и больше слушать и, уж совершенно точно, не наслаждаться действительно вкусной пищей.

Им принесли настоящее, а не какое-то там синтетическое, мясо с соусом, который Алек так и не смог до конца распознать, но вымазал весь целиком, салат с маслом — в нём были свежие, а не сублимированные овощи, содержавшиеся обычно в пакетах с питанием, полагавшихся на время миссий. И — Алек отгонял от себя эту мысль — но, похоже, из всех присутствовавших за столом ему одному подали вино, а остальным — то ли чай, то ли какой-то другой тонизирующий напиток наподобие. Магнус периодически посматривал на него с улыбкой, спрашивая, понравилось или нет, и Алек всякий раз опускал взгляд, пытаясь заставить себя сказать, что вообще-то они на задании и следует уже вспомнить о Джослин. Не получалось, совсем не получалось, как если бы Алек был мямлей и тихоней, а не главой отряда Воинов Разиэля, не первый месяц руководившего людьми.

— Не хотите принимать мои слова о вашем народе — ваше дело, но запомните одно, — когда ужин был съеден, а напитки выпиты, Магнус по-турецки устроился в кресле и сделался вновь серьёзен и непроницаем, — Валентин — это не тот человек, сравнение с которым приятно. Думаю, это вполне может служить оправданием моего эмоционального поступка, верно, Александр? — и, не дождавшись ответа, вздохнул. — Так что я ещё раз прошу прощения. Можете гордиться, я редко перед кем это делаю.

— Так что с моей мамой? — тут же жадно спросила Клэри, поняв, что больше никто влезать в разговор не намерен. Подавшись вперёд всем телом, она буквально вцепилась в Магнуса взглядом. — Ты обещал, что поможешь её найти.

— Ну, если быть точным, я сказал, что возможно смогу. Между этими словами большая разница, Кларисса.

— Ага, а ещё это всё ужас как нечестно! — возмущённо затараторил Саймон, и Магнус удивлённо вскинул брови. Он как будто вообще забыл об его присутствии. — Она же не посторонний вам человек, раз уж вы столько лет прикрывали миссис Фрэй, то и Клэри обязаны помочь!

Магнус сощурил жёлтые глаза, явно желая устрашить рептилоида взглядом, и когда это не сработало, наигранно прикрыл рукой лицо, протянул:

— Я скажу, чтобы ты только от меня отстал, Сулейман. И не надо говорить, что тебя зовут Саймон, всё равно же не запомню.

— Магнус, Джослин, — напомнил Алек, и тот, замолчав, захлопал глазами. Алек не сразу понял, почему: он впервые сам, без напоминания, назвал Магнуса по имени.

Это что, было так важно?

— Да, Джослин. Джослин… Я не знаю, где она скрывается. Такова уж эта женщина: если она сама тебе не доверится и не скажет, можно пройти мимо неё в паре ярдов и не заметить. А не верила она в последние годы никому, даже меня не посвятила в подробности своего плана спасения, но я даже рад. Не хотелось бы стать мишенью для сообщников Валентина. Если кто и знает относительно точно, где Джослин может быть сейчас, так это Люциан Греймарк.

— Да уж, знает! Он сдал нас с мамой Валентину!

— Сладенькая, под пытками заговорит даже самый выносливый хищник. — На этих словах Магнуса Джейс красноречиво посмотрел на Клэри. — И ты очень расстроишь меня, если скажешь, что действительно уверена в предательстве Люциана. Сейчас он далеко не тот, что был прежде. За Валентином он не пойдёт даже под угрозой смерти.

Момент казался подходящим для вопроса, и Алек решил больше не медлить:

— Кем они вообще были до мятежа? Всё, что мы знаем о Джослин из урезанного архива, касается её жизни на Доротее после восстания и то, всего одного года.

— Она поддерживала Валентина, — с расстановкой ответил Магнус, извиняющееся качнувшись в сторону Клэри. — Недолго, но всё-таки разделяла его мысли. Для него Джослин была тем важна, что занимала тогда довольно высокий пост в инженерной службе при Капитолии. Её технический гений все признавали безоговорочно.

— Мама работала на флот? — Недоверчиво-растерянный вопрос Клэри не вызывал ничего, кроме лёгкого раздражения, и Алек позволил себе это. — Она ничего никогда не говорила.

— А ты не задавалась вопросом, почему она рисовала военные корабли Капитолия? — внимательно посмотрел на неё Джейс. — Откуда представляла их так подробно?

— Нет, задавалась, конечно, но она всегда отвечала, что космос был её мечтой и что, если бы отец не погиб, мы все вместе путешествовали бы по галактикам Союза, смотрели бы на такие корабли. Не верится. Что ещё она от меня скрывала?

— На этот вопрос я тебе ответить не смогу, зато у меня есть кое-что, что может вам пригодиться, — Магнус выдержал эффектную паузу, добившись, чтобы всё внимание вернулось к нему. Алек, впрочем, и так не отводил взгляд. — Вам следует поискать Джонатана Кларка.

— Что? Зачем? — раскрасневшаяся Клэри откинулась на спинку кресла, в котором сидела, сбросила со лба мешавшиеся волосы и сердито продолжила: — При чём здесь мой отец? Он погиб, когда мне и года не было!

Сердце Алека пропустило удар, едва он понял, что вот-вот разразится катастрофа. Из-за плеча Клэри на него с ужасом смотрел Джейс, одними глазами умоляя сделать что-нибудь, однако действовать уже было поздно. Озадаченный такой реакцией Клэри Магнус пялился на неё, он не заметил бы ничьей отчаянной жестикуляции.

— Джонатан Кларк — это один из кораблей, которыми владела Джослин до того, как удалилась на Доротею, — медленно пояснил он, глядя прямо на Клэри, лицо которой всё вытягивалось и вытягивалось от непонимания и изумления. — И единственный, который я не обнаружил в том месте, где она их спрятала. Прости, сладкая, но он никак не может быть твоим отцом… — замолчав, он резко повернулся к Алеку, затем посмотрел на Джейса. — Вы до сих пор не сказали? Я понимаю, Джослин молчала, оберегая от правды, надеясь, что её никогда не придётся раскрыть, но не в вашем положении тут что-либо утаивать.

Та, едва ли не подскочив на месте, с заметным раздражением и даже испугом уставилась на Джейса.

— В каком смысле? Мало мне мамы, ещё и вы меня обманули?

Алек впервые увидел, как Джейс замялся, трусовато отвёл глаза в сторону, не в силах сказать то, что давно уже должен был. Раз так, надо было вступить ему, принять на себя эту тягостную обязанность, только Магнус опередил его:

— Клэри, твой отец — Валентин.


	11. Глава 10

Шедший в варпе Макс молчал, понимая, что сейчас далеко не то время, чтобы встревать с пустыми расспросами о том, как всё прошло. Алека никогда ещё так не тяготило молчание, заполонившее собой их птичку, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать; наверное, и красноречивый Магнус не сумел бы тут помочь. Единственным, кто не присутствовал на встрече в Пандемониуме и, соответственно, не получил свою порцию шокирующих откровений, был Ходж, однако и он из солидарности с остальными, и проникшись коротким отчетом Алека, тоже ничего не говорил и не спрашивал. Непривычно мрачный Джейс в отсеке для перевозки заключённых, кажется, уже в пятый раз собирал и разбирал свою штурмовую винтовку, Изабель рядом чистила их очки-сканеры, Лидия ушла спать. Алек спрашивал себя, с кем из них ему сейчас лучше будет находиться, чтобы осмыслить всё, но выходило, что с Магнусом. И от этого было ничуть не легче.

Перед самым уже уходом из лавки, вышедшим скомканней некуда, потому что Джейс бросился догонять убежавшую в слезах Клэри, Магнус задержал его. Он сказал то, о чём Алек сам неоднократно задумывался, но откладывал, не имея на руках ничего, кроме смутных подозрений: в поисках Джослин за ними следили.

— Обычно мне всё равно, чем заканчиваются ваши военные операции, но твоя, Александр, касается тех, кто мне небезразличен. Поэтому я прошу быть осторожнее. У твоего отряда есть хвост, и с каждым днём он становится всё длиннее и длиннее.

— Спасибо, я учту. И вдвойне спасибо за то, что ты сказал это, хотя вовсе не обязан был. Просить помочь узнать имя, конечно, соблазнительно, но бестактно, так что не волнуйся, Магнус. Мы позаботимся о Клэри и о Джослин, когда найдём её.

Легко усмехнувшись, тот посмотрел на Алека, сладко щурясь, и уточнил:

— А я имел в виду не только и не столько их двоих.

В тот момент до Алека не сразу дошло, что вообще происходило; лишь когда Магнус открыто попросил номер его коммуникатора и сообщил, что был бы не прочь увидеться вновь, он угадал флирт и…

— Сожалею, но мы сейчас на задании. Сколько оно ещё продлится, неизвестно.

— Ну, в таком случае ты знаешь, где меня найти, — отозвался тот с заметным сожалением, — для тебя, Александр, двери Пандемониума всегда будут открыты.

Но у него не было ответственности за плечами, миссии, которую необходимо выполнить, и всеобщего врага, стоявшего чуть ли не на пороге. А Алек не имел права отвлекаться, они и так уже слишком много времени потратили на Бруклине, и теперь Максу, навёрстывая, приходилось двигаться на максимальном варпе с риском, что радар на каком-нибудь из космопостов их засечёт.

И вообще он уже был с Лидией. Пусть это официально нигде пока не зафиксировали, слово было дано. Ему следовало сразу сказать всё Магнусу, чтобы тот не перегибал палку, возможно, отчасти поэтому Лидия среагировала так эмоционально, однако Алеку просто и в голову не пришло, что Магнус, только что с болью и яростью рассуждавший о Валентине и якобы недостатках людей, станет флиртовать с ним. В принципе именно с ним, а не с более симпатичным Джейсом — Алек никогда не заблуждался насчёт собственной внешности.

Зайдя в кабину пилотов, которая в последние дни стала чуть ли не его личной каютой, Алек остановился прямо на пороге.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Тебе тут нельзя находиться.

Свернувшаяся калачиком в кресле Клэри и головы не подняла, только ещё больше закуталась в куртку. Из-за ярких волос, разметавшихся по плечам особенно заметно была, как она вздрагивала. Плакала. Не надо было уметь читать мысли, чтобы понять, что она пребывала в совершеннейшем раздрае после слов Магнуса. Алек и рад был бы не трогать её, но всё же они находились на военном корабле, где должна была поддерживаться хотя бы видимость дисциплины. Его команда и так начала разваливаться на части, и Клэри только усугубляла всеобщее состояние.

— Где хочу, там и сижу, — буркнула она, не оборачиваясь. Алек, откинув от стены запасное сиденье, сел и уставился на неё. Он, конечно, многое мог понять и принять, но не в положении этой девчонки было хамить так, словно она была центром всего Союза. — Я вообще никого из вас видеть не хочу.

— Значит, придётся потерпеть. Это наша птичка, и выйти из неё сейчас можно разве что в открытый космос.

— Некоторым было бы неплохо.

— Эй, осторожнее со словами, — нахмурившись, Алек хотел было добавить, что такие реплики могут быть расценены как угроза Воинам Разиэля, за что полагался немедленный арест, но в последний момент передумал. По-человечески Клэри имела право злиться на них. Правда, что её отец Валентин, всё равно вскрылась бы, рано или поздно, но одно дело, если бы она была подготовлена, а не как вышло, что это стало полной неожиданностью. Да ещё и Магнус, не зная всех подробностей, невольно подлил масла в огонь, выставив Алека и Джейса в глазах Клэри безжалостными мерзавцами. За себя-то в глазах девушки Алек не волновался, но Джейс… Он не сказал толком, что произошло, когда Клэри убежала из лавки Магнуса в слезах, но по его лицу все было понятно без слов. Может быть, там была даже пощёчина. Странно только, что на Джейса это оказало такое влияние, но, если вспомнить, как он пытался опекать Клэри. Алек хотел поговорить с ним, поддержать, но Джейс буркнул:

— Не надо, сам справлюсь, — и пришлось отстать.

— Можешь считать нас монстрами, но от этого ты никуда не денешься. Валентин — твой отец, надо смириться и жить.

— Можно подумать, ты через такое проходил, чтобы советовать.

— Лично я — нет, но как ты думаешь, кто сказал Джейсу, что его отец предал Капитолий? — Это заставило Клэри наконец прекратить жалеть себя и, приподнявшись, недоверчиво на него посмотреть. — Я. А Джейс для меня как брат, мы росли вместе, и его боль для меня как собственная. Вдвойне тяжело было стать тем, кто откроет ему глаза.

Ничего не сказав, Клэри села, свесив ноги, шмыгнула носом, заметно стараясь сдерживаться. Алек не без удивления отметил, что следов от рыданий на лице почти не было, куда больше и явней была злость и обида, вот только на Джейса, что не сказал, на мать за обман или на всех сразу? И на кого больше? Потому что при всём своём нежелании, чтобы во время операции Джейс забивал себе голову беспокойством об этой девушке, всё же Алек хотел, чтобы он был... чтобы он не страдал из-за этого. А вина Джейса была лишь в том, что он хотел оградить Клэри от той боли предательства, что испытал сам.

В кармане штанов завибрировал коммуникатор, и Алек, пробормотав извинения, вытащил гаджет. На его экране светилось только одно слово «Привет» и посылающий поцелуи смайлик.

— Всё равно, у Джейса есть хотя бы кому предъявить претензии, когда ваша миссия закончится…

Алек тупо смотрел на коммуникатор, на неопределившийся номер, с которого пришло сообщение, и спрашивал себя, кто мог обладать достаточной наглостью и недалёкостью, чтобы отправить ему подобный смайлик. Единственным человеком, у которого Алек вызывал желание поцеловать его, была мама да и то, пока ему не исполнилось пять лет и не пришло время идти в Академию.

«Это Магнус. Надеюсь, ты не успел уже меня забыть».

Сглотнув, он ощутил, как в одно мгновение стало жарко и душно, и футболка неприятно прильнула к влажным лопаткам. Забыть Магнуса? Да такого не забудешь.

— … а где моя мама и вообще увижу ли я когда-нибудь, я понятия не имею! И какая она настоящая?

«Откуда у тебя номер моего коммуникатора? Я вроде его тебе не давал». Не сказать, что Алека это как-то удивило или привело в ужас: если Магнус умел читать мысли, узнать подобные сведения не составило бы особого труда. Другое дело — зачем это ему? Нет, он, конечно, достаточно искренне говорил, что поможет при необходимости и предлагал встретиться вновь, но Алек не думал, что последнее было всерьёз. «О, здесь я должен покаяться. Я был настолько впечатлён одним конкретным Воином Разиэля, что, кажется, совершил небольшое преступление, попытавшись взломать вашу птичку, чтобы получить его номер». Ошеломлённо уставившись на экран, Алек невольно сильнее стиснул коммуникатор. Небольшое преступление? Да это как минимум порча государственного имущества и противозаконные действия против флота, за такое грозил реальный тюремный срок, а если не повезёт нарваться на принципиального судью, то даже и казнь на арене хищников. Неужели это ждало и Магнуса?

«Но Максвелл — кстати, очень милое имя, ему идёт, — оказался так любезен, что охотно связал меня с тобой напрямую». Алек с облегчением выдохнул, только сейчас сообразив, что о содеянном Магнусом знали только двое: он сам и Макс — и, похоже, они оба не собирались его выдавать. Умница, Макс. «Я помню, ты сказал, что у вас важная миссия и всё такое, но решил, зачем ждать долго? Мы можем поужинать и после вашего задания, это да, зато поговорить нам никто не запрещает».

«Конкретно сейчас я несколько занят».

— Потому что всё, что я слышала о ней от Магнуса, от вас, совсем не укладывается в голове, не похоже на мою маму, какой она была. И Люк туда же… Я от чужих людей узнаю, что мама, оказывается, поддерживала такое зло, как Валентин, что она работала на флот, была этим, как его, инженером. Создатель, да она не могла совладать с чуть более технологичной техникой в доме, всё приходилось делать мне или Люку, а вы говорите!..

«Чем же именно?» И такой задорно подмигивающий смайлик в конце сообщения, что Алек прикусил губу. Следующим сообщением пришёл ещё один смайл, донельзя смущённый, хотя если кто и был тут смущён, так это Алек, представивший, что Магнус мог подумать. Торопливо он набрал «Я пытаюсь уговорить Клэри не обвинять Джейса во всех смертных грехах» и судорожно попытался спрятать коммуникатор, потому что Клэри воскликнула:

— Ты там что, переписываешься с кем-то? Я тебе душу изливаю!

— Прости, я, нет, это по делу… — Алек тряхнул головой, разозлившись на себя за то, что вздумал извиняться перед ней. Было бы за что. Он отвлёкся ненадолго и то, может, потому что слушать её бред, особенно про Джейса (как будто тот действительно мог поговорить с отцом и это бы всё исправило), не было сил.

— Поверить не могу, вы что, все тут такие чокнутые? Один бьёт себя кулаком в грудь, обещая помочь, при этом знает, что мой настоящий отец — самый страшный во всём Союзе преступник, и молчит! Ты меня игнорируешь, будто я пустое место, Изабель спит и видит, как бы перещеголять вас обоих по службе, а эта Лидия — ледяная стерва…

— Эй! — Алек повысил голос, и Клэри осеклась, не ожидав отпора. — Не смей так говорить о моей команде. Ты их знаешь без году неделя, и то меньше, а уже всех заклеймила, будто ты единственная среди нас правильная.

— Но…

— Отец Джейса погиб во время восстания Валентина, Джейс тогда ещё в колыбели лежал, понимаешь? А ты так легко бросаешься словами, будто они поговорят после миссии и всё будет в порядке. Нет, не будет. Из вас двоих именно ты сможешь посмотреть своей матери в глаза и спросить у неё и у Люциана, почему они так поступили, а Джейсу остаётся лишь терзаться догадками и спрашивать себя, чего все хотели добиться, ограждая его от правды.

Лицо у Клэри и без того уже стало бледнее некуда, ресницы затрепетали от подступающих слёз, но сдерживаться Алек не мог. Он старался быть добрым к этой девушке, сопереживать её горю и потерям, однако ничто из пережитого не давало ей права столь эгоистично закрывать глаза на чувства остальных. Как будто она была единственной на этом корабле, кто страдал! Да тут у каждого, положа руку на сердце, своя боль и проблема найдётся, но никто, кроме Клэри, не кричал о ней во всё горло, требуя исключительного отношения и извинений. Вновь взглянув на Клэри, подавленную настолько, что в любой другой момент Алек бы извинился за резкие слова, он отвёл взгляд в сторону. Чем эта девушка так приглянулась Джейсу? Ну, кроме относительной красоты — относительной, потому что если Джейса она зелёными глазами и ярким цветом волос и привлекала, то Алек в этом ничего особенного не видел. Пока что присутствие Клэри на Максе создавало одни только трудности в их миссии, и будь его воля, Алек бы запер её в каюте для экипажа, чтобы не пришлось вновь бегать за ней по Бруклину или успокаивать после очередного болезненного открытия.

Впрочем, скоро же и так конец их затянувшегося задания. По позывному, который дал им Магнус, Максу удалось обнаружить сигнал Джонатана Кларка, очень слабый, но всё-таки достаточный для того, чтобы установить местонахождение корабля и сейчас лететь к нему на всех парах. Клэри воссоединится с матерью, отряд НьюАй передаст их Капитолию, а что дальше будет происходить с женой и дочерью Валентина, их не должно интересовать. Предстоят новые операции в разных уголках Союза, и Джейсу точно некогда будет думать о Клэри, а Алеку — о Магнусе.

В груди кольнуло неожиданно больно, и он не понимал, почему.

— П-прости. Я не знала, не подумала, — Клэри закрыла рот рукой, словно боясь, что сказать ещё что-то ужасное. — Хорошо, что Джейс этого не слышал.

— Да уж, — поддакнул Алек с редкой для себя язвительностью, и та с мрачным видом передёрнула плечами. — Не думаю, что после этого Джейс всё ещё горел бы желанием тебя оберегать. Эй, хватит, перестань, — позвал он после короткой паузы, увидев, как Клэри совсем уже поникла, — я сказал так, только чтобы тебя задеть. Я люблю Джейса как брата и не хочу, чтобы кто-то причинял ему боль. А ты именно это и сделала. Если хочешь знать, я был против, предлагал всё рассказать тебе, но он думал, что молчание защитит тебя, потому что сам только на днях узнал об измене Майкла Вейланда. В таких делах никогда не знаешь заранее, какое решение: утаить или сказать сразу — окажется верным. Но я знаю Джейса: он не бросит тебя. Он верит в людей, в Союз, в нашу работу, наверное, больше, чем я когда-либо поверю, и не перестанет даже после всего того, что с ним сделали, а у него достаточно поводов разочароваться.

— Наверное, ты скажешь, что мне нужно поговорить с ним, и это будет правильно, но я не смогу. Не сейчас, — Клэри прижала пальцы к вискам. В жесте не было ничего фальшивого, как могло показаться поначалу; напротив, Алек ощущал, что ей и в самом деле стало стыдно, и на какой-то миг он даже почувствовал справедливое удовлетворение, но ненадолго. Алек ведь тоже сорвался, ставя её на место. Подумал и только чудом не произнёс все те злые слова, что вертелись на языке. — Может, тебе кажется иначе, но я правда осознаю, как много вы сделали для меня, — она крепко сжала полы куртки, подавляя смущение и волнение. — Как много Джейс сделал. Если бы он не нашёл меня в «Нефритовом волке», может, я бы давно уже попала в лапы Валентину. И вы ищете мою мать в то время, как никому во всём Союзе до неё нет дела.

Наверное, нужно было напомнить, что это — их миссия, как-никак, но Алек промолчал. У Клэри на данный момент нет никого ближе Саймона и их команды, и ведь она права, будь вместо отряда НьюАй какая-нибудь другая группа Воинов Разиэля, всё было бы иначе. Саймон остался бы на Доротее, Клэри держали бы в отсеке для преступников, и Магнус… Магнус бы выдал местонахождение Джонатана Кларка под угрозами и пытками, а не из искреннего желания помочь.

Его прошибло холодным потом от осознания, что права оказалась не столько Клэри, сколько Магнус, говоривший о неоправданной жестокости и заносчивости людей. Те же отряды Воинов Разиэля, которых Алек знал, — они все на этой операции строго следовали бы инструкциям, и даже оступившаяся хищница Марси уже несколько часов как лежала бы бездыханной в одном из моргов Бруклина. Ну, может, команда Врангель Алины Пенхаллоу и Хелен Блэкторн как-то ещё сгладили все острые углы задания, но не так, как это сделали его ребята. Не так. И если Алек думал подобным образом о своём едва ли не ближайшем окружении, что говорить о тех людях, которых он даже и не знал?

— Я и не собирался предлагать тебе идти к Джейсу сейчас. Он как раз в том состоянии, что будь мы в тренировочном зале — он разнёс бы там все тренажёры. Поверь мне, я его знаю, — Алек хмыкнул, и Клэри, поднявшая на него глаза, несмело улыбнулась. Однако она почти тут же вновь уткнулась взглядом в свои колени. — Он взрывной, но отходчивый.

— А ты, оказывается, можешь быть вполне милым, ну, для солдата, — пробормотала она, заставив Алека удивлённо вскинуться. Его ещё не называли милым, обычно определения были вроде «смелый, рассудительный, умеющий принимать рациональные решения». А Магнус бы как его назвал? — Я думала, кроме хмурого лица и командного голоса у тебя ничего другого нет.

— Я сделаю вид, что этого не слышал.

— Ну, извини, но я не одна так считаю. Тот же Магнус так на тебя пялился… — она умолкла, стоило Алеку сурово на неё посмотреть. Упоминание Магнуса было ударом ниже пояса, потому что мысли сразу же перескочили на него, а Алеку требовалось составить ещё несколько рапортов об их пребывании на Бруклине и хорошенько обдумать все следующие шаги после поимки Джослин Моргенштерн.

— Отдохни пока, — сказал он, вставая и похлопал по спинке кресла, — лучше, конечно, в каюте, но я знаю, ты туда не пойдёшь. Очень скоро мы найдём твою мать, и тебе надо морально подготовиться к встрече. Постарайся хотя бы не сразу её прибить, нам ещё много чего нужно узнать.

Фыркнув, Клэри тихо и коротко рассмеялась над шуткой, и Алек тоже улыбнулся краешком губ. Ну, не идеально, но сойдёт на первое время. Главное, что девчонка задумалась над своим поведением и, похоже, больше не будет доканывать Джейса. Одной проблемой меньше, теперь можно подумать и о других.

Выйдя из кабины и закрыв шлюз, Алек тяжело прислонился к нему спиной. Улаживать споры, кого-то оправдывать и, тем более, как сейчас, выступать практически сводником — для него это было ужасно трудно, гораздо труднее, чем трёхмесячный курс выживания на предпоследнем году Академии. Там Алек хотя бы понимал, что делать, и в его распоряжении имелся весь арсенал навыков и знаний, полученных за время учёбы. Всякая же проблема внутри команды или с кем-то из вышестоящего состава была уникальна и непредсказуема, и Алек никогда не мог быть уверен, что принял верное решение… С Клэри ему вроде бы всё удалось, однако оставался ещё Джейс, уязвлённый вдвойне: правдой, в которую он отказывался верить, и собственной ошибкой, Лидия с её отвратительным поведением, объяснить которое Алек не мог, в конце концов, Магнус…

Вспомнив о нём, Алек вновь выудил коммуникатор и с неожиданно застучавшим сердцем открыл последнее сообщение.

«Можно совет от человека с опытом? Иногда голубков лучше оставить в покое, чтобы они сами во всём разобрались». Словно откуда-то узнав, что Алек прочёл это, прилетело ещё: «Разумеется, я не принадлежу к числу тех, кто выбирает постоять в сторонке. Всегда лучше сделать и сожалеть, чем переживать из-за упущенной возможности. Так что насчёт ужина после миссии, Александр?»

Уже занеся руку, чтобы ответить отказом, рассказав ему наконец о своём предстоящем участии в программе возрождения, Алек, сам толком не понимая почему, остановился. Коммуникатор почти сразу же отозвался сигналом о новом входящем.

«Ты ведь с Идриса? Я давно не был там, что грустно, мне так нравятся его виды. Синие деревья Идриса… они прекрасны».

Надо же, кто-то ещё восхищался природной его родной планеты. Ни Джейс, ни Изабель любовью к Идрису не отличались, мама с отцом давно уже воспринимали его лишь как место работы, и вот — Магнус. Алек поймал себя на том, что улыбался, набирая ему ответ.

«Мне тоже они нравятся».

Магнус не замедлил отозваться.

«Готов поспорить, свою красоту они украли у твоих глаз».

*******

Медленно приоткрыв глаза, проморгавшись, Алек уставился на тусклый серый потолок каюты. В голове ещё было тяжело, веки устало смыкались, — он спал мало, гораздо меньше положенного по инструкциям времени на отдых и восстановление сил. Но просто Магнус всё писал и писал ему, и каждый раз, когда Алек думал уже с извинениями откланяться, находилась новая тема для разговора, и… Похоже, он так и заснул с коммуникатором в руке, потому что позабытый гаджет неприятно упирался в бок.

Нельзя было уделять ему столько внимания, так втягиваться в эту переписку, как Алек сделал. А теперь поздно, он обнадёжил Магнуса, пусть и игнорируя все его намёки и приглашения на ужин, туманные и явные. Алек сам не понимал, как это произошло, с чего вдруг он не оборвал обмен сообщениями ещё в начале, твёрдо сказав, что занят, на миссии, и точка. Потому что всё это было неправильно: отвлекало от работы, от данного Лидии обещания… Не подходило ни подо что из испытанного им раньше. При всём своём желании Алек не смог бы описать собственные ощущения, и эта неопределённость раздирала его и так сбивчивые из-за Магнуса мысли. Никогда ещё не было настолько тяжело отделить личное от службы и общего блага.

Ему снилось что-то непонятое, новое, целая вереница снов, которые Алек помнил урывками, но кое-что повторялось, и это был Магнус. Его золотые глаза и непозволительно яркие для мужчины волосы сверкали в каждом сне, улыбка и прикосновения обжигали, но в сновидениях Магнус вовсе не целомудренно пожимал Алеку руку, как это случилось на Бруклине.

О, совсем нет.

Вроде бы Алека разбудила вибрация от очередного сообщения, но, взглянув на коммуникатор, он ничего не обнаружил. Зато обнаружилась вполне определённая реакция собственного тела на пробуждение посередине сна. Алек его даже толком не помнил, но возбуждение, которое едва удалось погасить дыхательной гимнастикой (гораздо более длительной, чем обычно в таких случаях), говорило о многом.

— Не спишь?

Глухой голос Джейса, в котором не было ни капли сна, заставил его повернуть голову. Тот лежал на боку на койке напротив, без тени привычной улыбки, хотя, сколько Алек себя помнил, когда они с Джейсом просыпались вот так перед сменой, практически одновременно, брат всегда усмехался, обещая в очередной раз уделать его в этот день.

Как будто тот Джейс и этот не имели между собой ничего общего. Отчасти тут была и вина Алека.

— Не то время, чтобы спать. Скоро, — он посмотрел на часы, — мы доберёмся до Джонатана Кларка. Всё закончится.

— Да, закончится. Наверное, ты прав.

Вынырнув из одного ада, Джейс тут же нырнёт в другой: он ведь пойдёт к Мариз за объяснениями и кто знает, что услышит в качестве причины, по которой не знал об измене своего отца. Не нужно было обладать способностью Магнуса читать мысли, чтобы понять, чего Джейс боялся больше всего: что Капитолий опасался его дурной наследственности и таким образом собирался предотвратить неизбежное.

— Всё никак не могу прекратить думать об отце, — тяжело выдохнул тот, подкладывая руку под голову. — Спрашиваю себя, почему, и не нахожу ответа. Пытаюсь понять, о чём ещё мне лгали, и мозг просто взрывается от всех возможных вариантов.

— Джейс, это бесполезно, ты только зря изводишь себя.

— Знаю, но ничего не могу поделать.

Как и Алек.

— И, пожалуй, я должен попросить прощения, — нехотя продолжил Джейс. Впрочем, его голос тут же окреп и стал полон решительности, как и обычно. — За то, что послал тебя. Ты ведь хотел, как лучше, оба раза. Теперь-то я понимаю, что нет ничего больнее, когда горькую истину о себе и своих родных узнаёшь от постороннего человека.

— Да ладно. Я уже и забыл, что ты меня послал.

Джейс издал какой-то сдавленный клокочущий звук, нечто среднее между хмыканьем и недоверчивым «Ну да, ну да».

— Клэри жаль.

— Она справится. Для деревенской девушки она сильная, — немного покривил душой Алек. Хотя, возможно, и не покривил: у каждого случались моменты слабости, вчера у Клэри как раз был один из них, а в целом она прекрасно вписывалась в их команду. Такая же упрямая, упорная, бесстрашная и с живым сердцем, несмотря на то, кто её родители. — К тому же — и это не совсем не упрёк, — в ней кровь женщины, которой хватило мужества двадцать лет жить двойной жизнью, защищая своего ребёнка, и человека, убедившего множество гуманоидов перевернуть Союз с ног на голову. С такими генами просто невозможно быть нежной тихоней.

— Звучит как приговор.

— Зато я понял, чем она тебя так зацепила.

— Она меня не зацепила, — закатив глаза, процедил Джейс. — Ну, может, самую малость. Знаешь, если ты на кого-то смотришь, а он на тебя не обращает внимания, тут волей-неволей…

Наверное, Джейс был прав, Алек не мог ничего сказать в ответ. До этого он прекрасно жил, не страдая отсутствием личной жизни, то есть нет, он и сейчас не переживал, и потому описанные Джейсом ощущения были ему незнакомы. Да и в отношении Магнуса как-то сложно было сказать, что он не смотрел на Алека.

— Ну да, тебе-то проще.

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, — тот знакомо хитро улыбнулся с заметным облегчением от того, что они переключились с такой тяжёлой темы на что попроще. Они с Изабель любили раньше отпускать колкости и шуточки, приписывая Алеку всяческие отношения с любыми мало-мальски знакомыми ему людьми; тогда Алек злился и приказывал им умолкнуть (что, конечно же, не помогало), зато сейчас он как никогда был рад тому, что услышит от Джейса какую-нибудь очередную глупость на этот счёт. — Тот полуфелин пялился на тебя так, что чуть было глазами не съел.

Алек ощутил, как уже знакомо запылали уши.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь.

— Как же, скажешь, что всё это было только ради задания?

— Да, а разве могло быть иначе? — вполголоса пробормотал Алек, не совсем уверенный, что это правда.

В какой-то степени он, конечно, понимал, что без информации Магнуса им никак не найти Джослин, но почему-то казалось, что этого в его поступках было меньше всего. Просто тот говорил искренне, раскрывая неизлечимые раны на душе. Вряд ли много кто мог таким похвастаться. Подобные Магнусу гуманоиды никогда ни перед кем не исповедовались, не доверялись; вся их жизнь была хитрость на хитрости, иначе никак. Впору подумать, что и с Алеком Магнус юлил, выставляя историю в нужном ему свете, только откуда-то Алек знал, что это неправда. Лайнер Ликан действительно был уничтожен много лет назад во время захвата заложников; в пособиях Академии значилось, что штурм с самого начала пошёл неудачно, но Алек по возвращении на птичку попросил Макса поднять из внутреннего архива то дело и… И слишком много деталей операции просто были опущены. Как раз достаточно, чтобы скрыть, произошла ли ужасная ошибка при планировании захвата или же то было намеренное уничтожение корабля вместе с заложниками.

— Ты веришь ему? — помедлив спросил Джейс, заставив его вынырнуть из тяжёлых раздумий. — Тому, что сказал Бейн про людей и про Капитолий.

Сложный вопрос. Ответ был и да, и нет… пока. Алек твердил себе, что иных доказательств, кроме случая с Ликаном и того, что многие стали поддерживать Валентина (то есть, были недовольны политикой Союза), нет, только ведь Магнус и тут оказался прав: до разговора с ним Алек попросту над этим не задумывался. Был Капитолий, была работа и задание к исполнению во благо справедливого суда и всеобщей безопасности. Так их учили, и Алек не заглядывал за эти красивые слова, не спрашивал себя, а что же происходит вокруг, за пределами службы. Их, генномодифицированных, редко когда встречали приветливо, но он объяснял это тем, что на операциях никому нет дела до сантиментов и благодарностей. Воинов Разиэля вызывали только на захват крайне опасных преступников и тогда, когда власти отчаивались справиться самостоятельно; местное население обычно оказывалось угнетённым донельзя теми чудовищами, которых предстояло обезвредить. А теперь Алек спрашивал себя: может, индиго, рептилоиды и хищники, которых они спасали, боялись, что пришедшие им якобы на помощь люди окажутся ещё более страшными захватчиками?

Да, скорее всего, да.

Как боялась его та девушка с Бруклина, Адрианн.

А тот моральный урод, который наорал на девчонку-мермейда, кстати, был человеком.

— Потому что я не знаю, что делать. Меня наизнанку выворачивает, когда я вспоминаю его заявления, такую наглость просто из головы же не выкинешь. И с бухты-барахты не скажешь, зная, что за клевету в адрес Союза и Капитолия можно надолго сесть. Надо быть либо полным безумцем, чтобы при нас, Воинах Разиэля, кидаться голословными обвинениями, либо иметь твёрдые доказательства.

Если даже уж Джейс всерьёз задумался над этим, рассуждал, видимо, не впервой…

— Но и представить, что это может быть правдой, я не могу. Всё равно что Аликанте бы рухнуть на Идрис. Союз же создавался, чтобы все расы чувствовали себя равными, под защитой друг друга, готовые в любой момент прийти на помощь. Если всё действительно так, как говорит Магнус, как никто из людей не сумел этого заметить?

— Может быть, Магнус прав, и мы просто не хотим замечать? — подумал вслух Алек, и Джейс, недоумённо нахмурившись, сердито бросил:

— Скажешь тоже. Мы ведь не слепые котята.

— Ну… — неожиданно раздавшийся снизу голос Саймона заставил их обоих в растерянности переглянуться. Джейс, так и застывший со вздёрнутыми бровями, скосил глаза вниз, взглядом спрашивая, что тут делал рептилоид; Алек точно так же взглядом ответил, что понятия не имеет. Когда он уходил спать, грустный Саймон преданно сидел под дверью кабины пилотов и ждал Клэри. — Здесь ты не прав.

— Саймон, что ты имеешь в виду? — как можно спокойнее поинтересовался Алек, свешиваясь вниз. С трудом удалось отогнать от себя мысль, что всё это время Саймон слушал разговор, который совсем не предназначался для его ушей, особенно в той части, что касалась Клэри. Правда, вроде как до её появления на Максе рептилоид активно оказывал неумелые знаки внимания Изабель, но всё последнее время от Клэри он не отлипал. Попробуй разберись тут.

Сидевший на нижней койке под Джейсом Саймон устало потёр переносицу.

— Я не хотел говорить этого при всех в Пандемониуме. Ну, вы поняли, никто не настроен был верить.

— Не тяни, Сириус.

Алек ожидал, что Саймон ответит на ставшую уже привычной шпильку Джейса, однако тот всего лишь поднял на них свои выпуклые глаза, мерцавшие в полумраке каюте, и глухо сказал:

— Я ведь не сразу попал на Доротею, в семью, которая меня приютила, знаете ли.

— Стоп. Ты же сам хвастался, что у вас великолепная семья, эдакий мини Межгалактический Союз.

— Ага, а вы что, кинетесь первому встречному рассказывать о всех своих проблемах? Ну, с Льюисами-то да, я чувствовал себя частью их общества, считал их дом своим, а Ребекку — своей родной сестрой, только до них я много чего успел перевидать. У меня были настоящие, родные родители, мы скитались по разным галактикам, пытались найти место, где можно осесть и заработать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы прокормиться. Неплохо было там, где жили индиго: на станции Лофт мы задержались дольше обычного, кажется, хотя я уже почти не помню то время. С хищниками тоже можно было договориться, трудно, но можно.

— Но? — пересохшими от волнения губами поторопил его Алек.

— Но чаще всего там, куда мы прилетали, большинство населения составляли люди, и они всегда смотрели на нас косо. Отец подолгу не мог найти работу, — голос рептилоида становился всё тише и тише, а боль, такая старая и закостенелая, как и у Магнуса, всё явней, — мы голодали, а со мной никто не хотел играть и даже просто говорить, — он провёл рукой по своим гребням, печально усмехаясь. — Ящерка уродливая, ящерка укусит, она же думать не умеет, — так они говорили.

Пригнувшись, Алек спустился вниз, присел на соседнюю с ним койку, ощущая под сердцем нехорошую, неприятную тяжесть, появлявшуюся всякий раз, когда приходилось сталкиваться с несправедливостью вроде этой. И тем хуже, что столько лет уже прошло, ничего не исправить. Как чувствовал себя Джейс, из-за своих генетических модификаций всегда остро и болезненно воспринимавший трагедии, касавшиеся семьи, он даже не представлял.

— Что случилось с твоими родителями?

— А я до сих пор не знаю точно. Может, они ещё живы, может, давно нет. Однажды они прибежали домой в ужасе из лавки, в которой тогда работали, — Саймон низко опустил голову, — мама велела мне спрятаться в контейнер и сидеть тихо. Я слышал, как они с кем-то спорили из людей и понял, что кто-то хотел купить меня или нас всех, не помню. Случайно или нарочно, но мой контейнер погрузили на транспортник и… вот так я и оказался на Доротее. Да ещё и там поскитался достаточно, всем рептилоид был в диковинку, многие боялись. Только мама с Ребеккой, миссис Фрэй и Клэри были ко мне добры.

Судорожно сжимая кулаки, Алек молчал, не зная, что сказать и вообще уместны ли слова после такого признания. Кто бы мог подумать, что у казавшегося таким недалёким, таким бесполезным и трусоватым рептилоида за плечами — тоже боль и немаленькая, и виной тому были люди? Люди оставили его без родных, дома, из-за них Саймон оказался закинут на забытую Создателем Доротею и едва ли, наверное, не чудом выжил. Алек не просил о доказательствах такого рода, но после этого он уже готов был всем сердцем поверить и Магнусу, и Саймону и всем тем, кто ещё мог сказать, насколько люди слепы и жестоки.

Ведь та же Лидия… Алек долго отнекивался от мыслей о ней, о том, как она проявила себя в Пандемониуме. Её жестокое обращение с Магнусом во время первой вылазки он с натяжкой, но ещё мог списать на ошибку: она ведь сама сказала Изабель, что использовала такую стратегию, работая в одной команде с мужем, однако второй раз — её холодное недоверие и скрытая агрессия — неприятно поразил его. Нет, даже другое: то, что по возвращении к Максу Лидия, улучив момент, перегородила ему путь и гневно спросила:

— И ты так спокойно терпел его хамство? Этот гибрид же лгал нам в глаза, это очевидно. А ты ему поверил!

В первый момент Алек просто не нашёлся, что сказать. Подумал, может, она так злилась из-за него, что он не пресёк сразу все попытки Магнуса пофлиртовать, но прочёл в глазах Лидии совсем иное, что уж какой-то там безответный флирт её волновал меньше всего. Любому неприятно будет услышать о своём любимом и безвременно погибшем человеке нечто, очерняющее его память, однако Алек не мог списать всё на Магнуса. Лидия сама не дала ему повода.

— Ты ведь никогда не делал различий между людьми, почему ты не сказал ему об этом?

Тогда Алека неприятно задели сразу две вещи. Лидия говорила только о людях, Магнус же имел в виду в принципе различие в цвете кожи: не только азуреусы были вызывающе синими, гибриды с таурусами иногда рождались самых необычайных цветов. Но что люди разных рас, что все прочие народы Союза, — для Алека они были одинаковые. Для Лидии, пусть она этого и не замечала, видимо, нет.

И потом, ещё раз, Магнус вёл речь о Джоне Бранвелле, а Лидия, непонятно почему, перенесла тот разговор на Алека.

Такого Алек от неё не ожидал. Понимал, конечно, что программа возрождения откроет Лидию с другой стороны, но не думал, что именно с этой, тёмной, неправильной. Не подозревал, что так быстро пожалеет о своём согласии завести семью вместе с ней. Только слово было дано, и ещё Алек надеялся, что та вспышка — единственная, что Лидия не совладала с эмоциями, что кто-то покусился на память о её муже. Он не хотел пока думать, что будет, если в её отношении он ошибся.

— Вот только не надо меня жалеть, ясно? Я нормальный рептилоид, получаю от жизни всё.

— Да кто тут тебя жалеть собирался? — беззлобно фыркнул Джейс, свесив ноги с койки, чтобы спрыгнуть, и Алек с осуждением уставился на него. — Такую мыльную оперу рассказал, уши аж в трубочку свернулись. По тебе и так видно, что ты всем доволен.

С непреодолимым желанием закрыть лицо рукой, Алек сделал страшные глаза, сигнализируя Джейсу, что ему неплохо было бы заткнуться и не оскорблять Саймона ещё больше, но, к его удивлению, рептилоид нисколько не обиделся. Он встретил взгляд спустившегося Джейса и растянул в ухмылке зеленоватые губы.

— Ага, то-то я смотрю, ты расчувствовался.

Не понимая, что происходит, Алек открыл было рот, чтобы остановить их, когда в разговор вклинился Макс:

— Алек, выходим из варпа через тридцать секунд. Джонатан Кларк будет от нас в паре световых лет.

*******

Корабль Джослин Моргенштерн, нечто среднее между транспортником и птичкой, находился уже в зоне прямой видимости, когда Алек, собравшись, зашёл в кабину пилотов. Помимо дежурившей в этот час Изабель тут предсказуемо обнаружилась Клэри, смотревшая на показавшийся вдали звездолёт с трепетом надежды и страха.

— Макс, выходи из стеллса, — оценив обстановку, велел он, и сестра тут же обернулась в недоумении.

— Ты осознаёшь, что нарушаешь приказ Капитолия? Сделаемся видимыми, и кто угодно нас засечёт.

— Да, а попробуем подойти незамеченными, и Джослин может решить, что мы подосланы Валентином, и откроет огонь. Надо рискнуть, другого выхода нет. И потом, мы на краю этой галактики, нет ни одного корабля на много световых лет вокруг.

— Да, я просканировал всё и впереди нас, и позади — чисто, никого нет, — влез Макс, и Алек кивнул. Это он, памятуя о предупреждении Магнуса, попросил Макса расширить обычный диапазон поиска, чтобы обнаружить слежку, если она действительно была. К счастью, обошлось.

Несогласно покачав головой, Изабель вернулась к наблюдению за постепенно увеличивавшимся в главном иллюминаторе Джонатану Кларку; Алек же лишь позже осознал, что, собственно, вмешался, пока Иззи на дежурстве могла самостоятельно принимать решения. Он же так хотела расти по службе, учиться и развиваться, и вот тут была прекрасная возможность, которую Алек запорол. Но извинения застряли в горле, когда Клэри растерянно, потухшим голосом произнесла:

— Вам не кажется, что он дрейфует?

Всмотревшись, Алек сделал неприятное открытие, что она права. Джонатан Кларк был весьма старым звездолётом, ещё из тех, у которых не было искусственного интеллекта, и оставлял впечатление заброшенного, покинутого корабля: на нём не горели опознавательные сигналы, не было и ответа на отправленный Максом запрос. Его молчание было бы логично, если бы звездолёт Джослин прятался, однако они сейчас находились в нескольких десятках световых лет от ближайшей планеты, и вокруг негде было укрыться: ни скопления астероидов, ни звезды, ни туманности.

Мог ли Валентин их уже опередить?

Когда Изабель попросила Макса просканировать корабль, картина стала ещё запутаннее. На корпусе не обнаружилось внешних повреждений, батареи были заряжены, а топлива было достаточно; более того, Макс рискнул даже предположить, что на борту имелся полный, нерастраченный, боекомплект. Будь тут столкновение с Валентином, на Джонатане Кларке остались бы следы.

— Что думаешь? — тихо спросила Изабель, когда Алек присел рядом с ней на корточки и задумчиво подпёр подбородок рукой. — Могла ли Джослин уже сбежать?

Да, с учётом всего того, что они узнал об этой женщине, такая версия казалась наиболее правдоподобной. Магнус говорил, Джослин никому не верила, а ещё она никак не должна была попасться Валентину, стало быть, не рискнула бы долго передвигаться по Союзу на одном и том же транспорте.

— Поверить не могу, придётся всё начинать сначала, — пробормотал он и с силой прикусил губу, прикрыл глаза, сдерживая ругательства. Наверное, Ходж и Джейс, на всякий случай, занимавшие сейчас места за фазерными пушками, были куда более эмоциональны. — Ладно, нам по-прежнему нужно пристыковаться и осмотреть этот звездолёт, — сказал он уже громче. — На Доротее мы тоже думали, что всё потеряно, но тем не менее, нашли способ двинуться дальше.

— По-моему, в одной из спасательных капсул что-то есть, — неуверенно заметил Макс, и Клэри немедленно задрала голову вверх, крикнув:

— Ты видишь, кто там? Там моя мама?

Быстро сориентировавшись, Алек велел подойти максимально близко и, уже без стыковки, соединиться с системой Джонатана Кларка, чтобы отстрелить все капсулы и подобрать одну, нужную. Клэри горячо одобрила этот план, даже торопила Макса, чтобы они подлетели поскорее; Алек же не питал таких иллюзорных надежд, что у них что-то получится, даже несмотря на собственные воодушевляющие слова для команды. Не просто же так Джослин — если это была она, — забралась в спасательный челнок. Возможно, на борту корабля произошла критическая поломка, например, в системе жизнеобеспечения, тогда весь Джонатан Кларк разгерметизирован, и жизнь их цели сохраняет только капсула, предназначенная для открытого космоса, а не для того, чтобы работать на борту корабля. А если случилось нечто ещё более худшее, и Джослин нет в живых?

С неменьшим, чем у Клэри волнением, он следил, как челноки, которых было всего три, вылетали из брюха звездолёта: поначалу на предельной скорости, словно фазерный луч из дула пистолета, но достаточно быстро они замедлялись, а неподалёку от Макса и вовсе начинали уже плыть будто бы по невидимому течению. Прижавшаяся к иллюминатору Клэри, закрывавшая обзор, даже привстала на цыпочки — с таким усердием она пыталась высмотреть, в какой из капсул могла быть её мать.

— Крайняя слева, — сообщил Макс после очередного сканирования. — Я подтяну её магнитным лучом.

— Макс, показатели жизнедеятельности в норме? — спросил Алек и невольно задержал дыхание, потому что вместо того, чтобы ответить сразу, тот выдержал паузу. — Макс?

— Не могу разобраться. Сердечный ритм есть, но замедлен, мозговая активность отсутствует, но я не вижу, чтобы в капсуле был активирован режим криосна. И да, по всем параметрам там женщина, возраст совпадает с данными по Джослин Моргенштерн.

Изабель в панике взглянула на него, затем на Клэри, которая стиснула кулаки, резко и рвано вздохнула, и Алек, ощущая себя палачом, приказал:

— Тяни её сюда. Разберёмся, что можно сделать.

Если вообще что-то можно. В отряды Воинов Разиэля не включали высококлассных медиков: каждый солдат умел оказывать первую помощь при ранениях, а если травмы были очень тяжёлыми, из аптечки активировался робот-хирург. Но он не предназначался для подобных случаев. Судя по описанию Макса, Джослин и была в каком-то сне, и одновременно не была; что это такое, они могли понять, только взглянув на неё, да и то не факт. Алек ещё больше уверился в своём предположении, что на Джонатане Кларке произошла авария, что спасательная капсула не сработала. как положено, и теперь их главная надежда и оружие против Валентина Моргенштерна пребывала в каком-то подобии комы, что ли.

— Макс, — изменившимся голосом позвала Клэри, — что это там?

Отодвинув её в сторону, Алек шагнул к иллюминатору и увидел стремительно приближавшийся звездолёт. Взявшийся из ниоткуда (стеллс, точно технология стеллс, но её устанавливали только на военные корабли), он на всех парах летел им навстречу и не реагировал ни на одну попытку установить контакт. Алек сцепил зубы.

Люди Валентина. Всё-таки за ними был хвост.

— Макс, щиты на максимум! — скомандовал он, когда спасательной капсуле оставалась всего половина астрономической единицы до их птички, а неизвестному кораблю немного больше. — Джейс, Ходж, приготовьтесь открыть огонь по моему приказу. Клэри! — та обернулась на него, глядя огромными глазами, в которых не было ни капли страха, только бешено пламенеющий огонь адреналина. — Тебе лучше пойти в каюту.

— Ни за что, — отчеканила та и, демонстративно усевшись на откидное сидение, активировала ремни безопасности. Изабель проделала то же самое.

Кинув последний взгляд на стремительно приближавшийся звездолёт, казавшийся смутно знакомым (видимо, из-за похожего на птичку строения), Алек рванулся в коридор, ко второй паре фазерных пушек, на которой оставалась сейчас одна Лидия.

— Держитесь! — прокричал Макс по всем помещениям, и звездолёт с силой тряхнуло.

Ударная волна подбросила Алека вверх и швырнула в переборку. Впечатавшись в неё носом, он рухнул на пол, почти ничего не видя от боли, наощупь поднялся и двинулся дальше вдоль стены. Под потолком немедленно взревела сирена, и с характерным звуком на первое попадание ответили фазеры Макса.

— Макс, повреждения?!

— Щиты держат только на тридцать пять процентов, — перекрывая сигнализацию и треск помех, ответил тот. — Оружие у него офигенно мощное, ещё один прямой удар мы не выдержим.

Мёртвой хваткой вцепившаяся в штурвал пушки Лидия и головы не повернула в его сторону, едва Алек ввалился в тесную комнату башни. Оранжевые лучи били почти беспрестанно, одной длинной очередью, в противовес залпам Ходжа с Джейсом, но ни один из них не достиг цели: всё поглощали щиты звездолёта, атаковавшего их быстрыми и очень точными выстрелами. Очутившись на своём стрелковом сидении, Алек поймал в прицел вражеский корабль и поражённо выдохнул:

— Это Джонатан. Джейс, Иззи, это Джонатан! Валентин здесь!

И ему оставалось всего ничего до спасательной капсулы, которая как назло за последние несколько секунд боя как будто вообще не сдвинулась с места.

— Алек, он снова наводит на нас ракеты, — звенящим от напряжения голосом произнесла в его наушнике Изабель, и сердце Алека упало.

Прямое попадание неизбежно на таком расстоянии. Сигнализация и без того ревела, не переставая, на боковой панели красные сигналы об отказавших системах мигали пугающе много, а если Макс сейчас запустит все двигатели и скакнёт в варп, ещё есть шанс спастись… но челнок, за которым они и прибыли сюда, будет потерян.

— Алек, мощности не хватит, мы не переживём удар.

— Алек, хватит уже резину тянуть, подключайся, давай стрелять!

— Замолчать всем! — заорал он, и Ходж с Джейсом заткнулись, на мгновение в наушнике стало блаженно тихо. — Макс, врубай варп, уходим отсюда!

— Но капсула?!

— Без капсулы мы ещё сможем победить Валентина, а вот мёртвые — нет!

— Отмена! — завопила вдруг из кабины Изабель, и Алек словно током ударило. — Манёвр уклонения! У нас ещё есть шанс!

— Иззи, не время геройствовать! Макс, уходим, уходим!

Собственный крик, всё повторяющийся, звенел у него в голове, сплетаясь с пронзительным воем сирены, ещё несколько мучительно долгих секунд, пока активировались двигатели. Алек перестал дышать, моргать, даже думать, видя в прицел готовые к запуску ракеты на крыльях Джонатана; они с Лидией пытались ещё остановить их, однако все фазеры Макса проходили по их врагу вскользь, не причиняя особого вреда.

— Что ты делаешь? Нет! — отчаянно закричала из кабины Клэри, когда в последний момент Макс рванул с места вперёд, и пространство вокруг искривилось, из сплошного чёрного превращаясь в расплывчато-чёрно-синее с белыми всполохами, как и всегда при варпе. — Там же моя мама, нет, вернись! Вернись!

Алек безжизненно откинулся на спинку сиденья, весь мокрый от градом лившегося пота. Его ещё трясло от пережитого, всё казалось, что сейчас их птичка содрогнётся от нового удара, и по коридору пронесётся, уничтожая всё живое, волна пламени. Однако время шло, и ничего не происходило, только Клэри продолжала кричать, а остальные молчали, похоже, слишком шокированные его решением, чтобы что-то сказать. Алек и сам осознавал, что своими руками отдал Валентину супругу, которая так была ему нужна, что он ввязался в открытое сражение. Только выбора не было. Птички не рассчитаны на ближний бой с превосходящим противником, а Джонатан и так по всем параметрам был лучше, и Валентин наверняка модифицировал его в угоду своей цели.

— Макс, — позвал он спустя несколько минут, лишь тогда найдя силы выбраться в коридор. За ним, так же нетвёрдо ступая, из башни вышла и Лидия. — Макс, доложи о повреждениях.

— Алек, подожди-ка… По-моему, мы не одни в варпе. Нас кто-то догоняет.

— Валентин? — он скорее рыкнул это, чем сказал. Глупо было надеяться, что Валентин позволит уйти свидетелям.

— Нет, подожди, подожди. Это наши! — кажется, будь Макс не звездолётом, а живым существом, он подпрыгнул бы на месте. — Наши! Это отряд Врангель!

Боясь поверить, Алек кое-как — повредился стабилизатор полёта, потому птичку всё время шатало, — добрался до кабины и, не глядя на корчившуюся в углу Клэри, которую, кажется, рвало от качки, и на сердито молчавшую Изабель, подошёл к главному иллюминатору. Подбитый Макс не мог тягаться в скорости с птичкой Алины и Хелен, и те без труда сначала поравнялись с ними в варпе, а затем обогнали.

— Макс, передай им, нужна помощь. Дай координаты Джонатана Кларка, пусть гонят туда всех, кто есть поблизости. Может, ещё успеем перехватить Валентина до того, как он уйдёт.

Однако в глубине души Алек понимал, что шансы на это крайне малы. Джонатан, корабль Валентина, по скоростным характеристикам не уступал своим потомкам, птичкам Капитолия; пока Врангель получит сообщение, пока вернётся, Валентин уже уберётся с места боя вместе со своей добычей.

— Да ни фига, — буркнула Изабель. — Его наверняка и след простыл, едва мы ушли. Нельзя было, Алек!

— Лучше было умереть? — не выдержав, свирепо спросил Алек, обернувшись к ней. — Иззи, я понимаю, что мы потеряли цель, но в противном случае мы бы ещё погибли сами вместе со всей информацией, какую успели собрать. Так мы хотя бы предупредим Капитолий, и они разработают правильный план действий…

— Держись! — звонко крикнул Макс и настолько резко забрал вправо, выпрыгивая из варпа, что Алек по инерции полетел туда же, пребольно врезался ногами в разложенное складное сиденье.

Перед глазами тут же заплясала чернота, пол как будто скакнул вверх и ударил Алека под колени, когда его отшвырнуло назад, на закричавшую от неожиданности Изабель.

— Макс, что это? Ракета?!

Вцепившись в кресло, Алек с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на иллюминаторе: Макс как раз проскочил сквозь бледноватый след от ионной ракеты, который ни с чем нельзя было перепутать. Из всех птичек Воинов Разиэля только звездолёт команды Врангель носил вооружение помощнее, чем фазерные пушки.

— Они стреляют по нам?! Какого х… — заорал в его наушнике Джейс. — Что вообще происходит?!

— Они же не перепутали нас с Валентином, да? — сверкая огромными, остекленевшими глазами, спросила Изабель почти беззвучно, и Алек осознал, что ему нечего сказать.

Невозможно, чтобы Алина и Хелен не узнали их: обе команды довольно долго тренировались вместе, и Марк, их птичка, тоже стажировался вместе с Максом. Почему же они напали? Ответ, жуткий, страшный, напрашивался только один.

Отряд Круг был не единственным, кто перешёл на сторону Валентина.

— Они разворачиваются для новой атаки, Алек.

— Что со щитами?

— Мощность сорок два, я отключил всё, что мог, больше не выжать. Алек, что делать? — в голосе Макса зазвучала та же неуверенность, которая сейчас мучила и самого Алека. Если бы он только знал, что будет правильно. — Они игнорируют все мои вопросы.

— Смотрите, — позабытая всеми Лидия, склонившись над голопроектором, заговорила настолько отрывисто и ожесточённо, что Алек на какой-то миг устрашился даже того, что она скажет. — Смотрите, вот официальное предупреждение. Им… им приказано уничтожить нас.

— Но… — Алек не узнал собственного голоса. — За что?

— Не только им, Алек, — потерянно и с нотками вины выдал Макс, — всем отрядам Воинов Разиэля. Капитолий объявил нас предателями, поддержавшими Валентина.


	12. Глава 11

Сколько раз Валентин и Джонатан летали вместе, тот никогда ещё не передвигался так плавно, не шёл на стыковку с осторожностью человека, несшего на руках спящего ребёнка. Причина — не распечатанная пока спасательная капсула с его матерью, покоившаяся в трюме, — конечно, была существенной, однако Валентин всё же не ожидал от своего звездолёта такого трепетного отношения. Джослин бросила его, оставила спящим, чтобы, возможно, Джонатан никогда больше не проснулся. Определённо, она сделала его даже более человечным, чем собиралась изначально, иначе как можно объяснить то, что Джонатан простил её?

— Почему она не просыпается? — спросил тот, когда по кораблю пробежал мягкий толчок, едва заметный, на грани ощущения. — С ней всё хорошо?

Валентин вновь спустился к челноку, заглянув внутрь через прозрачный иллюминатор, вызвал меню. Все жизненные показатели, кроме мозговой активности, были в норме, но монитор показывал, что режим криосна так и не запустили. Джослин, чьи мягкие волосы — подумать только, спустя двадцать лет он всё ещё помнил её волосы, нежный атлас кожи и обжигающее пламя страсти, — разметались по подушке капсулы, спала безмятежно. Постарела, конечно, годы не пощадили её: и лицо уже не было настолько свежим, и морщины изрезали его, но всё же это Джослин. Недоверчивая, своенравная, но любимая Джослин.

— Разумеется, Джонатан.

— Тогда почему она не хочет выйти и поговорить? Разве она не скучала по мне?

— Она устала немного во время перелёта. Ты же знаешь, никто лучше тебя о ней не позаботится, а тот звездолёт, с которого мы её подобрали, не был настолько бережен. Джослин нужно немного отдохнуть после перелёта, чтобы встретить нас полной сил и счастливой.

Разум Джонатана во всём, что касалось его матери, по уровню развития походил на пятилетнего ребёнка, и Валентин уверен был: этой лжи хватит, чтобы тот перестал задавать глупые вопросы и вообще сомневаться. Но сам он знал, что далеко не Джонатан Кларк и не та команда Воинов Разиэля, попавшаяся им на пути, стали причиной, загнавшей Джослин в спасательную капсулу. Как всегда проницательная, она чувствовала, что не сможет убежать далеко, и сама приняла что-то, погрузившее её то ли в сон, то ли в подобие комы. Погладив гладкий бок капсулы, Валентин коснулся было панели управления, раздумывая, стоит ли открыть челнок сейчас и перенести на станцию только саму Джослин или же нет, и решил последнее. Он хорошо представлял себе, на что способны были хитрость и инженерный гений этой женщины, с неё сталось бы переконструировать спасательный челнок и напрямую связать себя с его системой жизнеобеспечения. Зная, что Валентин найдёт её, рано или поздно, сделать всё, чтобы он ничего не добился.

Но это она зря. Валентин тоже не даром провёл последние двадцать лет своей жизни.

Едва капсула покинула борт Джонатана и Валентин уже перешёл было на палубу Чернобыля, как тот заговорил снова после долгого и непонятного молчания:

— Тот звездолёт, который ты приказал мне атаковать, был похож на меня.

— В самом деле? Не обращай внимания. Кораблестроители Капитолия не отличаются богатой фантазией.

— Но меня сделали не по заказу Капитолия, — возразил Джонатан с упрямством, в котором узнавалась Джослин. — И вы с мамой никогда не позволяли мне даже близко подлетать к Идрису и Аликанте. Почему тогда у того корабля были такая же форма корпуса и крылья? Мама построила кого-то, кроме меня?

Валентин остановился, не закончив движения. Двое его подручных уже успели поднять капсулу наверх с палубы и скрылись за дверьми лифта: им был отдан приказ доставить Джослин в его комнаты, где Валентина уже ждал лучший врач Капитолия.

— Отец?

— Что ты, нет. Это Капитолий украл её лучшую идею — тебя.

Он постарался придать своему голосу беззаботности, но даже простейший анализ речи выявил бы ложь. Джослин не только подготовила для Капитолия проект птичек, взяв за основу Джонатана, она… построила кое-кого ещё. Если можно, конечно, так выразиться. Валентин привык считать Джонатана их единственным детищем, ребёнком — раз настоящего не получилось, — но вернувшиеся с Бруклина Эрондейлы донесли, что у Джослин, оказывается, была дочь. Кларисса, Клэри. Валентин видел её изображение — юная, практически точная копия своей матери. Его дочь.

— Но ты прав. За годы, что мы не виделись, Джослин подарила миру ещё одну жизнь.

На этот раз Джонатан молчал дольше, и как бы хотел Валентин проникнуть в начинку искусственного интеллекта, понять, о чём тот думал сейчас. Безмерно любивший мать, создавшую его, как Джонатан отнесётся к тому, что он — не единственное творение Джослин?

— Это живой человек?

— Это девушка, Джонатан. Твоя сестра. Клэри. Вы даже примерно одного возраста с ней, — Валентин заставил себя улыбнуться, хотя осознание, что Джослин уже была беременна во время восстания, но ни словом не обмолвилась ему, жгло его пламенем злобы большей, чем даже на Союз и Капитолий. У него была дочь, и все эти двадцать лет он ничего не знал о ней. По всей видимости, из них двоих Джонатан обладал более человеческим сердцем, чем он сам, потому что Валентин простить Джослин такое предательство был не в состоянии. — Думаю, вы быстро подружитесь.

— Она похожа на маму?

Хотел бы и он это знать.

— Конечно, Джонатан. Она же её дочь.

Уже уходя из ангара, где остался Джонатан, Валентин не выдержал и обернулся, кидая последний взгляд на звездолёт. Как же так вышло, что до этого дня он не угадал в Джонатане столько человечности и слабости? Тот не спрашивал, зачем атаковать шаттл Воинов Разиэля, но теперь-то Валентин понимал, что причиной этому явилось желание спасти и защитить мать, а не то, что Джонатан разделял его интересы. Ошибкой было всё это время поддерживать в нём веру и любовь к Джослин.

— Но на самом деле, — медленно начал он, — на самом деле, Джонатан, я хотел уберечь тебя от правды.

— Правды? Какой?

— Что Джослин оставила нас обоих. Она предпочла заботиться от твоей сестре и забыла о тебе. Я не говорю уже о том, она бросила меня, но я никогда не прощу ей то, что все эти двадцать лет ты был так одинок. Если бы я не сбежал из тюрьмы, Джонатан, ты так бы и продолжал спать.

Как он и думал, в ответ послышалось лишь:

— Она не могла так поступить со мной.

— Поверь мне, могла. Она обожала тебя, но когда у неё появился настоящий ребёнок… ты стал не нужен. Мы, люди, самая гадкая и отвратительная раса во всей Вселенной. Мы предаём тех, кого когда-то любили, и начисто забываем о них, едва получив самую желанную на свете вещь. Теперь я даже не уверен, не будет ли ложью утверждать, что Джослин когда-либо любила нас обоих.

На это Джонатан больше ничего не сказал, лишь его внешняя подсветка, моргнув, печально померкла, и шаттл погрузился в тягостное, мрачное молчание. С другой стороны ангара к нему направились техники для проверки после недавнего боя, но когда им оставалось всего несколько ярдов, Джонатан, резко, выпустив из механизмов пар, задраил все шлюзы, окончательно отгородившись от всего остального мира.

Уже отворачиваясь от него, Валентин не удержался от короткой улыбки. Он любил Джонатана — по-своему, но любил — как звездолёт, а не как боготворила его Джослин. Она превратила его искусственный интеллект в самостоятельную личность, тайком, за его спиной, научила сопереживать, огорчаться и привязываться… Валентин, выйдя из Эдома, ожидал увидеть корабль-союзника, нет, в первую очередь, корабль, а получил излишне оглядывающегося на мать ребёнка.

Джонатана было немного жаль, но ему придётся экстренными темпами повзрослеть.

Когда он вошёл в комнату, служившую ему на этой станции одновременно гостиной, спальней и лабораторией, склонившийся над капсулой Элдетри, что-то сосредоточенно набиравший на панели управления, поднялся с колен.

— Что скажешь мне, Виктор? Что-то позитивное, я надеюсь, а не как Эмиль с Энсоном.

— Я не могу вытащить Джослин из челнока, не навредив, — признался тот, старательно глядя в сторону. — Сканирование показывает, что она в порядке, но погружена в очень глубокий сон, настолько глубокий, что только капсула обеспечивает ей искусственную вентиляцию лёгких и нормальную циркуляцию крови по организму.

Валентин буквально почувствовал, как улыбка сползла с его лица, и Элдетри, рискнувший именно в этот момент посмотреть на него, судорожно сглотнул и заговорил быстро, предчувствуя нависшую над собой грозу:

— Это возможно сделать, но не так быстро и не в таких условиях. Мне нужна моя лаборатория на Капитолии.

— Ты же знаешь, что этого я тебе обеспечить не смогу. Чтобы попасть на Капитолий, мне как раз нужна Джослин, живая, здоровая и в сознании, а не безвольная кукла в спасательном челноке. Ты ведь понимаешь, Виктор? — однако угрозы и даже физическая расправа не помогли бы здесь, и Валентин это понимал. Адмиралы Капитолия по-прежнему представляли собой слишком большую ценность для его замысла, чтобы разбрасываться ими. В противном случае Пэнгборну и Блэкуэллу не поздоровилось бы за то, что они вовремя не сообщили о существовании и местонахождении Клэри. Валентин ведь до последнего не подозревал, что его дочь находилась на шаттле Воинов Разиэля, который они атаковали вместе с Джонатаном. — Есть какие-нибудь другие идеи? Кто ещё может обладать нужным тебе оборудованием? — поинтересовался он, подходя ближе и вновь заглядывая внутрь капсулы сквозь крошечный иллюминатор.

Джослин, такая умиротворённая… Ни капли испуга, сомнения или слёз. Ни тени, ни намёка на все те тайны, что она хранила. Не будь у него столько союзников, когда бы Валентин узнал (и узнал бы?) о существовании своей родной дочери?

Жестокая женщина. Жестокая ко всем, даже к Клэри. Оставила девочку одну, от чужих людей узнавать, кто приходится ей отцом и кто — матерью.

— Ну, рискну предположить, что у контрабандистов может найтись всё необходимое, — ответил Элдетри, подумав. — Есть один, очень хитроумный, он под протекцией Капитолия. Магнус Бейн.

Валентин одобрительно качнул головой:

— Что же, тогда пусть твои люди сделают всё возможное, чтобы этот Магнус Бейн помог нам. Потому что в данный момент он, похоже, играет на стороне Капитолия — того отряда НьюАй, который умыкнул мою дочь из-под самого носа Эрондейлов, — он едва не скрипнул зубами.

Индиго оставались единственной из рас Союза, кто пока что не примкнул к его замыслу; пришлось ими пожертвовать, чтобы внести раскол и смятение в ряды флота, зато хищники и рептилоиды пришли под его знамёна сами, не дожидаясь когда их постигнет участь Альдуса Никса. Аларик из альф, Рафаэль Сантьяго и Лили из рептилоидов — они только и ждали его указания, как и когда действовать во время саммита.

От упоминания Элдетри заметно вздрогнул.

— Клянусь, Валентин, я сделал всё возможное, чтобы отвести от них подозрения. Даже подбил Лайтвудов присоединиться к нашему тайному заговору против Малахи, думал, это заставит их убедиться, что Малахи и Имоджен одинаково безумны. Но ты же помнишь Имоджен. А в этот раз на её стороне было то, что НьюАй долго не выходили на связь, и предательство Стивена и Селин тоже сильно повлияло. Она буквально помешалась на безопасности. Уверен, она бы и самого Малахи назвала изменником, был бы повод.

— В этом я тебя не виню, Виктор, успокойся. Сосредоточься лучше на спасении моей жены — вот твоя главная задача. То, что Мариз и Роберт теперь — тоже наши невольные союзники, конечно, неожиданно, но любопытно. На их неведении можно столько всего построить.

— Но Кларисса сейчас с этой командой, — недоумённо произнёс тот, — они же уйдут, затаятся, как ты их потом найдёшь?

— Ты забываешь о Ходже и Хугинне.

Поначалу было согласившийся с ним Элдетри всё-таки отрицательно помотал головой.

— Ты не знаешь Алека Лайтвуда. Он вспыльчив временами и эмоционален в глубине души, что ему очень мешает порой, но не дурак. Совсем не дурак, Валентин. Уверен, если до этого момента он ещё не догадался, что приказ тайно продолжить операцию пришёл не из Капитолия, то после сегодняшней стычки однозначно поймёт, что где-то есть крот.

— И ты думаешь, он сразу догадается, что предатель — на борту его птички? Виктор, брось, — впервые за долгое время Валентин по-настоящему рассмеялся. — Я знаю Воинов Разиэля и знаю Лайтвудов. Вы привыкли верить в то, что вам сказали: велят биться головой о стену, вы так и сделаете. Этот Алек Лайтвуд, может, и самый молодой коммандер в рядах флота, и хороший солдат, временами вспыльчивый, как ты говоришь, но он такой же, как остальные. Без чужой помощи он ни за что не сообразит, кого нужно искать, а если и поймёт, что же, кто из своих ему поверит? А действовать в одиночку, наперекор всем… — он ещё раз усмехнулся и посерьёзнел. — Но это слова. Перейдём к делу, Виктор. До саммита членов Союза осталось всего два дня. Мне нужна Джослин к тому моменту, когда все соберутся на Идрисе. Никто другой не сможет отключить системы Аликанте. Любой ценой, ты понял?

Мрачный взгляд исподлобья, которым одарил его Элдетри, говорил, что да, понял.

*******

— Спасибо, что согласилась прийти, Джия. В нынешних условиях я тем более благодарна, что ты не отвернулась от нас.

Вошедшая в кабинет Джия Пенхаллоу приветствовала Роберта лёгким кивком и заняла соседнее с ним кресло, однако в её движениях и позе всё-таки угадывалась некоторая напряжённость. Мариз заставила себя вздохнуть, чтобы сдерживаемое негодование отпустило её и не помешало разговору. Дочь Джии всего лишь выполняла приказ. Она не виновата в том, что из всех отрядов Воинов Разиэля ближе всех оказалась к её детям.

— О, здесь нет ничего, за что можно было бы меня благодарить. Я понимаю, что Имоджен действовала, перестраховываясь и перегибая палку. Против Алека и Изабель нет никаких прямых доказательств, одни лишь косвенные.

Это было так, тем не менее, Джия от голосования, на котором решалась судьба команды НьюАй, воздержалась. Против объявления их предателями выступили только Роберт и Элдетри, остальные же, включая самого Малахи, проголосовали «за». Мариз не знала, сможет ли она когда-нибудь простить себе этот поступок, особенно, если больше не увидит ни Алека, ни Изабель, ни Джейса. Она ведь ни на секунду не подвергала сомнению верность своих детей. Их долгому молчанию и скитаниям неизвестно где должна была быть причина. Возможно, они бросились преследовать врага, забыв в горячке боя запросить помощь или сообщить свои координаты? Или у них вышла из строя система связи, Мариз же знала, Макса сдали на службу с мелкими недочётами по конструкции, кто знает, может, так они и аукнулись.

— Вы ведь позвали меня, чтобы узнать всё из относительно первых уст?

Сложив руки на столе, чтобы они не дрожали, Мариз постаралась ответить как можно невозмутимее:

— Малахи немедленно засекретил всё, что касается моих детей и того боя, но ты тоже мать и должна осознавать, как мы с Робертом сейчас себя чувствуем.

— Конечно, — тень досады и даже вины омрачила лицо той, — и мне вдвойне неловко от того, что наши предки так долго дружили семьями, а дети стали врагами.

— Джия, — перебил её Роберт, вроде бы мягко, но так заметно нервничая, что в памяти Мариз немедленно всколыхнулись все слухи, которые пару месяцев назад гуляли относительно этих двоих по Капитолию. С трудом ей удалось сохранить хладнокровие. — Пожалуйста, просто расскажи нам, что тебе известно о наших детях.

Поведала им Джия вроде бы немного, но в рассказе нашлось столько мелких, вроде бы незначительных деталей, что Мариз не променяла бы эти сведения даже на самый обширный официальный доклад службы внутренних расследований. Он, этот отчёт, всё равно был бы подчищен, чтобы подтвердить мнение Имоджен.

Отряд Врангель возвращался после миссии обратно на Аликанте, когда на половине пути Марк, их птичка, неожиданно засёк сигнал от Макса. Тот шёл на варпе, без определённого курса, словно от кого-то удирая, и ребятам пришлось попотеть, чтобы подстроиться под него и догнать.

— Алина сказала мне, что Макс явно побывал в какой-то переделке. — Сердце Мариз, на мгновение замерев от этих слов, побежало вскачь, как сумасшедшее. — У них почти не работали щиты, был заметен след от прямого попадания, да и двигался он не на максимальном варпе.

— Они пытались выйти на связь?

— Макс запрашивал защищённый канал, но мои девочки, как и полагалось инструкцией, отклонили его. Прости, Мариз, я знаю, ты хотела бы услышать иное, но Алина и Хелен не могли рисковать, иначе Имоджен обвинила бы и их.

— Ничего, — Мариз показалось, что эта фальшивая маска сдержанности и равнодушия так навсегда и приклеится к ней, — ничего. Я мать, но, в первую очередь, я солдат и понимаю, что приказ превыше всего.

— Они стреляли? — вновь вмешался Роберт.

— Что? Да, — Джия помрачнела ещё больше, — им пришлось открыть огонь, как и требовал приказ Малахи…

— Нет, ты не поняла: НьюАй, они стреляли?

Непонятно почему та решила выдержать паузу: то ли чтобы помучить их ещё больше, то ли из-за того, что не поняла сразу, насколько важно было Мариз с Робертом знать это. Даже не имея на руках никаких достойных доказательств, Имоджен одной своей силой убеждения настроила многих против Алека и его ребят, а заодно и против их родителей, «взрастивших предателей под самым боком у Капитолия». Мариз отказывалась признавать её точку зрения, однако, как и глава службы внутренней безопасности, опиралась лишь на слепую веру, а слова Джии стали бы хоть и слабым, но подтверждением её правоты.

Когда Джия, помедлив, наконец произнесла, что нет, Макс просто сбежал, Мариз в приступе слабости прикрыла глаза и вознесла хвалу Создателю.

— Но боюсь, этого будет недостаточно, чтобы признать их невиновными, — извиняющееся закончила та свою речь.

Да, Мариз это понимала. В преддверии саммита, который должен был начаться через два дня, напряжение на Идрисе и в Капитолии достигло своего пика. Валентина всё ещё не нашли, конфликт с индиго не исчерпал себя, и первые их представители, уже начавшие прибывать на планету, открыто демонстрировали свою враждебность и холод. Встрече и так предстояло быть трудной — слишком много неразрешимых вопросов накопилось для обсуждения, — а постоянная угроза нападения сделала всех собранными, сосредоточенными и одновременно накалёнными настолько, что, казалось, достаточно будет даже незначительного конфликта, скажем, из-за места за круглым столом Совета, чтобы всё рухнуло. В таких условиях никто не собирался разбираться, предатели НьюАй или нет, и почему вдруг считавшаяся одной из самых лучших команд перешла на сторону самого злейшего врага Союза.

Осознанно или нет, но Имоджен выбрала для своего удара такое удачное время.

— Я повторюсь, Мариз, Роберт: я не верю в виновность Алека и его отряда. Скорее Аликанте рухнет на Идрис, чем ваши сын и дочь начнут поддерживать Валентина. Вместе с Джейсом, они — самые преданные сторонники Капитолия и Союза, каких я только знаю, — осторожно начала Джия, которой их долгое молчание, видимо, показалось неуютным. — И Алек достаточно благоразумен, чтобы затаиться и выждать время, пока ситуация не разрешится.

Вот тут она как раз была неправа. Не в характере Алека прятаться и полагаться на обстоятельства, ждать, пока за него всё решится. Нет, своего сына Мариз знала и, увы, порой могла предсказать его поступки с пугающей точностью: Алек не будет сидеть, он пойдёт напролом добиваться правды. В его нынешнем положении это означало найти способ сдаться, сохранив жизнь себе и всей команде, и уже за решёткой всячески доказывать свою невиновность.

Если бы только Мариз могла предупредить, что сейчас это — не самый лучший выход.

— Если она вообще разрешится, — пробормотала она сквозь сжатые зубы, но Джия, тем не менее, услышала.

— О чём ты, Мариз?

Сама мысль, что они с Робертом, став невольными участниками заговора (пусть и во благо) втягивали в это дело ещё одного адмирала, пробуждала в памяти самые страшные, самые гадкие воспоминания, но Мариз уже решилась, и ничто не могло её переубедить. Роберт пытался этим утром, однако умолк, стоило напомнить, что во власти Малахи было остановить Имоджен в её безумии, а он предпочёл ослабить Воинов Разиэля ещё на один отряд.

Джия смотрела на неё, щуря и так узковатые восточные глаза, как будто догадываясь, на какую тему дальше пойдёт разговор.

— Обо всём, что происходит в последнее время в Капитолии и вокруг. Мы до сих пор не поймали Валентина, дотянули едва ли не до самого саммита и теперь занимаемся тем, что ищем пятую колонну среди себя. Как будто нас намеренно стравливают, чтобы отвлечь от самого главного.

— Не соглашусь, — побарабанив пальцами по столу ответила та. — Да, сейчас все Воины Разиэля возвращаются на Идрис, чтобы обеспечивать безопасность встречи членов Союза, но это не означает, что мы не искали Валентина всё это время. К тому же остаются космопосты, во все галактики разосланы ориентировки, и саммит не продлится несколько месяцев, например, чтобы это как-то отразилось на следствии. Если ты хочешь сказать, что…

— Я хочу сказать, что, возможно, Валентину намеренно позволили до сих пор разгуливать на свободе. Не секрет же, что сорвать саммит и тем показать несостоятельность союза — для него самая желанная цель, и есть те в Капитолии, — Мариз особенно выделила это голосом, чтобы подчеркнуть Джии: она не одинока в своих речах, — кто считает, что кто-то из нас может играть на его стороне. Может быть, именно он перевербовал отряд Круг и отправил моему сыну приказ действовать дальше в тайне.

Сидевший напротив неё Роберт знаками и взглядом велел не наседать, однако Мариз, хоть и сама понимала это, не могла остановиться. Довольно было того, что творили Имоджен и Малахи под прикрытием всеобщей безопасности и исполнения закона.

— Мариз, — голос Джии начал отдавать ледяным недоверием, — уж не подозреваешь ли ты, вы, — поправилась она, взглянув на Роберта, — самого гранд-адмирала? Потому что для таких обвинений, знаешь ли, необходимо располагать серьёзными доказательствами. Фокус Имоджен здесь не пройдёт.

— Доказательства есть и будут ещё. Разве ты не спрашивала себя, почему вдруг Малахи так быстро засекретил досье отряда Круг?

— И это всё? На основании одного этого факта ты делаешь вывод, что Малахи замешан? Мариз, я вижу, в тебе говорит оскорблённая недоверием других мать, а никак не адмирал Капитолия. С твоим-то опытом стыдно…

От такого замечания она вспыхнула, прежде чем поняла, что Джия ничего такого не имела в виду.

— … слушать тех, кто определённо не понимает, о чём говорит. Ты сама же сказала, что нас как будто стравливают, мы тем более должны сплотиться, а не устраивать гранд-адмиралу подковёрные игры. Не ожидала. Не ожидала, что ты позовёшь меня, чтобы за спиной Малахи обсудить, как лучше его свергнуть!

— Джия, Джия, — Роберт накрыл её руку своей, как только та попыталась встать, и Мариз прошило электрическим током от этого его движения. Нежелание Джии поддержать их она ещё могла принять, испуг и недоверие — тоже, но они уже взвинтили её, эти слова поддержки и понимания поначалу, а затем такой резкий негатив. И вот предательски тёплый, понимающий жест Роберта, который вообще-то должен был поддерживать её, свою супругу! — Подожди минутку, успокойся.

— А я спокойна, это вы оба, похоже, не в себе, причём, серьёзно, — фыркнула та. Теперь уже ничего не осталось от сочувствия, были только ярость и такое окончательное и бесповоротное предубеждение, что Джия не собиралась задерживаться с ними в одном кабинете и минуты, не то что дослушивать объяснения Мариз. — Послушайте, я не донесу на вас Имоджен лишь потому, что до саммита осталось два дня, и арест двоих адмиралов Капитолия унизит репутацию ещё больше; нам тогда ни за что не добиться запланированных договорённостей. Но имейте в виду, что если я увижу хоть малейший намёк на то, что вы не оставили свою бредовую идею свергнуть Малахи за якобы помощь Валентину, вы будете арестованы в следующую же секунду. Мною лично, — жёстко закончила она, вырвав свою руку из пальцев Роберта и вставая. Уже в дверях, чтобы совсем уж припечатать их, Джия обернулась и, полыхая гневом в тёмных глазах, выдохнула: — Просто попробуйте отрешиться от родительских чувств и проанализировать ситуацию от и до. Алек нарушил Кодекс, начав самостоятельное расследование, и Имоджен поступила по всем правилам. Поэтому Малахи поддержал её, а не по той причине, на какую вы думаете.

Она хлопнула за собой дверью кабинета так, что звук удара прокатился по комнате и с силой хлестанул Мариз по ушам, заставив ощущать себя побитой собакой. Нескоро придя в себя, она обнаружила, что губы предательски подрагивали от недоверия и, пусть и ненамеренного, но оскорбления.

— Тебе не следовало говорить вот так в лоб.

— Молчи, — попросила она, и Роберт умолк, качая головой, начал рассматривать трещинки в лаковом покрытии стола. В груди ещё горело горечью обиды и осознания, что Роберт прав, ей действительно следовало бы повременить, зайди с другого бока, сначала изложить все аргументы, а потом выводить на то, что есть подозрение в измене Малахи. Элдетри сделал именно так, и Мариз, хоть и опасалась повторить свою ошибку молодости, внимательно выслушала его и согласилась с доводами. — Сама знаю.

— И в её словах есть смысл.

Мариз уставилась на него, на несколько секунд приоткрыв рот от такого заявления, ощущая, как резко похолодело в области сердца, словно кто-то сжал ледяными когтями. Когда по Капитолию шептались за её спиной, будто Роберт изменяет ей с Джией Пенхаллоу, Мариз не верила в это, зная Джию как любящую жену (что редкость в последнее время среди Воинов Разиэля) и мать; Роберт бы не опустился до того, чтобы уничтожить ещё одну семью помимо своей. Но сейчас его тёплое отношение, почти моментальный переход на её сторону — а сколько сил Мариз потратила, чтобы доказать свою правоту? — она и осознавала вроде бы, что эмоции не просто перевесили, а даже перехлестнули через край, и не ощущала этого. Только видела, что Роберт, и прежде изрядно сомневавшийся, что они поступали верно, теперь переметнулся, вновь оставил её одну и в такой ответственный момент.

— Думай как хочешь. Я устала тебя переубеждать. Сама спасу наших детей.

— Мариз, — встрепенувшись, тот потянулся к ней, привставая с кресла, но Мариз отдёрнула лежавшие на столе руки, отодвинулась, сколько было места, — слушай, я ведь не говорю, что ты можешь быть не права. Я просто призываю не рубить с плеча, так станет только хуже. Вспомни, как в прошлый раз двадцать лет назад ты чуть не бросилась с головой в омут, — он замолчал уже сам, осознав, что, вспомнив прошлое, собственными руками поставил крест на мирной попытке договориться. Мариз смотрела на него, трепеща от гнева и злости, не замечая, сколько горечи и боли стало вдруг в его взгляде, как резко Роберт постарел в одночасье, словно на несколько лет. — Постарайся, пожалуйста, не навредить ребятам, хорошо?

Она ничего на это не ответила, потянувшись к коммуникатору, чтобы набрать номер Элдетри. Виктор предупреждал её, что Роберт может струсить и отступить в последний момент, но как же Мариз не хотела ему верить! И, видимо, зря.


	13. Глава 12

Наблюдая из иллюминатора, как Джейс и Лидия в скафандрах ремонтировали правое крыло Макса, Алек не мог избавиться от стойкой, царапающей словно когтями боли. Она полосовала грудь и сердце так, что те беспрестанно саднили, оставляла на спине леденящие следы волнения и страха и мучила сомнениями, хотя неопределённость и так уже завела Алека до неприличия.

Впервые за всё время службы он не знал, что делать.

— Эй, ты как? — поинтересовался он было у проходившей мимо в тюремный отсек Изабель, но та, несшая Ходжу инструменты, даже не посмотрела в его сторону, гордо вздёрнув нос. — Иззи, я серьёзно, хватит обижаться на меня. Мы бы проиграли тот бой, ты сама это понимаешь в глубине души.

Однако, отменив приказ, Алек не только спас им всем жизнь, но ещё и жестоко уязвил её гордость. В последнее время, когда мама сосредоточила внимание только на нём, Изабель буквально помешалась на попытках сделать что-нибудь эдакое и показать матери, что она тоже чего-то стоит как солдат. Победа над Валентином была слишком лакомым кусочком, чтобы Изабель могла совладать с искушением, Алек понимал, но предпочёл бы, чтобы сестра вместо ненужного геройства училась принимать правильные решения, пусть и порой непопулярные. А теперь она ещё и дулась на него, будто действительно не понимала, что могла погубить всех своим желанием рискнуть и сразиться.

Как будто у него не было никаких других трудностей, кроме Изабель и её стремления заслужить уважение родителей.

Их, непонятно почему, объявили предателями и сторонниками Валентина, они потеряли Джослин и та попала к их врагу, Макса серьёзно потрепали в стычке. Алек пытался ранжировать всё это в голове, определить, какую из проблем нужно решать в первую очередь, а остальные члены экипажа ничуть не облегчали ему задачу. Лидия по-прежнему держалась с ним холодно после того памятного разговора из-за Магнуса и его слов о Джоне Бранвелле. Джейс молча исполнял приказы, снова мрачный и не в настроении, потому что Клэри было плохо. Клэри злилась на него из-за того, что они упустили капсулу её матери, Саймон… В принципе, Саймон после Ходжа был вторым, кто никак не мешал Алеку пытаться качественно выполнить свою работу и разрулить эту ситуацию с минимально возможными потерями.

Другое дело, что ему нужна была помощь, а не чтобы его не трогали. Ладно хоть Магнус, словно чувствуя, что Алеку некогда отвлекаться на переписку, не беспокоил.

Но, может, именно его сейчас и недоставало, потому что никто из присутствовавших сейчас на борту не мог просто сесть с Алеком рядом, плечо к плечу, и помочь рассуждениям дойти до логического финала. Нет, Джейс бы охотно присел и поддержал бы своими поддакиваниями, но он не любил ни политические игры, ни смотреть широко, на перспективу, анализируя все возможные последствия; без этого Алеку сейчас было не разобраться. Пусть Магнус и всячески отвлекал бы его тоном, взглядами и жестами, однако (откуда-то у него была такая уверенность) позволил бы докопаться до истины, мысля вместе с ним. В Пандемониуме Алек понимал его едва ли не с полуслова, тем печальнее было, что сейчас приходилось справляться одному.

Не требовалось уже никаких иных доказательств и чужих слов, что за ними установили слежку, причём давно. Как же иначе Валентин узнал, что Джослин была именно в том секторе галактики, где её обнаружил Макс? Оставалась ещё вероятность, что эти сведения сообщил его людям Люциан под пытками, но здесь Алек склонен был поддерживать Джейса, считавшего, что сигма-хищник скорее скормил своим мучителям ложь, чем выдал женщину и её дочь, о которых заботился долгие годы. Банальное визуальное наблюдение за их звездолётом как версия отпало сразу же, то есть Валентин каким-то образом узнал курс Макса, шедшего в стеллс-режиме. Сделать это можно было двумя способами: подсоединить что-то к их птичке (что невозможно, Макс бы сразу почувствовал чужака) и получать информацию от кого-то на борту.

Кого-то на борту.

Алек ненавидел такие моменты, когда цепочка умозаключений приводила к необходимости выбора между одинаково сложными или невозможными вариантами, однако сейчас он пребывал в шоке и ужасе. По всему выходило, что шпионом был кто-то из тех, кого он знал, возможно, с кем уже долгое время служил бок о бок, и это ощущалось как серия ударов поддых, а потом и сверху, чтобы добить. Как выстрел из фазерного пистолета в спину, под сердце. Чтобы выжить, нужно не просто подозревать своих, а найти изменника, того самого, кто всё это время тайком передавал информацию Валентину. Того — увы, теперь Алек понимал это с ужасающей прямотой, — кто передал им якобы приказ Капитолия продолжать поиски Джослин самостоятельно и тайно ото всех. Только тут предателю потребовалось ещё каким-то образом обмануть Макса, и Алек не мог представить, чтобы вообще кто-то был способен на это. За Джейса и Изабель он ручался своей головой. Клэри же тогда должна была быть великой актрисой, потому что, наблюдая за её реакцией на Валентина, на известие об их родстве, Алек безоговорочно поверил ей. Подозревать Саймона имело бы смысл, если бы Алек сомневался и в Клэри, оставались Лидия и Ходж. Лидия, которая недвусмысленно зло вела себя в последние дни, и Ходж, который так сильно помог в первое время, когда они искали Джослин на Доротее. Зато потом он ничем себя не проявил. Алеку казалось, голова просто взорвётся от того, что он мысленно подставлял каждого в трафарет, над которым значилось «предатель».

Что же, теперь в какой-то мере он начал понимать Лидию, яростно отрицавшую слова Магнуса о своём погибшем муже.

— Макс, ну как ты? — ласково спросил Джейс, когда они с Лидией, закончив ремонт и вернувшись на птичку, сняли скафандры. Он даже нежно, словно нашкодившего и поранившегося младшего брата, погладил звездолёт по переборке. — Полегчало?

— Намного. — Алек не без труда расслышал в его голосе тщательно скрываемое сомнение. Конечно, ремонт был мелкий: на борту просто не держали нужных инструментов и материалов. Чтобы привести Макса в нормальное состояние, требовалась стоянка в доке, но обстоятельства были таковы, что они прятались в какой-то туманности, названия которой Алек не знал, и понятия не имели, куда теперь дальше. Какой там док и ремонт. — Щитам теперь, по крайней мере, не страшны два-три попадания. Правда, максимальный варп не выдам, уж простите.

— Ничего, — в свою очередь Алек коснулся приборной панели их птички, отчаянно жалея, что не мог сделать ничего большего. Он ведь командир, его задача — обеспечить успешное исполнение задания, защитив и личный состав, и звездолёт, а Макс же не просто корабль. — Максимальный варп нам вряд ли в ближайшее время пригодится: некого преследовать, будем только прятаться. И это ты должен меня простить. Я настолько был уверен, что мы одни в том секторе, что в первый момент просто растерялся.

— Ничего ты не растерялся, — кулак Джейса с силой впечатался в его плечо, заставив охнуть. — Ты у нас, что, думаешь, пообщался с этим Магнусом и тоже чтецом мыслей заделался? Никто не ожидал, что Валентин тоже окажется там в одно время с нами, Макс, скажи ему!

— Нас сдали, — понизив голос до едва различимого шёпота, произнёс Алек, и Джейс, настроенный решительно, но шутливо, мигом утратил всю свою несерьёзность. В его глазах даже как будто взметнулось пламя, похожее на те картинки из учебников истории, про инквизицию.

— Кто?

— Пока не знаю, это нужно выяснить. Но кто-то из тех, кто на борту.

С минуту, наверное, Джейс молчал, переваривая новость; Алек понимал, о чём он думал: они хоть и не были родными братьями по крови, но мыслили в большинстве случаев одинаково.

— Клэри не могла, — наконец тяжело, с трудом ворочая языком, сказал тот, — и Саймон вроде тоже. Алек, ты уверен? Никто на Максе не смог бы, не посмел.

— Ходж и Лидия, — оборвал его Алек, ощущая себя в этот момент гаже некуда. Одно дело, когда ты подозреваешь кого-то в своей голове, но совсем другая тема начинается, стоит озвучить кому-то подобные сомнения. Если ошибиться, несправедливо обвинённого заклеймят надолго, хоть разобьявляйся, что ни при чём.

— Поверить не могу, — прошептал Джейс, очумело тряся головой. — Блин, как же... Ходж, мы ведь столько боёв с ним прошли спина к спине, столько раз друг друга выручали, почему же он?..

Алек решил не говорить, что сам больше думал на Лидию. Она присоединилась к их команде последней, всего лишь год назад, когда ввели это дурацкое ограничение по количеству членов в отряде и когда её собственная группа распалась после смерти её мужа. И время показало, что они так и не смогли узнать её до конца, понять, чем она живет и во что верит; та сцена в Пандемониуме продемонстрировала это очень ярко. Джон Бранвелл погиб на задании (по-настоящему, а не как Майкл Вейланд), захваченный в плен в бою с пиратами, чем не повод для Лидии, возненавидев весь мир за его столь раннюю гибель, прийти под знамена Валентина, чтобы отомстить? Возможно, они так бы ничего и не узнали, не сбеги Валентин из Эдома: год совместной службы Лидия ничем не выделялась, разве что только вспоминала Джона слишком уж часто, при удобном случае и нет. Алеку бы уже тогда заподозрить неладное, но как верно подметил Магнус, он верил в то, во что ему сказали. Велено принять в их команду вдову капитана Бранвелла, будет сделано. Лидия упорно утверждает, что она в порядке, похоронила мужа и начинает жить дальше, что же, значит, так оно и есть. Алек сцепил зубы. Скольких бед удалось бы избежать, будь всё иначе, будь он осмотрительней, внимательней, обходительней, умей он думать не как надо, а как есть, по-своему.

— Что собираешься делать?

— Ну, для начала соберу вас всех и расскажу, как сейчас обстоят дела. Попробую понаблюдать за реакцией: может, это наш шанс узнать, как найти Валентина и всё исправить.

Сказать было проще, чем сделать. Когда все набились в кабину экипажа и там стало так тесно, что даже воздух как будто погорячел и уплотнился, решительность на миг оставила Алека. Ему предстояло, пусть пока и для одного себя, назвать твёрдо имя предателя. Откуда у него столько мужества на такой поступок? Алек вообще никогда не думал, что ему выпадет однажды такое испытание, что один из его команды, практически семьи, окажется замаскированным врагом.

Все, на удивление, сохраняли сдержанно-тягостное молчание, пока Алек коротко передал им, что вообще происходило. Он не утаил ничего: ни своих сомнений в подлинности приказа, по которому они действовали, ни того, что по причине как раз радиомолчания и якобы дезертирства, их и объявили вне закона и изменниками. Ни даже собственного непонимания, куда теперь им двигаться.

— Понятно же, что мы не сможем прятаться в этой туманности вечно. Запасы пищи рассчитаны на стандартную команду, а на большее число человек их не хватит надолго. Нам нужно определиться, как мы будем действовать дальше, потому что от этого в конечном итоге может зависеть наша жизнь.

Закончив, Алек обвёл всех взглядом и сделал приглашающий жест рукой, предлагая высказаться. Лично у него кончились идеи, как им нужно поступить. Ясно же, что надо где-то перекантоваться несколько дней, привести Макса в порядок, послушать, что и как о них говорят, но где найти такое убежище? Кроме космопоста и мелких баз, разбросанных по всему Союзу, Воины Разиэля к ничьей другой помощи не прибегали, у Алека попросту не было того, на кого можно было бы положиться и быть уверенным, что их не сдадут Капитолию при первой же возможности.

То есть, нет, был — Магнус, но Алек чувствовал себя не вправе подвергать его жизнь опасности. Вряд ли, говоря, что двери его лавки для Алека будут всегда открыты, он имел в виду, что к нему надо бежать, будучи в статусе предателей. К тому же он непременно начнёт вновь смущать и отвлекать Алека, а сейчас было не самое подходящее время мучиться сомнениями и гадать, почему же его так трясёт, кидает в жар и предвкушающий трепет всякий раз, когда в его мыслях оказывался Магнус. Может быть, тот благодаря своей генетической способности как раз и заставлял Алека ощущать себя так неуютно и несмело. Каждый шаг был как по минному полю, Алек не знал, чем все закончится в следующий раз. Та же переписка, которой вообще не должно было быть, загнала его в такой угол, что Алек оборвал её, стараясь не вспоминать и не отвлекаться. И не бороться с реакциями своего организма, совершенно неуместными, потому что на первом месте — служба, затем, возможно, программа возрождения и всё, никакого Магнуса, ничего.

— Ты ведь наш командир, — с заметным непониманием протянула Лидия, заставив его вырваться из мыслей о Магнусе, от которых странно сладко и неподходяще для момента тянуло внизу живота. — Ты принимаешь решения, разве нет?

Она как будто не с ними служила весь последний год — только такая ассоциация пришла Алеку в голову, едва он это услышал. Может, в её прошлом отряде так и было принято, что командир единолично решал за всех, но Алек прислушивался к мнению других, правда, не всегда ему следовал. А сейчас он уж тем более не мог проигнорировать их.

Это ли не ещё одно доказательство, что с Валентином как-то связана она? Конечно, ведь на одного Алека ей проще повлиять, используя их связь по программе возрождения.

— Нет, не сейчас. Важно, чтобы мы все вместе пришли к общему знаменателю, потому что дальше любая несогласованность может оказаться фатальной.

— Прости, Алек, но ты редко просишь совета, — заметил Ходж, словно защищая её, — так что это немного удивительно.

— Немного удивительно, что я предлагаю всем сообща подумать, как спастись? Потому что лично у меня всего два варианта на уме: сдаться и надеяться, что Капитолий во всём разберётся, хотя это вряд ли, саммит Союза через два дня, никто не будет нами заниматься. Либо спрятаться где-нибудь у того, кто нас прикроет и разбираться со всем.

Не в его правилах было прятаться, косвенно это подтверждало бы вину, но Алек должен был думать не о своей гордости и чести, а о том, как будет лучше для команды и, возможно, для Союза в целом. Что толку, если отряд попадёт в тюрьму? Никто не прислушается к словам предателей, что Валентина навёл на Джослин кто-то из Воинов Разиэля, настоящий изменник, который неизвестно что ещё много натворить, если его не обезвредить.

Валентин же не от большой любви всё это время охотился за Джослин, она явно играла немаленькую роль в его плане разгрома Межгалактического Союза, учитывая ее прошлое одного из лучших инженеров на службе Капитолия. Если бы только Алек мог передать кому-нибудь на Капитолий сообщение, предупредить, вот только некому. Самая близкая им команда недавно напала на них, а надеяться на поддержку матери с отцом, похоже, тоже было бесполезно, раз Капитолий проголосовал за признание их врагами.

Как ни крути, оставался только Магнус.

— А чего тут думать? Надо лететь к Магнусу, — этот ответ не заставил себя долго ждать, прозвучав, неожиданно, от Джейса. — Не надо только на меня хищником пялиться, Алек. Это самый разумный вариант. Он нас прикроет, тебя — уж точно.

— Нет, прятаться на Бруклине, где повсюду наши ориентировки, всё равно что выйти и прокричать «Мы здесь».

— Алек, учитывая все обстоятельства, полулегальный Бейн — наш единственный вариант.

— Спасибо, Ходж, но нет.

— Признайся, что ты просто боишься ещё раз с ним встретиться, — фыркнула Изабель, складывая руки на груди, — видимо, наобещал с три короба, а сейчас трусишь.

— Из, что за бред ты несёшь? Валентин может вот-вот напасть на Союз, по-твоему, мне делать больше нечего, кроме как с Магнусом переписываться?!

— О, теперь это называется «переписываться», — шкодливо протянула сестра, что было сейчас вообще ну никак не в тему, и Алек свирепо выдохнул:

— Изабель!

Та ответила лукавым взглядом исподлобья, но её глаза ещё сердито сверкали, давая понять, что она по-прежнему обижена и проблема не столько в Магнусе и знаках внимания, какие он оказывал Алеку, а в том, что произошло во время стычки с Валентином.

— Не понимаю, чего ты так упираешься. Магнус — во всех смыслах идеальный вариант.

Алека даже передёрнуло от того, сколько ехидства было в голосе его любящей младшей сестры. Может, Изабель бы снизила градус, если бы Алек не отпирался так упорно, но... Он испустил тяжёлый вздох, уронив голову. Понимать бы самому, из-за чего так упрямствовал. Кроме Магнуса, им просто не к кому было обратиться, и, если он оказался благосклонен к их отряду, такой шанс нельзя было упустить. Но как дать ему понять, что вернулись они и просят помощи исключительно по работе? Магнус наверняка же подумает другое, придётся объясняться, а Алек мало того, что понятия не имел, как это сделать и не нарваться на предсказуемое «Тогда убирайтесь подальше», так ещё и не хотел. Промолчать означало бы солгать, что могло ой как им аукнуться, сказать правду... Создатель, Алек не понимал, почему его так задевало, что тогда о нём подумает Магнус, возненавидит или нет!

— Нет, ну, Магнус нормальный.

— Милый, — вклинилась Клэри.

— Жаль только, что без тентаклей. Но всё равно офигенный! Хотел бы я его увидеть.

— Да вообще, он клёвый! Сияет весь, с ним наверняка интересно, и веселиться умеет так, что потом полгалактики судачит.

— Я вас всех ненавижу, — выдохнул Алек, — а тебя, Саймон, больше всех.

— Эй, чего это?!

— Тогда решено, — Изабель хлопнула в ладоши, — летим к Магнусу. Макс, ты слышал?

— Да-а-а! Уже бегу!

— Эй, кто здесь командир, ты или я?

— Но ты же сам спросил у нас совета, — резонно заметил Джейс, явно наслаждавшийся представлением, и Алек с трудом подавил желание прикрыть лицо рукой. Ведь не поспоришь же.

Это всё равно ничего не означало. Они летели к Магнусу по работе, от безысходности, но Алек, когда решение было всё-таки принято и Макс проложил курс на Бруклин, ощутил, как внезапно стало легче. С плеч словно невидимой рукой сняли тяжёлый груз сомнений и терзаний: всё уже, он увидится с Магнусом, и от этого потеплело в груди, губы сами собой начали разъезжаться в улыбке, а низ живота знакомо обожгло. Только сейчас это ощущение вовсе не показалось ему неудобным или неприятным.

Поймав странный взгляд Джейса, Алек нахмурился.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — буркнул он, когда они на несколько секунд, покидая каюту, остались на несколько секунд одни. — Мы летим к Магнусу по делу.

— Ну да, тешь себя надеждой. Не забывай, я же чувствую, но твоё возбуждение при одном его упоминании заметно и невооружённым взглядом.

— Я не возбуждаюсь! — рявкнул Алек, вылетая за ним в коридор, и осёкся, едва не столкнувшись с Лидией. Её лицо в этот момент, когда он тупо застыл на месте, не зная, что и сказать, стало совсем неживым и тёмным, без надежды на понимание и даже на возможность оправдаться.

Когда она, гордо промолчав, прошла мимо, Алек подумал не о том, что оскорбил её чувства, — о том, что Лидия подслушивала его.

*******

Им оставалось всего ничего до Бруклина, каких-то пару часов в варпе, и Джейс уже начал думать, что перелёт пройдёт у них без приключений — Макс всё-таки был не в том состоянии, чтобы после ремонта вступать в новый бой, — когда по всей их птичке раздалось:

— Э-э-э, я как бы извиняюсь, но вам сообщение.

Алек, вместе с ним проверявший и пересчитывавший остававшиеся боеприпасы, побелел и ринулся в кабину пилотов, где сейчас находились Изабель и Ходж, так, словно это чем-то могло помочь. На самом деле, Макса, если он того хотел, было прекрасно слышно во всех помещениях. Потому Джейс, присвистнув от удивления, только вернул винтовку на стойку и стал прислушиваться, благо на эмоциях Алек сдерживаться не умел.

— Какое сообщение? Разве ты не в стеллсе?

— Конечно, в стеллсе! — обиделся Макс. — Но это SOS, и сигнал подписан был, как предназначающийся лично нам и пришёл по закрытому каналу.

Кто в здравом уме мог попросить помощи у них, у команды, публично обвинённой в измене? Стоило вспомнить об этом, и злость, ощущение несправедливости снова возобладали, запылали в груди так яростно, что даже трудно стало дышать. Джейс не мог смириться, никак, наверное, и когда всё благополучно завершится, он долго ещё не забудет, как Капитолий предпочёл откреститься от них. Не в такую организацию Джейс верил. Понимал, конечно, что так сложились обстоятельства, что их подставил предатель (находившийся здесь же, на птичке, что просто убивало его), что интересы меньшинства никогда не будут превалировать над интересами большинства, и, что окажись на их месте отряд Раджа или Алины с Хелен, итог был бы тот же. Но не только на одного Алека слова Магнуса оказали своё поистине магическое воздействие: Джейс тоже распахнул глаза, словно впервые в жизни прозрел, и огляделся вокруг.

— Ты шутишь? Мы же предали Капитолий, кто в здравом уме будет просить нас о помощи?

Он усмехнулся, когда Алек почти точь-в-точь повторил его мысли. Хоть что-то в целом мире оставалось стабильным: Джейс по-прежнему ощущал Алека, немного — Иззи, мог предугадать их помыслы и поступки. С Алеком-то сейчас это тем более не составляло труда, настолько откровенны и красноречивы были реакции на Магнуса (а ещё он додумался врать, что они всего лишь переписываются, вот же идиот). А то Джейс уж было подумал, что всё, побочный эффект многочисленных генных модификаций в конце концов сошёл на нет. Всё эта Клэри, Джейс не мог почувствовать её, не понимал, как она воспринимала их всех, как видела его… В Алеке поначалу, едва он только заговорил с Магнусом в Пандемониуме, читалось такое же смятение, какое и его собственное, но если Алек достаточно быстро определился в своём отношении к полуфелину (что по непонятным причинам отказывался признавать), то Джейс — нет. Верней, нет, он-то понимал, что чувствовал. Что испытывала Клэри после того, как он, спасший её в «Нефритовом волке» и у полицейского участка, так подвёл со знанием о Валентине? По ней нельзя было понять, а спрашивать Джейс, привыкший либо чувствовать других, либо догадываться по их ощущениям, не мог решиться. 

Всю свою жизнь, пользуясь этой своей генетической особенностью, он особо не циклился на девчонках, зная, что за одной, которая послала, стоят несколько готовых его принять. В них и чувств-то к нему особо не было, так, мимолётное увлечение или что-то вроде достижения из онлайн-игр. Странно было осознавать, что существует — совсем рядом, если взглянуть на того же Алека, — что-то другое, и именно это будила в нём Клэри, и потому он не мог достучаться до неё.

— Ладно, — видимо, Изабель вправила брату мозги, потому что Алек поубавил пыл, — кто прислал этот твой SOS?

— Магнус Бейн. — На этих словах Макса Джейс, даже находясь в соседнем отсеке, всем собой ощутил одолевший Алека страх. Голову сразу заполонили жуткие, одна другой ужасней, мысли, что могло случиться на Бруклине с Магнусом, со всем Бруклином или индиго по вине Валентина. — То есть, он только ретранслировал сигнал мне. Сама передача идёт от Люциана Греймарка с Претор Люпуса.

— Что? Нет, я ему не верю, — категорично заявила разбуженная Клэри, едва её посвятили в произошедшее. После сна, поправляя спутанные ещё локоны, она сердилась очень мило: щёки, казавшиеся белыми на фоне ярких волос, заливал румянец, губы упрямо сжимались, розовея, и Джейс пялился, не скрываясь, не жалея (в отличие от того же Алека), что тратил время на привязанность, а не на службу.

Однако то, что приходилось отводить глаза в сторону, когда Клэри ловила на себе взгляд, ранило даже больнее, чем предательство Капитолия и отца, вместе взятых.

— Подумай ещё раз, — хмуро велел Алек, подпиравший спиной шлюз в каюту. — Если с другом твоей матери действительно случилась беда, не откликнувшись сейчас, потом ты очень сильно пожалеешь.

— Беда, — фыркнула та, но за её нарочитой раздражительностью угадывались испуг и растерянность. — Да пусть его хоть на арене растерзают, мне всё равно! Он предал нас с мамой.

— На секундочку, в первую очередь, тебя обманула мать, а потом уже этот Люк.

Стиснув зубы, Джейс уставился на него, но Алек невозмутимо повёл плечами. Обязательно было проявлять свою хвалёную объективность и правдивость в такой момент, зная, как Клэри травмирована вскрывшейся ложью о своей семье?

— Ну ты и задница, Алек!

— Не помню, чтобы мы перешли на ты.

— Всё равно, — пробормотала Клэри, однако уже не настолько уверенно, как прежде. — Мне плевать, что с ним там произошло, даже если это не обман. А ведь это явно уловка Капитолия или Валентина, чтобы выманить нас, разве вы не понимаете?

Алек дёрнулся — так задели его слова подозрения к Магнусу, — но ответил сдержанно:

— Сигнал прислал Магнус, а если так, то я верю, что Греймарку действительно нужна наша помощь. Магнус не стал бы обманывать.

— Ты просто хочешь выслужиться перед ним. Откуда тебе знать, что именно Магнус передал сигнал, что он сделал это по собственной воле?

После такого выпада Джейс ожидал взрыва. Наспех придумав какую-то нелепую отговорку, собирался вытащить брата в коридор, потому что Алек медленно начал багроветь, — и не сразу понял, что тот полыхал лицом не от злости, а от смущения. Зато стало ясно, почему вдруг он так уверен был, что это действительно Магнус и каким образом они переписывались последнее время, не выдав местонахождение звездолёта: Макс предоставил им защищённый канал связи. По нему-то Магнус и отправил SOS.

Нахохлившаяся Клэри смотрела на него, всем видом требуя ответа; она явно не собиралась уступать, и Джейс, к своему удивлению, понял, что толика правды в её заявлениях всё-таки была. Алек очень легко принимал на веру, что Магнус на их стороне. Такого ещё не случалось, брат всегда был осмотрителен и осторожен на миссиях. Если же допустить всего лишь на одно мгновение, что всё иначе, что Магнус с Валентином и нарочно отправил их к Джонатану Кларку, а теперь выманивал сообщениями от якобы Греймарка, как логичны становились последние события.

— Я верю Магнусу, — шумно вздохнув, просто и решительно сказал Алек, начисто отбив у Джейса охоту и дальше сомневаться. Сильные чувства, как вот это, у него не получалось описать, они были выше и мощнее любых, даже самых громких слов и всегда производили взрывной, опустошительный эффект, поражая своей безапелляционностью. Джейс хорошо умел улавливать их, но никогда ещё не испытывал сам. — Не знаю, почему, но верю. Так же, как и поверил ему тогда, в Пандемониуме.

— Так же, как и ты, Клэри, в глубине души веришь, что Люк не предавал вас с матерью, — услышал Джейс свой собственный голос, и те уставились на него с почти одинаковым удивлением. Только если Алек, пару секунд ошарашенно поморгав, кивнул и благодарно улыбнулся, то Клэри, поджав губы, отвернулась. — Слушай, я знаю, что ты не хочешь этого слышать, но вспомни, что я сказал тебе у участка на Бруклине. Под пытками кто угодно скажет что угодно, лишь бы боль прекратилась. Мы не слышали, что именно Люк сказал тем двоим, он ведь мог и соврать.

— А мог и нет, — тихо заметила та, прикусив губу, и Джейс со вздохом опустился напротив неё на корточки.

Клэри коротко опалила его непонятным взглядом и, заведя прядь волос за ухо, начала рассматривать свои ладони.

— Не узнаешь, если не попробуешь. А если потом всё окажется не так, как ты себе представляла, и у тебя не будет возможности это изменить, знаешь, как отвратительно и больно будет?

Теперь она смотрела на него дольше, Джейс чувствовал пока ещё кроткое, зарождающееся сочувствие — первое тёплое чувство, вообще первое, что он ощутил от Клэри по отношению к себе за последние дни — и заклинал себя не поддаваться этому, не обнадёживаться, возможно, зазря. Алек, пусть и всячески отрицал, и дистанцировался от этого своего Магнуса, получал от него откровенную симпатию в ответ. Джейс же…

— Прости, что так вышло, — вновь заговорил Алек, и вмиг всё очарование этого сладостно долгого и одновременно саднящего пустотой своих последствий момента слетело осенней листвой. Когда Клэри отвернулась от него снова, Джейс почувствовал, как внутри него ничего не осталось. — Но, чтобы принять какое-то решение, как поступить с этим сообщением, нам нужно простое большинство голосов. Нас на Максе сейчас семь, и мнения разделились поровну. Я, Джейс и Саймон — за то, чтобы свернуть на Претор Люпус и всё выяснить, остальные против. Так что от твоего выбора, Клэри, зависит, возможно, жизнь Люциана Греймарка. Я не давлю, но помни, что помимо друга твоей семьи, он ещё и глава сигма-хищников, и его гибель или что там с ним произошло может быть очень на руку Валентину.

Что сказала Клэри, Джейс толком не разобрал. Поражённый собственной реакцией, он напряжённо прислушивался к себе, пытаясь нащупать отголоски того чувства, что только что вспыхнуло и погасло, как солнечные зайчики от лучей Разиэля и Итуриэля, отразившихся в зеркале.

В зеркале.

Всё это время Джейс уверен был, что множество генных модификаций, которые ему произвели во младенчестве, дали побочный эффект в виде возможности чувствовать чужие эмоции, эмпатию, так говорили медики из генно-инженерной службы. Но что, если — ведь это сейчас и произошло! — он не ощущал других людей, не пропускал через себя, сопереживая, а просто отзеркаливал их?

Не умея, вообще не обладая никакой способностью испытывать что-то самостоятельно.

Именно так же всё было у них с Клэри. Сталкиваясь с ней лбами в «Нефритовом волке», разделяя её боль от предательства Люка, симпатию к страдая из-за негодяя-отца, а потом молча терзаясь, потому что никто не мог помочь хотя бы разобраться в собственных чувствах… Джейс всего лишь отражал её.

Внутри него самого ничего не было.

*******

— Ну же, Люциан, давай, не отключайся!

Полумёртвый хищник висел на них с Алеком безвольным мешком, его ноги волочились по земле, запинаясь о камни и обломки скал — планета Претор Люпус была так же недоброжелательна к своим обитателям, как и они ко всему прочему миру. Джейс только крепче сжимал зубы всякий раз, когда тот сползал ниже, и приходилось останавливаться, снова вздёргивать его наверх, сжимая окостенелую руку, мокрую и скользкую от крови.

— Люк! Люк! — убежавшая было вперёд Клэри, судя по тому, как громче становился её напуганный голос, возвращалась. Первым сквозь плотную пелену штормового дождя из пепла, пепла и гранита пробился фонарь винтовки, и лишь на расстоянии нескольких шагов Джейс смог различить её силуэт с оружием наперевес, посечённое острыми осколками лицо. — Люк, держись! — коротко оглядев склон горы за ними, нет ли там преследователей, она неожиданно по-боевому снова рванула наверх. — Я прикрою вас, давайте!

Ботинки скользили, утопали едва ли не по горловину в безводных ручьях гранитной крошки, что текли вниз, к углубленной меж двух гор арене, на которой они оставили истекать кровью главу альфа-хищников. Перед глазами Джейса алая лужа под Алариком, огромным даже для своего вида, одарённым от природы мощнейшими когтями и зубами, но всё же проигравшим схватку за лидерство не самому сильному сигме, расплывалась больше и больше, жадно облизывая камни и золу. Люциан лежал рядом: костяные пластины на его груди и боках разошлись длинными и широкими полосами ран, кровь тоже сочилась из них, но меньше, выдавая то, что без помощи ему, победителю, недолго осталось. Зрители, молча наблюдавшие за поединком, — огромное множество альф и сигм, Джейс ещё ни разу не видел столько хищников одновременно, — уже одинаково водили головами, втягивали в себя приторно острый запах крови, пролившейся в этом священном для них месте впервые за многие десятки лет. Как и все остальные, кто не слишком близко сталкивался с хищниками, Джейс знал сигм как более уравновешенных, мудрых, не настолько ведомых инстинктом убийства, как альфы; но он понятия не имел, что когда главы двух подвидов вступали в схватку за верховную власть, ничто другое, кроме победы силы над силой, жизни над смертью, для них не имело значения.

— Пожалуйста, быстрее! — звенел голосок Клэри, единственная путеводная нить в этом кромешном аду, буре, разразившейся в небе над Претор Люпусом.

— Чёрт, Люциан, — отдуваясь, выдавил из себя Джейс, низко опуская голову, чтобы свирепый ветер не закинул в рот пригоршню каменного песка, — плохой ты день выбрал для своего переворота.

Когда они втроём — Джейс, Клэри и Алек, маленький отряд самоубийц, — ворвались на арену после окончания поединка, стало ясно, что они успели в самый последний момент. Аларик проиграл, из его мускулистого тела постепенно уходила жизнь, и некоторые хищники из наблюдателей посмелее и помощнее уже крались к нему, стремясь оборвать его существование собственноручно, а не предоставив всё времени и кровопотере. Но пара особо наглых альф, похоже, недовольных сменой правителя или пожелавших занять его место, воспользовавшись моментом, отделилась от основной толпы и устремилась к Люциану. Они мчались во весь опор, выпустив клыки и когти, и один даже успел прыгнуть, когда его уже в полёте сбило фазерным выстрелом, пришедшимся точно под левую лопатку.

Алек с Джейсом только и смогли, что переглянуться, пока Клэри во всеобщем остолбенении закинула винтовку на плечо и с отчаянным:

— Люк! — бросилась к распростёртому на гранитном полу арены сигме.

— Давай, — хрипло отозвался Алек на долгий, сдавленный стон Люциана, который на несколько секунд пришёл в себя, — ты должен помочь нам, Люциан, давай, надо двигаться. До корабля осталось ещё немного!

— Клэри, — выдохнул тот будто в забытье, — спасите Клэри…

— Джейс, он долго не проживёт.

— Сам знаю, — огрызнулся он по привычке, до крови закусывая губу, потому что даже у него, с его-то генами, все силы уходили на борьбу со стихией и крутым склоном, их не хватало, чтобы привычным армейским бегом взлететь на гребень горы и погрузить хищника на птичку.

— Ребята, где вы? — сквозь свист и завывания ветра, шелест гонимого им гранитного крошева голос Макса звучал отдалённо, как сквозь глубокую толщу воды. — Шторм всё усиливается, ещё пять минут, и я не смогу взлететь.

— Пять минут нам хватит, — с усилием ответил Алек, но если Джейс ещё как-то заставлял себя двигаться, то Алека борьба изнурила слишком сильно. Чувствовалось, что он полз вверх на последнем издыхании, что ещё немного, и Джейсу придётся тащить на себе двоих.

— Клэ-ри...

Хищник прохрипел это так тихо и слабо, что Джейс испугался, не умер ли он, собрав остатки сил и волю в кулак, пригнув голову, как мог ускорил шаги. Чем выше к вершине горы они поднимались, тем ожесточеннее налетали, грозя сбить их с ног шкалы, тем труднее становилось им противостоять. Клэри уже не было рядом: она исчезла в единой чёрно-серой мгле впереди, напрасно Джейс выискивал её взглядом. Добралась ли она до их птички? Или, не совладав с жестокой свистопляской непогоды, ослабла и лежала где-нибудь совсем рядом, но вне досягаемости, потому что ничего же не разглядеть в этом кошмаре.

— Макс, Клэри у вас?

— Да, она только что поднялась на борт. А вы где? Мы вас не видим.

— Мы вас тоже!

— Джейс, — позвал его Алек, который уже начал замедлять шаги, — сканеры в очках не работают, слишком много посторонних объектов в атмосфере. Мы могли сбиться с пути.

Сбиться с пути... Казалось бы, что сложного, просто подняться вверх по прямой точно так же, как они и пришли, а не вышло. Джейс чувствовал, что Алек прав, они должны были уже увидеть Макса. Значит, промахнулись. Вот же чёрт.

— Джейс? Джейс, Алек, где вы?

А Джейсу хотелось уже остановиться, опустить свою ношу, выпрямиться, вдохнуть полной грудью, а не ползти, скорчившись в три погибели под весом умирающего хищника и жестокого ветра.

Внезапно однотонную, беспросветную пелену что-то прорезало. Очень быстро, почти как вспышка, так что Джейс поначалу не придал этому значения. Но вспышка повторилась снова, а затем ещё раз, через равные промежутки времени, и отупевший от нехватки сил и чрезмерного напряжения мозг не сразу уловил эту закономерность, не подсказал, что это сверкание — вращающийся сигнальный маячок их птички, чей свет отражался отполированными гранями осколков, летавших в воздухе.

Следом за спасительным, дарившим такую нужную надежду, спустя несколько шагов вырисовался наконец и контур Макса, оказавшегося много восточнее того направления, которое они с Алеком взяли.

— Я вас вижу, вижу! Ходж, Лидия, я вижу их!

Как они преодолели последние ярды до корабля, Джейс не помнил: вопреки всему, едва замаячило скорое освобождение, тело быстрыми темпами стало наливаться свинцом усталости. Кажется, они с Алеком чуть ли не выронили безжизненного хищника в руки Ходжу с Лидией, позволив им занести того на борт Макса, а сами, цепляясь за поручни и подгоняемые в спину ударами ветра, ввалились, не чуя ног, рук и всего тела. Когда Макс быстро закрыл за ними шлюз и от враждебной погоды Претор Люпуса на палубе осталась змеившаяся по полу горсть чёрного песка и мелкого камня, наступившая тишина оглушила.

Джейс ещё жадно пил, а стероиды из сделанной Лидией инъекции только начали своё восстанавливающее действие, когда Алек, всё ещё нетвёрдо держась на ногах, приказал Максу взлетать и направился в тюремный отсек, куда занесли хищника. Добравшись туда минут через пять, Джейс поразился тому, как бледен был Люциан: сигмы от природе не слишком ярко окрашены, а на лице их защитные костяные пластины были особо тонкими, и схлынувшая из тела кровь сделала его из тёмно-коричневого совсем белым. Бледно-синие губы больше не двигались, силясь что-либо произнести, грудная клетка не выдавала дыхания, и на какое-то мгновение Джейс, устало привалившийся к переборке возле безмолвного Алека и как-то ещё державшейся Клэри, подумал, что они опоздали и Люциан Греймарк мёртв. Он прикрыл было глаза, тихо и глухо застонав от бессилия, когда сканер в руке сосредоточенной Лидии пикнул.

— Он ещё жив, — кажется, она сама не верила в то, что говорила. — Макс, нужно поскорее доставить его в госпиталь, он еле дышит, наши аптечки и робот-хирург не справятся с такими ранениями.

— Но нам нельзя в госпиталь, — робко возразил тот, и Клэри рвано всхлипнула.

— К Магнусу, — отрывистый и резкий, голос Алека был совершенно неузнаваем. — Давай к Магнусу на максимальной скорости.

— Но чем он нам поможет?

— У него же самая обширная лавка во всём Союзе. Должно в ней найтись и медицинское оборудование.

Надежда на это была слабой, но ничего другого у них не имелось, и Джейс промолчал, в глубине души, к сожалению, очень хорошо понимая, что они, может быть, вовсе не спасли Люциана Греймарка, а лишь оттянули его смерть. Клэри рухнула возле него на колени, пока Лидия, призвав в помощь Изабель, колдовала над ним, стараясь промыть и перевязать раны, разыскать в аптечке кроветворное, заставить впавшего в бред и агонию хищника проглотить таблетку. В её волосах до сих пор под светом неоновых ламп сверкали кусочки камней, вулканической почвы с Претор Люпуса, для Джейса — чёткое и страшное напоминание тому, что она сделала на этой планете, защищая того, кому вроде бы совсем недавно перестала верить.

— Я устала плакать и жалеть себя, — вдруг сказала она треснутым, надломленным голосом, непонятно, к кому обращаясь. — Я должна была сделать хоть что-то, так почему, — у неё отчётливо задрожали губы, — Люк всё равно умирает? Сначала мама исчезла, а теперь и он меня оставит.

Заставив себя отлепиться от стены, Джейс сделал неловкий шаг вперед. Стоило ему только коснуться пальцами её плеча, как Клэри, рывком поднявшись на ноги, повернулась и сильно обняла его, дыша с трудно сдерживаемыми всхлипами ему на ухо и прижимаясь мокрой от слёз щекой. Её спина мелко-мелко дрожала, Джейс несмело коснулся её, желая хоть чуточку, но успокоить: положение хищника было крайне тяжёлое, чудом будет, если они довезут его живым хотя бы до середины пути до Бейна... Но Клэри этого пока знать не стоило. Она убила ради своего близкого друга другое живое существо, нельзя показать ей, что эта жертва была напрасной.

— Эй, тихо, тише-тише. Он выкарабкается, вот увидишь. Он продержался до Макса, потому что хотел увидеть тебя, и сейчас он не сдастся.

Хищник был жив, но еле-еле, так что Джейсу, оставшемуся в отсеке караулить его вместе с Лидией и Клэри, несколько раз казалось даже, что тот кончается. Нервного напряжения и ожидания, пережитых эмоций было для Клэри слишком много, и она провалилась в милосердный сон, и Джейс старался не шевелиться, чтобы ненароком не потревожить её, привалившуюся к его плечу. Да и сил двигаться попросту не было. Он рад был бы поспать и сам, однако его адреналин короткого недавнего сражения только взбудоражил, и горячка после битвы еще не думала спадать. Пока Макс на пределе возможностей мчал к Бруклину, чтобы скорее привести к Люциану помощь, Джейс мыслями всё возвращался на Претор Люпус, на ту арену, которую они осветили в подступающей мгле буре вспышками фазерных выстрелов и обагрили кровью, прежде чем забрать Люциана и сбежать. Короткий обрывок боя хищников, самое последнее, они успели увидеть: Люциан и Аларик сцепились, катаясь по полу, грызя и царапая друг друга, так что в стороны летели клочья мяса и обломки костяных пластин, и снова, как и тогда, тошнота подступала к горлу. Джейс любил битвы, любил сражения, они были из немногих его развлечений в этом мире, но не такие. На какое-то время он даже оцепенел, не в силах заставить себя сдвинуться с места, просто молча наблюдая за рычащим клубком хищников, пока тот не распался и над ареной не наступила тишина.

Это не он, а Клэри первой, с самым что ни на есть решительным видом, устремилась к двум поверженным бойцам. Джейс последовал за ней, подхватив необыкновенный прилив воодушевления, смелости и отчаянного безрассудства.

Поглаживая её даже во сне сведённые плечи, Джейс с тоской думал, что это были чувства Клэри, а никак не его.


	14. Глава 13

— Спасибо, — привстав с кресла, начал Алек, едва Магнус появился в дверях комнаты. — Спасибо, что помог нам.

— Бесценный мой, — тот выглядел усталым. Золотые глаза смотрели слегка тускло и волосы в экстравагантной причёске топорщились уже не так энергично: сказывалась бессонная ночь, проведённая на ногах, благодаря Алеку и команде. Однако стоило ему увидеть Алека, и Магнус улыбнулся как ни в чём ни бывало. Это неожиданно опалило Алека изнутри. — Я ровным счётом ничего не сделал. За спасение вашего друга стоит благодарить Катарину, она — лучший медик среди всех индиго, а то и всего Союза. А я был так, на подхвате.

Можно было сказать, что в этом им действительно повезло. Ввалившись в Пандемониум с уже бредившим Люком, они не просто натолкнулись на Магнуса, почти сразу же, не блуждая по многочисленным комнатам и не столкнувшись с охраной, с ним ещё была и Катарина Лосс, помощница временного главы индиго, одна из самых уважаемых представительниц своей расы. Это после, когда накал страстей немного поутих, и Алек, рухнувший на первое же попавшееся сидение, вспомнил её и всё, что про неё говорили в Капитолии, а в первый момент он увидел рядом с Магнусом синекожую девушку-азуреуса, что-то весело с ним обсуждавшую, но очень весёлый разговор быстро стих, едва она рассмотрела на одежде Алека кровь, а на ковылявшем сзади Джейсе — мёртвым грузом висящего Люциана.

Ещё с ними за столом сидела та девчушка-мермейд, радостно заулыбавшаяся, узнав Алека, и Магнус это заметил.

— Ты мог бы этого и не делать. Отправил бы нам SOS и спокойно занимался своими делами дальше.

— Скажешь тоже, — Магнус засмеялся грудным мягким смехом всё с теми же урчащими нотками большой кошки, чья кровь наполовину текла в его жилах. — Как я мог оставить в беде такого очаровательного Воина Разиэля и его семью? И потом, Люциан — друг Джослин, я не мог остаться в стороне.

— Помогаешь всем нуждающимся?

— Не всем, вот почему я не Робин Гуд, а Магнус Бейн, единственный и неповторимый.

— Я имел в виду, что ты здорово рискуешь, укрывая нас, и как бы просто так. Я понял уже, что люди, особенно генномодифицированные, как мы, вряд ли нашли бы у кого-нибудь поддержку. А ты не побоялся поверить, что мы не сотрудничаем с Валентином, учитывая, как ты ненавидишь его. Я ценю это, Магнус, очень.

Тот сладко прищурил жёлтые глаза, жмурясь не просто довольно, а крайне довольно, сделавшись немного похожим на своего кота, когда Алек чесал тому за ухом. Интересно, будет ли Магнус так же урчать, если....

— О, Александр, в моей бурной жизни далеко не всё было легально, чтобы я оглядывался на мнение наших законников. Ты честен, смел, добр: Мэдзи рассказала, как ты спас её… Та девочка-полумермейд, помнишь? Я обнаружил её позавчера, забрал к себе. Да и как может быть предателем человек с такими прекрасными глазами? — Задержавший дыхание Алек, приоткрыв рот не нашёлся, что ответить, хотя по Магнусу было видно, как ждал он продолжения. Если бы Алек и сказал сейчас что-то, то только работе, вряд ли от него ожидали именно этого. Сообразив и, похоже, смирившись, Магнус покаянно склонил голову: — Видимо, я немного переборщил, да?

Засмотревшись, как он перед этим, осознанно или нет, скользнул языком по смуглым губам, Алек ответил не сразу:

— Немного. Я не в том состоянии сейчас, чтобы... отвлекаться.

— Знаешь, я тоже. Меня давно ещё никто так не смущал, чтобы я, как неразумный юнец, нёс всякий вздор. — Магнус с тревогой и волнением замолчал, увидев, как Алек, ещё стараясь сохранить на лице фальшивую улыбку, тяжело опустился обратно в кресло. — Александр?

— Извини за невежливое поведение, — Алек попробовал было отшутиться, но сил не осталось и на это тоже. Создатель, как же глупо и стыдно — показать свою слабость перед Магнусом во всей красе, продемонстрировать, что Алек вымотан так, что и на ногах едва стоит. В этом не было ничего предосудительного, по крайней мере, раньше; все, с кем Алек общался, прекрасно понимали, что существуют операции, после которых и генномодифицированные Воины Разиэля возвращаются без сил. Но сегодня его таким увидел Магнус, и Алек искренне желал провалиться сквозь землю. — Пребывание на Претор Люпусе измотало даже Джейса, уж на что он вынослив с его-то модификациями.

— Ну да, никто не ожидал, что каменный шторм накроет сегодня планету. Я не знал, прости, — неловко заметив это, тот замолчал. Прикрывший глаза Алек (слабое утешение, так хотя бы казалось, что он в комнате один, но увы) не сразу уловил тихие, крадущиеся шаги, и потому мягкое касание у плеча оказалось полной неожиданностью; от него волны мурашек побежали по всему телу, и Алек весь подобрался, то ли уходя от поглаживавших пальцев, то ли стремясь им навстречу. — Ты устал, Александр. Последние дни для твоего отряда были тяжёлыми и полными событий. Тебе нужен отдых, как и остальным.

От столь заманчивого предложения (или от того, что под массирующими движениями Магнуса перенапряжённые мышцы стали постепенно расслабляться) Алек едва не застонал вслух. Да, он был совершенно измочален: действие инъекции, которую им с Джейсом после Претор Люпуса сделала Лидия, чтобы они могли держаться на ногах, заканчивалось, наступала не просто усталость — изнеможение, помноженное на стресс, адреналиновый выплеск последних боёв и необходимость постоянно держать себя в узде и отвечать за всех. Других Магнус уже устроил в гостевых комнатах своего обширного жилища, но спать ушли только Лидия и Изабель; Клэри, не отходившая от Люциана с того самого момента, как они забрали его с Претор Люпуса, уснула возле его постели, и Саймон с Джейсом, что удивительно, не препираясь, оба охраняли её покой. Как же хотелось последовать примеру, например, сестры и вытянуться на хорошей кровати, провалиться в глубокий сон не на стандартных шесть или двенадцать часов, а больше, тем более что под охраной в комнатах его никто не потревожит. Ощущая, как всё сильнее тяжелели веки, всё меньше хотелось что-либо делать и куда-то двигаться, Алек расслабился, растекаясь по креслу, наслаждаясь тем, как Магнус уже двумя руками разминал его плечи: то немного настойчиво, то нарочито медленно, почти ласково, едва касаясь, так что пару раз казалось, что он остановился и отошёл. Он как будто даже замурлыкал, рокочуще заурчал, именно так, как Алек и представлял себе.

Идеально.

— Нет, — распахнув глаза, сказал он и попытался сесть, освободиться от неожиданно, непозволительно приятных касаний. Мурлыканье стихло в один миг, Магнус нехотя отошёл, а Алек, тяжело дыша, словно после долгой, упорной борьбы, внезапно почувствовал себя обделённым. Собственное разочарование поразило даже больше того факта, что он просто бездумно сидел и наслаждался массажем, когда нужно было, обдумав все последние события, решать, что делать дальше. Когда Магнусу вообще не следовало делать ему массаж, а Алеку получать от этого удовольствие, и как после всего этого… — Прости, — пробормотал Алек, не совсем уверенный, впрочем, за что конкретно извинялся, — я не могу позволить себе тратить время на ерунду.

Всё это было неправильно, достаточно неправильно для того, чтобы Алек должен был это прекратить. Как он в принципе позволил им дойти до такого?

— Собственное тело и жизнь для тебя ерунда? — недоверчиво спросил тот. — Прежде ты говорил иначе.

— Просто до этого мы не считались в глазах Капитолия предателями. В смысле, когда это — прежде?

Обошедший вокруг него Магнус с удивлением приподнял брови:

— Тогда, когда согласился в конце концов пойти со мной на свидание. Только не делай вид, Александр, что ты забыл, ты же сам выбрал ресторанчик на Идрисе.

Закончил он тихо, видимо, по вытянувшемуся лицу Алека, сообразив, что что-то не так.

— Я не… — начал было Алек в замешательстве и панике, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, когда и что он Магнусу обещал. Не было такого. Пока они переписывались, он боролся с собой, сомневался, несколько раз порывался сказать, чтобы Магнус прекратил закидывать его приглашениями, Алеку это не нужно, он не намеревается заводить с кем-то отношения и вообще уже почти обручён, однако так и не отправил сообщение. Откуда тогда Магнус взял про свидание?

Стоп, а ведь несколько раз Алеку казалось, будто ему приходило какое-то сообщение, но на коммуникаторе ничего не было.

— Макс, — рассерженно выдохнул он, сложив два и два. От стыда и неудобства, от того, что Магнус о нём подумал, сделалось жарко, так что Алек заёрзал в кресле. Вот почему тот был так любезен, делал ему массаж. — Магнус, это был не я, это Макс, наша птичка, похоже, он писал тебе от моего имени. Макс, что ты творишь?

— Как что? — хихикнул тот в наушнике. — Обеспечиваю личное благополучие экипажа, очевидно же. Сами без меня справиться-то не можете.

— Чёрт, — ощущая себя последним придурком, Алек растерянно взъерошил волосы и не сразу решился поднять глаза на Магнуса. — Прости. Я и не подозревал, что Макс решит вмешаться. Магнус?

Тот смотрел неуверенно, в одночасье лишившись того задора и обаяния, с какими говорил прежде; Алек мог и ошибаться, но он видел во всех чертах его лица горечь, которую Магнус даже не пытался скрывать.

— То есть, — наконец решился уточнить тот, — не пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

Вопрос застал Алека врасплох. От него как будто пламя разлилось по позвоночнику, облизнув все нервные окончания, заставив полыхнуть одновременно от ожидания, предвкушения и отчаяния, что на эту несмелую просьбу придётся ответить отказом. Алек не мог. Не имел права. Не хотел, ему ведь в принципе никто не нужен, достаточно было службы.

Но вот у него нет дела всей жизни, как Изабель и предупреждала.

— Что же, я понимаю, — не дав ответить, Магнус заговорил снова, улыбаясь фальшиво и жалко, так что сомнений не оставалось: красноречивое молчание Алека ранило куда больше, чем прямое «Нет». — У тебя служба, долг, Валентин, собирающийся уничтожить всё живое. Я понимаю, Александр.

— Ты дурак, Алек, — застонал одному Алеку слышный Макс.

Алек хотел сказать было, что даже если бы он, нарушив всё возможное и невозможное, согласился, всё равно бы ничего хорошего не вышло. Как не получилось нормально с той же Лидией. Зачем Магнусу нужно было страдать с ним? Лучше бы нашёл себе кого-то другого… и только подумав так, Алек сцепил зубы, отгоняя проклятую мысль, от которой заболело сердце, подальше.

Что с ним творилось, он не понимал, и Магнус своими реакциями, словами и жестами никак не помогал разобраться, только ещё больше запутывал. Боясь вновь ляпнуть что-нибудь не то, Алек, пытавшийся понять, что же ему теперь делать, в отчаянии ухватился за то, что знал и понимал лучше всего, — за работу.

Создатель, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы это не стало роковой ошибкой.

— Магнус, послушай, я понимаю, что прошу слишком многого, но мне нужна твоя помощь. Мои ребята сейчас спят, но потом, когда они отдохнут, нам нужно будет что-то делать, как-то бороться с тем безумием, что происходит вокруг. Никто на Идрисе не знает, что Джослин попала к Валентину и что в нашем отряде есть…

— Тшшш, — тот приложил палец к губам, — если хочешь произнести это вслух, приглуши-ка связь с вашей птичкой.

Торопливо исполнив указанное, Алек продолжил:

— Есть предатель, который всё это время передавал ему информацию. Я не могу предупредить Капитолий, не выдав наше местонахождение, да там и не осталось никого, кто бы нам поверил. Но если мы вернёмся на Идрис, задержав настоящего врага, тогда всё будет иначе. Когда мы только отправлялись за Джослин, ты сказал, что за нами хвост, то есть подозревал уже среди нас шпиона. Магнус, я хочу спросить: ты поможешь мне прижать его?

— Не понимаю, зачем тебе нужна моя помощь, — нараспев, словно играючи протянул Магнус, занимая кресло напротив, чтобы они, два лидера как будто бы противоборствующих сторон, оказались в одинаковом положении. В его руке откуда-то взялся бокал вина, но Алеку Магнус не предложил, и это внезапно задело его. — Ты звучишь так, словно уже вычислил имя. А раз так, вполне можешь справиться сам.

Алек помрачнел. Он понимал, конечно, что Магнус утратит к нему интерес, стоит отказать, но чтобы это было настолько явно и Алек не мог перестать думать об этом…

— Думаешь, мне легко просто так взять и обвинить, даже справедливо, кого-то из своей команды? — вышло грубее, чем он хотел. — Мы же как семья. Я до сих пор поверить не могу, что кто-то из них предал нас и вообще Союз и Капитолий. Магнус, я осознал уже сам, что нынешний Союз в его состоянии не идеален и во многом унижает вас, но Валентин и его планы — намного ужаснее. Не понимаю, как можно было это выбрать, чем руководствоваться.

— Так кого ты подозреваешь, Александр?

— Это Лидия, я уверен. То, как она разговаривала с тобой здесь, в Пандемониуме, что потом говорила на Максе, было ещё несколько моментов, так что всё складывается, но мне нужно что-то существенное, кроме подозрений.

— Нет, — перебил его Магнус, качая головой. — Ты ошибаешься, это не Лидия. У меня есть свой источник информации, и я не могу ему не верить, так что я тебе говорю — ты не прав. Миссис Бранвелл не имеет к Валентину никакого отношения.

Поначалу Алек и не подумал прислушаться к нему. Он всё уже разложил по полочкам в своей голове, и последние поступки Лидии только лишний раз подтверждали его правоту, и вот Магнус говорит, что это не так.

— Твой источник — Катарина?

— Скажем, я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос, — за обворожительной улыбкой Магнуса тенью залегла опасность, напоминая, что он всё-таки не обычный человек, а полуфелин, более коварный, чем люди, и Алек со своим отрядом находился на его территории. В его власти.

— Но если ты знал заранее, почему отпустил нас тогда к Джонатану Кларку?..

— Я не знал тогда наверняка, — сверкнул глазами тот, — и подозревал, что, сказав тебе о своих догадках, нарвусь только на недоверие и отторжение. Вам, людям, всегда требуется время, чтобы принять правду, а ещё лучше — столкнуться с её доказательствами лицом к лицу. Ходж Старквезер — вот кто из твоей группы помогает Валентину.

— Ходж? Ты не… ты серьёзно? Он? — Алек, не сдержавшись, приоткрыл рот под слегка насмешливое хмыканье Магнуса. — Почему вдруг? Он ведь не сделал ничего такого, чтобы был повод его заподозрить.

— И это как раз дополнительная причина, по которой я указываю тебе на него. Ох, Александр, Александр, как же ты ещё прекрасно молод, как много не понимаешь. Я не ошибусь, если скажу, что Ходж не сходил с вашей птички все последние вылазки?

— Да, но…

— Логично, надо же как-то передавать информацию.

— Через Макса? — тут уже Алек недоверчиво рассмеялся. — Это невозможно! Макс — не бездушная машина, которую можно просто взломать, он личность! Он бы сказал, что кто-то попытался в обход его протоколов установить связь с тем же Джонатаном, например.

Магнус вновь кивнул, принимая его аргумент.

— Над тем, как Ходж делал это технически, я ещё думаю. Но вспомни другое: ты ведь сомневался в нём из-за того, что Ходж, описывая Валентина, называл его расистом, а впоследствии выяснилось, что это не так. Я видел это подозрение в твоих мыслях, но оно отошло на другой план за последними событиями, а потом твоё внимание умело переключили на Лидию. Сам же только что сказал: он не сделал ничего такого.

Открывший было рот Алек захлопнул его. В глубине души, подогреваемое разумными словами Магнуса, начала крепнуть уверенность, а уже не те разбросанные подозрения и сомнения, которые Алек, похоже, подтянул в одну версию. Ощущения были сродни озарению, потому что вот теперь всё начало складываться по-настоящему. Но Ходж? Как отвратительно это ни звучало, окажись на самом деле их врагом Лидия, принять такой факт было бы проще; Ходж же столько лет проработал с ними вместе, Алек с Джейсом стажировались у него, ещё учась в Академии. На что он променял их, почему?

— И, к сожалению, я не могу этого доказать, так что тебе придётся поверить мне на слово, имя Ходжа Старквезера должно упоминаться в засекреченных документах по людям, поддержавшим Валентина. Он был в последней волне, переметнулся буквально перед самым восстанием, немногие успели его увидеть и запомнить. Хотя я допускаю, что кто-то из Капитолия подчистил досье, чтобы он смог скрыться.

— Ты хочешь сказать, предатель есть и среди адмиралов?

Магнус вдруг посмотрел на него с жалостью:

— Неужели ты до сих пор не задумался над этим? Александр, имена далеко не всех пособников Валентина были известны, когда шёл суд, а сам он никого не сдал. Вполне может быть, что его сеть опутала Капитолий и флот даже больше, чем мы представляем себе.

Ещё не желая сдаваться, Алек попробовал ухватиться за последнюю соломинку:

— Ты знал, что Ходж был на стороне Валентина…

— Я ведь уже говорил, Александр: я не был уверен.

— Вообще я хотел спросить, кто сказал тебе это. Я не допускаю и мысли, что ты мог когда-то хоть ненадолго, но поддерживать Валентина, как тот же Люциан. Так кто это был?

Ожесточившийся неожиданно Магнус расслабился и ответил куда благосклоннее:

— Люциан и был. Я подозревал, что приходили вы ко мне в лавку не полным составом, навёл небольшие справки, выяснил имя Ходжа, а Люциан подтвердил мои опасения как раз тогда, когда вы уже летели к Джонатану Кларку, — он помолчал и добавил чуть дрогнувшим голосом: — Можешь себе представить, что я испытал, поняв, что отправил вас к Джослин практически с самим Валентином за спиной, ведь Ходж-то прекрасно знал, куда вы направляетесь. Я мог только надеяться, что он ещё нужен был Валентину как шпион, и по этой причине вашу птичку не уничтожат.

Продемонстрированная им тревога тронула было Алека, но он заставил себя остановиться, пока мысли не понеслись вскачь в ненужную сторону.

— И спросить прямо, как вы, тоже не мог, потому что так бы сразу сдал Ходжу своё знание и чем бы это для вас закончилось... — он зябко передёрнул плечами.

— И ты послал нас к Люциану, чтобы мы, спасая его, точно добрались бы до тебя? — здесь был лишь один холодный расчёт, не более, но Алека это не коробило.

— Ну, есть множество причин, почему я попросил вас помочь ему, — уклончиво протянул Магнус, — и я озвучил только одну из них. Но всё это, как ты верно сейчас заметишь, мой проницательный Александр, умозаключения, а Ходжа надо прижать, чтобы он сказал нам правду.

— Ты знаешь как? Я вижу по глазам, что ты уже всё продумал.

— Почти, только тебе это не понравится. — Хмыкнув в ответ на его заверение, что Алек готов выдержать любой удар, Магнус со вздохом закончил: — Александр, Катарина и Люциан принесли мне плохие новости. Глава альфа-хищников, Аларик, за оба их подвида решил присоединиться к Валентину. Рептилоиды тоже переметнулись, остались лишь одни индиго.

На несколько секунд Алек потерял дар речи.

— Постой, погоди, то есть, две расы уже на его стороне? Создатель, да на саммите это будет настоящий ад! Нет, подожди ещё, — что-то отчаянно выбивалось из этой цепочки, он старался понять, что именно, хмурился и прикусывал губу, но догадка ускользала и ускользала, пока наконец не предстала перед ним, обнажая весь ужас сложившейся перспективы. — Так его цель — не сама встреча, а люди, которые будут на ней и не только. 

Ведь саммит будет проходить на Идрисе, после преждевременной гибели Земли — планете-колыбели человечества. К началу встречи Идрис наводнят делегации других рас, и никто, совсем никто не будет знать, что они готовят вооружённое нападение. Воображение Алека немедленно стало рисовать кошмарные картины даже не войны — истребления, которое могли устроить по приказу Валентина. Настоящая цель — люди, его собственный народ. Всё ещё шокированный, отчаянно желавший, чтобы Магнус опроверг эти догадки, Алек посмотрел на него с надеждой, но нет, тот оказался непреклонен.

— Мне жаль, но это так. Люциан так и не успел поведать мне подробности, я надеюсь, что он сможет говорить, когда очнётся. Александр, Валентин не оставит в покое индиго. Если не переманит всех сразу, как сделал это, договорившись с лидерами остальных, то по одиночке, ключевые фигуры. Его люди уже вышли на меня.

— Я должен предупредить Капитолий, — Алек поспешно вскочил на ноги, подгоняемый страхом и леденящим ощущением ужаса. — Они могут этого не знать и уж точно не в курсе, что у него теперь Джослин. То есть, любые двери, все системы безопасности — с помощью Джослин, разрабатывавшей их на основных правительственных объектах, он откроет всё! Магнус я не могу медлить, прости, не терпит отлагательств.

Он осёкся, когда Магнус плавно, одним долгим грациозным движением поднялся на ноги и с самым что ни на есть решительно-серьёзным лицом шагнул навстречу, перегораживая выход из комнаты.

— Разве ты ещё не понял, Александр, после всего того, что я рассказал тебе, что Капитолий не прислушается? Скажем им мы, скажете им вы — они не поверят. Кто-то из вашей элиты заставил всех обмануться в планах Валентина, ну а то, что все прочие расы встанут под его знамёна, вообще никто не примет.

Да, самый кошмар ситуации состоял в том, что Магнус был безоговорочно прав по всем пунктам. Алеку, во-первых, некого предупреждать. Во-вторых, даже он сам посмеялся бы в лицо человеку, осмелившемуся предположить, что Валентин заручится поддержкой половины рас Союза, объединяя их против людей. Согласиться с этим значило бы признать, что Союз бесполезен и работает не так, как нужно, а люди, спасибо Магнус открыл ему глаза, никогда этого не сделают. Весь трепеща от едва сдерживаемых эмоций и не спуская с Магнуса пронзительного взгляда, Алек осознал: а дальше что? Он знал, что и как произойдёт, но не знал, что им, его команде, делать теперь, когда они оказались на краю пропасти вместе с миллионами невинных людей. Разница была только в том, что Алека от падения в пропасть отделяло надёжное пуленепробиваемое стекло в виде невозможности вмешаться, а вот человечество балансировало на грани.

— Магнус, — выдохнул он севшим голосом, — это же будет катастрофа.

— Увы, бесценный мой, мы знаем это.

— Я не могу просто сидеть сложа руки и ждать! — взорвался Алек, потому что молча терпеть эти ужасы оказалось превыше его сил. — Нельзя позволить Валентину устроить на саммите резню.

Теперь, после всего услышанного, план их врага представлялся настолько чётким и ясным, что Алек поражался, как не сообразил раньше. Ведь если прочие расы не устраивали люди, их заносчивое отношение к остальным и непонимание этого, то лучшего времени и способа, чтобы поставить их на место не существовало. Конфликт вызревал годами, Валентин только ускорил реакцию, но если он собирает в свои ряды именно глав народов Союза, то заговор во время саммита неизбежен. Да он уже и есть, разве что жертва и агрессор в нём поменялись местами.

— Александр, — подойдя ближе, Магнус дотронулся до его плеча, заговорил вкрадчиво, успокаивающе, — ты не должен думать, что ответственность за судьбу Капитолия и Союза лежит только на тебе.

— Похоже, я единственный из приближённых к Капитолию знаю, что нас ждёт, и при этом у меня нет ни шанса передать эту информацию дальше, чтобы наши вовремя среагировали. По-твоему, я не должен из-за этого переживать?

Лимонно-золотые глаза Магнуса сощурились.

— Ты должен понять, что ты не один, кто понимает все предстоящие перспективы, и не единственный, кто хочет действовать. Как, по-твоему, Люциан оказался на Претор Люпусе и бросил вызов Аларику за лидерство в обоих их видах?

Заведённый, Алек хотел сказать, что без понятия и это не относится к делу, когда под внимательным взглядом, призывавшим задуматься и не рубить с плеча, понял, что да, неслучайно же именно в такой момент всегда сдержанный Люциан инициировал кровавый обычай. Магнус снова оказался прав.

— Он бился не столько за право управлять обеими ветвями хищников, сколько за возможность увести свой народ из-под пагубного влияния Валентина. То, что Аларик принял за всех решение присоединиться, не означает, что на деле большинство хищников поддерживает его решение. Они подчиняются инстинкту силы и стаи, и единственным шансом переломить Аларика было одолеть его в бою, — он помедлил. — Не думал я, правда, что Люциан доведёт всё до убийства. Мне казалось, обжёгшись с Валентином, он станет больше ценить жизнь...

— Магнус, до этого ты сказал «мы знаем это». «Мы». Что ты имел в виду?

На лице того отразилось короткое замешательство, так что Алек понял: Магнус бросил это, не подумав, не предположив, что собеседник зацепится за такую деталь. Очень заметно было, что он пожалел о сказанном, и Алек только зубы сцепил от резкого, совершенно неожиданного недоверия. Словно он действительно сделал что-то, чтобы оттолкнуть Магнуса и заставить засомневаться.

— Ну, есть сильные мира сего, которые, как ты верно сказал, не могут сидеть сложа руки. Мы хотим бороться и мы боремся, — в голосе Магнуса прорезался металл, напоминая Алеку, что глупо и опасно было забывать о его сущности индиго и явно определённом положении среди сородичей, силе и даже власти, которую он мог иметь.

Нет, Алек не то что об этом забыл. Он обманулся на привлекательную внешность, отвлёкся на неуместный флирт, а о самом главном-то не подумал. Лишнее подтверждение тому, что он считал правильным: на первом месте должна быть работа, некогда и опасно тратить время на личное.

Но если бы не было этого личного, если бы Магнус не помогал им, потому что Алек помог ему (служба тут была настоящим препятствием и никак иначе), Алек с командой были бы уже если не мертвы, но арестованы или вообще неизвестно где. И благодаря Валентину и его интригам работы у Алека действительно не осталось. Кто знает, чем окончится ещё предстоящая схватка, которой не избежать, и что будет дальше с их миром, когда Валентин — даже если ему не удастся задуманное в полной мере, — обнажит всю несправедливость Межгалактического Союза? Валентин может проиграть битву сейчас, но если ничего так и не изменится и люди по-прежнему будут ставить себя выше всех — он выиграет войну.

«Алек, слушай, мы ведь не будем служить вечно. Что ты тогда будешь делать, если привык жить только работой Воинов Разиэля?»

— Потому что если люди не в состоянии защитить нас и Союз, мы сами это сделаем.

— Не говори за всех людей, — выдохнул Алек, ведомый самому ему ещё не до конца понятным чувством, и Магнус замолчал, внимательно и выжидающе глядя. — Мы, да, и правда, наверное, такие, как ты нас описал: и заносчивые, и ущемляющие вас, и совершенно не желаем этого признавать, но не все же. Ты мне открыл глаза и ждешь, что я буду вести себя как прежде? Как другие Воины Разиэля, которых ты знал? Разве тебе недостаточно было возможностей понять, что я не такой?

— Александр, ты солдат, ты защищаешь свой народ и государственный строй, где живёшь.

— Я защищаю его, потому что то, что хочет сделать Валентин, это убийство и уничтожение, а нам нужны изменения. И раз я не могу предупредить Капитолий, я должен что-то делать сам. Сейчас момент хорош не только для Валентина, но и для нас, чтобы продемонстрировать: мы — единое целое, мы одинаковые и сможем гораздо больше, если объединим усилия. — Магнус смотрел на него так, будто увидел впервые в жизни. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что ни я, ни мой отряд сами по себе это не вытянут, и я прошу тебя о помощи. Прижмём Ходжа, он расскажет нам весь план Валентина и вместе с Люцианом и тобой переубедим рептилоидов. У нас еще есть шанс всё изменить!

— У тебя, оказывается, горячее сердце, Александр, — медленно проговорил Магнус после долгого молчания, — как бы ты ни старался показывать иное. Ты говорил это очень страстно сейчас, не знаю, насколько по делу.

— Магнус, ты должен поверить мне. Я ведь поверил в тебя сразу, толком даже ничего не зная.

Тот заметно дёрнулся, словно от невидимого удара.

— Я хочу, Александр, и, пожалуй, верю. Но поверят ли тебе остальные?

— Дай мне с ними поговорить, — не задумываясь, попросил Алек. — Пожалуйста. Я не хочу сказать, что это наш с вами единственный шанс, но кто знает. Пожалуйста, я действительно сделаю то, что заявил, не остановлюсь на полпути.

Поджав губы, Магнус усмехнулся, но глаза знакомо засветились интересом:

— Не сказал бы, со мной ты уже остановился... Но давай посмотрим.

*******

— Только учти, Люциан, — внушительный кулак Катарины возник перед самым носом слабо поморщившегося сигмы, — я тебя вытащила буквально с того света, и ты — первый хищник, для которого я это сделала, так что я теперь имею полное право претендовать на твою жизнь. Так вот, я не собираюсь спасать тебя ещё раз, если ты что-нибудь вновь выкинешь, ясно? У вас есть полчаса, — объявила она всем, собираясь уходить, — дольше чесать языками с этим дохляком я вам просто не позволю. Ему нужен отдых и сон, а не допрос с пристрастием.

— Кэт, ты — чудо! — мурлыкнул Магнус с лучезарной улыбкой, от которой Алеку захотелось вдруг садануть дверью за Катариной и вообще отправить её куда-нибудь подальше. Но стоило той уйти, как Магнус резко посерьёзнел, и даже его щегольская рубашка с искрящимися золотыми нитями в тёмной ткани, блестела уже не так очаровательно. — Люциан, я бы сказал всё, что я о тебе думаю, но боюсь, что тогда Катарине пришлось бы отрезать мне язык. Если ты вознамерился действовать, нужно было хотя бы меня поставить в известность. Я чудом узнал, что ты полетел за Алариком на Претор Люпус и успел предупредить ребят.

Люциан, ещё смертельно бледный, но всё-таки поживее, чем был несколько часов назад, ответил ему, сколько было сил, виноватой улыбкой.

— И все наши планы пошли бы прахом, потому что ты бы умер, не успев передать нам с Катариной последнюю информацию, — Магнус тяжело вздохнул, потирая виски. — Но о чём это я? — тут же изменил он тему под многозначительное хмыканье сигмы. — Люциан, у нас всего полчаса, а обсудить нужно много чего.

— Думаю, будет справедливо, если начнёт Клэри, — сказал Алек, — у неё уже накопилось достаточно вопросов.

Та, похоже, не ожидавшая подобного жеста, взглянула на него с растерянной благодарностью, а потом торопливо пересела на кровать к хищнику, и Люциан слабо приподнял руки обнять её. Движение вышло смазанным и неловким: быстро прижавшись, Клэри отстранилась, сигма потянулся следом, желая остановить, но сил не хватило. Алек, если честно, вообще поражён был, что он выжил. Спасла ли Люциана выносливость хищников или же несломленный дух, желание вернуться за Клэри, — неизвестно, однако, даже потеряв столько крови, сколько могло вытечь из разрезанных костяных пластин на груди, он был жив и в сознании, и мог говорить и немного двигаться. Правда, лицо его цветом мало отличалось от подушки, на которой он лежал. Но Катарина обещала полное выздоровление, а сейчас главным было, что Люциан-Люк мог поведать им всю правду.

— Прости.

— Люк, я не понимаю, почему? — пылая от негодования и непонимания, спросила та. — Почему вы с мамой скрывали всё это от меня? Неужели нельзя было объяснить, я бы поняла. Если бы меня не нашёл Джейс, я бы могла уже быть в руках Валентина!

Люциан печально покачал головой.

— То была не моя тайна. Джослин запретила. Она до последнего надеялась, что ей никогда не придётся раскрыть тебе этот секрет. Никто не верил, что из Эдома можно сбежать и что Валентин сделает это.

— Ну да, а я все эти годы считала своим безвременно погибшим отцом старый развалюху-звездолёт! — сердито поправив длинные, непослушно лезшие в глаза волосы, Клэри продолжила: — Я не так представляла себе свою семью. Совсем не так.

— Знаю, — сигма с трудом сглотнул. — Прости. Теперь ты, наверное, хочешь знать всё: как так получилось, что твоя мать вышла замуж за Валентина, и почему она это сделала.

— Всё, — отчеканила та, заметно побледнев. Алек понимал, почему: Клэри храбрилась, конечно, но вряд ли в глубине души готова была принять любую правду, какой бы ужасной она ни была.

— Тогда это история о тех годах нашей с Джослин молодости, которыми мы оба не гордимся.

Клэри только плотно сжала губы, требовательно посмотрев на него, взглядом веля начинать. Казалось, в своём ожидании она не замечала больше ничего вокруг, даже того, что Джейс, обычно всецело поддерживавший её в последние дни, в этот раз не сдвинулся со своего места в другой половине комнаты.

Долгожданный рассказ Люциана поначалу несильно удивил его. В юности хищник учился в одной из тех немногих школ, где классы были смешанными, из представителей разных рас, там они и познакомились все трое: Джослин, Люциан и Валентин. Проявившую незаурядные способности при работе с техникой и проектировании Джослин вскоре взял под протекцию флот, Валентина родители перевели в другое, более престижное заведение, и Люциан на несколько лет потерял их из виду. Сам он, вдоволь намыкавшись, потому что продолжить образование или найти хорошую работу хищнику было крайне сложно за пределами их традиционных галактик, озлобился и всё больше и больше прислушивался к тем, кто вещал о несправедливости Союза и требовал перемен.

— Недовольных всегда много там, где есть неравенство. Только протесты перерастают в открытый конфликт лишь тогда, когда появляется лидер, готовый повести их за собой, а долгое время такого лидера не было. Я взял себе имя «Люк Гэрроувей», чтобы не было проблем с законом и меня не смогли найти, если что, и делал такие вещи, о которых сейчас очень сожалению. Однако тогда я, как и многие подобные мне, выживал, как мог.

И это так красноречиво, лучше всяких бумаг, подтверждало слова Магнуса и собственные уже мысли Алека, что он молчал, мрачнея с каждой минутой, спрашивая себя, как же столько лет никто во всём Союзе не замечал всеобщую несправедливость.

— А потом пришёл Валентин, — тихо пробормотала Клэри.

— Именно. В школе все думали, что он станет Воином Разиэля, у него были все задатки: он человек, с генными модификациями, с выдающимся умом и нестандартным мышлением, — Люциан помолчал. — Это может оскорбить вас, но даже после всего того, что он сделал, я считаю Валентина действительно умным человеком. Только ум свой он использовал не во благо. Он пошёл по стопам отца, готовился возглавить крупную транспортную корпорацию. Но в итоге однажды появился на станции, где мы тогда обретались, и произнёс очень зажигательную речь. Он обозначил все пороки, которыми грешил тогдашний Союз и которые усилились сейчас, склонял к действию, к тому, что нужно что-то менять, а если мы так и будем тихо сидеть, не подавая голос, то и нашим детям, и внукам, если они у нас будут, придётся так же несладко. И за ним пошли.

— Почему? — резко, разлепив пересохшие от волнения губы спросил Алек, и Люциан, не поворачивая головы, метнулся к нему взглядом. Судя по молчанию, он если не задумался, то как будто пытался вспомнить, где мог видеть Алека или на кого он похож. Оба варианта ему не нравились одинаково. — Что именно он обещал им?

— Свободу. Равенство. Права и возможности, несправедливо отобранные людьми, — тот, как мог, повёл плечами и коротко, низко зарычал, видимо, от прошившей тело вспышки боли. — Но, по правде говоря, мне кажется, что поначалу все прислушивались по той простой причине, что впервые кому-то из людей, тем более, генномодифицированных, вашей элиты, было дело до интересов тех, кто родился под другой звездой.

— Мама тоже поддерживала его поэтому?

— Не совсем. В то время Джослин уже высоко продвинулась по службе. Когда я с ней встретился после пяти лет разлуки, — тут уже Люциан улыбнулся болезненно-тепло, погружаясь в воспоминания, — она пользовалась таким уважением в Капитолии, какое Валентину и не снилось. Помню, какую гордость я испытал за неё, узнав, что ей в двадцать два года уже доверили спроектировать и построить системы безопасности в здании Капитолия, а в двадцать три она заканчивала маневровые двигатели для базы Аликанте. И всякий раз, когда Джослин говорила о любимом деле, она как будто преображалась…

Алек пытался отсечь ненужную в данный момент информацию — совершенно очевидную и нескрываемую симпатию и любовь Люциана к матери Клэри — однако не получалось. Как не получалось и ненавязчиво подтолкнуть сигму рассказывать дальше по делу, не отвлекаясь: его жадно с приоткрытым ртом слушала Клэри.

— Она разделяла его идеи, потому что была в числе немногих на Капитолии, кто видел, что с Союзом что-то не так, Клэри. Джослин желала перемен, хороших перемен, постепенных. Валентин планировал нечто такое с самого начала, но потом всё пошло кувырком.

По его словам выходило, что на какое-то время оба, и Валентин, и Джослин, оставили свою активную работу по преобразованию Союза и поиску единомышленников. Случилось это как раз в то время, когда они, долго уже работавшие бок о бок, влюбились и решили пожениться; Люциан до сих пор с дрожью вспоминал собственный шок, когда давняя подруга через несколько дней после свадьбы прислала на коммуникатор сообщение, что всё обдумала и решила подать в отставку.

— Зачем? — не сдержалась Изабель. — Она с ума сошла, что ли?

— Эй, ты вообще-то о моей маме говоришь.

— Просто я в самом деле не понимаю, — взмахнула руками та, и Алек, уже заранее догадываясь, что он скажет, виновато опустил голову. За всеми этими поисками и проблемами так и не нашлось времени поговорить с сестрой. — У неё ведь было всё: любимая работа, статус, всеобщее уважение. Зачем она всё бросила?

— Не знаю, — голос Люциана сделался глух. — Поверь, до сих пор не знаю. Джослин не любит об этом вспоминать, но мне хочется верить, что она хотя бы была счастлива те полгода, что они с Валентином жили на Доротее.

— На Доротее? — не одна Клэри с удивлением уставилась на него: Алек тоже растерянно хлопал глазами, как и Магнус, и Джейс, и Изабель. Скрываться от соратников бывшего мужа на той же планете, где они когда-то жили прежде. Это что, из серии «хочешь что-нибудь спрятать, оставь на самом видном месте»?

Это потом уже, как признался Люциан, они с Джослин поняли, что только она отошла от дел, а Валентин продолжал собирать тех, кто разделял его идеи и готов был воплощать их в жизнь. Ей же самой тогда было ни до чего: она начала конструировать Джонатана, звездолёт-шаттл, первый во флоте с искусственным интеллектом, личностью, во многом повторявший и превосходивший человеческие возможности.

— Джослин всегда хотела детей, но медики сказали, что она бесплодна. Поэтому, наверное, составляя для Капитолия проект нового транспортного средства для Воинов Разиэля, она задумала вложить в него душу, чуть ли не сердце, и даже дала имя — Джонатан.

— Нам посчастливилось его увидеть, — сухо заметил Алек. — Пожалуйста, дальше.

— Эй, — Магнус неожиданно приложил палец к губами, — не торопи его, Александр. Эта исповедь не для тебя.

Пристыженный справедливым замечанием, Алек тяжело вздохнул и дальше уже слушал молча то, о чём в принципе догадывался и так. Джослин делала корабль с одной целью: создать чертежи и передать их Капитолию, а на Джонатане отправиться вместе с Валентином по Союзу помогать несправедливо обиженным. Валентин же видел его частью своего замысла — в один непрекрасный день Джослин обнаружила у него заметки по вооружению своего детища. Но когда она спросила напрямик, Валентин лишь улыбнулся, отшутился и всё-таки убедил её поставить на Джонатана кое-какое оружие.

— Я очень хорошо помню, как узнал, что Валентин вернулся к идее изменить Союз, только уже не со временем, а сразу силой, уничтожив всех, кто откажется покориться. Это случилось после трагедии с Ликаном.

Вскинувшись, Алек посмотрел на Магнуса, подпиравшего собой дверь, и тот грустно пожал плечами, без слов говоря «Видишь, я же сказал тебе».

— Тогда Воины Разиэля, не особо разбираясь, уничтожили весь корабль и его пассажиров, даже детей. И после этого Валентин уже не хотел никаких переговоров, инноваций и постепенного развития, — голос Люциана ожесточился, — он хотел войны.

Из прежнего числа сторонников после резкой смены курса мало кто отсеялся. Трагедия Ликана для всех рас Союза, кроме человеческой, была открытой раной, они жаждали отмщения, а Валентин как раз мог его дать. Сообразив, к чему всё шло, Люциан тайно выбрался с Претор Люпуса, где тогда помогал в вербовке, и полетел на Доротею предупредить Джослин. Именно по дороге туда его застало сообщение о первом нападении: управляя Джонатаном, Валентин вместе с несколькими приспешниками уничтожил один из космопостов, относившийся к Капитолию.

— Она была так шокирована тем, что он украл Джонатана, просто увёл, собираясь якобы купить кое-какие запчасти, что даже не хотела позаботиться о себе. Если бы меня не было рядом, когда Воины Разиэля пришли арестовывать её, не знаю, что бы с ней тогда случилось, — Люциан почти рычал, и повязки на его груди заметно подрагивали от вибрации. — А ведь она тогда уже была беременна тобой, Клэри, но Капитолий не посмотрел на это, совсем нет.

— Как же это на них похоже, — пробормотал Магнус, забыв о собственной просьбе не вмешиваться.

— За тем космопостом случилась следующая атака — на одну из баз поддержки Воинов Разиэля, ещё и ещё, и почти по всем галактикам Союза начались было восстания, но Валентину не повезло: он посчитал, что у него достаточно сил напасть на Идрис, и вот тот бой захлебнулся кровью его сторонников.

Вспомнив, что говорил на этот счёт Ходж, Алек скрипнул зубами. Стало быть, так любил жену, что был пойман при попытке добраться до неё, да? Судя по мрачно-задумчивым лицам, Джейс и Изабель сейчас тоже ломали голову над этим, только им было проще: не зная пока всей правды, они ещё сомневались, не понимая. Алек же всё знал, и не сказать, чтобы это его радовало.

Потом был суд, где Валентин получил свои несколько пожизненных сроков в Эдоме, а его сторонники — кто-то смертную казнь через арену хищников, кто-то — тоже заключение. Клэри возмутилась было, не понимая, почему не казнили и его, но Люциан ответил просто:

— Совет Межгалактического Союза решил, что смерть — слишком мягкое наказание, избавление, и лучше пусть он всю жизнь проведёт взаперти.

А Джослин, шестым чувством угадавшая, что когда-нибудь Валентин всё-таки вернётся, скрывалась на Доротее. Под опекой Люциана, вернувшего к тому моменту своё настоящее имя, и под защитой Магнуса, к которому однажды просто пришла за товаром, а получила помощь.

— Твоя мать не была чудовищем, — втолковывал, кажется, уже в пятый раз сигма, — Клэри, она любила Валентина, как жутко это ни звучит, она верила в то, что Союз можно изменить, заставить людей осознать свои ошибки и исправить их. Когда Валентин перешёл от слов к кровавым расправам, она тут же оставила его. Страдала молча, не в её характере жаловаться, но сразу сожгла все мосты, и слава Создателю за это: на суде Валентин попытался объявить, будто Джослин была с ним заодно, и Джонатана она конструировала и вооружала для него. Капитолий долго и муторно вёл расследование и всё-таки признал её невиновность. Она провела в тюрьме на Идрисе целых три месяца, прежде чем была оправдана и смогла уехать. Я уехал вместе с ней.

Когда он перешёл к последним событиям, Алек весь превратился во внимание. Знать подробнее о событиях прошлого, безусловно, важно, без этого не понять, что же по-настоящему заставляло Валентина всё это провернуть. Но главное — то, как он действует сейчас и что намеревается делать дальше.

— Во время суда Джослин попросила меня позаботиться о Джонатане. Она все никак не могла побороть привязанность к нему, хотя через несколько месяцев у неё уже должна была появиться ты. Капитолий постановил уничтожить шаттл, но я сумел увести его далеко за пределы подконтрольной флоту территории и спрятать. Когда совсем недавно он исчез, нам с Джослин даже не потребовалось ждать официального заявления, мы и так знали, что единственный, кто мог прийти за кораблем, это Валентин.

— И что за план у вас был? — Клэри всё никак не могла успокоиться. Рассказ хищника она слушала, то сердясь, то искренне переживая. Но стоило Люциану дойти до того, что случилось на Доротее и как Джослин сбежала, она практически пришла в ярость. Обида всё еще была слишком свежа.

— Я должен был вывезти тебя с планеты и спрятать, пока всё не закончится. Джослин с помощью Магнуса улетела раньше, она собиралась затаиться в каком-то одном ей известном местечке, а потом пересечься с нами на Бруклине. Мне очень жаль, что так не вышло. Я сделал все, что мог, чтобы помочь вам, и Магнус тоже.

Алек промолчал, понимая, что любое слово, которое он сейчас скажет, напомнит всем, что решение выйти из того боя и сбежать, отдав Валентину Джослин, принял он и единолично.

Что же, на многие свои вопросы он получил ответы. Понятней стало, что именно совершил Валентин и почему народы Союза поддерживали его, как у него оказался Джонатан, почему из архивов и досье на самом деле вычеркнули любое упоминание его имени: для Капитолия Валентин был живым воплощением их слепоты, высокомерия и нежелания что-либо менять. Осознавать, что двадцать лет назад спокойная жизнь их мира висела на волоске, было ужасно. Видеть, что сейчас происходило то же самое, — страшно вдвойне, ведь за двадцать лет ничего толком не изменилось.

Скрипнув дверью — Магнус глубоко погружённый в свои мысли, нехотя отошел в сторону, — появилась Катарина.

— Ваше время вышло.

— Нет, постойте, — прервал её Алек, прежде, чем она смогла договорить. — Пожалуйста, ещё один вопрос: что сейчас планирует Валентин? Он снова созывает под знамена всех своих прежних союзников, то есть вновь попытается уничтожить Союз?

Его слова произвели на остальных разное, но одинаково сильное впечатление: не ожидавшие такого поворота Изабель, Джейс и Клэри, которая вроде бы вот только обнималась с Люцианом, прося прощения, вытаращились от изумления; хищник нахмурился и бросил Магнусу обвинительное:

— Он знает всё? Ты ему сказал?

— Люциан, да, он в курсе, — Магнус важно кивнул. — И вроде как искренне желает помочь. Расскажи ему.

— Ты отвратительно доверчив, Магнус. Он из флота, а флот нам никогда не приходил на выручку.

— Валентин собирается устроить кровавую расправу над человеческими лидерами и вообще над людьми на Идрисе, — нарочито громко сказал тот, посмеиваясь над его свирепым видом. — Он заручился поддержкой глав рептилоидов и, до недавних пор, лидера хищников. План Люциана состоял в том, чтобы не позволить ему это сделать. Индиго по-любому не пойдут за ним, не простят убийство Альдуса, светлая ему память. А Джослин, как мы считаем, нужна, чтобы во время саммита отключить системы безопасности в здании Капитолия, чтобы восставшие беспрепятственно захватили его. Отряд НьюАй Воинов Разиэля готов оказать нам помощь. Более того, с ними у нас есть шанс детально узнать, какие шаги Валентин сделает дальше.

— Катарина, — позвал Люциан, — вы, похоже, уже обсуждали всё тут без меня.

— Конечно, ведь ты доблестно валялся в отключке, потому что сломя голову понёсся на свой поединок, не дождавшись, пока мы выработаем единый план действий. И я скажу предложению Магнуса «да».

Сердце Алека подпрыгнуло и забилось где-то в районе горла. Значит, Магнус всё-таки решил довериться ему, он защищал Алека и его отряд перед Катариной. Это было так приятно слышать.

— От предателя, которого они готовы нам сдать, мы сможем наконец узнать имена тех военных, которые поддерживают Валентина. Этот как минимум.

— Да тут не надо большого ума, чтобы сообразить! Меня пытали Эрондейлы. — Алек почувствовал, как загорелось лицо, а на скулах заходили желваки. Джейс смотрел так же злобно и потерянно, не веря, что видел своих же коллег и не узнал их, что люди, пытавшие Люциана Греймарка, принадлежали не просто ко флоту — к Воинам Разиэля. — Потрясти бы и Имоджен Эрондейл... Вот только чем именно эти солдаты нам помогут? И их предателя еще надо вычислить.

— Не надо, потому что у меня уже есть план, — протянул Магнус, и Алек напрягся, терзаясь нехорошим предчувствием. Сколько он ни расспрашивал, Магнус так и не сказал ему правды. — А ты подумай хорошенько, не будет ли наилучшей демонстрацией того, что все расы одинаковые и вместе могут всё, наша совместная операция против Валентина и победа в ней? Этого же мы и хотим добиться — перемен.

Хищник молчал долго, смеривая то Алека, сидевшего отдельно от остальных, то Джейса с Лидией пристально долгими взглядами, но в конце концов нехотя произнёс:

— Ладно, убедил. Если ты веришь этим юнцам, нам с Катариной придётся тоже. Выбора не остаётся, а нас слишком мало.

— Ну, теперь у нас целый отряд Воинов Разиэля и хищники. Рептилоидов я беру на себя.

— Тогда решено, — Люциан, кряхтя, попытался приподняться, но испугавшаяся Клэри остановила его, и Катарина тут же гневно воскликнула:

— Эй, ты куда это собрался? Я кому про отдых говорила-то?

— Кэт, времени у нас тоже нет. Я победил Аларика в ритуальном поединке, теперь у меня есть только двое суток, что пройти все остальные обряды и стать полноценным главой обоих наших видов.

— Ты что, — Катарина угрожающе нависла над ним, уперев руки в бока, — улететь отсюда намереваешься? После всего того, что я для тебя сделала, ты снова хочешь самоубиться?

— Оставь его Катарина, он не по собственной воле это делает. Традиции хищников незыблемы и жестоки, если сегодня он не пройдет всё, мы можем забыть о помощи хищников на предстоящем саммите.

Недовольно бурча, она отошла, и Магнус хлопнул в ладоши, призывая молчащих и мрачных Джейса и Иззи поднять головы.

— Предлагаю небольшой перерыв. Люциану нужно одеться, — он с сожалением покосился на валявшиеся возле кровати окровавленные тряпки, которые, похоже, окончательно и бесповоротно испортили милый пушистый ковёр. — А нашим новым членам команды немного прийти в себя, информации было слишком много, я полагаю.

Алек предпочел бы не прерываться, сразу решить все вопросы и начать действовать, но после той поддержки, которую ему оказал Магнус (даже с Катариной заранее проговорил о них!), так хотелось просто поблагодарить Магнуса за это, что он закивал согласно и яростно. И еле дождался, пока останутся наедине, чтобы сказать:

— Магнус, спасибо, что поверил в меня.

— Очень надеюсь, что не ошибся. Пока этот шаг был авансом в счёт ваших будущих достижений.

Слышать такое было неприятно, но, по крайней мере, он говорил честно, и Алек испытал почти непреодолимое желание открыться в ответ. Магнус не заслуживал замалчивания или лжи.

— И я хотел немного прояснить ситуацию, почему я отказался пойти с тобой на свидание. Магнус, дело в том, что я... — вроде бы это Алек набрал воздуха в грудь, а задержал дыхание Магнус, — что я должен участвовать в программе возрождения, принятой у нас, и по ней я заведу семью с Лидией. Ну, планирую завести.

Он ожидал какой угодно реакции, но не смеха.

— О, об этом я знаю очень давно, Александр. Я ведь умею читать мысли. Я молчал потому что ждал, когда же ты решишь признаться и сделаешь ли это вообще. Долго же ты трусил.

— Магнус, это не то, что ты подумал.

— Ответь мне только одно, Александр: семья, которую ты должен завести, — ты хочешь её? Хочешь именно с Лидией?

В другое время вопрос бы ввёл его в ступор, но не сейчас, когда он собрался быть предельно откровенным.

— Нет.

— Тогда зачем? — с неожиданной болью спросил Магнус. — Потому что веришь, что так будет лучше? Потому что твоё командование сказало, что это нужно? — Алек молчал. — Александр, пойми, ты упрашивал меня довериться, принять то, что ты готов бороться за перемены, что ты многое понял о вашем народе и снял с себя розовые очки, но это же опровергает твои собственные слова. Ты собираешься сделать серьёзный шаг в своей жизни, не задумываясь, правильно это или нет, просто потому, что тебе сказали это сделать. Чувствуешь, Александр? Сказал мне, что у тебя открылись глаза и ты перестал слепо верить в людей, в Академию, во всё, что вам вдалбливали в голову, вот только тут-то ничего не изменилось?

С горечью закончив, он прошёл мимо Алека, даже не посмотрев на него. Дверь низко и с ядовитой издевкой заскрипела, закрываясь за ним, а Алек так и не смог заставить себя сдвинуться с места, не то что возразить. Магнуса, по идее, не должно же было волновать, что Алек собирался сделать со своей жизнью, так? Почему же тогда он был так расстроен? 

Однако Магнус был прав, снова, до отвращения прав. Если бы Алек только знал, что тут можно сделать...


	15. Глава 14

До конца отведённого Магнусом времени на ожидание оставался час, и это обещал быть самый трудный и тяжёлый час в их жизни.

С того самого момента, как они реализовали придуманный Магнусом план, на корабле воцарилось подавленное, гнетущее молчание, только усугубившееся парой всплесков во время допроса Ходжа. Кроме Алека, никто до последнего не верил, что в их рядах есть предатель, а Лидия и Саймон, не присутствовавшие на том разговоре с Магнусом, Катариной и Люцианом, вообще ни о чём не подозревали, однако правда оказалась жестокой, и с ней как-то нужно было смириться. Поделившись новостью, что люди Валентина предложили ему присоединиться к ним, Магнус сыграл именно на этом, чтобы вывести Ходжа на чистую воду: Алек передал эту информацию тому, остававшемуся снова на Максе, и не прошло и нескольких минут, как Изабель засекла шедший с их птички сигнал, содержащий ровно такую информацию. Не то чтобы Алек был шокирован самим фактом предательства, нет, у него было время смириться с неизбежным, в отличие от других. В такую лютую, бешеную злость и ярость, что он аж задыхался, его привели холодная невозмутимость Ходжа, его презрительные издевки и смех даже после разоблачения, когда он уже не мог отвертеться от обвинений.

— И что? Думаете, вы победили? — спросил он, когда Алек и Джейс, скрутив его в энергонаручники, поволокли в лавку Магнуса, где решено было устроить тюрьму. — Зря. Вам никогда не понять Валентина и не опередить. Вы уже проиграли!

— Джейс! — ахнули тогда Изабель с Клэри, потому что Алек не успел среагировать, и напарник повалил Ходжа на пол мощным хуком.

— Из-за Валентина погиб мой отец и множество ни в чём неповинных людей, — процедил Джейс сквозь зубы, пока тот, кашляя, пытался подняться. — А такая мразь, как ты, живёт.

Но, как ни надеялись, Ходж не заговорил. Он только издевательски фыркал на все вопросы и хрипло смеялся всякий раз, когда кто-нибудь предлагал использовать силу.

— Мы — не люди, но и не животные, — с металлическим блеском в глазах отчеканил Магнус, когда терпение закончилось даже у Саймона. Алек и вовсе потерял счет тому, сколько раз он уже хотел оторвать Ходжу голову. С ними говорил как будто другой человек, совсем не тот отзывчивый, понимающий, готовый прийти на помощь, каким они его помнили. Этот Ходж был змеёй, ползучим гадом, открыто издевавшимся над ними и их попыткой предотвратить неизбежную победу Валентина. — И Валентину с его желанием убивать и причинять зло во имя якобы благой цели мы не уподобимся.

Даже Магнус, используя способность читать мысли, сумел выудить из него немногое: лишь то, каким образом Ходж передавал сведения Валентину, получал указания и блокировал передачу сообщений Капитолия, который, оказывается, несколько раз пытался выйти с ними на связь.

— Ваш Хьюго — не Хьюго, — мрачно произнёс он, кладя на ладонь Изабель несколько с корнем выдранных микросхем. — То, что вам было преподнесено как поисковая система со множеством функций, на самом деле разработанный Валентином вирус Хугинн. В прошлый раз именно его он использовал для диверсий на объектах флота перед нападениями. Его исходный код должен сохраниться в базах Капитолия, почему его не распознали, а приняли на вооружение эту программу?

Изабель с ужасом уставилась на выкорчеванные из внутренностей их шаттла детали. Её было так жаль и она настолько, похоже, винила себя (хотя базовое программное обеспечение не входило в функционал штатного бортового техника), что Алек просто подошёл и обнял её. Его самого мысль, что в их Максе всё это время жил и паразитировал чужеродный элемент, привела в ярость и тоску. Макс же их младший братишка, полноправный член команды, и убрать из него остатки вируса, просто выкинув несколько деталей, невозможно. Даже Алек это понимал.

— Я почистил его систему от Хугинна, если что-то и осталось, то безвредные не отслеживаемые компоненты. Он умничка, ваш Макс, я сказал ему не переживать сильно, это не его вина. Хугинн хитер, достойное детище Валентина, он обманывал системы безопасности космических станций, не то что маленький и такой искренний шаттл.

Но ни слова Магнуса, ни Изабель с Алеком на Макса никакого воздействия не имели, поэтому все неполных двенадцать часов, что их отряд, затаившись недалеко от Бруклина, ждал сигнала и возможности двинуться за Магнусом к его тайному убежищу как раз на такой случай, в звездолёте было мрачно и тихо. Никто не говорил, каждый по-своему справлялся с ударом в спину от Ходжа и тем, что им предстояло сделать по плану, придуманному совместно с Магнусом, Катариной и Люцианом.

— Ребята, я ценю вас и то, что вы поддержали это трудное решение бороться вместе со мной и с ними, — сказал им Алек, когда указанный Магнусом срок подошёл к концу и нужно было улетать, — но вы не обязаны. Этот бой будет опаснее, чем все предыдущие. Мы можем не вернуться, можем так и остаться предателями, можем попасть под трибунал...

— Думай хоть иногда, что говоришь, а? — не выдержал Джейс, не дав ему закончить. — Мы же команда, мы семья. Если мы что-то делаем, то делаем вместе.

— Джейс, сейчас не тот случай.

— Мы собираемся сражаться против того, кто хочет совершить самое жуткое преступление, какое только можно представить, — подключилась Изабель. — Это наш долг и наша работа. Если мы сейчас струсим и спрячем голову в песок, кто мы будем после этого?

— И если у нас есть шанс действительно изменить всё то, что мы узнали о себе и Союзе, я убьюсь об стену, но сделаю это. Ты же знаешь меня, брат. Трибунал, говоришь, нам может грозить? Да если Валентин победит, не будет никакого трибунала, потому что ни нас, ни вообще никого не будет.

Тряхнув головой, Джейс расправил плечи и взглянул на него с прежней уверенностью и той наглостью в глазах, которые всегда отличали его до этой злополучной операции. Алек как будто даже успел забыть, каким по-настоящему он был, так что не мог не улыбнуться, и невыносимое давление от незнания, непонимания, затаённого сомнения в своих ребятах развеялось как страшный сон. За уперевшим руки в бока Джейсом, собравшись, улыбалась Изабель, за той немного растерянно, но с такой же безапелляционностью, как и у остальных, смотрела Лидия. Как Алек мог засомневаться в них?

— И вообще, куда ты от нас денешься? — беззаботно махнула рукой Изабель. — Наломаешь же дров, знаю я тебя, глаз да глаз нужен.

Они словно вернулись на несколько дней назад, когда мир был ещё так прост и понятен, никакой Валентин даже на горизонте не мелькал, и ничто не омрачало их дружбу, их семью. Как же Алек скучал по этим ощущениям, чувству уверенности, надёжности, того, что его спину, если что, прикроют, подставят плечо; его переполнили тепло и благодарность, от которых хотелось улыбаться, не прекращая.

Но всё-таки чего-то не хватало. Нет. Кого-то.

Кого-то, за кого во всей предстоящей операции Алек переживал больше, чем за себя, и не понимал почему.

— Ну, то есть предлагать соскочить в последний момент не стоит?

Звонко рассмеявшись — о Создатель, как давно, оказывается, Алек не слышал смех сестры, — Изабель шутливо стукнула его кулаком по плечу:

— Только посмей!

Алек едва не подавился смехом от её притворно-сердитого вида, и, привлечённая шумом, в каюту экипажа заглянула Клэри.

— Что, дискриминация? Мы с Саймоном недостойны, значит, напутственных речей?

— Клэри, там может быть опасно, — затянул Джейс привычную шарманку-речь, которой ещё в Пандемониуме пытался переубедить её участвовать в операции, но, как и тогда, получил только:

— Знаю, и что с того? — ставшая за последние дни и даже часы невероятно уверенней в себе, Клэри скрестила руки на груди, копируя жест Джейса. Алек поймал себя на мысли, что в форме, по-прежнему состоявших из одежды Изабель и Лидии, после нескольких уроков, которые ей дали девушки, Клэри казалась со стороны настоящим Воином Разиэля. За время скитаний по Союзу и всего пережитого она стала настолько неотъемлемой частью жизни, экипажа, что Алек, лишь на секунду задумавшись, а что, если действительно оставить их с Саймоном на Бруклине, тут же эгоистично отказался от такой идеи. — Побывала я в этом вашем бою и поверь мне, Джейс, это не страшно, когда ты знаешь, с какой целью сражаешься. А у нас самая важная во всём мире цель. Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я отступлю?

Надолго замолчав, тот всё-таки медленно, понимающе, но с толикой печали улыбнулся.

— Нет. Конечно, я так не думаю.

— Тогда летим, — подытожил за всех Алек. — Макс, ты слышал? Запускай варп: летим за Магнусом.

*******

Туманность, занимавшая собой весь вид из обзорного иллюминатора, походила на мраморное полотно из множества оттенков синего и голубого: от нежного и слабого, близкого к белому, и заканчивая неровными иссиня-чёрными вкраплениями. Далёкие звёзды были видны через неё то яркими бликами-вспышками, отражаясь своим сиянием на приборной панели птички, то бледным пятнами, едва заметными сквозь плотную пелену пыли, газа и плазмы. Прожилки золота степенно и важно блестели всеми оттенками этого благородного металла, напоминая золотые же глаза. И по мере того, как Макс приближался к туманности, Алек, и без того не покидавший кресла пилота, не мог отвести взгляда от иллюминатора. Даже обычное искажение пространства в варпе не мешало всему тому великолепию впереди, охватывавшему много световых лет вокруг.

Алек никогда не интересовался космосом как таковым. Космос был всего лишь расстоянием, которое нужно преодолеть до очередной планеты, станции или базы флота, а какой он, что они пролетали по пути, — казалось, зачем это знание, оно же не принесёт практической пользы? Поэтому, наверное, роскошество туманности производило подобный эффект: он ощущал себя маленьким, даже крошечным и абсолютно ничего не значащим, просто пылинкой среди закрученных облаков газа и пылевых вееров. Космос, этот космос во всеми забытом уголке здешней галактики, где Магнус устроил, как он выразился, местечко только для себя, оказался невообразимо прекрасен. Под стать ему.

Откуда-то Алек знал, что жилище, которое они обнаружат на маленькой станции Перу, уже вынырнувшей из плазменного кармана, будет, конечно, из многих комнат, но скромным. Со вкусом обставленным, но для одного. Убежищем, где можно спрятаться от врагов, переждать трудные времена… и куда никто другой не придёт, потому что просто не знает, где искать. На много световых лет вокруг сканеры Макса видели только естественные космические тела: звёзды, скопления астероидов, туманности поменьше — Алек спрашивал себя, нарочно ли Магнус выбрал именно это место? Глупый вопрос, разумеется, нарочно. Но он не мог перестать думать, чем была эта миниатюрная личная космическая станция для Магнуса: укрытием от закона или местом уединения, где можно побыть самим собой? На этот вопрос, наверное, даже умение читать мысли не позволило бы ответить.

Магнус просто не выходил из головы. Тот разговор, когда Алек наконец нашёл в себе силы вслух сказать «нет» и объясниться, должен был всё устаканить между ними, позволить сосредоточиться на главном, работе, а вышло иначе. Если Магнус знал и понимал всё, почему продолжал настаивать на своём? Какого ответа ждал? Ему, не связанному долгом и обязанностями, трудно было понять, что нельзя просто так отказываться от данного обещания и даже забыть о нём ненадолго невозможно. Алек и не собирался… наверное. Он всё возвращался и возвращался к тем словам, сказанным отчаянно и с надрывом, как будто Магнус и в самом деле думал, что Алек захочет пойти с ним на свидание и ради этого перечеркнёт всё то, что имел и обязан был делать по долгу службы и рождения. Может, он и действительно хотел… самую чуточку, если забыть об обязательствах, которые накладывал на него статус Воина Разиэля, коммандера, командира одного из отрядов. Но долг-то никто не отменял, а постепенное возрождение элитного подразделения было как раз его частью, тем, что должен был сделать любой хороший и достойный Воин Разиэля… чтобы остаться и дальше хорошим и достойным в глазах всех остальных. Горько признавать это, но нужно: то, что надо произвести на свет детей во имя флота, а лучше ещё и завести полноценную семью для их воспитания, — Алеку и остальным внушали с детства, не давая особенно заморачиваться вопросами, а точно нужно ли, а правильно ли делать это именно так, может, должно быть иначе? Снова Магнус пугающе прав. Хотел ли Алек завести семью с Лидией? Нет, он успел спросить себя об этом снова и понять — нет. Хотел ли он в принципе завести семью? Тоже нет, потому что для этого нужно любить, а Алеку некого было любить и его — некому.

Это Магнус и пытался донести: что Алек самообманывался, пытаясь всё ещё поступать, как положено какими-то нормами и убеждениями, а не правильно? Ведь в самом деле, он собирался рисковать судьбой и жизнью, чтобы изменить всеобщий привычный, но неправильный уклад вещей, а начать с себя был не в силах. Действительно, как можно такому верить? Как Магнус до сих пор ему верил? А, он же и не…

От этой мысли заболело в груди, холодная отрава разлилась вокруг сердца, и Алек сглотнул пересохшим горлом ставшую вязкой слюну. Его не должно было волновать, как думал о нём Магнус, кроме как для дела. Сам Алек не имел права так непозволительно реагировать на него, его переживания и слова, но именно это он и делал всякий раз, когда оставался один и Магнус заполонял собой его голову. Теперь же у Алека был ещё один повод волноваться: Магнус собирался встретиться с рептилоидами и убедить их не поддерживать Валентина. Пока ещё они были в Пандемониуме, Катарина с хитрой ухмылкой сообщила, что у него имелись кое-какие связи разного рода и пришла наконец пора их использовать, но какие именно? И всё равно это риск: пусть рептилоиды и не настолько агрессивны, как хищники, они уже выбрали сторону в предстоящем сражении; какие бы связи ни были у Магнуса, он собирался лететь к врагу и совершенно один, потому что ни с кем больше, похоже, кроме Катарины, не поддерживал серьёзные отношения, ни на кого не мог положиться. Алек и сам не понимал, с чего возникла такая догадка: то ли с того, что обширные и вычурно обставленные комнаты Пандемониума всё-таки пустовали, то ли с туманных намёков той же Катарины, а то и всё вместе — только поражался, как, такой известный и популярный, Магнус при этом был одинок. И почему хотелось это исправить? То есть нет, Алек думал лишь о риске для него, сопряжённом с делом, а они все, так или иначе, рисковали, взять, например, Люциана: едва держась на ногах, он улетел обратно на Претор Люпус проходить официальное посвящение, хотя его только-только вырвали из лап смерти. Однако, случись с ним что, Алек переживал бы лишь потерю хорошего лидера и их союзника в противостоянии с Валентином. Но если Магнус не вернётся… Алек осознал, что, вперившись стеклянным взглядом в иллюминатор, в бессильной злости кусал губу и сжимал подлокотники кресла. Магнус должен вернуться, и он так и сделает. А Алек переговорит с Лидией, объяснит ей всё, попросит прощения. Он сам ещё не вполне понимал, чего желал и надеялся этим добиться, но сердцем чувствовал: пора расставить наконец все точки над и. Если честно, с самого начала нельзя было обнадёживать Лидию.

— Магнус ведь сказал, что мы можем располагаться здесь как хотим, не дожидаясь его? — уточнила Изабель перед тем, как сбежать по трапу Макса на палубу, и Алек кивнул.

— Вроде да.

— Класс!

— Но я всё равно предпочёл бы дождаться Магнуса… Изабель! — а следом за ней, уже выбежавшей из дока и скрывшейся за поворотом, из их птички вышли и остальные, и Алеку оставалось только, сердито посмотрев им вслед, махнуть рукой. — Ладно, валяйте, поступайте как хотите.

Магнус, улетая на Перу почти сутки назад, и впрямь велел им чувствовать себя на станции как дома, но это не означало же, что нужно сразу, позабыв обо всём, идти и изучать комнаты с целью отдыха. У них и так было двенадцать часов вынужденного ожидания, чтобы проверить, велась ли за их птичкой какая-то слежка или один только Ходж сливал Валентину информацию, а потом столько же почти времени в варпе до этой туманности. Сам Алек, напоследок велев Максу хорошенько отдохнуть, двинулся не вглубь Перу, как это сделали другие, а по отсекам по периметру. Опасливое подозрение въедалось под кожу, вгрызалось с обжорством стаи оголодавших стервятников: Алек не ошибся, станция была безжизненна, казалось, что кроме их отряда, здесь в принципе больше нет живых существ. Работала только автоматика, которую обслуживало несколько роботов, замкнутый цикл, как он мог судить. Но Магнус отправился сюда довольно давно и мог по идее просто встретить их, так почему же он не пришёл в док? Не слышал, задержался, был занят чем-то срочным? Или его попросту не было на станции, потому что его перехватили по пути?

Холодный, липкий страх приклеился к спине, заставляя в смятении замедлять шаги всякий раз, когда Алек подходил к шлюзу в очередной переборке: а ну, в соседнем отсеке Магнуса тоже не окажется? Где искать, если он и вправду не добрался до станции? Запоздало пришло воспоминание, собственные слова Магнуса, что к нему приходили посланники Валентина с предложением присоединиться; от неожиданности даже остановившись, Алек, прикрыв глаза, со вкусом застонал. Нельзя было отпускать Магнуса одного, он как чувствовал. Хоть он и не проверил ещё все помещения станции, и до однозначного вывода было далеко, сердце сразу заподозрило самое дурное и страшное, стало биться слабо-слабо, как будто через раз. Почему Алек не настоял сопровождать его? Теперь за собственную глупость расплачивался волнением настолько сильным, что порой даже ноги слабели, когда Алек открывал новый шлюз и никого за ним не обнаруживал.

— Ты поступила в высшей степени неразумно.

Громкий и чёткий голос Магнуса, раздавшийся вдруг за переборкой, заставил Алека, взявшегося за ручку очередного, неизвестно какого по счету, шлюза, замереть. Он без труда расслышал в голосе того усталость и раздражение. С кем это Магнус мог здесь говорить, да ещё с женщиной? Это никак не могла быть Катарина: она улетела с Бруклина второй, сразу после Люциана, так как делегация индиго уже прибыла на Идрис для саммита, и Катарина должна была давно к ним присоединиться.

Что ответила Магнусу его собеседница, Алек не расслышал, слишком тихо она говорила, зато тому её слова очень не понравились.

— Ты просила сказать, что меня не устраивает, и я тебе и ответил. Ты понятия не имеешь, в какой оборот попала, заключив соглашение с Валентином, Камилла.

Алек вычленил только два имени, но и этого с лихвой оказалось достаточно, чтобы сработали отточенные многолетними тренировками боевой закалкой рефлексы. Выхватив с пояса фазерный пистолет, он рывком открыл шлюз и. одним движением скользнув в отсек, наставил оружие прямо в лоб стоявшей напротив Магнуса женщине-рептилоиду.

— Александр? — Магнус, до того смотревший на женщину с таким лицом, словно его мучала зубная боль, уставился на него с неподдельным изумлением. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Камилла Белкур, — Алек и сам поразился тому, как грубо, отстранённо и холодно прозвучал его голос, но напротив Магнуса была и только что разговаривала с ним тет-а-тет, один Создатель знает, на какие темы, сама Камилла Белкур. И Магнус, кажется, защищал её. — Как Воин Разиэля, коммандер Лайтвуд, я арестовываю вас за убийство шести мирных жителей, а также за побег из тюрьмы Эдом, совершенный группой лиц по предварительному сговору.

Рептилоид — стройная и высокая женщина с надменным, оливкового цвета, лицом, и заметно выступающими алыми гребнями по обеим сторонам головы — встретила его слова насмешливой улыбкой. Медленно, не спуская с него взгляда, она сделала крохотные шажок к Магнусу, ещё и ещё, подаваясь ближе всем телом, будто собираясь прильнуть к нему, но в последний момент всё же встала так, что Магнус теперь оказался между ней и Алеком.

— Александр, я прошу, выслушай меня.

— Вы имеете право хранить молчание, — в исступлении продолжил он: так невыносимо вдруг было видеть, как эта матёрая и жестокая преступница, притворяясь невинной жертвой, искала защиты у его Магнуса, — все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас. Вы имеете право на адвоката, если у вас нет средств на частного адвоката, он будет назначен судом.

— Александр! — Магнус, потеряв терпение, воскликнул так, что Алек вздрогнул, но руку с пистолетом не опустил.

Камилла смотрела с деланно кротким удивлением, её выпуклые, как у Саймона, глаза сверкали издевкой.

— Значит, Воин Разиэля, — протянула она, хищно щурясь, и Алек сцепил зубы. Показное отсутствие страха обескураживало, как будто рептилоид знала, что он ничего не сделает из-за Магнуса. — Вот это что-то новенькое, Магнус. У тебя были любовники индиго, рептилоиды, люди, даже парочка хищников, по-моему, где-то завалялась, но военный, Воин Разиэля, и такой любопытный экземпляр, мне даже интересно, что у вас получится.

Алек подавил шумный вздох и непонятную, как будто приятную дрожь во всём теле, едва Камилла назвала их любовниками. Она намеренно провоцировала, глупо и откровенно, нельзя было реагировать.

— И за сотрудничество с Валентином Моргенштерном, — мстительно выдал он. До сих пор молчавший Магнус, мрачневший прямо на глазах, неожиданно выдохнул:

— Прекратите. Камилла, моя личная жизнь тебя не касается уже двадцать лет как.

Двадцать лет? Алек не понимал, что бесило и раздражало больше: то, что эта преступница назвала его любовником, оценивала, как товар в борделе, или что она сама когда-то, похоже, являлась пассией Магнуса, что вообще было много тех, с кем он встречался. Нет, глупо же предполагать, что всю свою долгую, больше сотни лет, жизнь, Магнус провёл затворником, но Алек до сих пор вообще на эту тему не задумывался, а едва его практически ткнули носом, сразу же накатило изумление. Недоверие. Безумная надежда, что это ложь, что сказано лишь с целью задеть.

Как будто Алека и вправду должно интересовать, сколько у Магнуса было любовниц и любовников до него. Ч-чёрт. Его же это действительно волновало.

— Камилла, ещё одно слово, и я сделаю шаг в сторону и не стану мешать Александру арестовывать тебя, — металлическим голосом предупредил тот, но на рептилоида это произвело абсолютно не то воздействие, на какое Магнус рассчитывал.

На Алека Камилла взглянула ещё с большей заинтересованностью, чем прежде, склонив увенчанную ярко-алыми кожистыми гребнями голову на бок. Её острый раздвоенный язык то и дело показывался меж накрашенных красным губ, пробуя то ли воздух, то ли как будто через него эмоции и чувства Алека, он толком не понимал, но ощущал себя разложенной на столе препаратора лягушкой, над которой склонились со скальпелем в руке, чтобы сделать первый надрез. Фазерный пистолет в руке стал уже неимоверно тяжёлым, а Камилла ещё и подзуживала своим издевательским взглядом и поведением, понукала в конце концов спустить курок. Но даже если бы Алек и сделал это, то вовсе не из-за неё и Магнуса, а когда бы она попыталась сбежать, вот только она и не собиралась. Ей, по всей видимости, доставляло огромное удовольствие колоть его и щипать словесными шпильками.

— Сильный, — задумчиво протянула она, скользнув по Алеку оценивающим взглядом напоследок, — без вредных привычек и физических изъянов. Твоё любимое сочетание тёмных волос и голубых глаз, неужели ты до сих пор падок на него? Я ведь тебя ещё после Уилла Эрондейла предупреждала, что когда-нибудь это плохо закончится, и вот посмотри, в какой мы оказались ситуации. Мне вот-вот фазером снесут голову, а ты ничего не делаешь, чтобы остановить своего красавчика.

— Он — не мой красавчик, — устало поправил Магнус, и хотя Алека всего скрутило внутри от упомянутого Камиллой имени (Эрондейл, Уилл Эрондейл, это был один из предков нынешнего Стивена Эрондейла, один из самых известных и трагически окончивших военных Капитолия! И Магнус был с ним?), он всё-таки смог заметить, сколько обречённости было в словах Магнуса. — И знаешь, я уже сам не прочь отстрелить тебе голову.

— А твой отец в курсе? Выбор одобрил? Ничего не хочу сказать, Асмодей мне самой не очень нравится…

С заметным наслаждением Камилла покачала головой, улыбаясь тому беспомощному выражению, что появилось на лице Магнуса. Быстро обернувшись, тот бросил на Алека почему-то просительный, нет, умоляющий взгляд, который Алек не понял. Асмодей? Так его отец — Асмодей Бёзе? Один из лидеров пиратской Эскадры трёх вместе с Лилит и Азазелем, самый коварный, жестокий и опасный пират Союза?

— А как же этот его пунктик насчёт Воинов Разиэля, которые не позволили ему спасти мать из тюрьмы и самого его запихнули в Эдом? Неужели не помнишь? Сам ведь рассказывал мне, как Эскадрой трёх вы разбомбили шаттл флота, который случайно оказался рядом. Может, твоей памяти поможет то, что вы тогда атаковали вероломно? Флотский шаттл летел по своему маршруту, ваши корабли даже и не видел из-за стеллса. Как же звали того капитана, Бранвелл, что ли?

Алек только и смог, что уставиться на Магнуса: поражённо, отказываясь признавать услышанное, ощущая, как в груди стало наливаться тяжестью от предательства и ещё больше — от осознания, что он вот так резко начал переживать и разочаровываться, а ведь на самом деле не имел к этому ни малейшего повода и права. Это Камилла, издеваясь, называла их любовниками и говорила о какой-то там связи, но Алек с Магнусом ничего друг другу не обещали, Алек даже от совместного ужина отказался. Так почему он ощущал себя так, будто Магнус только что вонзил фазерный клинок ему в спину, раскачивая в разные стороны, чтобы от огромной рваной раны стало невозможно дышать и вообще хотеть что-либо делать?

— Ты… — у него внезапно не нашлось слов, мысли оказались в полнейшем раздрае, и Алек ткнул в то, что, казалось, причиняло меньше всего боли. — Ты был пиратом?

— Александр… — виновато, одними губами выдохнул Магнус и, глянув на Камиллу, сорвался: — Я был капером и шпионил для Капитолия, это не одно и то же, что пират! Думаете, с какой стати я оказался под протекцией флота? И да, Бранвелл его звали, вот только убил его мой отец, — когда та снова попыталась что-то сказать, Магнус решительно отвернулся от неё к Алеку, подошёл ближе, с заранее бесполезной надеждой заглядывая в глаза. — Я не горжусь тем, что делал, Александр. Я участвовал во многих нападениях и боях вместе с моей семьёй с самого детства, я ненавидел весь мир за то, что он не принимал гибридов, и если бы однажды меня, раненого, не нашли и не перевербовали ваши Безмолвные Братья, я бы, наверное, сейчас тоже влачил жалкое существование в Эдоме. Я стал торговцем, контрабандистом и помогал Капитолию, чтобы вы могли окончательно одолеть Эскадру трёх, и…

— Расскажи, сколько невинных погибло из-за тебя. Это очень занимательная статистика.

— Я действительно мог вмешаться в тот день и спасти Джона Бранвелла, — с напором продолжил Магнус, стараясь не обращать внимания на её слова, — но тогда погиб бы вместе с ним, так и не достигнув цели, и я… Вот почему я позволил им убить его, пленного и безоружного. Какая-то часть меня, как и мой отец и его уже покойные пираты, тогда даже испытала чёрную радость: на краю гибели он по-прежнему оскорблял всех нас, кто был хоть чуточку смуглее цветом кожи. Но я не снимаю с себя вину. Я вспоминаю каждый день не только все погубленные зазря жизни за годы пиратства, но даже и одну одобрительную мысль об этом. — Алек молчал, думы тяжело ворочались в голове, отравляя одним своим существованием, и Магнус, справедливо приняв всё на свой счёт, понурился окончательно. — Я понимаю, это гадко слышать и ты разочарован. И просить поверить мне и не менять своего отношения после того, что я сказал на твою такую же просьбу...

— О, так он не знал? — Камилла довольно зацокала языком. — Какая жалость, какая же я неловкая. Зато ты так мило извиняешься, ему следует гордиться, ты ни перед кем обычно не просишь прощения. А вот ты как был дураком, так и остался. Никогда не разбирался в людях, а сейчас тем более, подобрал себе того, кто бросил бы тебя и за меньшие прегрешения.

Не оборачиваясь, Магнус швырнул в неё маленький плазменный шарик, и рептилоид осеклась, замолчала почти мгновенно: её тело опутала, а рот залепила тонкая, полупрозрачная, но прочная энергетическая сеть.

— Прости, что тебе пришлось выслушивать всё это, — произнёс Магнус сдержаннее, тщательнее контролируя голос, мягко, но настойчиво опустив вниз его руку с пистолетом. Алек и сам не понимал, почему повиновался, наверное, слишком действительно поглощён был разочарованием. Не то чтобы он и вправду рассчитывал на что-то, да и понимал прекрасно, что много чего незаконного Магнус делал за свою жизнь, и, может, это бы совсем его не волновало, будь Магнус ему безразличен.

Чёрт. Он понял это.

Алек наконец понял это.

Ему же действительно всё равно, пират Магнус, капер или солдат на службе Капитолия. С гибелью Джона Бранвелла, да, не всё равно, но скоропалительные выводы никак нельзя делать, тем более, из отчаянной попытки Магнуса оправдаться и защититься. Если действительно не было выбора, если от этого зависела не только его собственная жизнь, но и то, будут ли в конечном итоге пойманы Азазель и Асмодей, совершенно сорвавшиеся с цепи после пленения матери… Неужели Магнус и в самом деле думал, что это невозможно понять? Что Алек его не поймёт?

— Магн… — начал было он, делая шаг вперёд, но тот, уже отвернувшийся с решимостью человека, который потерял всё до последнего, двинулся вон из отсека, потащив за собой на энергетическом шнуре яростно сверкавшую глазами, до сих пор обездвиженную Камиллу. Только у самого шлюза, остановившись, Магнус безжизненно произнёс:

— Прежде чем ты всё решишь для тебя, я хотел бы, чтобы ты знал. Камилла Белкур никогда не убивала тех людей, за чью смерть её осудил Капитолий. Это сделал Валентин, он заметал следы после одного из своих преступлений и замаскировал тела так, чтобы они выглядели как заживо съеденные рептилоидами.

То дело Алек помнил прекрасно: не каждый день избранного главу целой расы, представителя в Совете Союза швыряют в тюрьму. Шестерых жестоко обглоданных людей нашли на территории рептилоидов по анонимной наводке, все улики указывали на верховных лиц рептилоидов, и собственный народ, не дожидаясь суда, сдал её Капитолию. Тогда Алек с гордостью думал, что причиной было высокое самосознание рептилоидов и нежелание того, чтобы ими управляла убийца; теперь же он знал: те боялись гонений и мести.

— Единственное, за что ты можешь её арестовать, так это за организацию побега Валентина. — Разъярённая Камилла зашипела, сколько позволял кляп, в ответ на эти слова, однако Магнус продолжил: — Только я бы не советовал. Может так статься, это поможет нашему плану против Валентина. Нужно собраться и всё обсудить.

— Магнус, — наконец смог позвать Алек, но слишком поздно: шлюз уже закрылся, оставив его одного в резко опустевшем, даже похолодавшем отсеке.

Сцепив зубы, он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, а успокоиться всё равно не смог и со сдавленной руганью врезал кулаком по переборке. Почему вышло так? Почему, как только Алек осознал себя, что чувствовал и чего желал, он не сделал ничего, чтобы показать это Магнусу? Зачем опять переключился на работу, когда следовало сделать другое?

Но ему не на кого было злиться, кроме как на самого себя.

*******

— Алек, ты? — повернувшись на звук открываемого шлюза, Джейс перестал качать пресс и так и замер с заведёнными за голову руками, увидев на пороге Клэри.

Та определённо искала кого-то другого, судя по тому, как немедленно остановилась, только заметив его, и от неожиданности слегка приоткрыла рот, похоже, забыв дышать. От Клэри повеяло смятением, но почти сразу же оно сменилось интересом и влечением, а дальше Джейс оборвал себя, прежде чем его бросило в жар.

Ещё несколько дней назад он бы дорого дал за такое знание, но сейчас долгожданная симпатия Клэри была как подарок в виде двигателя для звездолёта, когда сам звездолёт уже давно продан за долги.

— Клэри, ищешь Саймона?

— А, эм, ну нет, — наконец нашлась та, когда Джейс поднялся на ноги и, забрав с кровати брошенную туда перед тренировкой футболку, натянул её. Ткань прилипла к мокрым от пота плечам и спине, по-хорошему, в душ бы, но не посылать же из-за этого Клэри. — Я знаю, он сейчас разговаривает с Камиллой. Мне это не очень нравится, она кажется уж очень подозрительной и опасной, с таким-то прошлым, — переведя тему, она заговорила гораздо быстрее и уверенней, но всё ещё старалась не касаться Джейса взглядом, — и при этом понимаю, что слишком жестоко будет отговаривать Саймона не видеться с ней. Он имеет право узнать, что случилось с его семьёй и почему, уж я-то его понимаю.

Джейс кивнул. Он тоже был не в восторге от того, кого Магнус, созвав их всех на экстренное совещание, притащил с собой: рептилоида, ладно, это понятно, он же взял на себя ответственность заручиться их поддержкой, но с ним же пришла Белкур! Некогда лидер рептилоидов, а на самом деле — хладнокровная и жестокая убийца, она признавала это, но в рамках закона, отрицая только то преступление, за которое оказалась в Эдоме. И мало того, что эта Белкур помогла Валентину сбежать с планеты-тюрьмы, — взамен за свободу она убедила рептилоидов переметнуться на его сторону и поддержать атаку во время саммита! Джейс едва сдержался, чтобы, когда она озвучила это, не выхватить оружие и не скрутить её в два счёта. На Алека и вовсе жалко было смотреть тогда, однако по другой причине: он не спускал глаз с Магнуса, а Белкур словно нарочно держалась рядом с полуфелином, настолько отрешённым, что он этого даже не замечал.

Тот факт, что именно Валентин и был человеком, подставившим Белкур и сделку с ним она заключала, планируя отомстить однажды с помощью своего народа, не добавил ей симпатии, как и то, что настоящие лидеры рептилоидов — Рафаэль Сантьяго и его подруга Лили — готовы были в любой момент поддержать свою прежнюю главу и выступить против Валентина.

Зато потом в обширную гостиную, где они все расположились, влетел запыхавшийся, опаздывающий Саймон и поражённо застыл, увидев другого рептилоида, но куда неожиданней и выразительней была реакция самой Белкур. На несколько секунд — всё-таки она очень хорошо владела собой и гасила эмоции — она уставилась на Саймона с удивлённым восхищением, так, как Джейс посмотрел бы на внезапно обнаружившегося живым динозавра с мёртвой Земли.

— Ты не говорил, что с вами арапсид, Магнус, — наконец сказала она, — но я готова простить всю невежливость твоих гостей, если ты позволишь мне поговорить с ним. Последний рептилоид-арапсид во всей нашей Вселенной… На территории твоей лавки точно запрещена торговля живыми существами?

— Да, и я прекрасно его понимаю, — ответил он просто для того, чтобы поддержать разговор, потому что Клэри разочарованно молчала, видимо, потому что Джейс оделся. Теперь эти слова действительно были только словами: Джейс уже начал привыкать к тому, что все эмоции и чувства, которые он ощущал, чужие от и до.

С лёгким шипением шлюз приоткрылся, и в комнату просунулась растрёпанная голова Алека. Он выглядел до ожесточения решительным и, похоже, оттого бледным, так что тёмно-синие глаза выделялись особенно ярко.

— Вы не видели Магнуса?

Почти синхронно покачав головами, Джейс с Клэри проводили его взглядами. Снаружи, едва Алек исчез, послышался глухой звук удара.

— Вообще-то мне нужен был ты, или Изабель на худой конец. Этот наш новый план… — сердито взъерошив волосы, отчего несколько прядей легли неровно, но от этого не менее красиво, Клэри плюхнулась на кровать и скрестила руки на груди. — Магнус не понимает, что для него это сродни самоубийству?

— Ну, он живёт, как-никак, больше сотни лет, какой-то ум должен был за это время приобрести. — Клэри фыркнула от такого замечания. — Как по мне, риск действительно ненужный. Лететь к Валентину только потому, чтобы предательство рептилоидов не обнаружилось и чтобы выиграть нам время? Саммит уже послезавтра, зачем нам это время? Выступать нужно.

Но объективно новый план операции был лучше прежнего по многим пунктам, кроме двух: Магнусу требовалось временно присоединиться к Валентину, покрывая рептилоидов, а потом как-то умудриться сбежать оттуда, ну а им, всем остальным, нужно было надеяться, что другие отряды Воинов Разиэля прислушаются к отправленному им сообщению и подключатся к битве. Иначе Макс мог остаться против Валентина в одиночестве.

— Надо было его остановить. Почему Алек ничего не сказал?

— У него в голове те ещё заморочки по части отношений, привязанностей и секса, — осторожно сказал Джейс, прислонившись к журнальному столику у стены.

Лицо у Клэри почему-то стало очень обиженным, как если бы она ждала, что он сейчас сядет рядом, но именно по этой причине Джейс и выбрал место подальше от неё. Находиться так близко, улавливать притяжение, даже жадность и при этом понимать, что насладиться в полной мере, отвечая взаимностью, никогда не сможешь, было самым сокрушительным ударом в его жизни. Ужасно болезненным: похоже, боль — это единственное собственное ощущение, доступное ему.

— Не понимаю я этого. Да по ним обоим видно, как они друг друга хотят!

Ему оставалось только горько усмехнуться. Вот Клэри: самая обычная девушка, без единой генной модификации, но она лучше и точнее ощущает чужие чувства, говорит о них. Во время встречи с Белкур Джейс несколько раз пытался «считать», как делал это прежде, Алека, а потом даже и Магнуса, но в обоих было одно лишь смятение, правда, с разными оттенками. Магнус — с сожалением и скорбью о чём-то несбывшимся, Алек — с невероятно сильной даже для него решимостью, и на какой-то момент Джейсу показалось, что ему жаль их, запутавшихся и явно опять сделавших что-то не то. Только на какой-то момент. Джейс ведь не мог чувствовать сам, а жалость… наверное, он поймал её тогда у Клэри, потому что стоило собранию закончиться, и Магнусу вылететь из комнаты неизвестно куда, Джейс так и не сумел заставить себя подойти к Алеку и сказать хотя бы пару слов сочувствия. Хоть бы за него это сделали Изабель или та же Клэри. Если Клэри, то можно прямо сейчас, чтобы не видеть её, чтобы душу не рвало невозможностью всего того, что Джейс хотел.

— Ты пришла затем, чтобы обсуждать, почему они до сих пор не начали встречаться?

Вышло настолько грубее того, что он пытался сказать, что Клэри возмущённо вскинулась, пронзая его взглядом, и на долю секунды Джейса даже повело этим неприкрытым желанием прикоснуться, запустить пальцы в волосы, обхватить ладонями лицо и долго просто смотреть в глаза, совершенно прекрасные, всех оттенков. Он встряхнулся, возвращая себе прежнюю пренебрежительную маску, но, опалённый этим внезапным и потому особо острым ощущением, вряд ли смог удержать её долго. Как же хотелось обмануться, поверить, что испытанное только что — его собственная жажда, а никак не чувство Клэри.

— Ты не военный, а просто хам. Может быть, я пришла уточнить какие-то моменты по нашему плану, а ты гонишь меня?

— Просто до этого ты говорила не о деле.

— Неважно уже. Ладно, я поняла, — пряча рассерженное, пылающее лицо, Клэри проворно вскочила на ноги, огненным ураганом зашагала к двери, — я прервала твоё предбитвенное уединение, болтая о всяких глупостях. Извини, можешь и дальше качаться или что ты там делал.

Джейс с трудом заставил себя не рвануть следом, захлопнуть перед Клэри шлюз, чтобы она не вздумала никуда уходить. На пороге она ещё чуть притормозила, обернулась, глядя сердитей и уязвлённей некуда, и, словно решившись всё-таки объясниться, взмахнула руками:

— Это ведь мой первый настоящий бой! Бой в космосе и такой, из которого я могу и не вернуться. По-твоему, я действительно пришла к тебе потрепаться о личной жизни твоего брата?! Я думала, ты дашь мне совет, как быть, чего бояться и чего уж точно нельзя делать, но ты!..

— Клэри? — выдохнул Джейс, под которым внезапно ощутимо покачнулся пол. — Клэри, подожди! — сорвалось с языка, прежде чем он сообразил, что нарушил данное себе же самому слово: держаться подальше, не подходить, не пересекаться ни под каким предлогом.

Наверное, будь на месте шлюза дверь, Клэри бы от души саданула ею, так стремительно вылетев из комнаты; шлюз же закрылся мягко, но плотно, лишив Джейса надежды догнать её. Прижавшись лбом к холодному металлу, он до крови прокусил губу и, даже ощущая уже приторный металлический привкус во рту, всё не останавливался и не останавливался, как будто этого рода боль всерьёз могла заглушить разлившееся в сердце отчаяние.

Совсем недавно, до полёта на Претор Люпус, Джейс считал, что если не любит ещё — слишком мало времени всё-таки прошло с момента их встречи, — то серьёзно увлечён точно. Никогда прежде он не думал столько о ком-то другом, не пытался залезть в мысли, понять, нравится ли он или нет, не старался заботиться. С Клэри хотелось остаться рядом надолго, навсегда. Наверное, Джейс ударился во что-то старомодное или решил уподобиться Алеку с его потрясающей и иногда обескураживающей откровенностью, но даже при всём своём желании, мечте заполучить Клэри он не мог позволить себе обманывать её. Что же это за чувство, за жизнь, если Джейс будет постоянно лгать, не в силах по-настоящему ответить взаимностью? Решение держать её на расстоянии, пока всё не схлынет и Клэри не начнёт относиться к нему лишь как к другу, пришло само собой. Если бы только его также легко было воплотить в жизнь… Боль буквально раздирала на части, хоть он и сказал себе, что поступал правильно, делал это ради Клэри, и вообще, что он не мог ничего к ней чувствовать, это лишь отражение её переживаний, и оно пройдёт.

Когда-нибудь. Должно пройти, иначе Джейс сойдёт с ума от отчаяния и безысходности.

*******

Док был последним местом на этом этаже станции, куда Алек заглянул в поисках Магнуса. Тот буквально испарился, едва, посовещавшись, они большинством голосом решили изменить план действий, включив в него предложение Камиллы. Алек прошёл, наверное, с два десятка отсеков-комнат, но обнаружил только Джейса с Клэри. Будучи наедине в комнате, они явно недовольны были тем, что их потревожили, и Алек поспешил убраться, досадуя на неуловимость Магнуса. Ему так много нужно было сделать и сказать, и, кроме этого, Алек ни о чём не мог думать, даже о том, что завтра Магнусу придётся рискнуть своей жизнью и отправиться на аудиенцию к их врагу.

На первый взгляд, ангар пустовал, однако, спустившись на несколько ступенек по верхней лестнице, Алек услышал голоса и ещё даже толком не разобрал их, а сердце уже радостно понеслось вскачь, затрепетало от волнения и знания, что вот-вот всё определится. Теперь чувства, одолевавшие его, были так поразительно ясны, словно Алек, слепой от рождения, наконец прозрел, и мир вокруг наполнился красками.

— Макс, пожалуйста, перестань, — ласково, упрашивая, сказала Изабель, и Алек, бежавший навстречу, расстроенно замедлил шаги. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что это не твоя вина? Магнус сказал, у тебя не было никакой возможности противостоять вирусу, ему вон даже целые станции сдавались.

Первое разочарование, ударившее Алека под дых тем, что он обознался и Магнуса здесь не было, ушло, приведя на смену себе виноватое сожаление. Макс всё ещё переживал. Это и было понятно, он же всецело доверял Хьюго-Хугинну, проводил через него практически всю информацию, которую отряд получал по ходу этой операции, и узнать, что данные переправлялись прямиком Валентину наверняка было для него просто убийственно. Все, и Алек в том числе, наперебой убеждали Макса, что он никоим образом их не подвёл, и вроде бы к концу путешествия к Перу тот согласился, но слушая, как Изабель пыталась найти контакт с замкнувшейся в себе птичкой, Алек с сожалением понял, что это не так.

— Но я должен был заподозрить! — голос Макса звенел, дрожал и срывался, как у смертельно обиженного ребёнка. — Должен был! Вы ведь столько раз могли погибнуть из-за меня.

Осторожно выглянув из-за маленького одноместного звездолёта-болида, Алек тихо вздохнул. Вставшая на цыпочки Изабель буквально распласталась на носу Макса, стремясь обнять его, несмотря на то, что даже в самой узкой своей части корпус птички серьёзно превышал её рост. Выглядело это так интимно и трогательно, что первой пришедшей в голову мыслью стало уйти, не мешать даже незримым своим присутствием. Если кто-то и мог убедить Макса переступить через случившееся и существовать дальше, то лишь Изабель, столько времени возившаяся с его настройками и починкой, что по праву могла считаться не только сестрой, но и матерью.

Развернувшись, он на цыпочках было пошёл обратно, к лестнице, когда вклинился третий голос, знакомо усталый и безнадёжный:

— Но не погибли же. А если так переживать, шансы разбиться вообще-то увеличиваются в разы.

— Магнус, — выдохнул Алек одними губами, боясь даже обернуться. Когда он всё-таки сделал это, Магнус, закатавший рукава очередной своей красивой рубашки, которая почему-то оказалась вся в пятнах масла, выбрался из второго болида, стоявшего в другом конце дока. Не бледный, но явно не в себе, он, казалось, мыслями находился где-то далеко, лишь изредка возвращаясь в собственное тело. Алеку сделалось тошно от мысли, что отчасти это он был виноват.

— Это очень жестокое замечание, Магнус.

— Зато правдивое. Конечно, ущерб вашему отряду был нанесён и от этого никуда не денешься, однако надо посмотреть и с другой стороны: удали вы Хугинна, и нам пришлось бы серьёзно изворачиваться, чтобы прижать Ходжа, — с этими словами, подойдя ближе, Магнус положил руку Максу на крыло. — Так что твоя сестрёнка права: никто тебя не винит и предугадать, что расхваленный новый продукт окажется вирусом Валентина, никто не мог. Нужно отпустить это.

— Не могу, — сдавленно признался Макс, — пока не могу.

— Со временем сможешь. Ты ещё молодой шаттл, тебе проще будет переключить своё внимание на что-то новое. Как чувствуешь себя?

— Бесполезной жестянкой.

— Эй, Макс, — выпрямившаяся Изабель даже застонала, — ну как так можно? Не веришь нам, своей семье, так вот тебе мнение постороннего. Хватит уже. Ты сам себя уничтожаешь.

Пристально и долго посмотрев на неё, Магнус тихо заметил:

— И ты тоже, — и Изабель задохнулась от неожиданности во время своей фразы. — Не нужно так пугаться, никто ничего мне не говорил, что случилось у Джонатана Кларка, я сам всё прочёл в ваших мыслях. Наверное, мне следует извиниться: в какой-то мере это я виноват в том, что там вы нарвались на Валентина.

— Не нужно, — совладав с собой, сестра с присвистом вздохнула. — Можно подумать, я не понимаю, каким глупым было то решение. Если бы Алек меня не остановил, мы бы сейчас дрейфовали космическим мусором в той далёкой галактике.

— Ну, на то он и старший брат. — Алек жадно открыл рот, ловя каждое слово с тех пор, как упомянули его имя. Показалось или нет, что эти слова о нём Магнус сказал теплее, чем всё остальное? — И командир. Прости, если у него не хватает времени подойти и поговорить о чём-то, это не значит, что он об этом не думает вовсе. Думает и переживает ещё как.

— Жаль, что сам Алек в этом никогда не сознается.

— А так ли уж это важно: услышать всё от него или от меня, прочитавшего его мысли? Вряд ли, Изабель. Главное: не кто скажет, а что скажет, а для тебя это означает оставаться собой.

— Это ещё тут причём? — спросила та с неприязнью и страхом. — Я и без того такая, какая есть, другой не стану.

— Вижу я тебя расстроил... — Магнус, хмыкнув, вполголоса пробормотал: — Что же за день-то сегодня такой, я всех только расстраиваю, — и добавил уже нормально: — Просто не нужно геройствовать, Изабель. Один хороший поступок, за который ты расплатишься жизнью, не сделает тебя по-настоящему героем. Ну, для наград, может быть, и да, но тебе же не они нужны.

— Эй, не трогай сестрёнку!

— Не надо так, Макс. Он прав.

Алек чуть дара речи не лишился, что Изабель так быстро с кем-то согласилась. Обычно природное упрямство заставляло её вступать в споры, из которых она нередко выходила победителем. Но сейчас она смотрела на Магнуса виновато, крутя в руках отвёртки, которыми обычно чинила Макса.

— Мне не нужны медали или всеобщий почёт, особенно посмертно. Я думала, если мы убьём Валентина, мама и на меня обратит внимание, а не только на Алека. Знаю, он старший, он достиг таких высот, он гордость нашей семьи... но я не хочу, чтобы мама, гордясь им, меня стыдилась, — откинув со лба волосы, она посмотрела на Магнуса с адской болью, светившейся в её глазах. Создатель, а Алек до сих пор так и не улучил момента, чтобы образумить её, обнять и успокоить. Какой же он брат, если Магнус первым делал за него это? — Я ведь тоже чего-то стою.

— Ты стоишь гораздо больше, чем я, — вмешался он и, прежде чем обескураженная его появлением Изабель отшатнулась, в несколько шагов преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, крепко прижал её к своей груди, положил ладонь на затылок, привлекая плотно, чтобы не высвободилась, не ушла вновь зализывать свои раны в одиночестве.

Магнус, выглядевший так, будто знал об его присутствии, от прямого взгляда отвернулся, только бросил тихо:

— Не для меня.

Алека пробрало дрожью с головы до ног, особенно сконцентрировавшейся внизу живота, но сейчас в его объятиях была Иззи, и перевести внимание на Магнуса означало бы смертельно её обидеть.

— Скорее Аликанте упадёт на Идрис, чем мама разочаруется в тебе. Мы ведь её дети, одни из лучших Воинов Разиэля, ну, хм, были. Тебе не нужно никому ничего доказывать, тем более ненужным и опасным героизмом. Мама сосредоточила всё внимание на мне, потому что я был такой образцовый Воин Разиэля в её глазах, и она всё дошлифовывала и дошлифовывала этот образ, особенно с программой возрождения. Вот только этого уже не будет.

— Да уж, — протянула та ему в плечо и вывернулась из объятий. — После того, как мы вернёмся, несколько суток дезертирства всё равно останутся бельмом на глазу.

— Нет, — Алек повысил голос, заметив, как Магнус аккуратно и постепенно начал отодвигаться от них, снова надеясь спрятаться на станции. — Потому что я не буду участвовать в Генезисе. Я обдумал всё, принял решение и сказал об этом Лидии. Она уже знает.

Оказавшаяся между ним и Магнусом Изабель только переводила глаза с одного на другого, ожидая реакции; Алек же вперился в Магнуса и не отпускал взглядом ни на секунду.

— Это весьма опрометчивое решение во всех смыслах, — с запинкой произнёс тот. — Отказаться от тех перспектив, которые тебе сулила полноценная поддержка от Капитолия, сказать об этом женщине, имевшей на тебя планы, перед скорым важным боем....

— Она поняла.

На самом деле, Лидия не просто поняла его; Алеку показалось даже, что она отпустила с облегчением, как будто сама долго думала над этим, но не находила слов или смелости. Единственной из всех, не поддержав новый план Магнуса, Лидия встретила просьбу Алека поговорить с затаённой опаской. Чувствовала, видимо, его беспокойство и напряжение, а они вдвойне усилились от того, что Алеку предстояло отказать женщине, которую он недавно очернил в собственных глазах (слава Создателю, что только в собственных), и он боролся с чувством вины, требовавшим захлопнуть рот и ничего не говорить.

— В самом деле? — усомнился Магнус. Изабель вторила ему недоверчивым взглядом.

— Да. Можем мы поговорить наедине?

Сестра скривилась, словно Алек опять начал выговаривать ей за какое-то мелкое нарушение, но едва Магнус, обдумав, нехотя согласился и двинулся к лестнице, как Изабель тут же показала ему большой палец и скорчила страшную рожицу — не облажайся, мол. Да Алек и сам знал, что ни в коем случае нельзя сейчас провалиться, его подбрасывало от волнения даже больше, чем когда он с Лидией шёл объясняться.

Та хотя бы смотрела на него: волком, исподлобья, но смотрела; Магнус же избегал встречаться взглядом, будто окончательно решив для себя, что сцена откровений от Камиллы Белкур сожгла между ними все мосты. Алек не понимал, что он делал не так, почему Магнус не видел или не хотел видеть его желание наконец быть вместе. Хотя, если посудить, до этого момента Алек всё делал не так.

— И как Лидия отреагировала? — нарочито без интереса спросил Магнус, когда они подошли, изрядно поплутав по коридорам, подошли к настолько хорошо замаскированному шлюзу, что без посторонней помощи Алек бы его и не заметил.

Как же она подходила тому, что Алек уже успел для себя понять о Магнусе, эта тайная личная комната, куда никто не мог попасть без ведома хозяина, даже с учетом того, что на затерянную в космосе станцию Магнус позволил бы прилететь только тем, кому доверял.

— Она… была очень откровенна, — подумав, подобрал Алек более-менее подходящие слова и, когда они зашли внутрь, добавил: — Магнус, если ты не веришь словам, то сам легко можешь всё узнать, просто прочти мои мысли.

Пытаясь образумить его, Алек задержался у шлюза, и Магнус успел оторваться: скрылся в соседней комнате, откуда почти сразу же донёсся шорох снимаемой одежды. Застав его как раз посередине движения — сбросив испачканную рубашку, Магнус надевал новую, — Алек на миг замер, ослеплённый видением золотисто-смуглых поясницы, спины и плеч, мелькнувших, увы, слишком быстро.

— Магнус, — повторил он, подходя ближе, но тот настороженно молчал, даже тогда, когда Алек взял его ладони в свои — от прикосновения прострелило невыносимым, изматывающим жаром, — и прижал к вискам, не настаивая, но упрашивая всё-таки послушаться. Он не знал, в самом деле, лучшего способа доказать, что не лгал, что действительно освободился от довлевшей обязанности завести семью и детей с нелюбимой женщиной и не получил море ненависти и агрессии в ответ.

Ему самому до конца не верилось, что его просто отпустили. Лидия как будто ждала другого разговора, может, думала о выговоре за прошлые некрасивые поступки и последнее противодействие их новому плану, потому, когда Алек на одном дыхании выпалил, что не сможет дать Лидии того, чего она хочет, и просит попробовать с начала, но с другими партнёрами, он был шокирован, услышав в ответ:

— Да, не беспокойся, я понимаю тебя. Давай сделаем так.

Уже готовившийся к речи, что они слишком не подходят друг другу, что Алек не просто не сможет показать детям пример любящего жену отца, а ещё, скорее всего, просто не сможет и не захочет делить с Лидией одну постель, что они делали всё это по велению правил и сомнительного блага для кого-то там, нисколько не усомнившись в правильности этого поступка, Алек просто замолчал тогда, глядя на Лидию и не понимая, что она хотела до него донести. Ведь в первый самый их разговор она как будто желала стать частью возрождения и именно с Алеком, что заставило её изменить своё мнение? Но встретив открытый взгляд, прямой и честный, полный сожаления и обиды, но не Алека, а на себя, он, кажется, начал понимать.

— О, — только и смог сказать Магнус, растерянно отступая. Алек надеялся хотя бы на какой-нибудь проблеск надежды, но его не было. — Признаться, тебе бы очень повезло с этой женщиной, Александр, останься ты с ней. Не у каждого хватит мудрости и сил, имея всю власть над желанным человеком, оставить его по доброй воле.

— Магнус, ты что, так и не понял? Лидия хотела не меня!

Ей нужен был безвременно погибший муж, Джон Бранвелл, убитый пиратами, отголосок которого она почему-то вдруг увидела в Алеке. Если постараться, конечно, Алек отчасти её понимал: внешне они были немного похожи, но остальное... С момента гибели Бранвелла прошёл уже год, все думали, что Лидия смирилась, комиссия признала её по психологическому состоянию годной к службе, и для Алека стало страшным открытием то, в чём она призналась. В её голове всё это время должен был быть настоящий кромешный ад, в котором единственным шансом на просветление являлся сам Алек и возможность завести семью хотя бы с ним, отдалённо похожим на Джона. Пока она сознавалась, Алек молчал, наполняясь чёрным ужасом и отвращением к себе за то, что обнадежил, а теперь оставлял, но потом...

— Только ты не Джон и никогда им не будешь. Ты поступаешь так, как он бы не поступил, говоришь то, на что у него не хватило бы смелости. Ты лучшего него, Алек, это правда, но мне нужен мой Джон. Прости, что не смогла осознать и сказать прежде.

Он понимал, что, наверное, глубину её горя и мощь того мужества, с каким Лидия отпустила его, никогда не сможет ощутить хотя бы наполовину, равно и чем-то отблагодарить, облегчить её боль. Всё, что Алек мог, лишь обнять, сожалея, что не мог дать ей желаемого. Наверное, в целом мире никто не смог бы.

— Ну, тогда я поздравляю тебя, Александр. Ты смог вернуть себе свободу.

— Что толку в свободе, если быть одному? — спросил Алек, неосознанно напирая на него, и сам же ответил на свой вопрос: — Никакого.

Моргнув, Магнус опустил руки и уставился взглядом в пол:

— Если у тебя всё, я бы хотел немного отдохнуть и собраться с мыслями. Мне предстоит разыгрывать завтра резкую заинтересованность в идеях Валентина, а это довольно нелегко. Ты скажешь, с моим-то прошлым я должен…

— Нет, не вздумай себя накручивать, — с жаром выдохнул он, но Магнус, дёрнув плечом, уже отошёл в сторону, к столику, на котором стояла початая уже бутылка коньяка или чего-то такого. — У каждого есть тёмные пятна в прошлом.

— Но не у каждого оно целиком тёмное, — Магнус наконец с вызовом посмотрел на него, и Алек скорее угадал, нежели понял по его сверкнувшим как будто чёрной позолотой глазам, что тот сейчас скажет ещё что-то более неприятное, чем озвученное Камиллой. — Только не надо меня жалеть, Александр. Я не горжусь тем, как жил, но и не рыдаю из-за этого. У того, кого родила изнасилованная пиратом пленная женщина, вряд ли будут и стол, и дом, и высшее образование, и скатерти в горошек. Я привык. Ко мне не были добры ни отец и его семья, ни ваши Безмолвные братья, которым требовались лишь мои знания и связи, ни кто-то другой, кроме Катарины и Люциана. Это нормально, если привыкнуть; больно, лишь когда неприглядная правда вываливается перед тем, к кому сам успеваешь привязаться, кем… начинаешь дорожить.

Алек слушал его признание с замиранием сердца, ощущая, как оно наливалось вязкой тяжестью и одновременно — желанием утешить и показать, что всё далеко не так, как Магнус думал. Тот до сих пор словно видел в нём солдата: сурового и безжалостного, нетерпимого к слабости и ошибкам; Алек же… Он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя так ново и ярко: прежде смутные и непонятные, симпатия и влечение теперь как будто расцвели, столь сильно, столь жарко, что было позабыто всё — что знакомство их коротко, что из него ещё вполне может ничего не выйти, что прежде Алек не то, что никогда не любил, вообще не понимал любовь. А сейчас он мог думать лишь о том, как подойти и коснуться щеки, смуглых, коричневых губ, на что похож поцелуй с Магнусом и закроет ли тот свои сияющие золотом глаза или будет пожирать взглядом до последнего. От новизны ощущений даже дышалось как-то рвано и трудно.

— Я сочувствую, что у тебя была такая семья.

Фыркнув, Магнус махнул на него свободной рукой, другой поднося к губам стакан с алкоголем.

— Не стоит.

— И я сожалею, что так долго игнорировал тебя, Магнус, и… свои собственные чувства. Ты был прав, я прозрел по поводу всего, кроме себя самого.

— Ох, не смущай меня, Александр, — поджимая губы, тот покачал головой, глядя из-под полуопущенных ресниц мутным то ли от выпивки, то ли от муки взором. — Я слишком давно никого не любил, не нужно из жалости подпитывать меня ложной надеждой.

— Она не ложная!

— Потому что я полуфелин-получеловек, бывший пират, нынешний контрабандист и зло во плоти для вас.

— Нет, — вновь перебил Алек, которого столь ярое нежелание Магнуса увидеть наконец правду покоробило до глубины души, и он шагнул навстречу, стараясь не обращать внимания, что тот следил за ним, как хищник за жертвой. — Ты — не зло. Не может быть злом существо с такими прекрасными глазами.

Выскользнув из руки Магнуса, стакан со звоном разбился об пол, разлетевшись по сторонам крупными осколками. Сам он испустил хриплый, прерывистый вздох, как будто начиная злиться, и Алек не понимал почему, разве не должны были эти слова, комплимент, который Магнус как-то сказал ему, продемонстрировать, что и Алек видел в нём нечто большее, чем просто нежданного союзника в скорой войне?

— Магнус, — он сделал ещё шаг, несмело положил руку тому на плечо, невесомо погладил, боясь, что Магнус рванётся в сторону, что само прикосновение ему неприятно. Но тот лишь шумно вздохнул, завораживающе глядя на Алека: острый зрачок стал совсем узким, радужка искрила всеми оттенками желтого и расплавленного золота, и Алек дышать не мог, только лишь смотрел беспомощно и замирая. — Я не очень хорош в комплиментах. По правде, я полный ноль во всём том, что касается отношений, потому что до встречи с тобой был уверен, что они мне не нужны. — Магнус издал непонятный сдавленный смешок. — Но я так больше не могу. Я был глупцом, отрицая очевидное: ты нравишься мне, и да, я хочу пойти с тобой в тот ресторанчик на Идрисе, когда всё закончится, и мне страшно от того, что ты полетишь завтра к Валентину один, потому что неизвестно, что может случится, а тебя никто не спасёт. Это просто сводит меня с ума. Ты сводишь. — И не давая ему шанса отстраниться, Алек немного наклонился за поцелуем, не слыша ничего за стуком бешено колотившегося сердца.

Губы Магнуса, тёплые, с привкусом коньяка, чуть дрогнули, открываясь, и Алек, не ожидавший столь ярких, сильных ощущений, застонал. Магнус обхватил его руками за шею, отчаянно пытаясь прильнуть всем телом, и Алек позволил ему, сам крепко сжал в объятиях, словно это был не первый поцелуй, а последний. Когда от нехватки воздуха чёрные пятнышки заплясали в глазах и Алек чуть отодвинулся, Магнус слепо потянулся за ним, словно прося о новом прикосновении.

— Т-ты… — выдохнул он едва слышно перед тем, как Алек поцеловал снова, уже голоднее и жарче, найдя в себе силы заскользить ладонями по гибкому мускулистому телу, вжимавшемуся в его собственное. От переизбытка чувств мозг плавился, потому что Алек никогда ещё не касался так кого-то другого, не ощущал чужое тепло столь близко, что не получалось различить, где заканчивался он, а начинался Магнус. — Тыыы… — слабо простонал Магнус, уткнувшись наконец Алеку в плечо и пытаясь отдышаться, — не тебя одного с ума свели.

Алек коснулся губами виска, жёстко коловшегося короткими волосками, и всем телом поймал дрожь Магнуса, передавшуюся ему самому.

— Я против, чтобы ты летел один, — зашептал он Магнусу на ухо, стискивая его судорожными, отчаянными движениями, потому что того, что они делали, казалось слишком мало. Алек хотел больше, много больше, в сотни, тысячи раз больше и навсегда. — Я вообще против, чтобы ты летел. Не надо рисковать, Магнус, пожалуйста, останься. Мы справимся и так.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу, — слегка отодвинувшись, тот печально покачал головой, поддевая ногтем ворот форменной водолазки так, словно хотел избавить Алека от неё. И видит Создатель, Алек был совсем не против. — В нашем плане и без этого многое может пойти не так, не нужно усложнять. Всё будет хорошо, Александр, мы справимся и переживём завтрашний день совершенно точно, — и почти сразу же, противореча сам себе, вполголоса добавил: — Как бы я хотел, чтобы мы встретились иначе: без Валентина и его заговора, без…

Всё, что Алек мог, лишь крепче обнять его, как если бы это могло даровать Магнусу какую-то защиту в его смертельно опасном мероприятии. Он ненавидел быть беспомошным, не иметь никакой возможности вмешаться, а то, что предстояло просто ждать и надеяться, что Валентин не раскусил замысел Магнуса, убивало его уже сейчас.

— Я могу остаться? — выпалил он, и осекшийся Магнус вопросительно захлопал глазами. — Ты говорил, тебе нужно собраться с мыслями и подготовиться к завтра.

— О, сладкий, — слабый, на грани слышимости шёпот пустил по коже Алека волны трепета и мурашек, внезапно полыхнувшие жаром внизу живота, — неужели ты ещё спрашиваешь?


	16. Глава 15

За посадкой в ангаре маленького одноместного звездолёта Валентин наблюдал с улыбкой. Он и не сомневался, что этот полуиндиго когда-нибудь окажется у него, но не думал, что тот явится по своей воле. Посланные за ним на Бруклин Эрондейлы, провалившиеся в поисках Клэри, и на этот раз вернулись ни с чем: Бейн успел сбежать, а то, что с птички отряда НьюАй перестала поступать информация, яснее слов говорило — скрылся он вместе с Воинами Разиэля. Поначалу собиравшийся через Элдетри объявить торговца в розыск за помощь предателем, Валентин всё-таки отказался от этой идеи и не прогадал.

Одновременно исчезновение птички Максвелла означало, что Ходж, как его шпион, был раскрыт, но его услуги особо-то больше и не требовались.

— Это его мы должны охранять? — равнодушно спросил за его спиной Мелиорн, когда Бейн, выбравшись на палубу, одёрнул вызывающе длинный чёрный камзол с серебряной и золотой оторочкой и вальяжно двинулся им навстречу. Валентин коротко обернулся, удостоив наконец того взглядом: возвышавшийся над всеми присутствовавшими в доке на добрых полторы головы, Мелиорн поводил острыми ушами, но его тщательно запрятанное раздражение выдавал подёргивающийся хвост. Найри явно не понимал свою роль в предстоящем действе. — Он же слаб, не сильнее всех из вашего рода.

— Я думал, найри не могут лгать.

— Так оно и есть.

— Значит, в данном случае ты говоришь не всю правду, — отвернувшись, Валентин сосредоточил своё внимание на их долгожданном госте, — потому что Магнус Бейн — наполовину фелин. Даже ты, хоть в вашей галактике давным-давно уже вымерли все индиго, должен знать, что это означает: его сила — не в физических способностях, а остром уме, умении читать мысли и изворотливости. Половина тех, кто находится сейчас на этой станции, ему и в подмётки не годится.

Бейн смотрел прямо, со спокойной улыбкой, двигался вроде бы с уверенностью того, кто прибыл к союзнику, однако Валентин всё же заметил тот миг, когда он увидел найри. Смуглое лицо полуиндиго на мгновение выдало смятение и изумление; разумеется, никому бы и в голову не пришло, что Валентин пойдёт на соглашение с заклятыми врагами Союза, что было достаточно странно, ведь ему же нужны были силы, союзники для своего замысла. Если бы Капитолий хоть немного напряг свои заплывшие мозги, они легко бы поняли это, но всё по-прежнему изумительно складывалось в его пользу. Даже этот отряд Воинов Разиэля, НьюАй, который ближе всех сумел к нему подобраться, ни о чём не подозревал, судя по реакции Бейна.

— Магнус Бейн, — Валентин приветствовал его кивком, вызывающе проигнорировав протянутую руку, — я знал, что ты в конце концов сообразишь, на чьей стороне сейчас быть выгодно.

Животные глаза полуфелина сверкнули, но он постарался улыбнуться заискивающе и сладко, никоим образом не выдавая истинного замысла своего пребывания здесь.

— Зов крови не так-то легко побороть, — пророкотал он по-кошачьи, — а прошлое, которое изрядно испоганил Союз, — забыть. Я пережидал так долго, потому что хотел понять, насколько ты готов идти до конца в своём стремлении уничтожить его.

— Значит, наконец убедился?

— Да, вполне.

— Очень вовремя, потому что саммит на Идрисе уже завтра, а после него все, кто не поддержал меня, — мои враги. Я бы не хотел записывать в противники того, кто обладает достаточными связями в самых разных кругах. В нашем новом мире они очень пригодятся. Ты незнаком с Мелиорном, Магнус Бейн, — продолжил Валентин, повернувшись к неподвижному и молчаливому найри, заносчиво смотревшего на невысокого полуфелина сверху вниз, — он представитель королевы Сил и глава отрядов найри здесь.

— Отрядов? — недоверчиво переспросил тот, но в его тщательно контролируемом голосе прорезались всё-таки нотки страха. Валентин вовсе не считал себя тщеславным, это Джослин как-то упрекала его, однако в этот момент очень захотелось, отложив задуманный план относительно Бейна, отвести того к одному из иллюминаторов станции на ту сторону, с которой прекрасно видна была на фоне умирающего солнца флотилия найри, ждавшая своего часа. — Я полагал, наказывать людей будем мы сами: хищники, рептилоиды, все, кто присоединился к тебе.

Прозвучало это как «мы с пешками Капитолия так полагали», и Валентин с трудом подавил зловещую улыбку.

— Кстати, нужна ли помощь с индиго? Катарина Лосс — мой добрый друг, вместе на пару мы смогли бы убедить Малькольма присоединиться.

— Не стоит утруждаться, для исполнения моего плана имеющихся сил вполне достаточно, — они поднялись на верхнюю палубу, и Валентин неспешно повёл их к залу для совещаний, наслаждаясь тем эффектом, который производили на Бейна попадавшиеся по пути гуманоиды. Он, походу, едва сдерживался, чтобы не сцепить зубы и не зарычать, видя многочисленных высоченных найри, не менее редких рептилоидов и обилие хищников с генномодифицированными людьми и даже солдатами флота. — Ведь мне совсем нет нужды убивать абсолютно всех людей. Это было бы непрактично: кто бы потом исполнял мои указания? Да, прежде чем мы начнём: мои помощники искали тебя на Бруклине, нам потребовалась помощь, которую только ты мог оказать, но никого не обнаружили в твоей лавке.

Внимательно слушавший Бейн нетерпеливо поджал губы, когда Валентин перевёл тему, и быстро ответил, не осознавая, что уже тем самым выдал себя:

— Когда мне наскучивает Бруклин, я всегда уезжаю, а тут у меня тем более был повод: никто не должен был узнать, что я собираюсь сюда. Знаешь же, что я долгое время шпионил в Эскадре трёх для Капитолия, и они до сих пор мне покровительствовали. Кто знает, вдруг они тайно следили за мной, и я случайно привёл бы их к твоей базе? Но я не понял твоего плана: как это — мы уничтожим не всех людей? Разве не они твоя цель? Не Межгалактический Союз, служащий им одним?

Остановившись у двери, Валентин позволил себе улыбку превосходства, глядя на напряжённо замершего полуфелина.

— Союз — да, но не люди, — пояснил он даже чересчур терпеливо для себя, словно несмышлёному существу. — Достаточно уничтожить флот, Воинов Разиэля и Капитолий, чтобы обезглавленный людской род сам передал бразды правления в мои руки. А затем, уже с моими новыми Воинами, я приду к вам, остальным расам этого так называемого Союза, — довольно закончил Валентин, наслаждаясь выражением ужаса на лице полуиндиго. — Вы ведь с отрядом НьюАй не думали, что я такой весь из себя защитник вас, угнетённых и обиженных? Правда, Бейн, это смешно. Мне нужна власть над всеми здесь, власть, чтобы воплотить в жизнь новый порядок, единственный, которого вы достойны.

Теперь уже не скрывая злого изумления, Бейн, хищно уставившись на него, видимо, всё-таки попятился назад. Натолкнувшись на неподвижного Мелиорна, он резко обернулся, с сердитым урчанием попытался прорваться, но после короткой борьбы забарахтался в стальной хватке найри.

— Ты безумен, — обличие на всё согласного и заискивающего союзника сползло с него, обнажив истинную натуру, и Бейн, уже не сдерживаясь, безостановочно шипел, как огромная кошка: — Безумен!

— О, нет. Просто за моё вынужденное пребывание в Эдоме у меня было достаточно времени понять, что мой первоначальный план, провалившийся, неверен от и до. Что толку жалить людей укусами то тут, то там? Они просто объединятся против врага, и тогда их не одолеть. Так что в этот раз я решил быть умнее, — Валентин распахнул дверь зала, дав знак Мелиорну затолкнуть туда сопротивлявшегося Бейна. — Кстати, боюсь, что мои люди взяли кое-какое оборудование из твоей лавки, разумеется, не заплатив. Но я думаю, это небольшой урон твоему бюджету, а вот мне без этих вещей никак не вывести из комы мою чересчур хитрую жену.

— Ты чересчур разговорчив, — заметил Меллиорн, и Валентин пожал плечами.

— Да, но в тебе не о чем волноваться: Бейн уже никогда не покинет эту станцию, — он с улыбкой проводил взглядом полуиндиго, которого найри пихнул в залу.

По-кошачьи приземлившись на четвереньки, Бейн вскинул голову и буквально осел на полу, настолько, по всей видимости, ошарашенный увиденным, что не мог даже попытаться спастись.

— Я своё слово сдержал — он ваш, — Валентин учтиво склонил голову перед бывшими лидерами Эскадры трёх, которые все, как один, поднялись, только увидев предателя. Оказавшийся впереди матери и брата Асмодей, обнажив клыки и прижав уши к голове, бил себя по бокам хвостом, вперившись разозлёнными глазами в своего сына. — Надеюсь, вы помните, что за это остатки вашего флота присоединятся ко мне завтра.

Захлопнув дверь, он довольно повернулся к Мелиорну, который как будто ожидал чего-то ещё.

— Что?

— И это всё, зачем был нужен Бейн? Королева-мать Сил представляла тебя нашему народу более мудрым и дальновидным.

Его недоверие и неприкрытое разочарование вынудили Валентина ответить резче, чем следовало:

— Не только: в обмен за жизнь Бейна я потребую у НьюАй свою дочь. И если Ходж Старквезер в своих докладах не ошибся, Алек Лайтвуд из кожи вон вылезет, чтобы вернуть себе этого гибрида.

*******

— Алек, успокойся! — не выдержав, воскликнула Изабель, со всей силы хлопнув ладонью по столу. — Не мельтеши! Нам нужно придумать, что делать, а ты нисколько не облегчаешь задачу.

Только Алек не мог. Постоянное движение создавало сладкую иллюзию, что он хоть что-то делал, пытался помочь Магнусу, потому что иначе — знать, что тот, как Алек и боялся, в смертельной опасности, а спасти его никак, — он бы свихнулся, точно. В голове предательски стучало: «Я так и знал, я так и знал!», и отравой расползалась мысль, что Алек ничего не сделал, чтобы это предотвратить. Он ведь мог настоять, в конце концов просто запереть Магнуса в той комнате, но Алек поверил в его слова, что всё будет хорошо… и вот что получилось.

— Нечего тут думать, — он тяжело посмотрел на сестру, — нам нужно вернуть Магнуса живым.

— Я согласна, — тут же встряла Клэри, не давая никому вставить и слова, — я готова полететь к нему. Я найду маму, найду Магнуса, и все вместе мы оттуда выберемся.

— Нет, не пойдёт, — парировал Алек, не заметивший, что Джейс уже открыл рот для возражений. — Мы не позволим тебе рисковать собой.

— Может быть, Валентину так и не удалось ничего добиться от Джослин, и теперь исполнение его замысла целиком зависит только от тебя, — на удивление спокойно, совладав с собой, добавил Джейс. — Нет, ты не полетишь.

— Но Магнус же!

— Пусть полетит кто-то другой, — внезапно предложила Лидия, и Алек, лихорадочно перебиравший в уме все возможные варианты, не сразу осознал, что она, кажется, всерьёз предлагала действенный способ спасти Магнуса. Она, чьё личное счастье этот самый Магнус, можно сказать, украл. — Обманем Валентина: Макс запишет голос Клэри и, если тот потребует подтверждения, ответит.

— А по прибытии можно тайком выбраться из звездолёта, найти Магнуса и вытащить его оттуда, — закончил Алек, благодарно глядя на неё.

В самом деле, вот уж чего он не ожидал: что Лидия не просто не будет держать на Магнуса зла, но всецело подключится к операции по его спасению. Хотя, может, это он сам, на эмоциях, в сильнейшем страхе и стрессе накручивал себя, заранее думая о ней дурное.

— Алек, я всё понимаю, ты переживаешь, — донельзя серьёзный, хмурившийся, Джейс, подойдя, положил руку ему на плечо, — но поспешность, с которой ты принимаешь решения, мне сильно не по душе. Валентин дал нам два часа на раздумья, из которых у нас осталось больше, чем полтора. Достаточно времени, чтобы более-менее прикинуть план, а не бросаться исполнять первую же идею.

Алек недоверчиво покосился на него: слишком уж страшно было слышать от их главного штурмовика, привыкшего сначала выносить двери ногой с полпинка, а затем уже предупреждать, что заходит, настолько рассудительные слова. Но по последовавшей за этим замечанием тишине понял, что Джейс был прав, да Алек и сам понимал это. Страх за Магнуса, зловещее подозрение, что он мог быть уже мёртв, не отпускали ни на секунду, а после того, как Алек вчера во всём признался, после проведённой вдвоём ночи Магнус словно стал неотъемлемой его частью, половиной, а то и больше. Потерять его было немыслимо, невозможно, Алек тогда наверняка перестанет существовать. Неужели так же когда-то чувствовала себя и Лидия? Виновато взглянув на неё, Алек отвернулся, начал рассматривать свои ботинки, сжимая кулаки с такой силой, что ногти больно впивались в плоть. У него ещё была надежда увидеть Магнуса, слабая, но была, и Алек цеплялся за неё изо всех сил.

Между ними же едва всё начиналось, Магнус не мог оставить его. Алек только нашёл родственную душу, начал приподнимать завесу тайны над этим потрясающе волшебным созданием, а кто-то хотел жестоко отнять его у Алека, вырвать вместе с клоком собственной души.

— Может, мне привести Камиллу? — несмело предложил присутствовавший при всём этом Саймон. — А что? С её же подачи Магнус полетел к Валентину. Мало ли, они заодно.

Неожиданно Клэри метнула на него испепеляющий взгляд, так что рептилоид как-то весь сжался:

— Саймон, ты дольше всех нас говорил с Камиллой. По-твоему, она врала? Нет? Ну, так вот, мы не можем сейчас заниматься поисками виноватых, нам нужно Магнуса спасать.

— Но поговорить с Камиллой всё равно пригодится, — задумчиво протянула Изабель и пояснила в ответ на вопросительные взгляды: — Она знает базу Валентина, хотя бы подскажет, где могут держать Магнуса.

— Да, — выдохнул Алек, которого это «держать Магнуса» будто насквозь пронзило. — Да, ты права.

Им так и не удалось придумать ничего другого — Алек не знал, что в принципе могло подойти больше, чем план Лидии, — но, стоило только определиться с действиями, как возникла другая проблема. Алек собирался лететь в одиночестве: брать с собой кого-то ещё означало бы дробить их и без того небольшие силы, кто знал, чем это могло обернуться впоследствии; остальные же категорически отказывались отпускать его без поддержки.

— Ребята, вообще-то это заранее самоубийственное дело, и вы по-прежнему хотите пойти вместе со мной?

— Вся наша затея — сплошное самоубийство, а я, на секундочку, твой напарник вроде бы. Куда это ты собрался без меня?

Весь вид Джейса говорил о том, что он не намерен отступать, и Алек сдался. Вдвоём, конечно, труднее будет передвигаться по базе Валентина незамеченными, но шансы на успех гораздо выше. Первое правило Воинов Разиэля, которое буквально вбивают в голову первокурсникам Академии: никогда не иди на миссию без напарника.

Оценивающе посмотрев на них, Изабель сказала:

— Ладно, с этим разобрались. Как вы доберётесь до Валентина? Возьмёте Макса, и тогда мы не сможем покинуть Перу, всё насмарку. А в ангаре стоит только одноместный болид, второй Магнус забрал.

Алек, уже успевший обнадёжиться тем, что пока более-менее дело двигалось, кажется, даже пошатнулся от такого удара. Как он сразу не подумал о транспорте? Они разработали план, определились, кто полетит за Магнусом, а кто — к Идрису, разделили вооружение, и вот вся эта поспешная заплатка на их операции рухнула, потому что подходящего звездолёта не было. Даже если улететь одному, не на чем потом будет вывезти Магнуса.

— Ну, как бы, настал тот неловкий момент, — кашлянув, начал Макс, — когда надо признаться, что я тут не один.

— В смысле? — Алек буквально приник к наушнику, который до этого положил на стол: он был на таких нервах, что раздражало практически всё. — Здесь есть другая птичка? Макс, чего же ты до сих пор молчал?

— Я — Рагнор, — вмешался чужой голос, серьёзный, с лёгким оттенком недовольства, — а если ещё раз назовёшь меня, корвет высшего класса, птичкой, я запру тебя в отсеке для шасси, и даже Магнус тебе не поможет. Он ко мне прислушивается, между прочим.

— Где ты находишься? В ангаре стоит только наш звездолёт.

Рагнор назвал место, и после нескольких минут блужданий по станции Алек с Джейсом всё-таки нашли потайную дверь в запасной док — наверное, следовало уже привыкнуть, что Магнус питал определённую слабость ко всяким таким тайным вещам. Увидев пристыкованный к башне поддержки корабль, который был втрое больше Макса, он благоговейно вздохнул, а у стоявшего рядом Джейса и вовсе от предвкушения загорелись глаза.

— Крутая штука!

Мощные двигатели, несколько фазерных пушек, на вооружении явно есть ракеты, — на таком великолепии не страшно было даже сунуться в логово Валентина. По фюзеляжу корабля вилась сине-золотая, в любимых цветах Магнуса, вязь, как подтверждение того, что звездолёт принадлежал ему. Алек поймал себя на мысли, что, кажется, всякая вещь, имевшая к Магнусу хоть какое-то отношение, вызывала симпатию.

— Я сделаю вид, что не слышал, но спасибо. Итак, сладкий красавчик с потрясающими глазами — это ты, — прожектор под правым крылом Рагнора вспыхнул, ослепив Алека, — ну-ка повернись, дай посмотреть, чем это ты так очаровал моего Магнуса. Имей в виду, я буду за тобой следить: не хватало ещё, чтобы ты, как и все прочие, разбил ему сердце. Только попробуй, я выброшу тебя в открытый космос.

— Да хоть прямо сейчас выбрасывай, только помоги нам спасти его, — перебил Алек словоохотливый звездолёт, но слова про бывших Магнуса и разбитое сердце осели в его собственном тёмной пылью. — Магнус сейчас в руках врага, в опасности.

Послышался отчётливый вздох, но через несколько секунд люк в нижней части корабля звучно открылся, и оттуда опустилась лестница.

— А я ещё советовал ему попытать счастья с тобой. Вот так и подтверждаются слухи, что с военными лучше не иметь вообще никакого дела, одни неприятности будут.

— Вообще-то я лечу спасать его, так что лучше бы ты помог. — Дожили, Алек искал одобрения у звездолёта! — Я не собираюсь возвращаться без Магнуса.

Неожиданно Рагнор издал одобрительный смешок:

— Не злись, я знаю, что ты серьёзно. Я подслушивал весь ваш сегодняшний разговор, как вы планировали спасательную операцию. Не помню, чтобы кто-то ещё так беспокоился о моём Магнусе. Давайте, забирайтесь на борт, полетим выбивать дурь из этого вашего Валентина. А ты, — яркий и холодный белый свет прожектора стал мягче и бледнее, обволакивая Алека так, будто корвет хотел потрепать по плечу в знак поддержки, — я не знаю, надолго ли у вас всё с Магнусом, но ты определённо значишь для него уже очень много. Не подведи его и не разочаруй меня в людях окончательно, пожалуйста.

Подойдя ближе, Алек положил ладонь на стойку шасси, и по корпусу корабля прошла лёгкая вибрация: звездолёты часто делали так, потому что не могли иначе выразить своё одобрение или эмоции. И пусть Рагнор был всего лишь корветом, знавшим Алека больше по словам Магнуса, а лично — только несколько минут, его мнение и поддержка неожиданно значили очень много. То, что Джейс и Изабель одобрят его, он не сомневался: с самого знакомства с Магнусом они всячески демонстрировали, что Алеку следовало бы узнать его получше; Клэри с Саймоном не в счёт, Лидия… с ней отдельная история. Рагнор же был созданием сторонним, более того, близким к Магнусу, и одобрил его, их почти сразу. Не то чтобы Алек отступил бы в противном случае, напротив, он стал бы бороться, как сделал это, когда Магнус расстроился и резко сдал назад из-за козней Камиллы. Он уже настроился, что после заварушки с Валентином за право быть с Магнусом придётся очень серьёзно бороться, причём со всеми: с родителями, с Капитолием, с любым гуманоидом Союза, который скажет, что солдат, один из Воинов Разиэля, не может быть вместе с бывшим пиратом и контрабандистом, и наоборот. Теперь же в глубине души затеплилась надежда: а вдруг доказывать ничего и не потребуется? Если они победят в битве соединёнными силами людей — Воинов Разиэля — рептилоидов и хищников, если все поймут, что между расами нет никакой разницы, может, и другие примут их с Магнусом так же просто, как это сделал Рагнор?

Но об этом нужно будет думать потом, пока Алек должен был во что бы то ни стало спасти Магнуса.

— Я предупрежу остальных, что мы улетаем, — сказал Джейс, когда Алек уже забрался на Рагнора.

— Скажи, чтобы не медлили. Им вскоре самим нужно выдвигаться, чтобы успеть к назначенному времени, да ещё и выманить Валентина.

Когда тот ушёл, Алека, оставшегося в одиночестве, охватило неприятное волнение и мрачное, тяжкое предчувствие. Он должен был быть на Максе, лететь к Идрису, а там своими силами или с поддержкой дать бой Валентину, но вынужденно отправил только Изабель, Лидию и двух гражданских. Может, вообще их затея изначально была обречена. Может, никто из Воинов Разиэля не поверит им, не откликнется на отправленное вчера сообщение, описывавшего последние и предстоящие события. Тогда Макса и всю его команду уничтожат в два счёта, а Алек останется жить, потому что его не будет на птичке. А может и нет, и ему суждено погибнуть первым.

Он с силой тряхнул головой, прогоняя видения.

— Рагнор?

— Слушаю тебя, Александр.

— Сможешь найти курс Магнуса, каким он улетел отсюда? Нам нужно пойти по нему.

*******

До официального начала саммита оставалось меньше суток, но фактически встречи и переговоры между членами разных делегаций начались уже сейчас. Хищники, которых в этот раз представлял один Люциан Греймарк, болезненно бледный и державшийся так, словно постоянно ждал откуда-то подвоха, довольно долго общался с лидерами рептилоидов. Малькольм Фейд посетил с многочасовыми встречами и тех, и других; легко можно было догадаться, что он призывал к бойкоту людей или каким-нибудь иным, но таким же неприятным санкциям. Только Малахи как будто ни с кем не собирался встречаться до официальной церемонии открытия. Мариз силилась понять, но оправдать получалось только Джию: хоть она и была второй представительницей людей в Совете Межгалактического Союза, важные договорённости достигались лишь на тех встречах, где лично присутствовал гранд-адмирал. С чего вдруг сейчас, в такое сложное время для Капитолия и вообще Союза из-за Валентина, Малахи даже не помышлял встретиться хотя бы с теми же индиго и, наступив на свою гордость, принести извинения за гибель Альдуса Никса?

— Потому что ему это не надо, — просто сказал Виктор, когда она озвучила свои вопросы вслух. — Саммит завтра, тогда же Малахи откроет Валентину дорогу сюда, и никакие уступки всем прочим членам Союза уже станут не нужны.

Он говорил так уверенно, со знанием дела, как если бы имел на руках подтверждённые агентурные данные, но они никому и не требовались как подтверждение. Мариз и сама ощущала, что Малахи выжидал чего-то, когда Валентин стянет к планете свои силы для решающего сражения, но до сих пор не верилось, что предатель и мятежник на это осмелятся. Над Идрисом зависла приведённая в полную боевую готовность Аликанте, на орбите планеты так же рассредоточились птички Воинов Разиэля. Хоть и не предназначенные для ближнего боя, при нападении они смогли бы оказать серьёзное сопротивление: отряды бы на быстрой скорости добрались до кораблей врага, проникли внутрь и расправились бы с экипажем. Валентин должен был либо обладать силами, значительно превышающими стянутые к Идрису резервы флота, либо скатиться до настоящего безумия, чтобы поверить в собственную победу.

Капитолий, равно так же как и улицы Идриса, затопили жители разных уголков Союза, и Мариз с заметной для неё самой трудностью удавалось держаться вежливо, но отстранённо, понимая, что малейший повод с её стороны, и её распнут за якобы притеснение и оскорбления, а никому и так не нужно было нагнетать обстановку. Но едва ли не с каждым часом это становилось сложнее: гости заполонили Капитолий, всё прибывая, и, может, всё было бы ничего, если бы не необходимость ходить в парадной форме. Алого цвета мундир привлекал всеобщее внимание, даже синекожие индиго-азуреусы не настолько выделялись. Пару раз Мариз, не в силах уже выносить это напряжение, думала, а не делалось ли всё специально, чья же это была искусная провокация, рассчитанная, похоже, кем-то из своих.

А ещё об Алеке, Изабель и Джейсе вновь не было никаких вестей, и это уничтожало Мариз, по капле, по крохе выдавливало жизнь и надежду и грозилось продолжать делать это и дальше, пока её дети не вернутся на базу или пока не обнаружат их мёртвые тела. О последнем она отчаянно старалась не думать.

— Господа адмиралы, благодарю за то, что все оперативно прибыли, — начал гранд-адмирал финальное собрание по подготовке к завтрашним официальным переговорам, — сегодняшняя встреча займёт минимум времени. Мы должны быть уверены, что завтра всё пройдёт без эксцессов. Нам они сейчас очень не нужны.

Говорил Малахи немного, больше слушал отчеты, как и Мариз. Флот выстроен, находится в полной боевой готовности, с Воинами Разиэля в первых рядах. Официальный конференц-зал вычищен и выдраен до блеска, распорядители раз пятьдесят уже прогнали отдельные церемонии.

— Тренировались всего пятьдесят раз? Мало, увеличить до семидесяти, — сказал Малахи, особо не разбираясь, чем привёл присутствовавших солдат-распорядителей и своих адмиралов в непонимающее изумление. — Завтра нам предстоит очень важный и тяжёлый день, я не исключаю провокации от отдельных членов Совета, поэтому, Мариз, Роберт, на вас особая задача — Воины Разиэля должны быть готовы к любым неожиданностям, любым.

Со стороны складывалось впечатление, будто Малахи не знал, что говорить, и по ходу встречи придумывал указания. Мариз видела, что не она одна так недоумевала: слегка недоумевающими взглядами обменивались Пэнгборн и Блэкуэлл, даже Джия посматривала на него, хмурясь. Одна только Имоджен, чей смертельно-бледный цвет лица и нездорово-горевшие, запавшие глаза особенно подчёркивал парадный мундир, продолжала с жадностью внимать каждому слову Малахи. Видел бы кто-нибудь из лидеров других рас их вот сейчас, внезапно подумалось Мариз. Да они бы однозначно тогда переметнулись на сторону индиго, настолько жалкое зрелище представлял собой Капитолий. Не понимающий, что делать гранд-адмирал, не слушающие его адмиралы и фанатично раскрывшая рот глава внутренней безопасности. Тот же Малькольм Фейд скажет: «Неудивительно, что вы упустили Валентина» — и будет прав.

Улучив момент, она вопросительно посмотрела на Виктора: не пора ли уже действовать? На последней встрече они впятером (засомневавшийся после разговора с Джией Роберт всё-таки принял верное решение и вернулся к ним), что, чтобы не допустить катастрофы, никак нельзя позволить Малахи участвовать в самом саммите. Подаст ли он знак Валентину на этой встрече или незадолго до нее, но он, предатель, должен был быть арестован, а вместе с Джией в Совете людей представлял бы... да тот же Виктор. Вместе они бы не вызывали у остальных рас того негатива, с которым прочно ассоциировался Малахи.

— Через два часа, — одними губами произнёс Виктор, когда совещание закончилось и все они вышли из зала. Мариз специально задержалась, чтобы поравняться с ним, и кивнула в знак согласия: большего она себе позволить не могла, так пристально за нею и Робертом после того неудачного разговора наблюдала Джия Пенхаллоу. Неужели даже после такого невнятного совещания Джия не изменила своего мнения и по-прежнему считала, что им не стоит ничего менять?

Она как раз успела передать нахмурившемуся Роберту слова Элдетри, когда их догнал запыхавшийся адъютант.

— Гранд-адмирал, адмиралы! — воскликнул он на едином дыхании. — Поступил сигнал от отряда НьюАй. Засекли космопосты. Они направляются сюда.

Огорошенная известием Мариз молчала, разрываясь от невероятной радости, что дети живы, и ужасом. Приказ на их уничтожение так и не был отменён, а обвинения — не сняты, так что если ребята попытаются приблизиться...

— А за ними придёт и Валентин, — с торжествующей злостью произнесла Имоджен, подтверждая её ужасную догадку, и обернулась к напряжённо задумавшемуся Малахи. — Гранд-адмирал я настаиваю на немедленном уничтожении, нельзя допустить, чтобы они добрались даже до первой линии обороны.

— Разрешаю, — обронил тот, и Мариз на какую-то секунду показалось, что у неё, как и у Роберта, застывшего с мучительно-горьким выражением лица, остановилось сердце. А в следующий момент она уже выступила вперёд:

— Разрешите мне возглавить группу перехвата.

— Нет. Ты — заинтересованное лицо, Мариз. Направьте туда Верлаков.

— Я когда-нибудь, — она почувствовала, что её трясло, — давала повод усомниться в своей верности Капитолию? — Показалось или нет, что Виктор на этих словах как-то странно усмехнулся? — Да, там мои дети, но если они нарушили Кодекс и предали нас, я не буду их жалеть. У вас нет причин сомневаться во мне и моём муже, гранд-адмирал.

В этот момент она больше боялась не Имоджен с её почти колдовским влиянием на Малахи, а Джию: той ведь ничего не стоило сейчас вспомнить злосчастный разговор и озвучить всем о предстоящей попытке переворота. Но Пенхаллоу так ничего и не сказала, а Малахи — по нему прямо видно было, как он взвешивал все за и против, — наконец изрёк свой вердикт:

— Хорошо, но если Верлаки заметят, что ты пытаешься спасти своих детей, ты будешь уничтожена вместе с ними.

Иного напутствия Мариз и не ожидала, зато Роберт надеялся на что-то другое, судя по тому паническому взгляду, который он бросил на неё.

— Facilis descensus Averno! — и, не дожидаясь, пока остальные адмиралы ответят, Мариз быстрым шагом направилась в свой кабинет сменить осточертевший уже парадный мундир на обычный лётный костюм. На ходу, отдав адъютанту указание подготовить к вылету Чёрча, она вытащила коммуникатор, чтобы отправить Роберту сообщение.

Им придётся действовать без неё. Мариз хотела бы посмотреть Малахи в глаза, спросить, что вынудило его перейти на сторону врага и своими действиями саботировать изнутри работу Капитолия, но он готова была поступиться всем этим ради шанса спасти Алека, Джейса и Изабель. Возможно, призрачного, но шанса.

«Я полагаюсь на тебя. Не медлите с Малахи. Это больше не может так продолжаться».

Если Роберт с Виктором и остальными двумя адмиралами арестуют Малахи прямо сейчас, простым большинством голосов Капитолия можно будет проигнорировать мнение Имоджен и снять с НьюАй обвинения. Но для этого Малахи нужно было ликвидировать сейчас, а самой Мариз, возможно, сражаться со своими же соратниками, чтобы тянуть время.

*******

Встречавшиеся им по пути офицеры караула отдавали честь и вытягивались по струнке, только замечая приближавшуюся группу из четырёх адмиралов. Впереди, настроенный решительно и даже агрессивно, чеканил шаг Элдетри, по правую и левую руку от него, чуть позади, двигались Блэкуэлл и Пэнгборн; Роберт, понемногу отставая, замыкал их маленькую процессию. С каждой минутой, что они приближались к личным комнатам гранд-адмирала, куда тот удалился после совещания, их затея нравилась ему всё меньше и меньше. Сильно переживавшая из-за детей, Мариз подстегнула Элдетри раньше совершить арест, не оставив Роберту времени окончательно определиться, и он шёл, всё ещё сомневаясь, пытаясь спешно разобраться, так ли необходимо и правильно было менять власть перед самым саммитом. Даже с учётом всех обстоятельств, тем более с их учётом, ведь решение арестовать Малахи исходило из вероятности скорого нападения Валентина, но того ещё и на горизонте не было видно. Совершив убийство Альдуса Никса, мятежник затаился и не показывался до сих пор.

А Мариз вцепилась в идею Элдетри с остервенением, достойным лучшего применения. Когда она так реагировала на службу, то всегда преуспевала, но двадцать лет назад это же качество едва не привело её к Валентину, а теперь она впуталась в серьёзную политическую игру, и Роберт не знал, кто выйдет победителем. Добро бы они с Элдетри, но если их маленькое восстание провалится...

— Свободны, офицер, — властно сказал Элдетри солдату, охранявшему вход в комнаты гранд-адмирала, и тот, несмотря на некое удивление, отдав честь, приказ всё-таки исполнил.

Подавив некстати возникшее волнение, Роберт постарался как можно спокойнее предложить:

— Я останусь на страже, чтобы никто не помешал.

Обернувшись, Блэкуэлл насмешливо протянул:

— Смотрю, жена не зря сомневалась в тебе. Трусишь пойти и своими руками навести порядок в наших рядах?

— Довольно, — раздражённо оборвал того Элдетри. Роберту показалось даже, что его разозлила не столько его попытка минимизировать своё участие, сколько сама заминка. — Делай, как знаешь, Роберт. Мы справимся сами.

С нехорошим сердцем, когда те вошли в помещения, Роберт остался на пороге, придерживая своим плечом дверь, одновременно осматривая коридор с обеих сторон и вслушиваясь в то, что происходило внутри. Тяжелые шаги Элдетри и его верных помощников похожи были почему-то на поступь палачей.

— Виктор? — Малахи встретил их с удивлением. — Адмиралы? Чем обязан? Разве вы не должны контролировать последние приготовления?

— Гранд-адмирал, от имени большинства членов Капитолия я уполномочен объявить вам вотум недоверия. Капитолий не считает вас более способным действовать во благо флота, человеческой расы и всего Межгалактического Союза. Прошу сдать оружие и не оказывать сопротивления аресту.

Комнату на несколько секунд залило потрясённое молчание, а затем у Роберта мурашки лавиной понеслись по спине от того, насколько тихо и зловеще ответил Малахи:

— Ты в своём ли уме, Виктор? Кто дал тебе право якобы говорить от имени Капитолия?

— Закон, гранд-адмирал. Вы попрали интересы Союза.

— Закон, говоришь? — голос гранд-адмирала стал уверенней, крепче, чувствовалось, что он даже поверг Элдетри в некое замешательство. — По закону вотум объявляется голосованием в присутствии всех членов Капитолия; вы же пришли тайком, словно опасаясь, как бы остальные не узнали.

И без того сомневавшийся, Роберт не мог с этим не согласиться. Они действительно поступили не по закону: после известия о том, что отряд НьюАй взял курс на Идрис, Элдетри странно заторопился. Для чего? Только ли затем, чтобы спасти их детей, как надеялась Мариз? Роберт не был в этом уверен. Ничто же не мешало Элдетри объявить вотум недоверия Малахи прямо в том коридоре. Если только он не хотел сохранить всё произошедшее до поры.

— И каким образом я попрал интересы Союза, хотелось бы узнать? — продолжал напирать тот, и каждое слово только звенело у Роберта в голове. — Я ведь даже рискнул поверить в непроверенные данные твоей агентуры и направил Консул к заброшенной станции Чернобыль, хотя, как по мне, Валентин никак не может там находиться. Не подходите ближе, адмиралы, я не собираюсь спокойно подчиняться вашему беззаконию. Виктор, что за игру ты ведёшь?

Но не успел Роберт осознать, куда и зачем был отправлен один из двух флагманов Капитолия, как речь Малахи оборвалась: с характерным звуком сработал фазер, и тяжёлое тело с глухим ударом рухнула на пол. Он среагировал быстро, быстрее, чем понял, что, возможно, бежать нужно было не в комнату, а вон, найти Имоджен и Джию. Застыв в дверях гостиной, Роберт застал как раз тот момент, когда Блэкуэлл, сделав шаг к поверженному уже Малахи, выстрелил снова, уже в голову, и та резко откинулась назад, разнесённая выстрелом.

— Что здесь…

Повернувшийся к нему Элдетри — ни следа испуга, ужаса или раскаяния! — направил на него пистолет и нажал на курок.


	17. Глава 16

— В конце концов, я командир или где?! — прорычал Алек, ощущая, что в этот раз, когда дисциплина команды вновь помахала ручкой, последствия будут куда серьёзней обычного.

— Или где! — передразнила его Клэри, отчаянно отстреливавшаяся от гнавшихся за ними хищников Валентина. Вскрикнув, когда луч фазера пролетел в нескольких дюймах от лица, она инстинктивно отвернулась, едва не выронив из рук штурмовую винтовку, отвлеклась, и Джейс одним выстрелом прикончил рванувшегося на неё с раззявленной пастью хищника.

— Я же велел тебе найти безопасное место! — заорал он в полный голос, потому что сохранять тишину больше не требовалось: их план добраться незамеченными до зала, где держали Магнуса, провалился почти моментально, и теперь по Чернобылю они прорывались только с боем. — И не высовываться!

Клэри должна была лететь с Перу вместе с Лидией, Изабель и Саймоном, Алек уверен был, что она отправилась с ними! А на половине пути к базе Валентина выяснилось, что Клэри тайком пробралась на Рагнора («Там моя мама! Мне надо спасти её!»), Саймон улетел вместе с Камиллой (в обмен за то, что она дала им подробную схему Чернобыля), и к Идрису, неся разработанный Магнусом «антидот» против Хьюго-Хугинна для кораблей Капитолия, направлялись только Изабель и Лидия, причём, зачем-то на двух разных звездолётах: Изабель — на Максе, Лидия же взяла второй болид Магнуса.

Мало было того, что остаток полёта до станции Клэри с Джейсом препирались словно давние возлюбленные, да ещё так упрямо, что у Алека и слова вставить не получалось. Однако он не мог не заметить, как отстранённо держался брат: он жалил Клэри едкими, справедливыми замечаниями, словно не замечая, что же та хотела показать. Ей было не страшно (похоже, эту воспитанную, казалось бы, в пасторальных пейзажах девчонку ничем нельзя испугать), но волнительно — точно, и Клэри ждала от Джейса какой-то помощи, что ли, совета или поддержки, а он холодно выдерживал дистанцию. Вот только, всякий раз, когда Клэри отворачивалась, Алек видел, как глаза Джейса затуманивали боль и тоска. С чего-то вдруг, похоже, он решил, что им с Клэри лучше держаться подальше друг от друга, и Алек не понимал почему, ведь всё последнее время, до полёта на Претор Люпус, Джейс проявлял к ней интерес, симпатию. Откуда такая внезапная перемена?

Лишнее подтверждение огадке Алек получил, когда, закатив глаза и накричав на Джейса из-за его неуступчивости, Клэри вылетела из кабины Рагнора. Оставшись с ним, Джейс отпустил себя: ссутулился, весь поблёк, рассеянно вертя фазерный пистолет, просто потому, что как-то нужно было занять руки, погружаясь в явно неприятные мысли.

— Тебе не стоит этого делать. — Тот вздрогнул всем телом и поднял на Алека неясные глаза на этих словах. — Ты так гонишь её, что она и вправду может уйти.

— Пусть уходит, — с усилием произнёс Джейс.

— Ты пожалеешь об этом, очень пожалеешь потом. Не знаю, что взбрело тебе в голову, и, если ты не готов пока этим поделиться, то и не надо, но лучше подумай ещё раз хорошенько. Не надо дистанцироваться, это убивает, Джейс: невозможность быть рядом, когда этого хочется всей душой.

— Судишь по себе? Кстати, у вас что, что-то там было?

Этот его вопрос Алек предпочёл оставить без ответа, но да, он судил по себе. Правда, себя он хотя бы знал, мог объяснить (и объяснил) тому же Магнусу, почему так долго вёл себя по-идиотски. Что же стряслось с Джейсом, Алек не понимал и чувствовал, что тот ещё нескоро откроется ему. Определённо, после Претор Люпуса что-то случилось, точно виновата была Клэри, вот только она сама этого не осознавала, иначе бы так не стремилась добиться от Джейса хоть какого-то понимания.

Может, отчасти поэтому её, возомнившую себя не хуже тренированных бойцов, следовало постоянно ото всего защищать.

— Безопасное место, — завопила Клэри в ответ, — только за твоей спиной!

— Тогда прижмись плотнее к спине!

В конце коридора появилась целая группа рептилоидов разных видов; почти с одинаковым шипением, пригнув головы, они устремились в сторону Алека с Клэри и Джейсом: кто-то, опустившись на четвереньки, бежал по полу, парочка ловко, быстро-быстро перебирая похожими на паучьи конечностями, передвигалась по потолку. Алек сбил выстрелом одного из них, затем второго, когда незамеченный им рептилоид, издав резкий и короткий звук, кинулся на него, подкравшись за остальными своими собратьями. Чудом только уловив движение рядом, Алек успел выставить перед собой Л.У.К. — рептилоид со всего маху вцепился в его дуло зубами, изо всех сил стараясь дотянуться до Алека своими когтями, — и одним выстрелом пробил его голову насквозь.

— Почему их так много? Разве они все не должны были оставить Валентина?

Его и самого поразило, сколько на станции было гуманоидов. Свой путь на третью палубу — сканер в очках показывал, что именно там в одном из помещений и был Магнус, — им приходилось прокладывать, постоянно отбиваясь от рептилоидов или хищников: людей то ли было меньшинство на станции, то ли они сосредоточились на других уровнях, а разбираться с непрошенными гостями Валентин бросил тех, кого меньше всего было жаль.

— Не знаю. Я уже ничего не знаю, — превозмогая усталость, ответил Клэри Джейс. Отступая, Алек бросил на него быстрый взгляд, отметив, что его лицо под широкими очками-сканером сплошь блестело от пота. Сам он ощущал себя не лучше. — Может, мы ошиблись, и лидеры не так хорошо контролируют свои народы, как нам хотелось бы. Алек, — его голос резко изменился, — я нашёл люк! Давай гранатой!

Одним движением выхватив снаряд из-за пояса и выдернув чеку, Алек что было сил метнул её в другой конец коридора. Равномерно мигавший поначалу красный сигнал на гранате замерцал почти безостановочно ещё до того, как она приземлилась, и Алек отвернулся: хоть на нём и были очки, их недостаточно было, чтобы защитить глаза.

Рвануло так, что сотрясся не только их коридор, а, казалось, как будто вся палуба или даже станция; Алек едва устоял, его швырнуло на стену и всё же ослепило ярко-белым светом, опалило жаром взметнувшегося невдалеке пламени. Испуганный крик Клэри, рухнувшей на пол, зажимая уши, и жалобные визги рептилоидов потонули во взрыве. Единственный, кто нормально устоял на ногах, словно взрыв его вообще не затронул, был Джейс: ему помогли генные модификации, усиливавшие ловкость и притуплявшие инстинкт самосохранения. Воспользовавшись тем, что и хищники, бросавшиеся на них с другой стороны, попадали в разные стороны, он швырнул в них шар энергетической сети (Алек вспомнил точно такой же в руках Магнуса, им он обездвижил излишне разговорчивую Камиллу) и парой выстрелов из винтовки снёс вентиляционный люк.

— Вперёд, давайте живее!

Передвигаться по системе воздуховодов, было, наверное, самым эффективным и безопасным решением. Благодаря Камилле, передавшей им все планы базы, вплоть до электрических цепей и труб кондиционирования, они могли попасть практически в любую точку Чернобыля; и, только приземлившись, просканировав станцию и поняв, где держат Магнуса, Алек сразу построил в голове их путь туда. Но чтобы добраться до конкретно этого люка, трубы от которого проходили именно к нужной им зале на третьей палубе, пришлось попотеть. Индикатор на его очках, маленькая синяя точка, обозначавшая Магнуса, спасительно становилась всё больше и ярче с каждым ярдом по вентиляции, с трудом преодолеваемом в пропитанном машинным запахом и маслом воздухе, на четвереньках, с винтовкой, бившей по заду при любом движении. Алек молился, чтобы, пока они мучительно медленно передвигались по тесным трубам, эта точка не погасла совсем, у него ведь не было никакой возможности передать Магнусу, что помощь близка. Оставалось только думать, постоянно кричать в собственном сознании одно и то же: «Держись, мы рядом, только держись, я вытащу тебя» — и надеяться, что слова Магнуса, будто он умеет читать мысли на расстоянии, не были простым бахвальством.

Они вывалились в коридор третьей палубы, ещё пустой от их преследователей, полный живительно свежего воздуха и вообще пространства. Алек вроде бы никогда не страдал клаустрофобией, но узкое замкнутое пространство вентиляционной трубы сдавило его со всех сторон. Крепко держа в руках свою винтовку, он выпрямился, сделал глубокий вдох полной грудью и на полной скорости рванул к тёмным дверям совсем рядом, плотно запертым, откуда на очки и шёл сигнал. Джейс и Клэри не успевали за ним.

Оттуда не раздавалось ни звука.

Когда он распахнул двери ударом ноги и те грохнули, врезавшись в стены, на Алека уставились три пары одинаковых, полных ярости и бешенства, глаз. Зал заполнило злобное рокочущее рычание фелинов. Стоявший ближе всех к нему, весь окровавленный, с нитями алой слюны изо рта Азазель Бёзе — не узнать его, даже с прижатыми к голове ушами и почти безумным видом, было невозможно, — угрожающе оскалил желтоватые клыки. Несколько секунд, что он пытался пересилить взглядом трёх беглых пиратов, показались Алеку вечностью, а потом, на мгновение всего лишь опустив глаза, он разглядел под ногами Азазеля и Лилит какой-то куль тёмной, в бурых пятнах, ткани.

Покидая Перу, Магнус был в чёрном камзоле.

Луч фазера вошёл Азазелю ровно между глаз, и он словно на подрубленных ногах опрокинулся назад под громкий вой двух других фелинов. Асмодей, низко наклонив голову, несколькими гигантскими скачками пронёсся мимо и под ругательства Джейса скрылся. Ничего не замечая вокруг, Алек, одеревеневший, только сделал вдох, чуть повернул винтовку, беря на мушку Лилит, но та, внезапно издав яростный мявк, одним прыжком сбила его с ног. Л.У.К. откатился в сторону, Алек изо всех сил вцепился одной рукой взбешённой женщине-кошке в горло, стараясь задушить её до того, как она проделает то же самое с ним; другой рукой он пытался нашарить на поясе фазерный нож, но Лилит, воя почти беспрестанно, хлестала его хвостом и в конце концов отшвырнула оружие. Её хриплый крик оборвался, а всё тело враз обмякло с новым характерным звуком фазера; отпихнув труп в сторону, Алек нашёл глазами Джейса, выстрелившего столь удачно, и выдохнул:

— Спасибо, — и, едва поднявшись, даже не замечая разодранной когтями рук и формы, рванулся к Магнусу. — О Создатель, Магнус…

Даже прикасаться к нему, неподвижно лежавшему, жалко скрючившемуся на полу в луже собственной крови и обрывках того, что совсем недавно было роскошным, расшитым золотом и серебром камзолом, оказалось страшно. Преодолевая ужас от того, что касание может причинить Магнусу боль, боясь дышать, Алек чуть тронул его за плечо, весь замерев, что тот настолько был слаб, что даже не попытался сжаться, как-то отстраниться. В горле заклокотало от исступлённого гнева, едва он заметил на теле Магнуса длинные кровоточащие царапины от когтей; они видны были сквозь лохмотья, а стоило его бережно — Создатель, у Алека руки тряслись так, что Джейсу пришлось помогать, — перевернуть на спину, как Магнус застонал отчаянно и длинно, а на его животе и груди показались рваные раны от укусов.

— Магнус, — Алек не узнавал собственного голоса, не ощущал ничего, кроме боли, злобы и слёз, обжигавших лицо. — Магнус, о, Магнус, Создатель… Я здесь, всё закончилось, ты спасён.

Но тот его как будто не слышал, весь изуродованный, избитый, изодранный. Его прекрасное лицо превратилось в мешанину синяков и крови, исполосованное ударом лапы, левый глаз заплыл и не открывался, правый же смотрел, но Алек не видел никогда в своей жизни ничего страшнее золота с алыми прожилками. Его пробило дрожью неподдельного ужаса: Магнус уставился прямо на него, но не узнавал… он вообще мог видеть?

— Что это за ублюдки? — опустившийся рядом на колени Джейс, первым пришедший в себя от увиденного кошмара, вытащил аптечку. Алек же не мог отвести от Магнуса взгляда, задыхаясь, весь сгорая от злости и бешенства.

Они едва не опоздали. Стремились сюда со всех сил, а всё равно не успели, и Магнус так сильно пострадал… В душе плотной, вязкой пеленой стала расползаться удушающая ненависть. На растерзание своим родным Магнуса отдал Валентин. Будь у Алека сейчас возможность, он бы без раздумий убил его, даже безоружного.

— Тот, — Алек не сразу нашёл в себе силы говорить, — Азазель Бёзе, а ты прикончил его мать, Лилит.

— Ну да, я узнал их, бывшие лидеры Эскадры трёх. Но какое отношение они имеют к Магнусу?

Алек едва не вырвал у него из руки влажную дезинфицирующую салфетку, закусив губу, чтобы как-то унять дрожь, провёл по лбу Магнуса, стирая ставшие ненавистными багровые пятна, и тот, моргнув, посмотрел уже осмысленнее. Обрадоваться тому, что он, кажется, пришёл в себя, Алек не успел: лицо Магнуса исказило отчаяние, он попытался даже, но так и не смог закрыть себя рукой.

— Александр, нет, не смотри.

— Сбежавший — Асмодей, он отец Магнуса. А Магнус шпионил для Капитолия и помог посадить их всех в Эдом, — с остервенением произнёс он, потому что видеть стыд Магнуса оказалось превыше его сил. Если, не дай Создатель, так случится, что Асмодей и Валентин избегут справедливой кары в этой битве, Алек будет преследовать их до конца жизни, чтобы они сполна ответили за совершённое. Магнус, слабый, едва живой и при этом считающий себя опозоренным, потому что Алек увидел его в таком виде… — Магнус, теперь всё в порядке, мы тебя вытащим. Я видел на Рагноре хирургический модуль, он тебя подлатает.

— Рагнор? Рагнор здесь?

— Но ты должен мне помочь, ты должен сесть, — Алека, словно кислотой, разъедала боль от того, что ему приходилось просить Магнуса, которого в таком состоянии следовало переносить только в специальном медицинском модуле, двигаться. Но иначе никак: Джейс и Клэри вдвоём никак не смогли бы защитить их по пути к Рагнору, который обещал был ещё более опасным, чем сюда: с таким Магнусом никак нельзя залезть в вентиляцию.

— Нет, не могу, — Магнус застонал, и внутри Алека что-то оборвалось при этом звуке. — Александр, вам нельзя здесь находиться. Ты должен уйти.

— Только с тобой.

— Я не смогу идти, сил не хватит. Мне нужно… — он оборвал свой невнятный шёпот, но по его взгляду Алек понял: выход всё-таки есть. — Если я возьму твои силы, можно будет…

Догадавшись, что он имел в виду, Алек выпалил:

— Давай, не медли, — и посильнее вцепился в его ладонь, переплетая их пальцы как совсем недавно, ночью, когда Магнус лежал рядом и тихо урчал, овевая Алека спокойствием и теплом. Резкий контраст между такими разными обстоятельствами этого простого жеста едва не уничтожил Алека в одно мгновение. — Давай, забирай, сколько нужно, хоть всё забирай, только держись.

Он слышал об этой редкой способности индиго, как раз в основном фелинов: при тесном физическом контакте они, помимо чтения мыслей, могли перетянуть на себя силы, подпитываться жизненной энергией другого существа. И пусть Джейс посмотрел на него с затаённым страхом, что Алек бездумно готов рискнуть собой, он не собирался отступать. Подхватив Магнуса под поясницу — пальцы противно скользили по крови, — Алек осторожно прижал его к себе, позволил практически навалиться; голова Магнуса оказалась у него на плече, и в такой позе особенно хорошо чувствовалось, как он дышал: мелко-мелко, со всхрипами, и неровно, словно умирающий.

Ну уж нет. Алек не позволит ему умереть.

Ощутив, как всё тело медленно стало слабеть, он сомкнул веки, не сопротивляясь накатившей усталости. Рука, за которую держал его Магнус, начала неметь: сначала перестала чувствоваться кисть, затем — всё ниже локтя; Алека, кажется, качнуло, когда холодное покалывание добралось до плеча, а затем всё прекратилось так резко, что он, испугавшись, распахнул глаза. Магнус, всё ещё походивший на мертвеца, но меньше, смотрел на него снизу вверх кротко, но с таким изумлением, как будто не ожидал ничего подобного. Годы с жестокой семьёй пиратов и бандитов приучили к тому, что никто и никогда не поможет ему, что случись... Да Алек собственную жизнь сейчас готов был отдать, если бы от этого Магнусу стало легче!

— Магнус, — прошептал он, накрывая губы того своими и вздрагивая от гадкого привкуса крови на них. — Живой.

— Теперь-то сможешь идти? — подал голос Джейс, и Алек не сразу, но посмотрел на него. Говорил Джейс грубо, однако вид у него был одновременно сочувствующий, счастливый за них и опечаленный за себя.

— До Рагнора дотянуть должен, — однако как ни пытался Магнус сдерживаться, он всё равно застонал, пробуя сесть самостоятельно. Каждый такой звук словно выжигал на сердце Алека новую рану. — Александр… ты… спасибо, что пришёл за мной, — забормотал он, когда Алек коснулся поцелуем его виска, показывая, что это нормально, что с ним можно быть слабым. Внутренне его всего колотило от мысли, что, похоже, даже зажив отдельно от родных, Магнус ни от кого не получал такой поддержки, никому не мог открыться. — Я просчитался с Валентином. Вам не следовало прилетать. Теперь нас ни за что не отпустят.

— Мы как-нибудь выберемся. Об этом ты не должен думать, это наша забота. Давай, надо подниматься. — Но Алек и сам едва-едва встал на ноги, видимо, много сил отдал Магнусу, но совершенно не жалел об этом. Потребовалось бы отрезать для него свою руку — отрезал бы. — Джейс, что видно? Мы не сможем двигаться быстро.

— Клэри нет, — отрывисто произнёс тот, и Алек только сейчас понял, что все последние минуты, что он приводил Магнуса в чувство, Джейс стоял у двери, искал Клэри глазами и не находил. — И я не помню, когда она от нас отстала.

Тут не требовалось быть провидцем, чтобы догадаться, куда делась эта невозможная девушка.

— Пошла искать мать, — процедил Алек. Поддерживая Магнуса, он попробовал сделать первый шаг и буквально затрепетал от ужаса, когда тот неумело заковылял следом, не в силах разогнуть левую ногу. Его подзажившие было раны вновь начали кровоточить. — Джейс, пожалуйста, мне нужна твоя помощь, один я не доберусь до Рагнора. — Хотя он понимал, что просить брата забыть о Клэри в тот самый момент, когда ей, возможно, больше всего требовалась помощь, бесчеловечно, Алек не мог ничего с собой поделать. Отпустить Джейса на поиски Клэри означало подписать себе с Магнусом смертный приговор.

— Доберёмся до Рагнора, и я пойду искать её. Не вернусь через полчаса — улетайте без нас, Рагнор дольше не сможет обороняться, а я без Клэри никуда не пойду.

Это звучало хуже некуда, в другое время Алек никогда не оставил бы брата, однако выбора не оставалось, и он кивнул.

*******

Автономный хирургический модуль поражал стерильной белизной. Магнус, распластанный на столике внутри, казался Алеку большой, жестоко изломанной куклой. Когда из одежды на нём осталось только бельё, стали видны все его раны, и сердце Алека, стоявшего у модуля, обливалось кровью каждый раз, когда он окидывал взглядом глубокие порезы, рваные раны, укусы, выдранные зубами клочья плоти. Валентин отдал Магнуса его родным, чтобы тот заплатил за своё предательство, и его не просто хотели убить, а причинив как можно больше боли, умерщвляя так, как даже хищники не стали бы. Робот-хирург порхал над ним, зашивая раны, покрывая их специальным заживляющим составом; Алек молился, чтобы на его атласной коже не осталось ни следа, потому что сам намеревался сделать всё от него зависящее, чтобы стереть из памяти Магнуса этот кошмар, чтобы ничто не напоминало о случившемся. Однако сам он точно не забудет те ощущения: липкий, смертный ужас, нескончаемую боль за дорогое существо и хладнокровие убийцы, с каким Алек пообещал себе, что Асмодей за всё заплатит.

Отняв руку от стекла, Алек с трудом отошёл. На корпусе модуля остался отпечаток его грязной, тоже в крови, ладони. Покинуть Магнуса, пусть он и был погружён в спасительный сон для восстановления, было кощунственно, Алек буквально силком заставлял себя двигаться, но пока что он ничем не мог помочь, только просить Создателя за него и надеяться, что Магнус силён духом, хочет жить и хочет жить с ним.

— Рагнор, — не своим, каким-то грубым и скрипучим голосом позвал он, — кто-нибудь попытался приблизиться?

— Нет, — корвет ответил шёпотом, чтобы не побеспокоить своего владельца. — Они держат оборону, но больше не подходят.

Медленно попятившись, не сводя глаз со всё ещё искажённого страданием лица Магнуса, Алек всё-таки поднялся в кабину и сам осмотрел видную из иллюминатора часть дока. Плана Валентина, который исполняли его бойцы, он не понимал. Рагнор успешно отбивал все атаки, пока дожидался их с Магнусом и Джейсом. По прилёту он сразу вывел из строя две фазерные пушки в доке и отражал попытки штурма, а потом ещё и прикрывал огнём Алека, пока он на руках нёс Магнуса. Тогда в спину Алеку летел шквал фазерных лучей, чудом только парочка задела его по касательной, обожгла плечо. Но стоило подняться на борт, как все атаки прекратились сами собой, словно их враг уже получил желаемое. Хотя это как посмотреть. Алек на борту звездолёта, это его маленькая победа, вот только он никуда не сможет улететь: доковый шлюз закрыт, а ещё где-то на станции оставались Джейс и Клэри. Алек никак не мог бросить их и спасаться самому.

С того момента, как Джейс ушёл искать Клэри, Алек периодически вызывал его на связь, но в ответ слышал неизменное «Пусто». За напарника сейчас было особенно боязно: Алек был далеко и в случае чего стал бы лишь беспомощным наблюдателем. Но ведь Джейс — не абы кто, он Воин Разиэля, лучший штурмовик своего поколения, если вообще не за всю историю Воинов, получивший множество модификаций. Должно было случиться нечто экстраординарное, чтобы его смогли одолеть.

— Джейс, на связь.

— Он наконец-то дышит стабильно, — тепло проговорил Рагнор, и Алек, думавший о другом, не сразу понял, о чём речь. — Я должен был сразу поблагодарить тебя за его спасение, но тогда по нам так стреляли, что как-то не до спасибо было.

Припомнив ту безумную атаку сторонников Валентину, захлебнувшуюся, едва корвет ответил из всех орудий, когда Алек с Магнусом поднялись на борт, он поморщился. В самом деле, тогда и сейчас не было времени на благодарности. Алек не сделал ничего выдающегося. Вспомнив снова Магнуса, неподвижного и раненого в медицинском модуле, Алек шумно вздохнул. Нынешний Магнус не имел ничего общего с тем обольстительным красавцем, которого он знал по Пандемониуму и Перу, но, кажется, от этого Алек любил его ещё больше.

— И поверь, я знаю, что ты для него очень много значишь. Гораздо больше, чем ты и твои друзья вместе взятые думаете. Иначе бы ты не стоял сейчас здесь, со мной. Фелины, ты же знаешь, обычно не контролируют себя, когда подпитываются чьими-то силами.

— В смысле?

Рагнор, казалось, оборвал свою речь именно для того, чтобы Алек спросил сам.

— В том самом, что фелины берут чужие силы только тогда, если истощение угрожает их жизни. Нередко это заканчивалось гибелью того, кто решался протянуть им руку помощи, потому что они забирали всё, без остатка. А Магнус в почти невменяемом состоянии не хотел тебе навредить, вот я и... приятно удивлён и даже счастлив за него. Сколько я его знаю, а это лет пятьдесят уже, он ещё ни о ком так не пёкся и никому так не доверял.

От его объяснений сделалось тепло и хорошо, хоть как-то меньше стали саднить раны, оставленные сегодняшним происшествием с Магнусом. И тем более предательским стало казаться то, что Алек намеревался сделать, уйдя с корабля.

— Джейс, слышишь меня? — снова произнёс он через какое-то время и весь напрягся, услышав:

— Ты ошибаешься. Тебе никогда не победить.

Его словно окатили ведром ледяной воды. Понизив голос, Алек спросил:

— Ты можешь говорить?

— Нет, послушай, что я тебе говорю, Валентин.

Значит, он попался и его привели к самому Валентину. Алек прикусил губу, пытаясь сообразить, что же теперь делать. Микрофон Джейса передавал только его речь, видимо, Валентин стоял слишком далеко. Смог ли Джейс отыскать Клэри? Или в плен взяли только его, а она ещё где-то блуждала по станции? Наивный. Алек же и сам понимал, что это невозможно.

— Скажи, где ты, я иду.

Если эти двое у Валентина, им не сбежать, а улететь одному... Алек обернулся в сторону того отсека, где остался Магнус, и сердце словно клещи сжали. Ему-то как раз надо спасаться бегством, Валентин, сволочь, снова столкнёт его с отцом.

— Нет, я тебе не верю.

— Джейс, — Алек повысил голос настолько, насколько это было безопасно для того, чтобы Валентин не услышал, однако сам знал, что это бесполезно. Джейс сказал спасаться без него и хотел, чтобы Алек поступил именно так. — Рагнор, мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделал для меня.

— Конечно, слушаю.

Вздохнув и в последний раз проверив боезапас, Алек решительно закончил:

— Прикрой меня, когда я буду уходить, а потом держи Магнуса и улетай. Я должен найти своих, они столкнулись с врагом.

— Ну нет, такой приказ я исполнить не могу. Магнус мне потом все клеммы попересоединяет как попало. И вообще, едва он придёт в себя и узнает, что ты сделал, как мы сразу же полетим снова сюда, а второй раз я не прорвусь.

— Ладно, поступай как знаешь, только береги его, хорошо?

— Жаль, что не могу сделать того же для тебя, — с сожалением сказал тот, открывая для Алека шлюз на палубу.

Глубоко вздохнув, Алек перекинул винтовку через плечо и, подняв руки, спустился по трапу.

*******

Джейс не спускал с Валентина горящего от ненависти взгляда, боясь упустить малейшее движение. Он и так уже достаточно прокололся, дав поймать себя; но Джейс просто услышал голос Клэри и рванул на него позабыв обо всём на свете. И вот теперь они оба, стоя перед Валентином в стальной хватке найри, пытались испепелить врага глазами. Если бы всё было так просто.

— Ты прекрасный воин, Джейс, — одобрительно качая головой, произнёс Валентин, — впрочем, я ничего другого не ждал. Так что я не стану наказывать тебя за то, что во время нашего разговора ты общался со своим другом. Если Алек Лайтвуд так хорош, как его превозносят, он сообразит, что лучше уносить ноги. Я очень долго искал встречи с вами и теперь ни зато вас не отпущу.

Джейс дёрнулся было, но вырваться из хватки найри было всё равно что в одиночку сдвинуть с места Макса. Трепыхавшаяся всё это время Клэри и вовсе повисла в руках державшей её бледнокожей найри с татуировкой в виде растительных узоров на лице. Никакого шанса отбиться и сбежать самостоятельно.

Но откуда тут вообще найри? Спасая Магнуса, они не встретили ни одного, но пока их с Клэри волокли к Валентину, Джейс успел насчитать их не менее десятка. Один, самый высокий, с тёмными волосами до плеч, с холёным лицом, держался к Валентину ближе всех своих сородичей и определённо командовал остальными.

Валентин же не заключил союз с найри, нет?

— Было бы чего искать, — звонко ответила Клэри. Её личико исказили бледность опаски и гримасы презрения и брезгливости, — ты — монстр, Валентин. Если ты думал, что я кинусь к тебе с распростёртыми объятиями, то очень сильно ошибся. Ты похитил мою маму, из-за тебя погибло столько невинных людей!..

Джейса напрягало, как Валентин смотрел на неё: со снисходительной улыбкой, как обычно смотрят на непослушное дитя или на провинившегося подчинённого, чтобы затем вонзить ему нож в спину.

— Да, вижу, вижу в тебе Джослин, её воспитание. Ты даже слова подбираешь такие, какие она бы сказала, а ведь ты только недавно вообще узнала обо мне, что я твой отец.

— Ты мне не отец!

— Хорошо, — на удивление покладисто сказал тот, — оставим это пока на время так. Вот только тех людей, которых ты жалеешь, Кларисса, вряд ли можно назвать невинными. Капитолий подавил много восстаний и начал много войн, я — не первый и не последний. У тебя столько же причин считать людей невиновными, сколько — не любить меня.

Видно было, что Валентин затягивал её в какую-то словесную ловушку, заманивал и довольно легко, потому что заведённая Клэри не замечала этого. Джейс лихорадочно соображал, как поступить, как вмешаться, чтобы уж точно оттянуть внимание на себя. Был бы здесь Алек, он бы решил эту проблему в два счёта, Джейс же смотрел на пышущую негодованием Клэри и не мог придумать ничего эффективного и это заставляло его крепко сжимать зубы. У Валентина были какие-то особенные планы на Клэри, Джейс обязан был помешать, только как? 

Мелькнула запоздалая мысль, что Алек был прав, не стоило отталкивать Клэри, иначе она не убежала бы спасать маму в одиночку, и Джейс не смотрел бы на неё так виновато, не в силах что-либо сделать.

— Мама никогда не называла тебя моим отцом, — тряхнув головой, сердито сообщила тому Клэри, без труда, кажется, выдерживая его взгляд, — потому что осознавала, какое ты чудовище и как искажаешь всё вокруг себя.

— Ну надо же, — тот беззлобно зацокал языком, — столько ярости, такая экспрессия. Пожалуй, я должен порадоваться, что она не испортила мне точно так же и Джонатана. Одну тебя у меня ещё хватит сил перевоспитать..

— Этого не будет, — не менее зло выдохнул Джейс, которого поражала и ставила в тупик потрясающая уверенность их врага в собственном успехе. — Тебе нас не победить, — повторил он ту фразу, которую он сказал уже за это время раз, наверное, пять.

И похоже, что сейчас его упрямство разозлило Валентина окончательно. Подойдя ближе, тот пребольно схватил его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза, процедил:

— В самом деле? Кто же, по-твоему, меня остановит? Ваш хвалёный отряд, который уже развалился на части? Или может быть, Воины Разиэля, которые вообще-то считают вас предателями и не поверят ни одному вашему слову. Ну-ка, — хищно улыбнувшись, он немного отступил и повернул голову Джейса, заставляя смотреть в затемнённый ещё иллюминатор. — Опустите щит!

Джейс твердил себе, что враг блефовал, что нет флота большего, если объединить армаду Капитолия и корабли других рас, что и должно было случиться в предстоящей битве, но к увиденному он оказался не готов.

На фоне оранжево-красного, медленно погибающего солнца цепочка собравшихся кораблей казалась нескончаемой. Джейс в ужасе смотрел на них, пытаясь сосчитать, сколько именно звездолётов, какого класса и каких рас тут были, но довольно быстро сбился со счёта. «Звери» хищников, несколько боевых единиц рептилоидов, даже пара, как у Магнуса, корветов индиго, но подавляющее большинство флотилии составляли именно корабли найри, похожие на виноградные листья, и Джейс с ужасом осознал, что самые худшие опасения оправдались.

— Ты союзничаешь с найри? После всего того, что они сделали против Союза?

— Милый Джейс, я и сражаюсь против Союза, — Валентин улыбнулся. — И я сотру всю его правящую верхушку одним ударом, всего лишь обрушив Аликанте на Идрис.

Джейс и Клэри уставились на него почти в одинаковом ужасе.

Клэри, может, ещё не вполне осознавала последствия, зато он — слишком хорошо: довелось видеть, как в заброшенную планету врезался астероид. Валентин это серьёзно? Сбросить Аликанте на Идрис! Да на такой густонаселённой планете, куда ни попадёт станция, не останется выживших. Миллионы, миллиарды смертей в одночасье! Помертвевший Джейс не чувствовал в себе сил ни двинуться, ни что-либо сказать. Безумной надежде, что Валентин обманывает их, решив сыграть на испуге, не суждено было сбыться: вспомнился рассказ Люциана Греймарка о тех проектах, которые делала для Капитолия Джослин Моргенштерн. Они-то с ребятами думали, что жена нужна была Валентину, чтобы отключить системы безопасности в зданиях на Идрисе, но реальность оказалась гораздо хуже.

Джослин разрабатывала для Аликанте маневровые двигатели, благодаря которым база и держалась на орбите Идриса.

Словно в насмешку, чтобы совсем добить его, из варпа совсем недалеко от станции вышел мощный линкор, увидев который Джейс сам не заметил, как сдавленно застонал. Консул, второй флагман Капитолия, да как же это?

— Наш транспорт прибыл, — Валентин поприветствовал его улыбкой победителя. — Что же, нам пора все перебираться на Консула и направляться к Идрису, а то я уж вас совсем заговорил. Отдыхайте пока, потом у вас может не быть такой возмо... — отойдя в сторону, он пристально посмотрел на Джейса, вспоминая, и тот уставился на него с ненавистью: как будто Валентину мало было того, что он уже сотворил или намеревался сотворить. Что ещё? Джейс и так уже с ума сходил, потому что не мог никого предупредить о нависшей над Идрисом (во всех смыслах) опасности. — Перед тем, как мы направимся домой, я должен, пожалуй, кое-что сделать. Раз моё счастливое воссоединение с нежданной дочерью наконец состоялось, я могу сжалиться и устроить ещё одну, не менее трогательную семейную встречу. — По спине Джейса прошёл холодок. — Мелиорн, пожалуйста, позови мне Стивена и Селин.

— Что ты задумал? — с трудом выдавил он, когда найри отправился исполнять указание. На Клэри Джейс старался и вовсе не смотреть: он кожей ощущал её напуганно-сочувственный взгляд и решил, что лучше будет целиком сосредоточиться на Валентине, чем показать ей своё взволнованное лицо. — Что за семейное воссоединение? — резко рванувшись, он ухитрился даже вырваться из захвата найри, но на него тут же накинулись сразу двое. Джейс, пошатывавшийся под их весом и напором, только мог бессильно заскрежетать зубами. Генные модификации тут оказались бесполезны. — Моя мать умерла при родах, а мой отец погиб из-за тебя.

С минуту, наверное, Валентин смотрел на него, на его злость, а потом расхохотался так, что Джейс растерялся. Может, их злейший враг так удачно сошёл с ума?

— Какая потрясающая наивность! И ты все годы верил в то, что во младенчестве потерял всю семью? Однако, — он покачал головой, уже не улыбаясь, напротив, глядя серьезно, буквально препарируя Джейса глазами. — Не разочаровывай меня, маленький Воин Разиэля. Я слишком много сил вложил в твою разработку, чтобы на выходе получить такое трепетное и нежное создание.

— Разработку? — голосок Клэри устремился ввысь. — Джейс же живой человек, не смей говорить о нём, как о машине! Джейс...

— Джонатан, — абсолютно спокойно поправил её Валентин, и Джейс почувствовал, что больше не сможет отвести взгляд, сопротивляться, а будет только внимать, потому что откуда Валентину было знать его настоящее имя? Нет, оно же было в досье, Валентин мог легко получить доступ к нему через Ходжа. — Это я предложил назвать тебя так. Всегда мечтал иметь сына, но так вышло, что моим первенцем стал одноимённый звездолет. — Стивен, Селин, — не оборачиваясь, а просто услышав шум открывшегося шлюза, с заметным наслаждением произнёс он, — позвольте представить вам вашего сына, Джонатана.

*******

Алек, в камеру с которым его запихнули, всё молчал, слушая пересказ того жуткого разговора с Валентином, который Джейсу хотелось поскорее забыть как страшный сон. Но он заставил себя снова пройти через всё это, более того, поговорить всё вслух и Алеку, понимая, что, увы, в болезненных воспоминаниях крылись важные для их плана детали.

— В общем, теперь ты всё знаешь, — фальшиво-бодрым тоном солгал он. — Я — ребёнок из пробирки, последний, которого зачали таким образом.

Но на самом деле, Джейс был куда большим, чем просто последний ребёнок из пробирки, после которого вновь начала набирать обороты программа возрождения, предусматривавшая естественное соитие и беременность. Он — прообраз тех солдат, которых Валентин хотел создать для себя в будущем, человеческий эксперимент, подопытный номер ноль, который, сложись всё иначе двадцать лет назад, стал бы его правой рукой. При мысли это комок тошноты подкатывал к горлу, а пустой желудок весь сжимался от мучительных позывов.

Не человек, просто экспериментальный образчик. Он помнил, как в первый момент, услышав это, едва не заплакал, и как Валентин брезгливо отодвинулся:

— Элдетри говорил мне, что от переизбытка модификаций в твоих генах ты стал гиперчувствительным, но это слишком. Впрочем, теперь, Джонатан...

— Я Джейс!

— Не повторяй постоянно эту собачью кличку, которую тебе дала Мариз. Ты — Джонатан, носи это имя с гордостью. И да, теперь, Джонатан, — он противно выделил его голосом, — мы все вместе и я смогу кое-что исправить в тебе, что Элдетри опасался трогать. В таком виде, какой ты есть, ты меня не устраиваешь.

Он шумно вздохнул, вырываясь из болезненной жижи воспоминаний. Рука Алека покоилась у него на плече, Джейс накрыл её своей, отчаянно сжимая. В карцере Консула, где они сейчас находились, во всём мире больше не было ни одной незыблемой вещи, кроме этой — поддержки Алека. Валентин всё перевернул и уничтожил. Даже если не удалось вылепить из Джейса монстра, тот всё равно оставался его детищем. Своими успехами, которыми Джейс так гордился, генными модификациями, вообще своим существованием Джейс был обязан чудовищному преступнику.

— Держись. Прости, что не могу сделать большего. Как Эрондейлы это приняли?

— Ну, про Эрондейла в моём лице ты знаешь, а те... Алек, я не должен жалеть их, они ведь предали нас, переметнулись на его сторону, но они выглядели так жалко и беспомощно! Селин заплакала, Стивен как-то сдержался.

Джейс помнил свирепый взгляд, каким Стивен одарил Валентина, требуя объяснений, которые тот с удовольствием предоставил, и после них, наверное, это и произошло. Джейс простил их, больше не мог злиться за измену, такой сильной была жалость, ведь они тоже в каком-то роде стали жертвой Валентина. Джейс-Джонатан оказался их единственным ребёнком, Селин так и не смогла больше забеременеть, и все эти годы они думали, что потеряли его навсегда. Никто же не мог предположить, что Валентин выходит чудом выживший после выкидыша эмбрион.

Джейсу надо было думать о себе, себя жалеть в первую очередь, а он сочувствовал предателям.

— У меня даже родимое пятно такое же, как и у Стивена. — Наверное, он так никогда и не сможет назвать его своим отцом. «Отцом» всё равно останется Майкл Вейланд, который, как оказалось, был ему никем.

— Постой, а как же медкомиссии? Мы ведь регулярно их проходим, как там медики чего не заподозрили?

— Элдетри, — глухо выдохнул он, и это имя и правда многое объясняло. — Это он переправил документы, чтобы я стал Вейландом: Валентин тогда уже ждал суда. И он же послал к Чернобылю Консула, ты знал? Он тайно продолжал генетические эксперименты для Валентина на базе генной службы Капитолия, наверное, и на твоём участии в программе возрождения настаивал с этой же целью. Но не это самое ужасное. Самое, — его губы дрогнули, разъезжаясь в горькой улыбке, — что ты представить себе не можешь, как я ошибся. Знаешь же, что все эти генные модификации дали мне побочный эффект.

— Да. Твоя эмпатия. Я помню.

— После Претор Люпуса, Алек, я... — от волнения и всё усиливающейся боли начал заплетаться язык, — я уверен был, что я не разделяю ваши чувства, не сопереживаю им, а всего лишь отражаю.

На мрачно-сосредоточенном лице Алека стали проявляться понимание и изумление. Впору как раз заподозрить, не научился ли он читать мысли, поделишь силами с Магнусом, спасая его.

— Поэтому ты так холоден был с Клэри, гнал её постоянно от себя: ты думал, что ощущаешь лишь её чувства и никаких собственных.

— Да.

— Джейс, нет, нельзя заставлять кого-то другого страдать только потому, что ты не уверен в себе. Поверь мне, я допустил такую же ошибку с Магнусом, и мы оба серьёзно страдали.

— Дело в том, Алек, что я на самом деле чувствую. Валентин очень подробно изучал этот мой «побочный эффект» и сказал, что я способен ощущать и ощущаю. Он даже пообещал избавить меня от этого д-дефекта.

Джейс не знал, поняла ли всё Клэри: тогда он боялся на неё смотреть, убитый собственным горем. Осмелился, лишь найри поволокли её вон с мостика, намереваясь, по приказу Валентина, спрятать на его звездолёте, Джонатане. В тот момент, когда их взгляды пересеклись, Джейса опалило немыслимой прежде гаммой чувств: и любовью, и восхищением, и обидой, и мольбой о помощи и много чем другим ещё, так что он, растерявшись, никак не смог отреагировать на немой призыв Клэри начать наконец драться.

Теперь же они с Алеком были заперты в тюрьме Консула, на максимальном варпе возвращавшегося к Идрису, а Клэри... Возможно, Клэри тоже была тут, как гарант того, что Джослин по выходу из комы не откажется работать на своего мужа. Создатель, хоть бы она не возненавидела его, детище Валентина, так же, как и своего отца.

— Сколько времени прошло? — нарушил тишину Алек после долгого молчания. Джейсу, неподвижно сидевшему на койке к решетке спиной, показалось даже, что он уже врос в это место. Оно почему-то начало казаться таким хорошим и правильным: ему плевать было, как вырос Джейс, кто его воспитал, кто его настоящие родители... Потому что Джейсу было не всё равно. Всё, чем он жил, во что верил, всё это оказалось создано Валентином и им же разрешено.

— Много. Будем на Идрисе как раз к рассвету. 

— Джейс, ты уверен, что Валентин всерьёз задумал то, что он сказал, с Аликанте?

Осознав, свидетелями какого жуткого действа им предстояло стать, Джейс прикусил губу. Ему оставалось только проклинать себя, что имея шанс убить Валентина, он так этого и не сделал. Тот, сволочь, прекрасно всё рассчитал, знал, что в таком состоянии у Джейса рука не поднимется.

— Хоть бы у Иззи с Лидией всё получилось.

Ионная решетка их камеры внезапно зарябила, и они оба подскочили со своих мест, подошли вплотную, надеясь улучить момент и выскользнуть наружу, но этого не потребовалось. В последний раз моргнув, решётка погасла насовсем, и Джейс неверяще переступил линию, отделявшую их обоих от свободы. Из-за пульта управления показалась донельзя смущённая, с заплаканным лицом, Селин. Рядом с ней возвышался хмурый и печальный Стивен.

— Простите, — едва сдерживая слёзы, сказала Селин, возвращая их оружие, — это всё, чем мы можем помочь, иначе наше отсутствие заметят.

— Но зачем? — спросил Алек. Джейс же просто сжимал в руке полученный клинок. Он успел заметить, что это не его оружие, рукоять серьёзно отличалась, и теперь пытался вообще понять, как, почему.

— Это наша фамильная реликвия, — отрывисто, словно рубя с плеча, проговорил Стивен. — Возьми. Она слишком долго ждала, чтобы попасть в руки новому поколению Эрондейлов.

От того, как легко они приняли его, хотелось кричать.

— И передай моей матери и твоей бабушке, Имоджен, что мы больше не сердимся на неё. Все эти годы мы были уверены, что потеряли тебя из-за неё: она настояла, чтобы ты был зачат в лаборатории, тогда казалось, что так безопаснее. Но потом чрево Селин стало отторгать тебя, и случилось то, что случилось, — его сильное лицо исказилось болью, — подумать только, ты был так близко всё это время...

— Вам нужно торопиться, — прервала его Селин. Мы вот-вот прибудем на Идрис.

Выспросив у них о Джослин и Клэри, собиравшийся уходить Джейс застыл, сомневаясь, не зная, что будет уместнее: обнять или просто пожать руку. Стивен и Селин следили за ним с затаённой надеждой, но как Джейс ни заставлял себя подойти даже для рукопожатия, он этого не сделал.

— Один вопрос, — внезапно произнёс Алек, — и мы уйдём. Во время погрузки на Консула был ли там Магнус Бейн? Он наполовину фелин, смуглый, с золотыми глазами.

Те отрицательно покачали головами, и тогда Алек спросил то же о Рагноре, и снова получил отказ.


	18. Глава 17

На Идрисе рассвет всегда был долгим. Сначала, повинуясь движению первого из небесных светил, Разиэля, тёмно-синее небо на востоке розовело сначала понемногу, а затем всё увереннее и наглее, чтобы краешек солнца возник над горизонтом в жёлто-оранжевом ореоле. Дальше, не давая передохнуть, поднималось второе солнце, поменьше, Итуриэль, и лишь спустя пару часов небо принимало свой естественный голубой цвет и держалось таким, пока не наступало время заката.

Многие из людей приезжали на Идрис из-за великолепных рассветов и закатов, а не только из-за необычайной изумрудной травы и синих деревьев. Частые же туманы создавали для наблюдателей с планеты потрясающую по своей красоте оптическую иллюзию, когда небо становилось кроваво-красным на рассвете.

Этот день, когда на Капитолии официально должен был начаться саммит Межгалактического Союза, не должен был стать чем-то особенным. Пелена тумана уже начала сходить на нет, так что множество гостей, специально поднявшихся ни свет ни заря, уже приготовили очки, бинокли и коммуникаторы для записи очередного алого рассвета.

Двое из них, молодая пара, уже сделала первый снимок и довольно долго недоумённо вглядывались в него, периодически посматривая на небо. Всему виной было небольшое тёмное пятнышко в небе, видимо, дефект съёмки, потому что на настоящем небосводе...

По разнородной толпе зрителей, притихшей в одно мгновение от недоверия и испуга, прошёл сдержанный рокот голосов. Люди пятились, показывали руками на небо, кто-то прижимал ладонь ко рту, но почти все не могли отвести взгляда от целого скопища кораблей, откуда ни возьмись внезапно очутившихся в небе. Ближе всех к Идрису висел надёжный и мощный «Консул», тот самый линкор, который многими воспринимался как защитник от любого, кто рискнёт напасть; дальше же целая плеяда звездолётов простым обывателям была незнакома: обычно на Идрисе не бывали ни хищники, ни рептилоиды, ни индиго. Да даже так, бояться их никто и не подумал: оборона родной планеты казалась незыблемой, к тому же начиналось долгожданное политическое событие, на которое наверняка и прилетели все эти корабли.

Даже незнакомые, непривычные взгляду звездолёты — угловатые, острые, похожие на листья винограда или виноградные же гроздья, не вызывали страха.

Когда судов в небе стало ощутимо больше и маленькие точки-шаттлы ожесточённо замелькали, казалось, между огромными кораблями, алое небо как будто вздрогнуло от взрыва и высоко над Идрисом запылал оранжево-жёлтый шар пламени. Над растерянно притихшими домами и улицами марево распространилось угрожающей штормовой волной, словно цунами, накрывшее собой беззащитный город.

Обломки полетели вниз медленно, вспыхивая всё больше по мере приближения к земле, несколько секунд — и в атмосфере к поверхности Идриса, отражаясь в стекле небоскрёбов, мчал маленький огненный дождь.

«Консул», гордость человеческого флота, подойдя к орбите так близко, что в мощные бинокли легко можно было рассмотреть его надстройки, сделал ещё один залп, и люди, все кто был на улицах, с криками попадали на землю. Мощный луч фазера, разрезав атмосферу, в одно мгновение уничтожил Оборонные «Адамасовые» башни, взметнувшиеся в небо тучами огня, дыма и стеклянных осколков. Доселе невидимое защитное поле, окутывавшее планету и не позволявшее сторонним кораблям приблизиться без разрешения, замерцало и на глазах у изумлённого населения истаяло без следа.

В алом-алом небе Идриса, над выползшими наполовину из-за горизонта солнцами, армада кораблей угрожающе заполонила собой почти всё видимое пространство.

Над городом, проснувшись, с хрипом завыли сирены тревоги.

*******

— Что? Да работай же ты! — Мариз отчаянно выкручивала переключатель на голопроекторе, надеясь уловить хоть что-нибудь в эфире. — Чёрч, мне нужна связь, живо!

Несколько минут назад в эфир ворвался Радж, у Мариз до сих пор звенел в голове его крик:

— Нас атакуют, нас атакуют, Башни пали, Идрис под обстрелом, отряд Ниппон полностью уничтожен, повторяю, полностью уничтожен! Нас обстреливает «Консул»!

И вот это «Нас обстреливает «Консул» повергло её не просто в шок — в подлинный ужас, такой, что не управляй полётом Чёрч, звездолёт немедленно свалился бы в неконтролируемый штопор. Наконец осознав ужасные новости, она, отмерев, развернула птичку, и следовавший за нею отряд Париж Верлаков сделал то же самое, но они успели достаточно далеко уже отлететь от Идриса в поисках Макса. На возвращение требовалось время, которого у сражавшихся не было.

«Консул» атаковал Идрис! Невозможно, чтобы их флагман намеренно уничтожил генераторы защитного поля вокруг планеты, но именно это и произошло. Обладая лишь обрывками достоверной информации, Мариз силилась хотя бы примерно восстановить картину произошедшего, однако голову забивало только одно: их предали, их предали, как же иначе целый линкор мог перейти под командование Валентина и атаковать своих?

— Кто-то перебивает наш канал связи, — сообщил Чёрч после нескольких неудачных попыток, — а Хьюго не может просканировать пространство до Идриса.

— Как так? Это же самая современная система!

— Но он молчит, — ответил тот виновато, — а мои старые сканеры показывают флот найри у Идриса, чего не может быть.

Не может быть... В редких обрывках информации, всё же проскальзывавших в эфир, Мариз слышала имя найри и боялась в это поверить. Найри, пятнадцать лет назад разбитые во время Тёмного противостояния, были изгнаны далеко за пределы Союза, им запретили возвращаться под страхом смерти. Если Валентин сотрудничал с ними — а он сотрудничал! — защитников Идриса ждал настоящий ад.

В слепой надежде она схватилась за свой коммуникатор: деления связи на нём то вспыхивали полной шкалой, то гасли до минимума, и чем ближе они становились к Идрису, тем реже гаджет, да и сам Чёрч, ловили связь. Кто бы ни был сейчас там, на стороне Валентина, они действительно глушили всё, но Мариз упрямо, остервенело продолжала и продолжала набирать номер Роберта — он не отвечал, Малахи — тот тоже оказался недоступен. Идрис в переднем иллюминаторе становился всё больше, и Мариз — она ничего не могла с этим поделать, — поддавалась предательскому отчаянию. Родная планета, идеальный шар с разными оттенками синего — для леса, немногими пятнами изумрудного — для редких морей, и больше всего — серого, от сплошного города — кое-где была подёрнута дымкой облаков. Когда-то, впервые оказавшись в космосе, Мариз долго любовалась ею, от распиравшего восторга не в силах и слова произнести. Теперь она молчала, рвано вздыхая, потому что Идрис уродливым кольцом, словно вереницей астероидов, опоясывала вражеская армада.

Сканер на приборной панели Чёрча на миг ожил: его экран заполонили тесно-тесно стоявшие друг к другу точки — цели, корабли их врагов; Мариз не успела толком ужаснуться их числу, как сканер вновь погас, уже, кажется, навсегда.

— Проклятье! И это наши хвалёные передовые технологии?!

Почему Роберт и Виктор не отвечали? Их мероприятие провалилось? Коммуникаторы Пэнгборна и Блэкуэлла тоже молчали, и Мариз не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как признать: Малахи одержал верх и привёл Валентина к Идрису.

Ни на что особо уже не надеясь, Мариз набрала Джию Пенхаллоу и замерла, едва не выронив коммуникатор, когда из динамика донеслось:

— Мариз! Мариз, где ты? На нас напали! Это предательство!

Да, предательство, Малахи предал их всех.

— Элдетри убил гранд-адмирала и попытался захватить власть! — напряжённый голос Джии то и дело перекрывали звуки фазерных выстрелов, и у Мариз оборвалось сердце, она вцепилась в штурвал побелевшими пальцами, словно в спасательный круг. Виктор? Их предал Виктор? Нет, это ложь! — Он заодно с Валентином, слышишь, Мариз? Их отряды штурмуют Капитолий!

В голове помутилось, словно взрывы и крики звучали здесь, в тесной кабине Чёрча, а не в далёком ещё здании Капитолия. Мариз шумно вздохнула, стараясь унять дрожь, вести птичку и дальше к цели твёрдой рукой. Джия недолюбливала Элдетри и защищала Малахи, но ни при каких условиях не опустилась бы до такой лжи, когда идёт бой не на жизнь, а на смерть. Это могло означать только одно: Роберт был прав, сомневаясь в Элдетри, Виктор — настоящий предатель, а никак не Малахи. Поддерживая Элдетри, Мариз, сама того не зная, подвела гранд-адмирала к гибели, а Союз…

— Мариз? Мариз, ты слышишь меня? У тебя есть связь с Воинами?

— Где Роберт? — выдохнула она, и боясь, и понимая, что услышит.

— Мы не можем его найти. Мариз, нам нужны Воины, связи нет, без огневой поддержки мы не выстоим… Имоджен!

Вскрик Джии зазвенел у Мариз в ушах, по громкому звуку удара стало ясно, что та выронила коммуникатор, бросившись на помощь Имоджен Эрондейл. Несколько секунд из динамика доносились звуки борьбы и выстрелы, вой раненого хищника, и Мариз, не осознавая, что почти не дышала в ожидании, вслушивалась в отголоски боя. Напряжение росло тем сильней, что обе — Имоджен и Джия — не издавали ни звука; потому-то Мариз обмерла, осела в кресле, услышав ясный и чёткий голос Элдетри:

— Ты поражаешь меня, Имоджен. У тебя ещё есть силы сопротивляться, надо же, и это после всего того, что случилось с твоей семьёй, — он как будто стоял прямо над оброненным коммуникатором, звуча до отвращения жестоко и злорадно. Казалось, стоит выбросить вперёд руку, и Мариз схватит негодяя за горло. — Каково тебе теперь, а? Сын и невестка — на стороне Валентина, а внук либо тоже присоединится к нему, либо погибнет! Ты ведь сама все силы приложила, чтобы обречь на смерть его, Джейса якобы Вейланда!

— Сигнал потерян.

— Ты — монстр! — возглас вырвался прежде, чем Мариз сообразила, что связь оборвалась.

Не сопротивляясь холодной дрожи ужаса, она откинулась на спинку кресла, зажав рот рукой. Создатель, какой-то кошмар, всё это просто не могло происходить в реальности: гибель гранд-адмирала, саботаж и атака на Капитолий, осада Идриса войсками Валентина, Джия и Имоджен, отбивающие атаку неожиданного врага, слова Элдетри о Джейсе… Мариз вновь ошиблась в том, за кем нужно идти, опять пошла на поводу у преступника и сама стала частью его чудовищного преступления. Нет, не только стала — ещё и Роберта втянула, всячески упрекала, побуждая присоединиться, закрывала глаза на разумные доводы. Вот к чему это привело. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что он ещё жив, но, по правде, надежды было мало: если Роберт пошёл вместе с Элдетри арестовывать Малахи (когда его, видимо, и убили), скорее всего, ставший ненужным свидетелем, возможно, попытавшийся сопротивляться, он тоже погиб. Предупреждал её, что двадцать лет назад, что сейчас, делал всё, лишь бы Мариз не шагнула в пропасть, куда её, как и многих других, подталкивал Валентин, а она с завидным упрямством всё заносила и заносила ногу над пустотой.

— Чёрч, мне нужен защищённый канал со всеми птичками Воинов, — после минутной слабости, отдышавшись, наконец произнесла она. Может, рано ещё Мариз хоронила своего мужа: пусть большая часть рабочего времени адмиралы проводили за столами, Роберт, заслуживший звание упорным трудом, всё же в состоянии был дать отпор врагу. А если он сомневался в искренности и правильности поступков Элдетри, то мог и вовсе отказаться от участия в мятеже, на которое его так безумно и отчаянно подбивала Мариз. Стало быть — остаться в живых и сейчас сражаться на одном из этажей Капитолия, как и Джия, и Имоджен, и другие адмиралы и солдаты, верные своему долгу. — Как угодно, но он мне нужен и прямо сейчас.

— Адмирал Лайтвуд, я не могу, — пропыхтел тот, заставив Мариз сцепить зубы от злости и безысходности.

До Идриса и окружившей его армии Валентина оставалось всего несколько световых лет, и, наверное, они с Чёрчем уже попали в зону молчания, создаваемую кораблями найри. Неужели ей никак не дозваться Воинов Разиэля? Те были заняты боем на орбите, опасаясь, однако, подходить ближе к «Консулу» и другим крупным звездолётам: в преддверии саммита на защиту столицы собрали только птички Воинов. Остальная часть флота продолжала исполнять свои задания по охране рубежей и, в лучшем случае, если получится подать сигнал, сможет подойти нескоро. Но для тех, кто отчаянно бился сейчас с захватчиками на самой планете, огневая поддержка даже небольших шаттлов значила многое.

Как будто чья-то могущественная рука заткнула рот всем находившимся поблизости кораблям Капитолия, чтобы они, не дай Создатель, не сумели скоординировать свои действия и реорганизовать оборону.

— Чёрч, что это? — заметив в правой части иллюминатора какое-то движение, Мариз напряглась. — Манёвр уклонения, немедленно! Элоди, — связи со птичкой Верлаков не было, но она должна была попробовать, — переходим в стеллс, немедле…

Угадав в стремительно двигавшемся прямо к центру событий звездолёте Макса, она несдержанно ахнула от радости, облегчения и одновременно испуга. Макс был здесь, вместе с её ребятами… но летел, не подозревая о происходящем, на верную гибель.

— Чёрч, вызови мне Макса, скорее! Нужно остановить их, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Макс запрашивает открытый канал, — перебил её Чёрч странно механическим голосом, — я разрешил соединение.

И, прежде чем Мариз успела спросить, как вообще Макс сумел пробиться к ним сквозь создаваемые помехи, по кабине птички разнёсся усиленный на полную громкость голос Изабель:

— Воины Разиэля и представители всех рас Союза! Я, сержант Изабель Лайтвуд, обращаюсь к тем, кто сейчас сражается на орбите Идриса! Мы атакованы Валентином Моргенштерном: он привёл к нашей столице свою армию, чтобы уничтожить Межгалактический Союз, уничтожить всех нас. Он саботировал работу Капитолия с помощью адмирала Элдетри и объявил наш отряд НьюАй предателями, чтобы мы не смогли помешать его замыслу. Ваши корабли блокирует его вирус Хугинн — наша поисковая система Хьюго, поэтому вы до сих пор никак не могли связаться друг с другом. Макс сейчас передаёт на дополнительной частоте особый, блокирующий его сигнал. Я прошу вас от имени всех тех, кто сейчас с нами и кто…

Два корабля найри отвернули от основной группы, взяв курс Максу наперерез, и тот резко дёрнулся в сторону, сделал головокружительный кульбит, уходя от запущенных ракет.

— … и кто не может сражаться: мы должны положить этому конец! Все, кто слышит меня: хищники вы, рептилоиды или индиго — все, сегодня настал час сражаться. Если сегодня проиграем мы, завтра проиграет весь Союз.

Не в силах вымолвить ни слова, Мариз только испустила слабый дрожащий вздох, едва передача закончилась, и Макс, быстро-быстро вращаясь вокруг своей оси, на полной скорости промчался между звездолётами найри — одна из преследовавших его ионных ракет, не успев перестроиться, врезалась в башню своего же корабля. Взрыв, ещё более яркий от того, что всё происходило в иссиня-чёрном, безликом космосе, заставил Мариз очнуться от забытья, и она внезапно ощутила, как по щеке, позабытым совсем уже ощущением, покатилась слеза — от осознания, что её дочь жива, что она здесь, от… от гордости за те слова и ту самоотверженность, с какой Изабель ввязалась в заведомо проигрышный бой.

Манёвренные птички с минимумом вооружения против тяжёлых кораблей найри и других рас Союза, которые пришли вместе с Валентином требовать своего.

Шансы выжить минимальны.

Однако Мариз видела, как птички Воинов Разиэля, до того державшиеся относительно вместе и атаковавшие сравнительно небольшие цели, внезапно разделились: часть отправилась вниз, на Идрис, но большинство бросилось врассыпную, на пределе возможностей проносясь мимо вражеских звездолётов и буквально заливая их огнём из всех фазеров. От первых же удачных попаданий Мариз затрепетала так, словно тоже сражалась в этом бою. Вперёд особенно вырвались две птички — отряда Врангель и команды Раджа — они плотно сели Максу на хвост, повторяя пируэты, что он выписывал, стараясь отделаться от второй ракеты найри, и в какой-то миг Мариз показалось даже, что Воины сейчас собьют не ракету — его самого, но нет, это снаряд взорвался огненным шаром за счастливо ускользнувшим Максом.

Быстрые передвижения птичек неожиданно скоро возымели эффект: построенные плотным боевым порядком для атаки планеты, звездолёты Валентина едва-едва могли развернуться для попытки сбить более стремительных противников. На левом фланге — Мариз видела это совершенно отчётливо, — грузный дредноут хищников, неповоротливо двинувшись, задел своим носом звездолёт рептилоидов, снеся ему главное орудие.

Но державшиеся немного поодаль, возле Консула, корабли найри отреагировали на изменившуюся обстановку куда быстрее, и Мариз вздрогнула, когда от прямого попадания один из маленьких шаттлов на полном ходу превратился в продолжавший по инерции ещё двигаться шар пламени и обломков.

Огненное зарево заставило Мариз наконец очнуться от оцепенения. Она до сих пор была здесь, незамеченная, в относительной безопасности, пока остальные сражались.

— Чёрч, давай максимальную скорость! — и, найдя в мешанине боя то тут, то там мелькавшего Макса, Мариз направила птичку прямо к нему.

*******

Заслышав недалеко впереди звуки взрыва, Алек бросился туда что было сил, стараясь не отставать от Джейса. Тот прорывался к докам «Консула» с безрассудностью слепого глупца и настырностью танка, сражаясь почти безостановочно с любым гуманоидом, попадавшимся им навстречу.

— Что это?.. — наконец добежав, Алек остановился рядом с ним на вершине лестницы доковой палубы, с которой к потолку, втягиваемый мощными вентиляторами, поднимался плотный чёрный дым.

Ударом ноги опрокинув бежавшего на них рептилоида, Джейс, перепрыгивая сразу через несколько ступенек, огромными прыжками помчался вниз, и Алек снова безбожно отстал. Один из хищников, которых им удалось поймать и допросить после своего неожиданного освобождения из тюрьмы, сообщил, что видел, как Клэри, сопровождавшую капсулу со своей матерью, вели именно сюда, а после такого известия Джейса уже ничто не могло остановить. Они оба тут же подумали, что Валентин решил не оттягивать с исполнением своего жуткого плана насчёт Аликанте — ни для чего другого Клэри с Джослин не могли ему понадобиться, разве что только если бы он решил сбежать, что вряд ли бы случилось.

За бортом «Консула», судя по обрывкам фраз, которые они слышали, шёл бой, пока с переменным успехом, и Алек не уставал повторять себе, что Иззи с Лидией справятся, что Валентин уже раскрыл себя и свою цель (только, увы, не детали замысла), что вот-вот к битве подключатся рептилоиды и хищники, доведя всё до его поражения.

— Джейс, на одиннадцать часов! — крикнул он, с высоты своей позиции заметив, что тот, стремившийся вроде бы за Валентином и Клэри, слишком сильно забрал вправо.

У Алека ёкнуло сердце, едва он понял, что дым шёл оттуда и взрыв был тоже там.

— Клэри! Клэри, держись! — прокричал Джейс, заслышав, как отчаянно та сопротивлялась Валентину, тащившему её на звездолёт, но путь ему преграждало несколько маленьких болидов, оставленных в доке “Консула” на мелкий ремонт. Джейс обогнул один, перепрыгнул через другой, третий же, с раскрытой кабиной, вызвал у него короткую заминку, и этого хватило, чтобы Джонатан, запустив двигатели, двинулся к выходу из дока.

Валентин задержался на медленно поднимавшемся трапе, щурясь, прицеливался в Джейса, и Алек, уже собиравшийся было бежать следом, молниеносно — а ему показалось, ужасно медленно, — вскинул Л.У.К. на плечо. Луч фазера срикошетил от корпуса Джонатана всего-то в нескольких дюймах от виска Валентина, и Алек чертыхнулся от злости: тот, не став больше испытывать судьбу, скрылся внутри корабля.

— Джейс, на пол! — крикнул Алек, и вовремя: только тот ласточкой нырнул вниз, как Джонатан, тяжело оторвавшийся от палубы — в замкнутом пространстве ему не хватало кислорода для максимального разгона с места, — постепенно увеличивая скорость, проплыл меньше чем в ярде над палубой и распластавшимся на ней Джейсом. Из дока он вылетел в узкий разгонный коридор: зашипели, выравнивая давление, многочисленные шлюзы, и, уже не встречая никакого сопротивления, вылетел из носа линкора.

— Да твою же мать! — простонал Джейс, поднимаясь на ноги. Подоспевший к нему Алек встал рядом, провожая взглядом упущенный звездолёт. На скулах поднявшегося на ноги Джейса играли желваки, взгляд внезапно лучился ненавистью, так что Алек на какой-то момент захотел отодвинуться. — Мне нужно за Клэри.

Эта тема так или иначе становилась ребром несколько раз с того момента, как Стивен и Селин выпустили их из карцера. Джейс видел своей первоочередной задачей спасение Клэри, и только потом задумывался, что они будут делать дальше; Алек же уверен был: пока они на “Консуле”, нужно по максимуму это использовать. Может, им даже удастся, найдя и освободив экипаж, вернуть корабль. Против военной мощи линкора лёгкому Джонатану придётся несладко.

— Погоди, Джейс, — но тот уже с остервенелым лицом принялся расчехлять ближайший к ним болид, — постой, надо же выяснить, что это был за взрыв.

— Какая теперь разница? — огрызнулся тот. — Валентин забрал Клэри, они уже мчатся к Аликанте, а нам какое-то место пожара позарез надо рассматривать.

Он нервничал, а потому грубил больше обычного, и Алек вроде его не винил, однако слышать подобное всё равно было больно. Алек-то понимал, что даже если взять болид, Джейсу придётся сильно напрячься, чтобы перехватить Валентина возле Аликанте.

Поэтому, больше не дожидаясь, пока Джейс сообразит всё-таки присоединиться к нему, Алек быстро зашагал к пылающим обломкам. Ему хватило и пары шагов, чтобы распознать в горящих кусках обшивки и металла то, что совсем недавно было спасательной капсулой Джослин Моргенштерн.

Наконец успокоившийся, Джейс, бывший мрачнее тучи, подошёл ближе.

— Прекрасно, — изрёк он, — теперь ещё и это свалилось. Есть какие-нибудь идеи?

Конкретно для них это теперь означало, что Валентину не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как заставить Клэри помогать в его безумном замысле. И как потом сказать Клэри, что её мать предпочла смерть плению бывшим мужем?

Хотя странное время для взрыва: надёжнее было бы сорвать план Валентина, только-только попав ему в руки. С другой стороны, если коротнуло проводку, возгорание и вовсе могло произойти в любой момент.

Возле его ботинок оказался фрагмент оторванной руки, Алек долго смотрел на неё, не понимая, что же с ней не так, а затем, присев на корточки, осторожно тронул неподвижную плоть, позвал:

— Джейс!

Тот, уже отошедший было за транспортом, нехотя вернулся и, когда Алек показал ему свою находку — искусственную конечность, невозможно похожую на настоящую, — растерянно почесал затылок.

— Вот очень интересно. Джослин что, с самого начала планировала использовать эту капсулу как приманку? Не понимаю.

— Значит, — буркнул он, — так оно и было.

Что же Джослин за женщина такая? Не женщина, а машина.

— Где тогда она сама?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Алек, — но после всего того, что мы узнали о ней, не удивлюсь, если она сейчас наблюдает за всем происходящим со стороны, чтобы в определённый момент вмешаться.

Ещё продолжая бурчать, Джейс поднялся на ноги — Алек проделал то же самое, — и внезапно изменился в лице: весь посерел, в страхе приоткрыл рот. Алеку потребовалась секунда, чтобы, обернувшись, понять, что же его напугало: обе доковых фазерных пушки теперь были развёрнуты прямо на них, и внутри одной уже знакомо мерцал оранжево-алый зарождающийся луч.

Как ни странно, быстро прояснившийся разум оценил обстановку и выдал всего лишь один ответ: бежать они не успеют, зажатые как раз между несколькими миниатюрными звездолётами, и спрятаться за ними тоже не выйдет — мощный фазер в мгновение ока превратит их в пепел вместе с Алеком и Джейсом.

Неужели всё?

Нарастающий гул и скрежет проехался мурашками по спине, с какими обычно нож скользит по куску пенопласта, и вдруг одну из шлюзовых дверей, за которыми недавно скрылся Джонатан, просто вынесло, от ударной волны она, изогнувшись, врезалась в стену напротив. В док со свистом влетел еще один звездолёт, и Алек не удержал счастливого возгласа:

— Рагнор!

Залихватски (или кокетливо?) покачав крыльями, Рагнор, виртуозно развернувшись в еще более тесном для него пространстве дока, чем для того же Джонатана, двумя короткими прицельными очередями оставил на месте фазерных пушек только груды искорёженного металла. 

— Александр, сладкий мой, я вижу, вас и на секунду одних оставить нельзя, — утробное урчание Магнуса, неожиданно раздавшееся в наушнике, пустило волну трепетной, щекотной дрожи по всему телу, и Алек, завороженный, как кролик перед удавом, тупо стоял и смотрел, как Рагнор садился — смяв несколько болидов — и высматривал через иллюминатор своего Магнуса. Тот спустился на палубу очень осторожно, непроизвольно выдавая, что робот-хирург раны зашил, но действие обезболивающего заканчивалось.

— Магнус, — при виде его, ещё слегка бледного, с по-сумасшедшему блестевшими глазами, в неожиданно простой белой рубахе с лёгким кантом и простых же штанах, Алек задохнулся и сгрёб его в охапку, прижал к себе. Тот потёрся носом об его ухо, мурча так громко и довольно, что эта вибрация распространилась по всему телу, сделав его слабым. — Магнус, как ты? Ты ведь в порядке, порядке?

За его спиной, чуть брезгливо к таким нежностям, фыркнул Джейс.

— О да, в порядке.

— Пока мы летели сюда за вами, он весь маникюр на когтях сгрыз! — ничтоже сумняшеся сдал его Рагнор, и Магнус сверкнул глазами на рассмеявшийся звездолёт.

— Кстати, я тут вам кое-ко... — не договорив, Магнус высвободился из его объятий, одним прыжком оказался на добрых десять ярдов подальше и выхватил из-за спины кнут. Кнутовище расправилось гибко и плавно, а в следующее мгновение уже щёлкнуло кравшегося к Джейсу хищника, который с криком опрокинулся назад, закрывая ладонями покалеченное лицо. — Блондинка, можешь не благодарить.

Алек залюбовался тем, как под свободной тканью одежды двигались мышцы, пока Магнус сворачивал кнут обратно в кольцо. «Живой, почти невредимый», — кроме этой, не осталось почти ни одной разумной мысли в голове.

— Кстати... вот да, о кстати. Я тут, пока летел, подобрал попутчика, — из Рагнора вышла Лидия и скромно остановилась рядом с ним. Этого, тем не менее, оказалось достаточно, чтобы уютные, почти интимные ощущения, что рождал в нём Магнус одним своим присутствием и улыбкой, мгновенно улетучились. Алек коротко обнял Лидию, гадая про себя, знает ли она, что привёз её сюда гуманоид, не просто отбивший её почти мужа, но и виновный в смерти любимого человека. Алек ни за что не сказал бы правду: это была не его тайна, но Магнус сам мог сказать... Разумеется, после того, как он побывал на краю жизни и смерти, делать ему больше нечего!

Наверное, нужно было как-то уважить её чувства и хотя бы не обниматься с Магнусом так открыто, но Алек не смог пересилить себя. Магнус всё стремительней становился ему нужнее воздуха.

— Супер, я выпил бы за счастливое воссоединение, — напомнил о себе Джейс уже с толикой раздражения в голосе, — но мне нужно спасти Клэри. Магнус... — рассмотрев то, что превратились болиды после приземления на них корвета, Джейс закричал: Магнус, твою мать, это что ещё за?..

— Осторожней со словами, — неожиданно для самого себя, почти на грани злости процедил Алек, но Магнус покачал головой, мол, не стоит.

— Тебе нужно попасть на Аликанте, я прав?

— Хотелось бы, и желательно до того, как Валентин отключит на станции двигатели и она начнёт сходить с орбиты!

— Ты можешь взять Рагнора, — перебил его Магнус, и Джейс, осекшись, несколько секунд просто смотрел на него, не веря. — Что? Не понимаю такой реакции: я, можно сказать, единственного друга отдаю. Простого спасибо было бы достаточно, денег, так и быть, не возьму, — закончил он полушутливо и резко изменил тон. — Я видел, что Джонатан направляется к Аликанте. Если Валентин действительно собирается воплотить свою угрозу в жизнь, тебе нельзя медлить.

Словно заторможенный, Джейс еще несколько секунд продолжал смотреть на него, пока Магнус, закатив глаза, не рыкнул:

— Ну, живо же!

Сдавленное “спасибо” донеслось в тот момент, когда шлюз Рагнора уже почти закрылся за ним.

— Прости, — Алек попытался улыбнуться, — ему не так уж часто приходится благодарить или извиняться.

— Оно и видно, — пробормотал Магнус, тряхнув головой, — ну а мы с вами...

— Что за план у Валентина? — вмешалась Лидия, переводя с одного на другого. — Для чего вдруг Джейсу потребовалось так срочно нагонять его у Аликанте?

Посмотрев неё, стоявшую, скрестив руки на груди с самым требовательным видом, Алек осторожно спросил:

— Ты так и не сказал ей?

— Ну, я подумал, это немножко не моя обязанность: всё-таки из нас двоих в звании коммандера ты. И потом, я знаю обо всём только из твоих мыслей, а они сейчас ужасно сумбурные и большей частью про меня.

— Валентин собирается перекроить всю политическую систему: сначала он уничтожит Капитолий и Воинов Разиэля, затем создаст себе новых по образу и подобию Джейса и подчинит все прочие народы. С ним найри, Лидия, так что дела гораздо хуже, чем мы думали. И если у нас есть шанс его остановить, а он есть, надо сделать и возможное, и невозможное.

— Поэтому, пока Джейс будет делать невозможное на Аликанте, ты собираешься, — Магнус недоверчиво вскинул брови, считывая последнее, о чём Алек думал, — захватить этот звездолёт?

— Это будет не так сложно, если мы освободим команду “Консула”. Они должны находиться где-то на корабле, а с его огневой мощью мы поджарим и найри, и всех остальных, — Алек стиснул зубы, отрывисто спросил: — Хищники и рептилоиды ведь уже должны были вступить в битву, разве нет?

Магнус медленно покачал головой в знак того, что да, оба народа уже должны были, обманув ожидания Валентина, присоединиться в этой битве к людям, но почему они медлили, он не знал.

— Нам нужно как-то выйти на связь с Воинами, вызвать Люциана и Рафаэля.

— Тогда нам тем более надо захватить «Консул», — в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Лидия пояснила: — Только его мощности хватит, чтобы установить соединение со всеми.

*******

Клэри была вся в мать: не только внешне, но и характером, и так же яро настроена против него, хотя знала Валентина без году неделя. Её с большим трудом удалось затащить в звездолёт, особенно после того, как спасательная капсула Джослин взорвалась прямо в доке, и если бы не молниеносная реакция Джонатана, запечатавшего сестру в кабине, его план с Аликанте окончательно провалился. Валентин с ненавистью смотрел на силуэт военной базы, становившийся всё больше и детальней в иллюминаторе, наблюдал, как менялся взгляд Клэри, пока они приближались: из сердито-недоверчивого он стал испуганным и затравленным.

— У тебя всё равно ничего не получится, — повторяла она, но уже с меньшей уверенностью. — Джейс с ребятами не позволят такому случиться.

Но «Джейс с ребятами» уже дали ему добраться с Клэри практически до самой базы незамеченными: после удара Консула по генераторам защитного поля база Воинов Разиэля тоже оказалась без защиты, а меткое попадание одного из кораблей найри лишило Аликанте навигационных систем и сканера. Всё-таки не зря он обратился за помощью к найри, от них был толк; сейчас, правда, те больше отсиживались в стороне, реагируя только на атаки Воинов Разиэля, но Валентин знал: стоит ему совершить задуманное, как преимущество в бою станет бесспорным, и союзники пойдут за ним единогласно.

Для этого нужно было увести Аликанте с орбиты Идриса, и, черт возьми, он знал, что делать. Единственное, что застало его врасплох — это сюрприз от жены. Того, что спасательная капсула с якобы телом внутри окажется ловушкой, не подозревала даже Клэри, но в конце концов ущерб оказался минимален, а ожог — пламя обожгло ему левую руку, — с лихвой компенсировался предстоящей победой. Однако, представляя, что было бы, подними он капсулу на борт Джонатана, Валентин ощущал, как глаза застилала ярость.

— Даже твоя мать оказалась настолько глупа, что просчиталась, пытаясь убить меня. Твой Джейс и подавно не преуспеет.

Клэри, буквально прикованная ремнями безопасности к креслу — так плотно и крепко держал её Джонатан, не желая отпускать ни сейчас, ни вообще никогда, — только и могла, что полыхнуть на него взглядом, совсем как Джослин, и Валентин не сдержал усмешки.

— Пошли, — грубо велел он, хватая её за руку едва Джонатан закончил стыковку, дёргая на себя. Клэри закусила губу, цепляясь за кресло, и оторвать её оказалось неожиданно не так-то легко: потеряв терпение, Валентин так дёрнул её на себя, что, захлебнувшись вскриком, Клэри упала прямо на него. Только после этого он смог выволочь её из звездолёта.

— Пожалуйста, осторожней! — выдал вдруг Джонатан, едва они оказались на палубе, и Валентин зло выдохнул. Надо же, голос прорезался, а ведь весь полёт до Аликанте он молчал. — Ей же больно.

— Заткнись, Джонатан!

На станции вовсю надрывались сирены, под потолком мигали алым тревожные сигналы, и мощно, заглушая большинство звуков, гудели системы кондиционирования: Аликанте то и дело сотрясалась от попадания фазеров или ионных ракет, горела — запах дыма тянулся по коридорам. В мешанине суматохи и взрывов они, как Валентин и рассчитывал, спустились на нижний уровень станции незамеченными: молчанию Клэри очень способствовал фазерный пистолет, чьё дуло упиралось ей в затылок, а двух солдат, единственных, кто в сутолоке обратил на него внимание, Валентин пристрелил до того, как они успели поднять тревогу.

— Я видел корвет Магнуса Бейна на подлёте, — отстранённо сообщил Джонатан, и услышавшая это Клэри загорелась было надеждой; Валентин со злобой толкнул её вниз, в машинное отделение, где было жарко и душно от постоянно работавших двигателей.

— Он не успеет ничего сделать.

Управление маневровыми двигателями, — основной силой, кроме силы гравитации, удерживавшей Аликанте на орбите Идриса, — было устроено просто, как и всё гениальное, Валентин это признавал. Когда-то очень давно, ещё не подозревая, как он сможет использовать эти знания, Джослин поделилась, как долго велись разработки и шло проектирование, пока она не подключилась, — год, если не больше. Она же предложила три абсолютно независимых пояса двигателей по всему корпусу базы, обеспечивавших и равномерное распределение нагрузки, и стабильность положения станции, если один из поясов откажет, и удобное управление. Единственным минусом системы было то, что создавалась она в расчёте на атаку извне: повреждённый пояс отключился бы, а два других взяли бы на себя его работу. Но Джослин и не предполагала, что кому-то в здравом уме придёт в голову остановить работу всех трёх поясов сразу. Валентин же привык мыслить вне рамок.

Первый пояс, помеченный на панели управления чашей, отключался хитроумным паролем — не настолько однако хитроумным, чтобы Элдетри не смог достать его. Клэри, вжимавшаяся в стену, потому что Валентин не убирал пистолета, только смотрела с ненавистью и бессильной яростью, усилившимися, когда мелодичный механический голос сообщил по всей комнате:

— Первый пояс двигателей отключён.

— Чудовище, — сверкая глазами, с придыханием прошипела Клэри, и Валентин, не удержав злой усмешки, с силой провернул рычаг, разблокировавший отключение второго пояса.

Рычаг, тугой, двигался трудно, пришлось отложить пистолет в сторону, и Клэри, выждав, наверное, меньше секунды, кинулась на него, неожиданно мастерским ударом военного врезала в челюсть, отталкивая от панели управления. Уходя от следующего удара, он перехватил её руку, выкрутил, вызывая жалобный крик боли.

— Ничего, видимо, придётся тебя поучить.

Жёстко зафиксированная, Клэри ещё дёргалась, но каждое движение рождало гримасу боли на лице, и Валентин подтащил её, уже не сопротивлявшуюся, к панели управления, откидывая лючок, скрывавший сканер. Джослин не предусмотрела, конечно, защиту насчет отключения всех двигателей сразу, но кое-какие меры всё-таки приняла: последняя цепь двигателей защищена была ее образом, голосом и кровью, но все же... То, что Клэри была поразительно похожа на свою мать, в этот раз было ему на руку.

*******

Сначала никто не понял, что произошло. Чистое ранним утром небо теперь заволокло дымом пожаров — что в воздухе, что на земле. Идрис пылал, Идрис горел, и навстречу неизменно продолжавшим свой путь по небосводу солнцам тянулись уже не красивые башни и небоскребы из стекла и металла, а уродливые обгорелые руины и остовы. Прокатившаяся по городу волна боя смяла редкое сопротивление: жители укрылись в своих домах и импровизированных убежищах, так что вокруг не было ни души, даже захватчики оставили безынтересные улицы с жестоко растерзанными телами.

Ожесточённый бой шёл только на подступах к Капитолию. Массивная цитадель, крепость из камня, металла и пуленепробиваемого стекла пережила атаку, и не одну: собравшиеся с духом защитники после первого приступа выбили проникших в Капитолий гуманоидов — хищников и рептилоидов. Сработавшие экраны отрезали командный центр от остального мира, сделав его полностью автономным, надёжно укрыв критичные узлы, но практически все солдаты, что были в момент нападения в здании, оказались или намеренно вышли за пределы безопасной зоны. В фойе первого этажа адмирал Джия Пенхаллоу, в залитом кровью парадном мундире, командовала группой из пяти офицеров, которые удерживали нескольких индиго от прорыва к главное лестнице. Обороной левого крыла управляла Имоджен Эрондейл, едва державшаяся на ногах от усталости, потери крови — в сражении с Элдетри она лишилась кисти левой руки, — и беспросветного отчаяния от открытой им тайны. В правое крыло, где располагался архив и основные залы для заседаний, в середине сражения врезался сбитый «Зверь» хищников, и пламя бушевало без остановки. От его жара, чересчур нагревшись, начал деформироваться металлический каркас здания, а бетонное основание пошло трещинами. Другие адмиралы и офицеры, рассредоточившись по уцелевшим помещениям, как могли, отражали атаки, но если их противникам ещё было откуда ждать подкрепления: часть нападавших была из прибывших на саммит делегаций, часть — высадившимся на поверхность Идриса десантом, и ещё не все корабли спустили на планету свои экипажи, — то защитникам Капитолия никто не мог оказать помощь. К саммиту Союза вокруг столицы собрали только Воинов Разиэля, а весь остальной флот, в том числе и второй флагман, линкор Конклав, продолжал выполнять свои задачи в разных галактиках, без шанса не просто подоспеть к битве, но даже узнать о ней до её окончания. Птички же Воинов, и без того оказавшиеся против армады Валентина в сокрушительном меньшинстве, сражались на грани возможного.

В командном центре Капитолия не было никого, кто смог бы увидеть, что все мониторы слежения и связи с базой Воинов Разиэля Аликанте замигали ярко-красным.

— Внимание, — только повторял и повторял механический голос невидимым слушателям, — двигатели станции отключены. Внимание, Аликанте начинает незапланированный спуск с орбиты. Столкновение с поверхностью Идриса через…


	19. Глава 18

— Алек, прости, я облажался.

Получив от Джейса это короткое сообщение, сказанное срывающимся от напряжения и страха голосом, заставило Алека остановиться прямо посреди коридора, даже преступно, забыв об обороне, опустить вниз винтовку.

Джейс опоздал? Валентину удалось отключить двигатели Аликанте?

— Александр, что? — ушедший вперёд Магнус, двигавшийся с фазерный пистолетом в одной руке и верным кнутом в другой, вернулся, заметив, что он отстал.

— Джейс, да? — вторила ему Лидия, глядя на Алека со смесью всё усиливающегося ужаса и агонизирующей надежды. — Скажи, что ему удалось, пожалуйста, скажи, что ему удалось.

— Джейс, повтори.

— Мы не успели, — чувствовалось, как тяжело давалось тому признание, и Алек стиснул зубы, буквально окаменевая от такого известия. — Валентин оказался быстрее, чёрт. Станция уже начала крениться. Я иду искать Клэри.

— Забирай Клэри и попробуйте включить двигатели заново! — воскликнул он, и стоявшие рядом Магнус и Лидия посмотрели на него с одинаковым ужасом. Алек сам не верил, что говорил это, что теперь, помимо всех проблем, им нужно ещё как-то удержать станцию от падения, ведь это будет конец всему на Идрисе. — Но если не получится, то улетайте.

— Что? — не понял тот и спросил с жадной надеждой: — У тебя есть план?

— Нет, — отрезал Алек. — Нам всем придётся хорошенько помолиться, чтобы маневровые Аликанте ещё возможно было реактивировать.

Хотя понятно, что Валентин уже сделал или сделает всё, лишь бы предотвратить это, они должны попытаться, но перед мысленным взором Алека огромная металлическая конструкция, окружённая смертоносным ореолом пламени от входа в атмосферу планеты, уже врезалась в Идрис с таким заревом взрыва, что его видно было даже в соседних галактиках. Чудовищная ударная волна, в мгновение ока превращая в пыль всё живое, пронеслась по планете, испаряя людей, животных, траву, дома и даже целые океаны. Несколько секунд, и вот уже некогда живописный и колоритный из космоса Идрис — планета-призрак, планета-вулкан или пламя, безмолвное, неживое.

— Александр, — Магнус тронул его за руку, ловя его взгляд, и ошалелый Алек вынырнул обратно в реальность. Магнус казался спокойным и сдержанным, однако обычно узкие зрачки расширились — не от недостатка света, который генераторы Консула давали в избытке, а от смертного ужаса. Он ведь жил долго. Наверняка за свою пиратскую бытность он не раз видел, как гибнут целые планеты. — Нам надо идти, нельзя останавливаться.

— А, да. Лидия, сколько ещё до трюма?

У той остались единственные рабочие очки-сканер: гаджет Алека уничтожили при пленении, и тогда это казалось достаточной жертвой, чтобы встретиться с Джейсом и действовать дальше. Тут же, не будь с ними Лидии, пришлось бы допрашивать вражеских солдат, что случилось с командой линкора, а так они знали: люди живы, но блокированы в трюме, в самом брюхе корабля, и втроём они преодолели уже четверть, нет, половину пути, когда Алек спрашивал местоположение в последний раз.

— Два поворота и лестница вниз. Минуты три край.

— Надеюсь, эти минуты не станут решающими, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, пробормотал Магнус, и Алек вздрогнул всем телом, вскинув винтовку на плечо, сразу перешёл на бег.

Если у них ещё был, пусть и мизерный, шанс выжить и победить: призвать наконец союзников на помощь, остановить падавшую Аликанте и уничтожить Валентина — им позарез требовался контроль над линкором. Рагнор передавал обрывочную информацию о бое за пределами Консула — что в атаку пошли до сих пор отсиживавшиеся найри, что Воинов Разиэля, единственную сейчас силу Капитолия в космосе, теснили со всех флангов, — но Алек и сам догадывался, что если до сих пор отчаянная решимость и самопожертвование людей компенсировали хоть как-то численное преимущество и вооружение врага, то теперь колебавшаяся чаша весов склонилась в одну определённую сторону. Не их сторону. Тот же корпус «Консула», в который до этого немного, но попадали ионные ракеты (Врангеля, не иначе) и лучи фазеров, уже почти перестал сотрясаться от атак.

Может, что рептилоиды, что хищники боялись вступить в бой, потому что силы были слишком неравны. Может, поддержка такого мощного корабля, как Консул, подтолкнула бы их к действию так, как не могла этого сделать оказавшаяся на грани гибели планета. Алек знал только одно — у них не оставалось иного выбора, кроме безумного сумасбродства: прорваться втроём к запертой в трюме команде, а потом соединёнными усилиями переподчинить «Консул». План, если честно, так себе. По правде говоря, с тех пор, как Валентин захватил Магнуса в плен и потребовал за него выкуп в виде Клэри, у них вообще не было никакого плана.

Повернув в очередной раз за угол, Алек удивлённо остановился, увидев знакомое лицо:

— Адмирал Пэнгборн? Что вы здесь?..

Вопрос так и повис в воздухе недосказанным, потому что ответ уже не требовался: Пэнгборн молниеносно выхватил пистолет и наставил на него, но выстрелить не успел. Щелчок кнута — и оружие улетело далеко в сторону, и Алек, не раздумывая, нажал на курок.

— Значит, не только Элдетри был предателем, — глухо произнесла Лидия, когда они закончили связывать раненого экс-адмирала — Алек прострелил ему левую ногу. — Страшно задуматься, сколько ещё купилось на обещания.

— Ещё один сбит, — вполголоса передал Рагнор, и Алек, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, шепча про себя традиционные слова прощания, резко позвал:

— Изабель? Иззи, слышишь меня?

Только не она. Пожалуйста, Создатель, только не она. Алек не знал, где сейчас родители, надеялся, что они хотя бы вместе и в здании Капитолия, плечом к плечу отражают атаки врага, а не мертвы под обломками. Если ещё и Изабель…

— Алек! Алек, мы отступаем! — сестра прокричала это так отчаянно, какой Алек надеялся никогда её не услышать. — Где хищники и рептилоиды? Нам одним не справиться!

Неосознанно посмотрев на Магнуса — тот ответил умоляющим взглядом человека, который и хотел бы, но ничем не мог помочь, — Алек облизнул губы.

— Держись. Вам надо продержаться ещё немного, Иззи, мы с Лидией и Магнусом вот-вот освободим команду и…

— Макс, осторожно! — Изабель вскрикнула тонко и совершенно жутко, сорвав голос, и оцепеневшего Алека словно в самое сердце поразило грохотом взрыва.

— Изабель!

*******

— Внимание, крен палубы — десять процентов. Будьте осторожны при движении по станции. Внимание, двигатели отключены. Столкновение с Идрисом неизбежно. Объявлена срочная эвакуация.

Равнодушный голос робота всё продолжал вещать, нисколько не меняясь от того, что Аликанте действительно начала медленно опускаться. Джейс понял, что опоздал, ещё когда Рагнор, умело лавируя и уходя от атак, подлетел к ангару станции, чтобы зайти на посадку: обычно на таком расстоянии были отчётливо видны светившиеся голубоватым светом из-за производимой энергии, ионные двигатели Аликанте, располагавшиеся по бокам и дну станции. Именно их сбалансированной работой и достигалось стабильное положение базы на орбите Идриса, так необходимое при постоянных взлётах и посадках множества звездолётов. Но едва бросив взгляд на Аликанте и не увидев привычных выбросов энергии вокруг неё, Джейс осознал, что самое страшное уже случилось. На какой-то миг опустились руки. Они столько сил приложили, столько рисковали собой, чтобы не допустить подобной трагедии, предупредить своих и дать Валентину отпор, а всё оказалось напрасно.

Нет, не напрасно. Пока ещё нет. Валентин смог заставить Клэри отключить двигатели Аликанте, но Алек прав, должна быть возможность снова их активировать. Джейс просто должен разыскать Клэри, нет, её с Валентином и прикончить его или арестовать — неважно как, однако остановить развязанную войну. Потому что вряд ли ещё когда-нибудь в жизни Джейс окажется в таком аду: видимо, по кораблям сторонников Валентина прошла информация про Аликанте, потому что державшиеся на отдалении найри двинулись наконец к полю битвы, открыв шквальный огонь. Рагнор и птички Воинов, мелкие и шустрые, ещё успевали уходить от ударов, но люди, попытавшиеся эвакуироваться с обречённой Аликанте, — нет. На глазах Джейса ионными ракетами найри уничтожили шесть вылетевших спасательных челноков: пять сразу, а последнего, изо всех сил пытавшегося уйти, затерявшись в битве, два корабля буквально изрешетили снарядами.

Джейс помнил, как после Тёмного противостояния и последовавшего изгнания найри многие поговаривали, что те затаят злобу и будут лишь выжидать подходящего момента, чтобы вернуться с местью, но не думал, что однажды станет её свидетелем.

Так что когда Рагнор наконец сел в ангаре, Джейс, почти сразу же выскочив на палубу, попытался предупредить тех, кто бежал ещё к спасательным шлюпкам.

— Нет, стойте! Вы погибнете там, стойте! — Но разве его могли послушать? Для людей, перепуганных, стремившихся сохранить свои жизни, космос даже в момент ожесточённого сражения всё же казался куда более безопасным, чем накренившаяся, начавшая терять высоту станция.

С силой утерев кулаком злые слёзы, Джейс, вытащив оставленный ему Стивеном (именно Стивеном, нет, не отц…) фазерный клинок, решительно зашагал к Джонатану, смиренно стоявшему в углу дока с погашенными огнями.

— Ты! — только подойдя, он со всего размаху рубанул по стойке шасси, так что во все стороны брызнул сноп искр. — Где твой хозяин? Где Клэри?!

Сюда бы штурмовую винтовку и связку гранат, а лучше — ту фазерную пушку, из которой Джейса с Алеком чуть не прикончили на Консуле, чтобы от этого шаттла, так много сделавшего для исполнения плана Валентина, не осталось и следа.

— Ты можешь хоть разрезать меня на части, но я не скажу, — высокомерно ответил тот, — ничего, что позволит навредить моему отцу и сестре.

— Клэри тебе не сестра, — с неожиданной для себя яростью жарко выдохнул Джейс.

Его колотило, подбрасывало, и луч фазерного оружия то и дело подрагивал, но Джейс почти не замечал этого. Заполонившие его ужас, злость, исступление и даже бешенство не давали думать ни о чём, кроме трёх вещей: Валентин, Клэри и как остановить Аликанте, а Джонатан… Всего лишь звездолёт, пусть и считавшийся когда-то одним из прорывных достижений в области кораблестроения, но звездолёт, скопище железок и нескольких программ. Детище Валентина, его первенец, как он сам сказал, в честь которого и велел назвать свой подопытный образец новых Воинов Разиэля. Того, кто стал известен больше как Джейс Вейланд.

— Ты корабль, ты неживое, а ещё ты всё это время помогал такому монстру, как Валентин. Думаешь, Клэри, даже если ты силком увезёшь её, когда-нибудь начнёт считать тебя своей семьёй?

У Клэри, он знал это точно, доброе сердце. За самоуверенностью, наглостью, которые так подкупали его, было сердце, которое хотело и умело любить, прорывалось к нему, даже когда Джейс жестоко отстранял её от себя. Но даже такая девушка, как Клэри, никогда в жизни не простит того, кто оказал Валентину, разрушившему её относительно счастливое существование, хоть небольшую услугу.

— Она была со мной сегодня, — помедлив, всё же возразил Джонатан, и Джейс с присвистом втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, резко и сильно выдохнул, — и не хотела уходить. Я — не смертный человек, а корабль. Я буду с ней всегда, с моей сестрой.

— Да она не хотела уходить, потому что не хотела становиться частью вашего с Валентином преступления, — выпалил Джейс, прежде чем понял, что спорит, хоть и с искусственным интеллектом, но всё же с машиной, теряя драгоценное время. Палуба под его ногами уже наклонилась, чтобы стоять ровно, приходилось немного смещаться вправо, и эта мысль подстегнула Джейса наконец остановить эту бессмысленную перепалку. Всё равно никакому Джонатану Джейс не позволит добраться до Клэри, увезти её, лишить возможности быть счастливой…

— Ты её задушишь, — убирая от шасси звездолёта оружие, в последний раз бросил он и отошёл. — Ты не знаешь, кто она, думаешь о ней, лишь как сказал тебе Валентин, а Валентин — монстр. И всё, что сделано его руками, чудовищно.

Тогда, наверное, и Джейс, как его проект, его творение, — такой же урод. Нет, он — нет. Он умел чувствовать, сопереживать, любить, и никто не считал его чудовищем, даже Клэри.

Особенно Клэри.

— Джейс, берегись!

Крик подстегнул его инстинктивно, пригнувшись, нырнуть вниз, уходя от опасности, и фазер врезался в корпус Джонатана, срикошетив, улетел в пол. Рывком перевернувшись, Джейс выхватил пистолет, но прицелиться не смог: завидев его, Клэри, которую Валентин едва ли не волоком втащил в ангар, вновь начала сопротивляться и драться и почти уже вырвалась, когда тот, со всей злобой, на которую был способен, ударил её по лицу.

— Нет, Клэри!

Она ещё не успела свалиться на палубу, а Джейса уже неведомой силой поставило на ноги и бросило к Валентину. Стоило нажать на курок, и тот начал стрелять в ответ; ни о чём не думая, Джейс всё шагал и шагал ему навстречу, не спуская глаз с ненавистного, искажённого почему-то злорадством лица, понимая: вот ещё шаг, всего один, и фазер, дрожащий от переизбытка чувств в его руке, наконец попадёт в цель и оборвёт всеобщие мучения…

Боль обожгла разом почти всю спину, выгнула и понесла вперёд, заставив разжать пальцы. Куда упало оружие, Джейс не запомнил, как он, пролетев несколько ярдов, рухнул ничком на палубу, — тоже; сознание более-вернее вернулось лишь благодаря Клэри, беспрестанно повторявшей его имя.

Какое, оказывается, красивое имя “Джейс”, если его произносит Клэри.

Кажется, неосторожно кинувшись на Валентина, Джейс допустил огромную ошибку, повернувшись к Джонатану спиной. Он едва мог дышать

— Джейс? Джейс, ты меня слышишь?

— Джонатан, — прорвался сквозь вату в ушах рык Валентина, и послышался шум открываемого люка, — мы улетаем, немедленно!

— Но Клэри! — вяло запротестовал тот. — Станция падает, мы не можем оставить её.

— Я сказал — мы улетаем. — Поддерживавшая Джейсу голову Клэри вскинулась, глядя на тех с плохо скрываемой ненавистью. — Пусть остаётся со своим мальчишкой, они оба меня подвели, оба не нужны!

Закашлявшись, Джейс наконец смог сделать глубокий вдох и, подавляя стон, распластался на холодном полу палубы. Боль утихала, но медленно; генная модификация, в разы ускорявшая регенерацию и заживление, уже начала действовать, только Джейс знал, ей нужно время, а вот времени у них как раз и не было.

Проводив взглядом стартовавшего из дока Джонатана, Клэри повернулась к Джейсу и ахнула, вцепилась пальчиками в его плечи, помогая как-то удержаться в вертикальном положении. В её широко распахнутых глазах плескались страх и волнение.

— Что ты, тебе нельзя двигаться.

— Я должен, — кое-как выдавил он, стараясь не думать, что в этой позе Клэри, её губы так близко, она так напугана. — Станция вот-вот рухнет, нужно в контрольную, восстановить…

— Прости меня, — ответила та дрожащим голоском, словно преодолевая желание прижаться к нему в поисках защиты. — Прости, что сбежала, когда мы пошли за Магнусом. Если бы я не попала к Валентину, он бы никогда не отключил двигатели.

— Глупость. Он нашёл бы другой способ, но сделал бы.

— Джейс, мы не сможем заставить их снова работать. Валентин разбил управляющую панель.

— Должна быть ещё одна, — сказал он, не вполне понимая, что это было: желание не разочаровывать её, не убивать правдой или же собственная вера в то, что Джослин, готовя проект системы двигателей, предусмотрела разные варианты. — Дай только минуту, чтобы я смог подняться.

*******

Мариз могла бы сказать, что когда-то она любила смотреть на Идрис из космоса, на его обилие красок и величественный, в ореоле дымки, вид. Могла бы не смириться с тем, что в этот проклятый день её родина вмиг растеряла красоту и совершенство: белые облака сменились серыми тучами дыма и пепла, роскошный синий и выдержанно-стальной цвета сплошь пожрали оранжевый и чёрный, пожар и разрушение. Могла бы, не сдерживая от природы горячее сердце, проклинать Валентина, призвавшего под своим знамёна не только недовольных индиго, рептилоидов и хищников, но и найри.

Могла бы, но едва в эфире, треща и запинаясь, затараторил Макс, всё, о чём Мариз могла думать и что сделать, так это развернуть Черча и помчаться на помощь сколько было сил.

Изабель находилась далеко, но в относительно чистом кусочке космоса, так что без особого труда заметны были повреждения: иссечённое взрывом оперение крыльев, изуродованный двигатель. Передвигаться сам он ещё мог, но медленно, и по сравнению с другими птичками просто пытался от ковылять подальше от поля битвы. На хвост ему сели сразу два корабля рептилоидов.

— Изабель! — позвала она, надеясь, что та не просто услышит, но во всей мешанине радиоэфира поймёт и примет верное решение, — Изабель, двигайтесь к Аликанте, я перехвачу вас там.

База прикроет их огнём, Макс сядет там и переждёт бой (хотя кого Мариз обманывала, она же знала эту птичку, не в его характере, как и Алека, Джейса или Иззи, было отступать), и только сейчас, пристально вглядываясь в станцию, куда направился Макс, увидев рассыпанные в космосе обломки спасательных челноков, Мариз поняла, что означало то странное и непонятное сообщение, переданное со станции в эфир. Лишившись маневровых, Аликанте потеряла тяговую силу и падала на Идрис — уже на подлёте Мариз заметила, как база ощутимо накренилась к планете, шлейф обломков стелился за ней, обозначая тот пока ещё короткий путь к Идрису, который она успела преодолеть.

— Создатель... — прошептала она омертвевшими от ужаса губами.

Уходя от атак, Макс дёрнулся было в сторону, но не рассчитал, повреждённый двигатель не позволил ему такого манёвра, и новые ракеты пронеслись совсем близко. Мариз, будучи ещё на приличном расстоянии, с ненавистью велела Чёрчу открыть огонь; один из звездолётов, преследовавших Макса, подбитый, закрутился юлой и врезался в конце концов в основание станции, второй же предпочёл убраться.

— Мама, нам нужно прикрытие, мы долго не протянем, — почти взмолилась Изабель, и Мариз судорожно стиснула штурвал. Как помочь раненому Максу? Посадить на Идрисе?

— Я уже иду!

Тот почти вплотную приблизился к Аликанте, заложил небольшой вираж, чтобы облететь станцию и укрыться за ней, когда из её ангара вылетел новый звездолёт — не спасательный челнок, а шаттл, смахивавший на привычных Мариз птичек.

— Чёрч, кто это?

— Он называет себя Себастьяном, но во всех базах с таким позывным и цифровым кодом нет ни одного...

— Изабель, осторожно! — закричала она, увидев, что незнакомый (хотя какой же он незнакомый?.. Это ведь Джонатан, Джонатан, по которому для Воинов Разиэля делались их птички!) звездолёт забрал влево, набирая достаточное расстояние для атаки, что из-под его крыльев сорвались и взяли старт две ракеты...

Без шанса для Макса увернуться.

— Макс, уклонение! Макс, что ты?.. — отчаянный возглас Изабель оборвался, когда её птичка, затормозив, будто встал на дыбы, подставляя брюхо атаке.

Секундное промедление — и спасательная капсула выстрелила из него, очертив дугу, врезалась в один из уровней Аликанте.

В тот же самый момент выпущенные Джонатаном ракеты разорвали Макса на части.

— Максвелл сбит, — отрешённо, словно из другой жизни прозвучал из динамиков Чёрча голос Алины Пенхаллоу. — Отряд НьюАй сбит!

Мариз всё смотрела, не моргая, не осознавая, что веер обломков и пылающая от попадания спасательной шлюпки станция — всё, что осталось от Макса, от птички её детей.

Она очнулась от спасительного забытья, в котором ни одна мысль не могла пробиться до затуманенного горем и ужасом сознания, когда Джонатан с чудовищным безразличием пролетел прямо сквозь обломки. Кувыркавшийся двигатель, чиркнув его по боку, отлетел в сторону, и одного этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы её всецело захватила чёрная, всепоглощающая ярость.

Валентин обманом пытался разрушить её жизнь, дважды пытался, и оба раза Мариз по собственной глупости едва не попалась в его сети. Её вина. Но он тронул её детей...

— Адмирал, манёвр небезопасен, — начал было Чёрч, но Мариз его просто не слышала. В какой-то момент весь мир сузился до одного только Джонатана, навстречу которому она направила Чёрча недрогнувшей рукой.

— Молчи и делай. Залп со всех орудий!

В последний момент, словно предугадав её действия, Джонатан вильнул в сторону, и фазерные лучи Чёрча промахнулись. Резко набрав скорость, её противник проскочил мимо, уносясь в самую гущу боя под защиту активизировавшихся найри.

— Адмирал, дальнейшее преследование граничит с самоубийством.

Мариз, уже бездумно собиравшаяся направить звездолёт за Джонатаном, остановилась. Валентин скрылся за армадой найри, их треугольные корабли двигались сейчас широким фронтом, оттесняя Воинов Разиэля от Консула и других звездолётов, и прорываться сквозь них, да, означало верную смерть, как ни хотелось нагнать Валентина и заставить его расплатиться за совершённое.

Стиснув зубы, Мариз велела Черчу разворачиваться к Аликанте. Ещё был шанс для Изабель уцелеть. Приземление было жёстким, но ведь спасательные челноки для того и разрабатывались, чтобы выдерживать перегрузки...

Надежда ещё есть, должна быть, можно же спасти её маленькую девочку.

*******

Накинувшегося на него хищника Алек отшвырнул ударом приклада, и, врезавшись в стену, весь как-то изогнувшись, тот жалко взвыл. Алек уже вскинул винтовку, прицеливаясь в сердце, потому что голос Иззи, отчаянно пытавшейся спастись после прямого попадания, всё повторялся и повторялся в его голове, не пуская прочие мысли. Макс подбит, где он, где Изабель, они живы вообще?!

— Алек, хватит!

Хищник, не в силах подняться, косил на него стремительно краснеющим взглядом: белки его глаз стремительно наполнялись кровью; Алек медлил, жутко рвано дыша, ощущая сердце разъярённо бьющимся где-то у горла. С чего бы его жалеть? Он пришёл с войной, с уничтожением, и где-то рядом, возможно, другое такое же существо только что убило его сестру и почти брата!

— Коммандер Лайтвуд? — показавшийся из-за угла солдат, один из тех с которыми Алек с Магнусом и Лидией прорывался на мостик, сориентировавшись, тут же взял хищника на прицел. Он почти уже нажал на курок, когда Алек неожиданно для самого себя схватился за его винтовку, опуская её. — Что вы делаете?

— Не надо, — выдавил он, отворачиваясь от беззащитного противника. — Оставь его. Все оставьте! — повысил он голос, обращаясь к подошедшим солдатам, настроенным столь кровожадно, что, наверное, не будь здесь Алека, они бы расстреляли хищника моментально. — Он всё равно уже не сможет причинить нам вреда.

— Но он же враг! — прозвучал растерянно-злобный голос кого-то из экипажа. — Они убили наших друзей, а сколько ещё наших погибло на Аликанте? Мы что, простить его должны?

— Нет, но и не уподобляться противнику нельзя. Не все хищники поддерживают Валентина, и мы не должны равнять их под одну гребёнку. Среди людей тоже есть, — он сглотнул, — предатели. Мы не лучше и не хуже, все одинаковые. А теперь идём, мы должны захватить мостик.

В этот раз люди подчинились не сразу, не с той охотой, когда Алек с Лидией и Магнусом вытащили их из тёмного и душного трюма, куда их загнали сторонники Валентина. Пришлось напомнить, что те же захватчики не убили экипаж, а только заблокировали, да и то это помогло мало: лишь несколько молодых офицеров, возраста Алека и Иззи, прислушались и задумались, основной же костяк людей постарше держались настороженно и враждебно новому веянию, но Алек дал им понять, что не отступит. Хотели они или нет, только сегодня на этом корабле не должно было быть подобного бессмысленного убийства.

— Алек, — начала, качая головой, Лидия, — тебе не следовало так говорить. Люди напуганы. жаждут справедливой мести, отнимая её, ты только настраиваешь их против себя.

— Нет, вот именно поэтому сейчас это и нужно говорить и делать, чтобы из-за Валентина мы не приравняли всех, кто не похож на людей, ко врагам, — перебил Алек. — Мы ведь, вступая в эту войну, целью видели не просто победить его, но изменить всё — Союз, людей. И если не сейчас наилучшее время, чтобы начать, то когда?

Потому что, и правда, поддаться гневу, злости и желанию отомстить проще всего, только проще не значит правильней. Алек сам едва не оступился. Но если оставить всё, как есть, и Валентин проиграет этот бой — а они сделают всё, чтобы он проиграл, — ничто не изменится, станет только хуже. Рептилоиды, хищники и индиго уже не просто будут учиться в отдельных школах и получать более жестокие наказания за свои преступления… Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, Алек повернулся, но Магнус с совершенно нечитаемым лицом отвёл глаза в сторону.

— Нам пора на мостик, — негромко сказал он, и Алек, хоть ему и хотелось спросить, что было не так, смог только кивнуть.

— Алек? Алек, слышишь меня? — Не успев сделать и шага, Алек снова замер на месте, одновременно и боясь, и жаждая то, что Джейс хотел сказать ему. — Иззи жива, её шлюпка упала где-то здесь, на Аликанте, мы идём к ней.

— Слышишь, Лидия? — выдохнул он неожиданно задрожавшими губами. — Она жива.

Страшно задуматься, что было бы, убей Алек всё-таки того хищника. Он бы сделал абсолютно противоположное тому, что собирался, что обещал — Магнусу, например.

— Но Макс погиб.

— Что? То есть? Как погиб?! — проорал Алек, не помня себя, задыхаясь от нахлынувших отчаяния и злобы. Макса больше нет? Нет… Душу мгновенно заполонило тоской, болью. Сколько ещё Алек должен был сказать их птичке: поблагодарить за неоценимую помощь, за пройденный вместе долгий путь поддержать за Хугинна, а теперь ничего этого не будет. — Джейс, ответь!

— Его подбили, он пожертвовал собой, чтобы катапультировать Иззи. Алек, клянусь, я убью Валентина. Он заплатит за Макса и за всех!

И не одному Джейсу. Почти не помня себя, Алек рванул вперёд.

Двери, за которыми находился капитанский мостик — главная комната управления со всеми сканерами, радарами и, что самое важное, аппаратурой связи, — были распахнуты настежь, но группа солдат, пошедшая к нему вместе с Алеком, пережидала обстрел, вжимаясь в стену. Улучив момент, когда огонь на несколько секунд прекратился, Алек выпрыгнул в проход, почти не прицеливаясь, выстрелами в плечо обезвредил двух человек и, быстро осмотрев помещение, нырнул обратно в укрытие буквально в последний момент. Лучи фазеров пронеслись так близко, что едва не подпалили волосы ему на затылке.

Да уж, эти противники не как тот беспомощный хищник.

— Александр! — Магнус вцепился в ворот его спецовки, подтянул к себе, сверкая страхом, почти ужасом в огромных золотых глазах. — Не смей больше так рисковать!

— Скажи мне, — ещё толком не отдышавшись от резкого выпада, с расстановкой произнёс он, — скажи, что у вас нет ритуальных боёв для разборок с врагами.

Магнус в этот момент выглядел так, что будь у него хвост, наверное, с силой, сердито заколотил бы им себя по бокам:

— Мы, кошки, намного более высокоорганизованные создания, чем те же хищники. Так что нет.

— Вот и хорошо, — Алек кивнул, — потому что для Асмодея у меня свой личный список обвинений.

Пират, управляющий флагманом Капитолия, — сам по себе отвратительный, немыслимый факт, но то, что это был Асмодей, который едва не убил Магнуса…

Спросить что-то ещё Магнус не успел: по знаку Алека один из солдат, стоявших по другую сторону двери, швырнул на мостик гранату, и только она взорвалась, ослепив всех находившихся там, люди пошли в атаку. Эффект неожиданности оказался короток, но и его хватило: когда дым осел к полу, а холодное свечение прекратилось, Алек обнаружил почти половину существ, так яростно защищавших мостик, убитыми, а всех остальных — на прицеле у своих солдат. Но до своей цели, Асмодея Бёзе, он не сумел добраться: чересчур хитрый, как ему и полагалось быть, фелин каким-то образом избежал действия гранаты и сейчас стоял, направив свои пистолеты на Алека, но взглядом испепеляя Магнуса. Его донельзя сузившиеся зрачки и громкое зловещее урчание яснее слов показывали, что он выбрал себе противника и никто другой его не интересовал.

— Магнус, — как можно осторожнее сказал Алек, — не двигайся. Я разберусь.

Его остановил низкий угрожающий рык в ответ, нечто такое, что вообще никак не мог издать Магнус, но всё же это был он. Чуть наклонив голову, до ужаса похоже на Асмодея, он смотрел тем же пристально немигающим взглядом, обнажив в оскале неожиданно удлинившиеся клыки, готовый, как и его отец, в любой момент кинуться в атаку, с той лишь разницей, что у него не было когтей, чтобы исполосовать своего врага. Алек никогда не думал, что увидит Магнуса с такой его стороны.

Но ещё более неожиданно было то, что в следующий момент у затылка Асмодея оказалось дуло винтовки, и Лидия велела:

— Не двигайся, иначе я вынесу тебе мозги.

Непонимающий, ещё думавший сопротивляться фелин попробовал обернуться, но зашипел рассерженней и громче, когда получил достаточно сильный тычок винтовкой. Алек медленно выдохнул, глядя на откуда ни возьмись появившуюся Лидию с той же растерянностью, что и Магнус, с лица которого сполз такой чужой ему оскал, зато неожиданно появились страх и сожаление.

— Шевелись, ну же, — та снова подпихнула своего пленника в сторону выхода. — Алек, если у тебя остались ещё энергонаручники, тебе стоит их сейчас использовать.

Сбитый с толку, он подчинился, всё ещё не до конца понимая, что Лидия задумала. Выглядела она столь уверенно, что могла свернуть не горы — целым планетам орбиты изменить, так что в первый миг Алек даже испугался, что она, не раздумывая, действительно снесёт фелину голову. В первые минуты, когда он только спасал Магнуса, пострадавшего от рук отца, Алек тоже думал так: убить, растерзать, уничтожить, медленно и мучительно, но позже пришло осознание, что это сделало бы его ничуть не лучше самого Асмодея. Нет, вот пожизненное заключение среди таких же, как он, — этого Асмодей заслуживал, это было бы справедливо.

Стоило же одному из солдат вывести пленённого фелина с мостиками вместе с остальными, как Лидия будто сломалась: её губы резко выцвели, с лица тоже схлынули все краски, а в глазах заплескалось такое отчаяние, словно она только что упустила тот шанс, что выпадает раз в жизни.

— Лидия, ты что?

— Я сказал ей, — еле слышно, виновато произнёс Магнус, чуть вжимая голову в плечи.

— Сказал что?

— Что это мой отец и он убил её мужа, а я был там и не смог помешать. Александр, мне жаль, — он поднял на шокированного Алека решительный взгляд, означавший, что не намерен больше скрываться. — Ты показал мне, что даже с таким прошлым я не преступник и не монстр, а я не мог больше жить с этой ношей. Я надеялся, что среди своего народа и команды не ты один примешь меня и поймёшь.

На какой-то миг Алек почти пришёл в ужас от осознания того, что едва не произошло. Ведь Лидия держала на мушке Асмодея, кто мог помешать ей прикончить его одним выстрелом, а другим уложить самого Магнуса: за то, что оставил её мужа без помощи, за то, что молчал и не сознался? Не сразу пришло понимание, что та бы так ни за что не сделала.

— Т-ты…

— Не надо, Алек, я понимаю, — отрывисто сказала она, непроизвольно выдавая, что ей всё ещё больно. — В последнее время я делала слишком много неблаговидных вещей, и то, что ты подумал обо мне, наверное, я бы так и поступила, случилось всё даже пару дней назад. Но не теперь. Я всё ещё люблю Джона, — её губы тронула отчаянная улыбка, — и память о нём, но не хочу из-за него становиться тем самым, что ты сказал. Я не монстр.

Она сказала вроде бы простые слова, но скольких сил они ей стоили, сил, пролившихся парой горьких слёз, скатившихся по щекам! И значили они, на самом деле, гораздо больше, чем можно было подумать на первый взгляд. Со дня смерти мужа, и Лидия это не скрывала, она лелеяла надежду однажды разыскать его убийцу и расквитаться с ним, и вот она добровольно отказалась от идеи, которая, похоже, последний год помогала ей жить, передала убийцу в руки правосудия.

Просто потому, что поняла, насколько это неправильно, и захотела измениться.

Когда Алек, у которого комок застрял в горле, сделал шаг к ней, Лидия отступила и вдруг кивнула на Магнуса:

— Не нужно, это мой выбор и я справлюсь. А у тебя есть другой человек, которого ты должен обнимать.

Несколько секунд Алек просто смотрел на неё, соображая, как ещё можно показать, что понимает и ценит эту жертву, но понял другое: ей не нужны были сейчас жалость, понимание и сочувствие. Лидии требовалось немного времени, чтобы хотя бы просто собраться с мыслями относительно случившегося и понять, как жить дальше.

— Хорошо, — наконец кивнул он, и она тихо, с облегчением вздохнула. — Так, ладно, слушайте все! Мостик наш, — экипаж Консула, потихоньку уже рассредоточившийся по своим рабочим местам, ответил ему нестройным хором одобрения, — теперь нам нужна связь со всеми нашими здесь и на Идрисе. И с гостевым комплексом тоже.

Никто не сказал ему ни слова, и Алек занял центральный подиум, где обычно находился командир, отдавая приказы через свою панель управления. С этого места в огромном иллюминаторе открывался потрясающий вид на космос и множество кораблей найри, стоявших впереди и совершенно не подозревавших, что звездолёт, который они невольно прикрывали, больше не на их стороне.

— Давайте заставим их убраться!

*******

Задержавшаяся возле иллюминатора Клэри неожиданно радостно вскрикнула и схватила его за руку.

— Джейс, смотри, смотри!

Повинуясь, он взглянул туда, куда она указывала, и не поверил своим глазам. Ещё недавно ровный строй кораблей найри, внушавший смутный ужас одним видом, нарушился: шедший почти по центру звездолёт неожиданно взорвался, окатив обломками соседние суда.

— Что это? — изумление Мариз и Изабель, бережно придерживавшей сломанную при падении капсулы руку, было практически осязаемым, даже не будь у Джейса его эмпатии.

Это могло быть случайностью: критической неисправностью двигателей или фазерных пушек, потому что мощность ни одного корабля Капитолия, находившегося сейчас в космосе, не позволяла уничтожить хорошо защищённый звездолёт найри. Джейс это прекрасно понимал, однако бешеного восторга Клэри, её несклонимой веры, неожиданно ярко вспыхнувших, оказалось с лихвой достаточно, чтобы и его самого охватило вроде бы беспочвенное воодушевление. Что такое один, скорее всего, случайно подбитый звездолёт против целого строя таких же?

Над поверженным судном величественно проплыл «Консул», давая залпы из всех находившихся на борту орудий, пока проходил мимо других кораблей найри.

— Да! — восторженно взвизгнув, Изабель затормошила всё ещё пребывавшую в оцепенении Мариз. — Да, я знала!

— Ваш линкор с нами, — Клэри повернулась к нему, сияя совершенно счастливыми глазами, и вдруг, крепко прижавшись, обняла за шею. — С нами, теперь мы их всех одолеем!

Чёрт возьми, Алек гений, у него действительно получилось!

Уже открыв было рот, Джейс поморщился и едва ли не выдрал из уха резко зафонивший наушник; Изабель с ругательствами проделала то же самое. Редкостно противный звук, от которого непроизвольно скрежетали зубы и холодный пот выступал на спине, прекратился, теперь кто-то пытался дозваться до них, и Изабель, положив наушник на ладонь, ногтём аккуратно передвинула крошечный рычажок в положение громкой связи.

— Всем-всем-всем! Корабли Капитолия и союзников, вас вызывает линкор «Консул». Это коммандер Александр Лайтвуд, Воины Разиэля. Мы отбили наш флагман у врага, и теперь нам всем надо завершить начатое. Валентин — не непобедим, если мы будем действовать вместе. Мальком, Люциан, Рафаэль и Лили — людям, всему Союзу, сегодня как никогда нужна ваша помощь. Мы не справимся без вас.

— Это сработает, — с твёрдой уверенностью сказал Джейс Мариз, когда та обратила на него непонимающий взгляд. Он чувствовал, догадывался, что вот такой и будет реакция многих на призыв брата к остальным расам помочь в битве, но знал, что решение Алек принял верное. Просто верил так же безрассудно, бездоказательно, как и Клэри, продолжавшая сжимать его руку. — Мы им никто, чтобы приказывать, и можем только просить, как они просят помощи у нас, Воинов Разиэля. Они так долго ждали такого равного отношения… так что это сработает.


	20. Глава 19

— Чёртов Лайтвуд!

Джонатан делал манёвр за манёвром, уходя от преследования, но, оторвавшись от птички Воинов, он попадался на путь Зверю хищников и цепочка пируэтов начиналась сначала.

— Может, надо отдать приказ к отступлению? — несмело предложил Джонатан, и его пришлось снова заткнуть, потому что рано ещё признавать поражение и отступать.

Хотя с того момента, как «Консул», который Воинам Разиэля неизвестно каким образом удалось захватить, разбомбил «Летний», второй по значимости корабль найри, преимущество его флотилии таяло на глазах. Удара с тыла найри не ожидали, их короткого замешательства хватило, чтобы Консул смог уничтожить ещё два звездолёта, пусть меньших, но всё же! Когда с Идриса наконец поднялись корабли хищников и рептилоидов, ведомые Полнолунием Греймарка и Кровавой Мэри Сантьяго, Валентин приветствовал их довольным возгласом. Им следовало давно уже присоединиться к битве, он заранее предупреждал их, если они хотели и дальше быть в милости у новой власти; однако даже такое опоздание теперь стало простительно. Своей цели он всё равно добился, так тогда казалось, пока Звери хищников, следовавшие за Полнолунием, вместо звездолётов Капитолия не устремились на всех парах навстречу найри.

Это было самое настоящее предательство.

Вмиг получившие численное преимущество, люди пошли в атаку, и проклятый Консул её возглавил, оставив от плотного строя его сторонников одни разрозненные звездолёты, метавшиеся в панике.

Валентин ещё пытался отдавать им приказы через Джонатана, однако редко кто их слушался. Впервые с начала боя получив отпор, найри отошли перегруппироваться, и напрасно он взывал к гордости и чести Мелиорна, к договорённости с Королевой-матерью.

— Мы обещали поддержать любое действие Валентина Моргенштерна в этой войне, — с мерзкой заносчивостью передал тот, — а сейчас твой флот отступает. Значит, отступаем и мы.

Достойно ответить ему не дал Консул, вклинившийся в канал связи и предложивший сдаться. В первый момент даже опешив от такой наглости, Валентин фыркнул:

— Смеешь мне такое говорить, мальчишка?

— В противном случае ты будешь уничтожен, — безапелляционно заявил отпрыск Лайтвудов, и Валентину оставалось только скрежетать зубами, потому что, похоже, именно такой приказ объединённым силам людей, рептилоидов и хищников Алек Лайтвуд и отдал.

— Слева, уклоняйся! — скомандовал он Джонатану, но тот забрал в противоположную сторону недостаточно сильно, и взрыв почти возле левого крыла сотряс звездолёт так, что Валентин с трудом устоял на ногах. — Чтоб тебя, Джонатан, бесполезный кусок металла, уклоняйся, я тебе сказал!

Слева и справа насмешливо проскочили корабли рептилоидов, а прямо перед Джонатаном возник и завис, направляя на него все орудия, крейсер Малькольма Фейда «Ритуал». На этот раз Джонатан, видимо, подстёгнутый предыдущим окриком, среагировал без приказа, но не так, как Валентин ожидал: вместо того, чтобы открыть огонь первым, он снова начал уклоняться и сбегать.

— Джонатан, — он с силой врезал по переборке, понимая, впрочем, что от этого звездолёту ни жарко, ни холодно, — что ты творишь?! Атакуй немедленно!

— Не стану! — неожиданно отозвался тот со злостью, какую Валентин прежде от него не слышал. — Я не хочу, чтобы убили нас обоих!

— Да как ты!...

Мерзавка Джослин, это она сделала искусственный интеллект Джонатана настолько похожим на людской, что он даже боялся по-человечески.

— Дай мне связь с «Тёмным» и живее! Мне нужен Мелиорн.

Но флагман найри на запрос так и не отозвался, а когда Валентин обратил яростный взгляд в иллюминатор, то увидел, что их флотилия, уже вполовину меньшая, чем была в начале, разбившись на мелкие группы, взяла курс прочь из солнечной системы.

— Джонатан, я сказал — связь с Мелиорном! — почти проревел он, и в динамиках звездолёта привычно зашипело, как перед соединением, однако заговорил совсем не тот, кого Валентин хотел услышать.

— Валентин Моргенштерн, в последний раз предлагаю сдаться. Найри уходят, ты проиграл эту битву.

— Битву? Не уверен ещё насчёт этого, — он рассмеялся под мрачное молчание Алека Лайтвуда, — но в войне я уже победил. Ещё максимум полчаса, и Аликанте врежется в Идрис. Вы не успеете эвакуировать даже четверть выжившего после атаки населения, так что ваша родная планета станет вашей же могилой. Кто же из нас после этого проиграл?

Не удержавшись, он бросил взгляд на станцию, уже опасно низко опустившуюся к планете. Несколько минут — и Аликанте начнёт вхождение в атмосферу, после чего скорость падения усилится настолько, что даже чисто теоретически базу невозможно будет остановить.

— Ты, — помедлив, всё же ответил Лайтвуд, и Валентин промолчал, ожидая, чем же он аргументирует. — Потому что мы сделаем даже невозможное, чтобы твой план не сработал, а запасного у тебя нет.

Сам ли он отключился или Джонатан оборвал связь, но в следующую секунду динамики замолчали, и Валентин, до того слишком поглощённый разговором, почувствовал, что что-то не так: гула двигателей, работавших в последние минуты на пределе, совсем не было слышно.

— Джонатан? — спросил он опасно-ласково, давя в зародыше нехорошее подозрение, что следом за хищниками и рептилоидами его предал ещё и собственный звездолёт.

На экране сканера, возле которого Валентин как раз и стоял, появились две стремительно приближавшихся точки-звездолёта, без труда различимые уже и в иллюминаторе: впереди шёл Полнолуние, двигавшийся же за ним звездолёт Валентин не знал. Чуть поодаль начал набирать скорость ещё и «Консул», нацеливая на него свои ионные ракеты.

— Джонатан, нас атакуют!

— В прошлом попадании повредилось варп-ядро. У меня остались только двигатели для посадки — наконец ответил тот, и Валентин с руганью вылетел в коридор.

Когда они выберутся отсюда, он переделает Джонатана и полностью. Вычеркнет из него эту трусость, сомнительность, собственное мнение…

Едва он ступил в узкий коридор между основной палубой и отсеком двигателей, как шлюзы вдруг с характерным шипением щёлкнули и закрылись с обеих сторон. Не поверив, Валентин рванул на себя дверь несколько раз, но она так и не поддалась, и он взревел:

— Джонатан, ублюдок!

В следующий момент двигатели, включившись, мерно загудели, и звездолёт плавно качнуло, как всякий раз бывало при стыковке. Валентин недоверчиво отступил от двери, вслушиваясь, всё ещё не веря в предательство, и замер, когда его Джонатан неожиданно тепло и даже жалобно выдал:

— Здравствуй, мама.

*******

— Вы верите ей? — без обиняков спросил Малькольм Фейд, и его вопрос без ответа так и повис в эфире.

Алек понимал, что за отсутствием единого командующего от Капитолия на Идрисе решение от имени людей придётся принимать ему — как тому, кто командовал «Консулом» и вообще повёл в бой объединённые силы разных рас против Валентина. И это делало его потенциальную ошибку ещё более ужасной, так что он всё молчал и молчал, взвешивая все за или против.

Когда после очередного, уже финального предложения Валентину сдаться, Алек со всеобщего согласия отдал приказ атаковать их врага, с Джонатана неожиданно вновь вышли на связь, он ожидал услышать Валентина, возможно, сам звездолёт, но не твёрдый женский голос, сказавший:

— Это Джослин Моргенштерн. Джонатан под моим контролем, а Валентин в плену. Мы сдаёмся на милость Капитолия.

— Ого, — только и смог произнести стоявший рядом с Алеком Магнус, — Джослин, конечно, всегда была неожиданной, но чтобы настолько?

— Я ручаюсь за неё, — негодующе ответил Люциан Греймарк, и Алек отчаянно попросил Создателя, чтобы лидеры разных рас, только что успешно бившиеся вместе плечом к плечу, не переругались после победы. — Так что, я когда-нибудь нарушал данное тебе слово, Фейд?

Алек верил в то, что они в конце концов одолеют Валентина, однако даже когда бой утих: найри трусливо сбежали, а остальные корабли, лишившись их поддержки и своего главаря, капитулировали, он всё ещё не мог осознать это. Учитывая, с чего они начали, победить казалось невозможным, вдобавок и остальные расы вступили в бой достаточно поздно; промедлили бы ещё немного, и исход битвы вполне мог бы быть другой. Магнус в знак поддержки накрыл его ладонь своей, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем, когда Алек, отправив в эфир призыв о помощи, замолчал, выдохшись: короткая, но эмоциональная речь забрала у него все силы. Договорённости договорённостями, однако лидер каждого народа Союза думал, в первую очередь, о благополучии своих сторонников; что толку им было рисковать ради людей в смертельно опасной, может, по их мнению, заведомо проигрышной битве? Он мог лишь надеяться, что они проявят снисходительность к людям, дадут второй шанс.

После того, как его надежды окупились с таким большим запасом, Алек совсем не ожидал, что хрупкий союз и взаимопонимание, когда в бою все действовали чётко и слаженно, подстраховывая друг друга, рухнут, натолкнувшись на первое же препятствие.

— Послушайте, — он наконец собрался с духом, — речь сейчас о том, верим мы ей или нет. Малькольм, если желаете, охрана Валентина до суда будет состоять только из индиго, хотите — возьмите его под стражу прямо сейчас. Я говорю о другом: наша станция падает на Идрис, планету с многомиллионными населением, пока мы тратим время на разговоры. А Джослин — одна из проектировщиков станции, и она может сказать нам, как остановить падение.

Иного пути не оставалось. Заявляя Валентину, что они сделают невозможное, однако не дадут Аликанте упасть, Алек понимал, что, возможно, обещает неосуществимое. К тому моменту, Джейс уже довольно долго не выходил на связь, в последний раз он сообщил только, что вместе с Клэри нашёл Изабель, раненную, но не критично, и Мариз, и что они направляются к комнате управления двигателями. Короткий и печальный отчёт пришёл от него через пару минут; тяжело вздохнув, Джейс сказал:

— Он испортил панель управления, восстановить её мы не успеем. Тот персонал, что остался на станции, не знает, есть ли где-нибудь запасной терминал.

Конечно, Аликанте, Идрис — всё это было уже не их забота, а головная боль исключительно людей и конкретно Алека, но если бы и решение здесь зависело только от него! Только в последней битве с ним все принимали одинаковое участие, а люди во многом обязаны были победой как раз остальным расам, что Алек просто мог взять и проигнорировать их мнение. У него не было опыта в политических играх, вернее, обширного опыта, однако Алек и так понимал: это была самая страшная ошибка, которую он мог сделать. После такого все первые шаги, какие они все сделали уже к сближению и изменению, оказались бы забыты уже, наверное, навсегда.

— Джослин Моргенштерн, — Алек впервые своими ушами услышал голос Рафаэля Сантьяго: размеренно-спокойный, словно они обсуждали что-то несрочное и незначительное, — нам лично не знакома, и вы, коммандер Лайтвуд, должны понимать, что наше участие в сегодняшней битве скорее вынужденно, чем по доброй воле. Из двух зол: люди или Валентин, мы выбрали меньшее. И думаю, что выражу всеобщее мнение, если скажу: как лидеры, мы прежде всего заботимся о своём народе и только.

— Что же, останетесь только смотреть? — Алек прикусил язык, слишком поздно сообразив, что нечто подобное как раз не стоило сейчас говорить. Но ему всё больше и больше казалось сейчас, что они просто зазря тратили время, может, даже нарочно тянули его.

Из иллюминатора «Консула» слишком хорошо было видно, насколько близка неотвратимая катастрофа. От станции, вошедшей уже частично в верхние лори атмосфера, отделялись мелкие элементы, они вспыхивали ярко-ярко сгорая, теша тщетной надеждой, что, может, и всю базу ждёт такая же участь. Однако Аликанте — военная база, строившаяся сразу, а не частями, как Бруклин. Как остановить её, Алек не знал и пожалуй что Джослин была его последней, заранее обречённой надеждой.

— Неужели нельзя реактивировать двигатели? — возмущённо вмешалась Лили, находившаяся вместе с Рафаэлем, и Магнус, прекрасно уловив мрачное и подавленное состояние, крепко сжал его плечо. — Ни за что не поверю, что ваши гениальные архитекторы тоже ошибаются.

— Мы все ошибаемся — парировал Алек, — и люди в этом плане ничуть не лучше.

Лили бы с её недоверием туда, на падающую Аликанте, хотя бы на пару минут, чтобы она ощутила такой угол крена, что ноги не то что на ступеньках лестниц, даже на палубе запинаются.

— Мы пытались, — добавил он, сглотнув, — но ничего не вышло.

Его до сих пор начинало колотить от того варианта, который предложила Мариз, — подозвать станцию, уничтожить её изнутри, чтобы до Идриса долетели обломки куда меньшего размера, но для этого кому-то предстояло остаться на станции и стать камикадзе. Взорвать снаружи — тоже не вариант больше шансов промахнуться и не исполнить задуманное.

А ведь на Аликанте до сих пор оставались его родные: они до последнего собирались что-то предпринять.

— Так, хватит, мне надоел уже этот бессмысленный цирк, — фыркнул вдруг Люциан. Джослин? Джослин, ты здесь? Нам нужна твоя помощь.

— Прекрасно, Греймарк, — чувствовалось, что Фейда его заявление разозлило, — вот когда эта якобы невинная жена Валентина исчезнет, прихватив у нас какие-нибудь секретные сведения, по крайней мере, мы будем знать, кому предъявлять претензии.

Однако рептилоиды, против ожиданий Алека, и под напряженное молчание, что на мостике «Консула», что в эфире, не стали возражать, и Греймарк коротко, в два предложения, описал проблему.

— Неужели нет запасных двигателей или дублёров? — снова влезла Лили со своим вопросом, и тут не выдержал даже сдержанный Магнус.

— Имей совесть! Ты тратишь время на ерунду!

— Магнус? — удивлённо отозвался Фейд. — И ты здесь? Катарина пыталась мне что-то сказать насчет тебя, но я так и не понял. Видимо, вот это она и имела в виду.

Магнус прикрыл лицо рукой, злясь так очевидно, что уже Алеку пришлось его успокаивать.

— Пытаюсь предотвратить трагедию, пока вы треплетесь о ненужном! И одновременно показать всем, что мы не жестоки и не бессердечны, потому что после Валентина будет новый мир и новый, наверное, Союз. Хотите сразу зарекомендовать себя так, чтобы от вас отвернулись? Потому что я для вас этого не хочу.

Его эмоциональный взрыв оказал воздействие: Джослин дали слово, и Алек с замиранием сердца наконец вывалил на неё все вопросы и получил на них такие тяжёлые ответы, что не знал, как же быть дальше.

Нет, панель управления двигателями одна: такой заказ сделал Капитолий как раз, чтобы не допустить несанкционированного доступа. Нет, дублирующих маневровых у Аликанте нет, три пояса двигателей как раз и должны были обеспечивать взаимозаменяемость. На этапе проекта, а затем постройки станции никому даже и в голову не пришло, что найдётся безумец, который отключит двигатели целиком. Нет, нельзя взрывать станцию ни изнутри, ни снаружи — это превратит Аликанте в шрапнель, которая изрешетит планету.

Тут Алек позволил себе вздох облегчения. Мысль о подрыве не отпускала, потому что казалась единственной реализуемой и эффективной, и раз кто-то должен был остаться и сделать это, единственный, кого он мог предложить, это он сам. Идею подрыва станции вообще первой предложила Мариз, но Алек ни за что бы не позволил, во-первых, матери рисковать собой, а во-вторых, едва этот план был произнесён вслух, как за него бездумно вцепилась Изабель.

— Ты не понимаешь! — с жаром воскликнула она, когда Мариз в очередной раз хотела отказать ей в возможности остаться на Аликанте и осуществить или проконтролировать подрыв. — Я должна это сделать! Может, это мой последний шанс сделать что-то такое, чтобы мной можно было гордиться.

В тот момент Алек вмешался с сообщением, что если и рисковать, то он сделает это сам, и попросил Изабель не делать глупостей, но, конечно, он, находившийся так далеко, не мог переубедить парой фраз, если сестра уже нацелилась и настроилась. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы жертва Макса оказалась напрасной?

Даже это не помогло. Но он слышал через наушник, как Мариз срывающимся, надорванным голосом говорила с ней, а потом, после небольшой паузы, Джейс неловко заметил, что все в порядке, они разобрались, и у Алека чуть-чуть отлегло от сердца.

Внезапно от его облегчения не осталось и следа.

— Постойте, — Алек не узнал собственного голоса, — выходит, нет никакого способа остановить станцию?

Тишина после этих слов в эфире заставила взмокнуть от пота, от ужасного осознания, что это всё, конец, и нет никакого шанса на спасение. Всё это: их усилия, их борьба, жертвы — всё это напрасно? Гнетущее, шоковое молчание повисло не только по каналу связи, но и на мостике. Алек, трудно, тяжело дыша, ощущал на себе взгляды всех тех, кто находился на мостике: ожидание, затаённую надежду, нарастающее непонимание и злобу, и не понимал, что они могли сделать. Если Аликанте упадёт на Идрис, все те, кто пережил там сегодняшний день, кто доблестно защищался от захватчиков, погибнут в мгновение ока. Отец, адмиралы, солдаты и люди, которых Алек знал и не знал. Любимые синие деревья, сверкающие на солнце стеклянные небоскрёбы. Ему показалось даже, будто из сердца у него выдрали кусок, оставив вместо него кровоточащую рану. Если бы остальные народы вступили в бой раньше, если бы Клэри не пошла искать мать и не попалась бы Валентину, если бы Джейс не опоздал, если бы Алек в принципе не отпустил Магнуса к Валентину. Слишком много этих «если» набралось, и ни одному из них не суждено было сбыться.

Алек, пожалуй, слишком хорошо понимал, что будет дальше, если их родина превратится в безжизненную пустыню. Людские гнев, боль и жажда мести будут настолько сильны, что, за неимением возможности отомстить главному виновнику, Валентину, они обрушатся на тех, кто и мог помочь, и не вступился вовремя. Тут не то что не будет таких желаемых и нужных Союзу изменений — не будет самого Союза, начнётся война, тотальное уничтожение, и несмотря на численное меньшинство, люди со своим вооружением оставят после себя лишь разруху и хаос. Осознавать эту неизбежность было невыносимо. Вздрогнув от леденящих кровь, пронизывающих взглядов, столкнувшись глазами с выжидающими, одинаково мрачными солдатами, Алек ещё острее почувствовал, что должен что-то сделать. Он не мог просто так сдаться, дать умереть миру, в котором родился и куда обещал привести Магнуса на свидание, когда всё закончится. Не мог позволить всем тем, кто шел за ним в этой битве и сейчас смотрел на него с надеждой, потерять своих близких.

И вообще, Валентин проиграл это сражение, но никак не должен был выиграть войну.

— Джослин, — позвал он, буквально кожей ощущая, как встрепенулись люди, ждавшие, что хоть кто-нибудь примет решение и начнёт действовать, — а если приложить силу со стороны, можно будет вывести Аликанте обратно на орбиту?

— Алек, ты что задумал? — непонимающе переспросила Лидия.

— Ну... смотря какую.

— Если «Консул» протаранит Аликанте, мощности двигателей хватит, чтобы поднять станцию, нет, вообще увести её с орбиты?

Времени отчаянно не хватало, и Алек решил уже задать вопрос напрямик, неважно, сколько споров он мог вызвать. Чувствовалось, что предложение повергло слушавших если не в шок, то в растерянность точно, по крайней мере, лидеры остальных рас молчали, их реакцию Алек угадать не мог, зато он прекрасно видел лица людей вокруг.

— Это ведь наш единственный выход, — добавил он, — шанс спасти наших родных и наш мир.

— Линкор не предназначен для вхождения в атмосферу, — возразил кто-то из сектора навигации, — обшивка может не выдержать.

— И мы все умрём, я понимаю. Но мы умрём хотя бы понимая, что сделали всё, ради спасения нашей родины. Наша жертва может быть и напрасной, я это признаю, и... — он сделал глубокий судорожный вздох, — если кто-то не готов, не желает, он может покинуть корабль, и никто не будет его за это осуждать.

Секунды, такие необходимые и важные, все текли, Алеку казалось, что прошла вечность, пока чей-то голос — кажется, того же солдата, которому он не позволил убить беззащитного раненого хищника, — не произнёс:

— Там, на Идрисе, наши семьи и дома. Неужели кто-то из нас, будучи, в здравом уме захочет спасти свою шкуру и погубить родных? Слишком ты плохо о нас думаешь, коммандер.

— Я всего лишь предложил вам выбор. Это не то решение, какое должно приниматься в одиночку... — Алек натолкнулся взглядом на Магнуса, смотревшего на него с настолько неприкрытым восхищением, что на какой-то миг даже стало жарко. А потом пришёл ужас, что раз Магнус здесь, он может погибнуть вместе с ними. — Магнус, — подойдя ближе, он понизил голос, чтобы не было слышно, как он дрожал, — ты не обязан. Тебе лучше улетать, спасаться.

— О, ну уж нет. Я останусь с тобой. После того, как я узнал тебя, — он по-особенному, сладко и печально, улыбнулся, — жить дальше с памятью о том, чего никогда не будет, станет невыносимо. Ты заставляешь чувствовать себя нужным тех, кто уже забыл, что это такое.

— Я… я не…

— Постойте, — перебила до того молчавшая Джослин, — «Консул» не сможет этого сделать. Аликанте опустилась уже слишком низко, тяги двигателей не хватит.

В первый миг что-то оборвалось внутри него, но, взяв себя в руки, Алек живо спросил:

— Сколько кораблей нужно? Два? Десять?

— Коммандер, вы не понимаете: даже если все птички Воинов Разиэля подключатся, вам всё равно не поднять Аликанте. Нужно несколько звездолётов классом не ниже «Консула».

А такие на много световых лет вокруг были только у их союзников в сегодняшней битве.

Произнеся свою просьбу поддержать их, людей, и в этот раз, Алек ожидал быстрого и резкого нет. Одно дело — сражаться против общего врага, от победы которого в конечном итоге пострадали бы все, но совсем другое — рискнуть жизнями ради спасения тех, кто долгое время их ни во что не ставил. Они все могли отказаться и были бы по-своему правы, ну а если они решат помочь, то больше из корыстных причин, чтобы люди потом чувствовали себя обязанными. Но всё это было так мелко сейчас, потому что все молчали.

— Послушайте, я знаю, что у вас нет причин помогать нам. Вы правы, говоря, что против Валентина мы объединились скорее вынужденно, чем осознанно, но сейчас нам как раз нужно второе. Да, люди долгое время и притесняли вас, и ни во что не ставили, и вряд ли наберётся много поводов благодарить нас, но именно поэтому, пожалуйста, — дайте нам второй шанс. То, как мы все жили в Союзе, было неправильно и ужасно, и давно уже заслуживало перемен, но они не будут к лучшему, если начнутся с убийства. Там, внизу, такие же живые существа, какие остались и в ваших родных галактиках, и они не заслуживают умереть такой ужасной смертью. Пожалуйста, — Алек повысил голос, отчаянно надеясь, что так дойдёт лучше, что он достучится, заставит прислушаться и поверить, ведь это всё, что ему оставалось, — дайте нам шанс.

*******

С земли казалось, что странный объект в не очистившемся ещё до конца дымном небе двигался медленно, плавно увеличиваясь в размерах. Лишь когда какой-нибудь обломок или элемент отделялся от него, кувыркаясь, в шлейфе оранжевого пламени отлетал назад, становилось ясно: это что-то падало на поверхность планеты с ужасающей скоростью.

Мощная ударная сила, сопротивление воздуха трясли станцию, превращая её, вроде сплошь из металла, в пылающий факел, смесь оранжевого и чёрного. Сотрясаясь, конструкция ещё держалась крепко, теряя лишь мелкие детали, и издавала, встречая порывы бокового ветра на всё ещё огромной высоте, пронзительный свист, слышный на много миль вокруг. Против Разиэля и Итуриэля, наполовину скрытых дымной завесой недавно окончившегося боя, станция — ослепительно яркое и пугающее пятно на небосводе — казалась третьим солнцем, неумолимо клонившимся к закату.

Люди, те, кто выжил и прятался в своих убежищах, не видели станцию. Стеклянные обломки, каким был теперь город, отражали свет пламени и черноту дыма, а ещё то, что всё меньше и меньше становилось незанятого ими неба. Доносившийся время от времени свист наконец сменил монотонный угрожающий гул, становившийся с каждой секундой всё громче и громче. Входя в средние слои атмосферы, Аликанте превратилась уже в огромный шар огня, настолько яркий, что на этой стороне земли не осталось ни одной тени.

Тем редким смельчакам, кто рискнул выйти наружу и увидеть всё своими глазами, представилась ужасающая картина скорой и неминуемо мучительной гибели.

Из верхнего слоя облаков вдруг вынырнул такой же пылающий корабль. Его надстройка и стрелковые башни были полностью охвачены пламенем, огонь же забивал двигатели: не будь жуткого гула от падающей станции, стало бы слышно, как они надсадно хрипели, стараясь удержать в воздухе звездолёт. Будучи чуть ниже, он держал курс Аликанте прямо наперерез и успел в последний момент.

От столкновения над городом будто разразилась мощнейшая гроза, даже земля словно содрогнулась от ударной волны. Станция чуть замедлила своё движение, но окончательно не остановилась, и врезавшийся в неё звездолёт клюнул раздробленным носом вниз, задирая вверх корму; он так бы и перекувыркнулся, если бы на пару миль ниже не появился ещё один корабль, необычно большой для «Зверей» хищников, принимая на себя остальную часть удара.

Протестующе заскрипев, заскрежетав, Аликанте вспыхнула ещё ярче, словно напитываясь огнём от судов, старавшихся её остановить, но больше не падала. Пугающий гул от приближения исчез, сменившись рёвом двигателей: к звездолётам, поддерживавшим станцию, перенявшим весь её вес, присоединились ещё двое, рептилоидов и индиго, задавшие направление, и вся эта конструкция медленно, но неотвратимо поползла вверх и в сторону, уходя от планеты.

Постепенно жутковатый оранжевый свет, заливавший собой весь город, начал тускнеть, а затем и вовсе исчез.


	21. Эпилог

— Где ещё можно застать тебя перед заседанием Совета, как не здесь?

Оторвавшись от созерцания памятника, Алек обернулся на голос и улыбнулся, встречая Магнуса. Тот, в своём донельзя строгом камзоле, смотрелся тем необычно, что всё-таки не смог обойтись без экстравагантности и выкрасил несколько прядей чёлки в розовый цвет.

— Ну, те события ещё слишком свежи в памяти. Иногда бывает очень трудно успокоиться.

Понимающе кивнув, Магнус подошёл ближе, встал, легко касаясь плечом его плеча, задумчиво глядя на мемориал.

Его поставили в том месте, где когда-то был сад Капитолия, через пару недель после произошедшего. Со стороны казавшийся непонятным нагромождением металла, он представлял собой обгорелый кусок корпуса чудом не упавшей на Идрис станции Аликанте и такие же чёрные от копоти части обшивки спасших планету кораблей — Консула Капитолия, Ритуала индиго, Полнолуния хищников и Кровавой Мэри рептилоидов. Алек уверен был: отразить лучше то, что все расы Союза объединились во время последней битвы, — просто невозможно.

На постаменте — большой квадратной площадки из множества гранитных плит — выбиты были имена погибших, и хотя прошёл уже месяц со для того памятного сражения, список всё полнился с каждым днём. Алеку ужасно повезло, что на этом мемориале не было ни одного имени, связанного с ним и его семьёй.

— Мои поздравления, — неожиданно сказал Магнус, когда Алек, надевая фуражку, с усилием всё-таки отвернулся от памятника, — вице-адмирал Лайтвуд.

— Магнус, — он закатил глаза, — перестань. Ты же понимаешь, что эта должность — не награда.

— Да, сладкий мой, ещё как понимаю. Я вот вообще не думал, что гибрид может представлять какую-либо расу в Совете Союза.

Скользнув пальцами в его ладонь, Алек крепко сжал её. Он помнил, какой для Магнуса стало неожиданностью, когда Малькольм Фейд, сложив с себя полномочия временного главы индиго, порекомендовал Катарине предложить народу именно его кандидатуру. Хотя наверняка же, даже если бы Фейд так не сделал, Катарина сама бы его позвала. Магнус был этого достоин.

— Ты справишься, — просто сказал он, подбадривая Магнуса улыбкой. — Знаешь, когда мы только встретились, ты был настоящим защитником для многих из тех, кто жил на Бруклине. Это не сильно отличается от того, что предстоит делать здесь.

— А ты прекрасно умеешь убеждать всех с сотрудничеству, — тот вернул улыбку, поглаживая его кисть большим пальцем, — и сейчас именно такие, как ты, нужны новому Союзу. Те, кто способен одновременно и держать оружие в руках, когда потребуется, и сесть за стол переговоров. Но мы с тобой сейчас опоздаем, — с сожалением заметил Магнус, посматривая на часы, — нужно уже идти.

Алек не отпустил его руку, когда они двинулись в сторону здания. Здесь всё изменилось кардинально: за месяц не так уж много смогли отчистить, разобрать или восстановить, и следы тогдашнего жестокого боя оставались везде, начиная от выжженной, перемешанной с пеплом земли и заканчивая копотью, забившейся в трещины на стенах. Здание Капитолия понемногу же начали отстраивать заново, и, почти целиком затянутое строительными лесами, оно казалось новым и свежим, восстанавливалось и восставало из пепла, как, наверное, вообще всё на Идрисе. Алек с затаённым восторгом и почти священным трепетом наблюдал, как день изо дня из обломков появлялись новые сооружения, пусть не настолько ещё величественные и красивые, какими они были до битвы с Валентином, но всё же. Планета не погибла, люди начали жить заново, словно с чистого листа, и, к его величайшей радости, не только в этом плане.

— Как твой отец?

— Медики обещают выписать его к четвергу. — Алеку до сих пор не верилось, что для него всё обошлось относительно без серьёзных последствий. Элдетри стрелял, надеясь убить, чудом лишь промахнулся, а потом тот провёл в бессознательном состоянии и без помощи несколько часов, прежде чем бой в Капитолии закончился и его смогли найти. — Как раз к суду, — глухо добавил он.

— Александр, — снова начал Магнус, когда они прошли, наверное, уже половину пути, — мне кажется, ты всё же беспокоишься напрасно. Суд будет снисходителен к твоей матери: она ведь так и не присоединилась к Валентину, а намерение ненаказуемо. К тому же в битве Мариз показала себя с самой лучше стороны. Думаю, все учтут, что она готова была пожертвовать собой, чтобы остановить станцию от падения.

Не хотелось разочаровывать его, уничтожать его веру, и потому Алек просто кивнул, в глубине души понимая, что, скорее всего, всё будет далеко не так. Суд над самим Валентином, приговоривший его к смертной казни через арену хищников, шёл трудно, собрав множество зрителей и обвинителей, не все из которых смогли высказаться и выплеснуть свою боль. Наверное, поэтому последовавшие за конкретно этим процессы, на которых судили уже его сторонников, проходили с неменьшими же эмоциями, хотя тех, кто занимал высокие посты и очень серьёзно помог Валентину в войне, в живых осталось немного. Элдетри, Пэнгборн, бывший лидер хищников Аларик и ещё несколько других погибли в бою за Идрис или незадолго до него, так что Мариз, Ходж, Блэкуэлл и пират Асмодей Бёзе оставались едва ли не единственными, на ком могли отыграться. Алек сердцем чувствовал, что отыграются.

Для него, как и для Джейса с Иззи, откровение матери стало полной неожиданностью. Он не верил, что когда-то она думала поддержать Валентина, что в этот раз снова попалась в его ловушку и, пусть косвенно, оказалась причастна к убийству гранд-адмирала и ранению отца… Так больно было видеть её стыд и одновременно решительную беспощадность к себе, чтобы расставить наконец все точки над «и» и покончить с позорным пятном в прошлом. Адмирал Мариз Лайтвуд, добровольно сложившая с себя полномочия, сама пошла под трибунал.

— Я буду голосовать против её наказания.

— Спасибо. Мне это очень важно, Магнус, правда.

— Тише, не мельтеши, Александр, я знаю.

Иногда Алека поражало то, как Магнус, прежде относившийся к людям с предубеждением, начинал искренне поддерживать их. Не только тех, кто имел какое-то отношение к Алеку и его семье.

— Просто верь так, как ты верил в справедливость суда над Клэри и Джослин, и всё будет хорошо.

О да. Тогда Алек убеждал переволновавшегося Джейса, что тем, особенно Клэри, ничего не грозит, потому что брат, колотя себя кулаком в грудь, клятвенно обещал камня на камне не оставить, если кто-либо посмеет тронуть Клэри. Но к ней у членов Совета не было вопросов: до столкновения с отрядом НьюАй Клэри даже понятия не имела, что Валентин её настоящий отец, а затем в меру своих сил пыталась помешать ему реализовать свой план в жизнь. Ей не просто позволили — настоятельно рекомендовали обучение в Академии, и она, к вящей радости Джейса, согласилась, и вот уже почти две недели, как тот едва ли не ежедневно мотался в другую сторону планеты, где сейчас временно располагалась Академия, к ней и Саймону.

С Джослин же обошлись не так мягко. То, что она могла бы оказать всему Союзу неоценимую услугу в поимке Валентина, но предпочла действовать сама, вызвало обвинения в попытке предательства — словно она выжидала определённости, кто же победит в том сражении, — и хотя их быстро опровегли, осадок остался. Джослин запретили занимать государственные посты, даже работать в генно-инженерной службе, куда она так мечтала вернуться; её передвижения, разговоры и звонки должны были отслеживать в течение первых полугода. Алек голосовал против такого решения, но оказался в меньшинстве.

— Давай не будем об этом, хорошо? — попросил он. — Слишком тяжёлые мысли вызывает.

— Ну, благодарность-то, я надеюсь, тебе придётся по душе? — Магнус улыбнулся тепло и ласково, щуря свои красивые глаза. — За Мэдзи, за то, что ты взял её в вашу Академию.

— Теперь это наша Академия, Магнус. Никаких «мы», никаких «вы», помнишь? А насчёт Мэдзи, это, не стоит. Я рад, что помог девочке.

Это было меньшее, что он мог сделать. Теперь что Мэдзи, малышка-полумермейд, спасённая Алеком и Магнусом и забывшая уже, как просить милостыню, что Саймон, наконец разобравшийся в себе и своей семье, — имели будущее и цель в жизни.  
— Александр, смею заметить, не каждый рискнул бы в первые дни восстановления родной планеты воссоздать военную академию.

Однако тогда Алека совсем не пугало возможное неприятие. Короткая война прошла далеко не бесследно, слишком много детей разных возрастов оказалось без родителей, и пожалуй что только Академия могла дать им стол и дом, пищу и будущее.

— А потом приводить туда ребёнка индиго.

— Но так там же есть теперь Саймон, — не понял Алек.

Магнус тонко улыбнулся:

— Ты ведь не забыл, что Академия, Воины Разиэля — всё это раньше позволялось только людям?

Остановившись, Алек долго-долго смотрел на него, прежде чем признаться:

— Забыл. Я… мне так по душе те изменения, что происходят сейчас, что прошлое развеялось, как страшный сон.

В самом деле, принимая тогда, с месяц назад, решение биться не просто против Валентина, а за возможность изменить Межгалактический Союз, Алек понимал, что ему придётся несладко, что придётся потратить немеряно сил и времени. Тем слаще было видеть, что лёд тронулся сразу же. В противном случае ни Мэдзи, ни Саймон никогда не смогли бы учиться в Академии: где же это видано, индиго и рептилоид — будущие Воины Разиэля? Но они стали её частью, и, кажется, вполне преуспевали, судя по тому, с каким кислым видом возвращался Джейс всякий раз, когда ездил повидаться с Клэри. С рептилоидом он в принципе-то сдружился, однако гордость не позволяла этого показывать.

— Я уже говорил и буду это говорить: Александр, ты позволяешь другим почувствовать себя важными и нужными. Всем нам как раз это и нужно было. Всё хорошее, что происходит сейчас, это благодаря тебе.

С этим можно было поспорить, но Магнус, отрицательно покачав головой, наклонился к нему, коротко поцеловал в губы.

— Ты удивительный, — шепнул он. — Самый удивительный из всех, кого я встречал. И да, милый, я понимаю, что без команды и своей семьи тебе было бы сложней, но всё равно, ты бы не изменил себе, я это чувствую.

Он отстранился, услышав гудение коммуникатора Алека.

— Кстати, что касается семьи, — хмыкнул Алек, только взглянув на экран, и открыл пришедшее сообщение. — «Он будет потрясающий».

— О чём это она? — Магнус с любопытством перечитал текст. — О вашей новой птичке?

— Ну, как бы не совсем новой…

Изабель в данный момент курировала постройку новых шаттлов для Воинов Разиэля вместо сбитых и особенно — нового Макса. Копия его личности оказалась среди резервных копий в Шедоухантере, почти без потерь, так что дело оставалось за новым корпусом, и это не могло не радовать. Вообще то, каким кропотливым и важным делом занималась сестра, не могло не заставлять Алека гордиться ею: прежде Изабель бы ни за что не согласилась на нечто столь трудоёмкое. Но она заметно успокоилась и стала гораздо увереннее в себе после разговора с матерью: сначала во время битвы с Валентином, на Аликанте, а затем, куда более основательно, уже дома.

Жаль только, что не всем повезло так, как Изабель и Максу. Джейс тайком приходил к мемориалу, на котором были выбиты имена его настоящих родителей, погибших на Консуле; кое-как пытался найти общий язык со своей бабушкой и вообще привыкал к фамилии «Эрондейл». Но с Клэри, насколько Алек мог судить с высоты своего небольшого опыта, у него всё складывалось очень даже замечательно. Лидия… Лидия решила взять паузу. Сердечно поблагодарив Алека за то, что помог ей разобраться в себе, и пожелав ему счастья, она сообщила, что хотела бы уехать, пожить где-нибудь без флота, где многое напоминало о погибшем муже. Ей это нужно было, и Алек всё понимал и надеялся, что когда-нибудь она найдёт в себе силы вернуться.

И да, кстати, программа возрождения, оказавшаяся, по показаниям Блэкуэлла, способом для Элдетри продолжать свои генетические эксперименты для Валентина, по настоянию Алека была отменена даже скорее, чем в Академию Воинов пустили представителей не человеческих рас.

— Александр, о чём ты думаешь? — вывел из его раздумий мягкий голос Магнуса, и он ласково мазнул пальцами Алеку по щеке.

— Я думаю… я помню, что обещал тебе свидание.

— Когда всё закончится, сладкий. А мы только близимся к завершению.

— Но зачем ждать ещё так долго? — Алек непонимающе пожал плечами, досадуя на самого себя, что эта мысль не пришла ему в голову раньше. Он тоже хотел измениться вслед за всеми, менялся, но эта необходимость из-за нового звания и обязанностей слишком много времени уделять работе, а не дорогому человеку просто убивала его. С назначением Магнуса представителем от индиго в Совете Союза они стали видеться чаще, касались друг друга, целовались, но на другое у Алека не оставалось сил или времени. — Не знаю, как ты, а я не могу… и не хочу. Я бы с большой охотой сходил с тобой куда-нибудь этим вечером.

Магнус удивлённо вскинул брови, рассмеялся:

— Кто ты такой и где мой Александр?

— Магнус!

— Не самая удачная моя шутка, да, согласен. Но тебе совсем не нужно ломать свой график, я знаю, у нас будет с тобой полноценное свидание…

— Когда-нибудь. А ты для меня — не когда-нибудь.

— Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять, Александр, — почти благоговейно прошептал тот.

— Я дал тебе слово, помнишь? — напомнил ему Алек. — Тогда, на Бруклине. Ты ещё сказал, что поверил мне авансом.

— Тогда — возможно, — Магнус покачал головой, подаваясь вперёд, ему навстречу, за новым поцелуем, — теперь же всё совершенно иначе. Ты не просто изменился сам, ты делаешь это же и с другими, может, и не осознавая, делаешь это со мной, и я никогда не перестану любить тебя за то волшебство, которое ты оставляешь за собой.

— Магнус, не смущай меня, — пробормотал он тому на ухо, ответив на нежное, трогательное касание губ. — Если кто из нас двоих и волшебный, так это ты. Ты же снял мои розовые очки.

— Они были очень милые, — Магнус снова засмеялся, и Алек улыбнулся вместе с ним.

Определённо, ему нравились те изменения, что случились в его жизни. С тем же, происходило в Союзе… наверняка придётся работать ещё долго, но, сжимая руку Магнуса в своей, помня о том, через что им уже пришлось пройти, Алек верил, что всё у них получится.


End file.
